


That time I was reborn as a warrior princess.

by Belletiger_BT



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A type of Isekai Au, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bad ass Lucina, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Lucina is Izuku's reincarnation., Magic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT/pseuds/Belletiger_BT
Summary: Izuku committed suicide after the events of the sludge villain. But this is not the end of his journey. Naga, the divine dragon goddess, felt sympathy for the boy and she decides to reborn him into her realm.Izuku reborns as Lucina; the princess of Ylisse. However, even reincarnated as a new person, Lucina still kept her memories of her past life, remembering every single detail.What will happen when the fell dragon, Grima, sends Lucina and her friends to the world where Izuku came from? Lucina has to face some of the consequences she did in her past life, especially towards one Bakugou Katsuki.
Comments: 89
Kudos: 248
Collections: Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku committed suicide after the events of the sludge villain. But this is not the end of his journey. Naga, the divine dragon goddess, felt sympathy for the boy and she decides to reborn him into her realm.
> 
> Izuku reborns as Lucina; the princess of Ylisse. However, even reincarnated as a new person, Lucina still kept her memories of her past life, remembering every single detail.

Izuku was tired. Very tired. He was slowly going towards the rooftop. That day was his last straw. His heart was broken by All Might’s words. He just wanted to end it all. 

_ “If you want a quirk so badly, throw yourself off the roof and hope you’ll be born with one in your next life.” _

Bakugou’s words were still echoing in his mind as he reached his destination. He went to the edge of the rooftop, looking down. He thought about his mom; he knew she would suffer from his death but he thought it was the best for everyone. That way she would not suffer because of him anymore and she would move on with her life. He took one deep breath before he jumped. Then there was no pain.

XXX

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was floating in a dark void. He was not be surprise; he just committed suicide. He heard souls who committed suicide do not go either heaven or hell. Izuku wondered if it was purgatory.

“You poor little child.” said a powerful and yet a kind voice 

Suddenly a giant woman with long green hair and gentle green eyes appeared before him. She gently held Izuku in her hands, smiling softly to him. Izuku was amazed; he could not speak and either move.He felt he was in the presence of a goddess. 

“Poor little child, you’ve suffered so much for something beyond your control. I can even see the scars in your soul.” she says sadly. 

Izuku feels smaller when she says that. He tried to look even smaller as he looks at her very timidly 

“Who are you?” he asks, shily. 

“I’ve been called by many names, I was even called Goddess. But you may call me Naga.” She says, smiling. “It is very rare for a soul from another world coming to my realm.” Izuku looked confused, what did she mean with soul from another world? “ But I can see you’re a very special soul. I am very lucky to have you in my realm.” she says. 

“What do you mean, ma’am? Izuku asks, confused. 

Naga explains there are many alternative universes and sometimes souls can crossover to other realms to be reborn and start a new life away from their home realms. Sometimes even the gods themselves become interested in these crossing souls like Izuku. 

“I can make you to be reborn in the realm which I protect. You will be able to start all over again.” 

Izuku only looked at the green haired goddess with wonder in his eyes. Starting over? Will he finally be able to have a quirk? Will he finally be a hero like he wanted? But what if the realm the goddess Naga was talking about the people over there do not quirks? But there is a question which Izuku thought was the most important one. 

“W-Will I be happy?” He asks. 

Naga only looked at him with a gentle smile. 

“Being reborn again, you will start your life all over again. You will go through moments of joy, sadness, hate, love, empathy and many other emotions. However, unlike your realm, you will have a family who truly will support you in my realm.” 

Suddenly, Izuku was blinded by the strong light. He cried out as he felt his body was being taken away by a powerful water stream. Then everything went dark. When he opened his eyes, he felt his body was smaller but he felt so warm. He was warped by a cozy blanket. Then he saw a woman. Her face was covered by sweat, she looked very tired but happy. She had brown hair and gentle eyes. 

“Look Chrom, Isn't she beautiful? She looks like you.” the gentle woman says

Then, Izuku looked at a man with dark blue hair. Just like the woman, his face was happy. He felt strong arms around his small body; he felt safe.

“Welcome to the world, my daughter. My Lucina.”

End of Chapter


	2. Lucina

Since she was a child, Lucina knew she was different from the other children. How different was she? Well, she can remember everything from her past life, when she lived as Midoriya Izuku from another world . Lucina always thought that her situation was very odd; she felt she a main character in those old isekai novels that her past mother, Inko, used to love to read. In this medieval world, Lucina noticed the people do not have quirks, everyone there is quirkless just like how Izuku was. But, they have something much better than quirks in Lucina’s opinion; they have magic. Everything and everyone have mana energy.

And in her new home world, Lucina had a whole family: a father, a mother and a little sister. Do not get her wrong, Lucina knew Inko loved Izuku very much, but unlike her old mother, her new mother, Sumia, gave her all the support she needed to follow her dreams instead apologizing and crying over and over again for something Izuku had no power over with.

Sumia was a bit klutzy. But she was very kind and a lovely mother to her children. Everybody that knew her loved her in the way she was. She was the one who gave Lucina her tiara. Sumia also had a talent to tame and calm any animals. Even horses that her godfather, Frederick, could not tame was quickly quelled by Sumia. 

Chrom was a very present father.For the better and worse moments, he was always there for his wife and children, Chrom loved very much Lucina, teaching her how to fight with swords and lances, teaching her about politics, laws and everything a heir princess needed to know since one day she will become the new exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse and to be the next wilder of the legendary sword Falchion.

Cynthia is her little sister and most of the time she needs to help her since Cynthia has a habit of getting herself in trouble because of her clumsiness and naiveness. Just like Lucina, Cynthia wanted to be a hero as well and Lucina is helping her to reach her dreams, unlike certain people back from her original world.

Lucina was also friends of her father’s group, the shepherds and their children. However, she was a closer friendship with Gerome.

Gerome is the child of Cherche of the wyvern riders squad. Though being shy and using a mask to help him with his insecurities, Gerome has a great passion and love for wyverns. He even took Lucina to see some baby wyverns hatching once. Gerome's dream is to be a great wyvern rider just like his mother. And Gerome is Lucina's best friend and self proclaimed her right hand.

Lucinda had a close relationship with Robin. Robin was her father's best friend and the kingdom’s best tactician. And he was also Lucina’s mentor. It was from him Lucina learned how to fight with magic and sword at the same time. Lucina would have become a great tactician fighter like her tutor but for personal reasons, Lucina decided to be a lord class fighter instead, even if she was good in tactician class.

Lucina' happiness became sorrow, angst and horror when the dark dragon, Grima, attacked. Her parents were killed in action while protecting the realm. The only thing left of them was the legendary sword, Falchion. Lucina tried to awaken the sword true powers but one of the gems of the fire emblem was stolen. The awakening was impossible; her dear homeworld was doomed.

Fortunately, the dragon goddess, Nagah, gave her a solution; to go back in time and stop Grima and his loyal subjects from gaining power and stopping the war before it even starts. 

However there is a problem: it is a one way trip. If they go back in time, they can not return to their timeline.

It was a difficult decision but Lucina was determined to stop the war and to save her family and friends. But he was not sure whether her shepherd group shared the same feelings as her. But for her surprise, even knowing the sacrifices, the group decided to go to the past with her anyway.

However the group was divided when Grima found out about Lucina’s plan. The evil dragon went through the time portal to stop Lucina reaching her goals.

One by one the group was reunited. However some were killed in the way. Her sister, Cynthia was one of the casualties. Gerome almost had the same fate as it was not for Robin and Chrom's teamwork at Wyvern Valley. Lucina was happy her best friend was safe.

Grima was able to be fully revived but thanks to Robin, they got the fire emblem with the gemstones back and they were able to perform the awakening ceremony to end Grima’s terror once for all. 

In the battlefield, they were wining. Before Chrom could give the final blow, Grima used the last of his strength to open a portal to escape. Lucina was furious about the dragon's cowardice. Without thinking twice, Lucina jumped into the portal along with four friends to wherever the portal was taking them.

Lucina made an oath to stop Grima whatever it takes.

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the chapter 2. Lucina still remembers her past life as Izuku and it will cause some headache when she arrives to the Earth/Quirk realm along with her friends. And she will notices things that Izuku was too blind to see for himself.  
Next chapter USJ
> 
> Please do not forget to your comments and reviews. They make me to write more and more! :D  
Suggestions are also welcome. Especially for the ones who are familiar to the fire emblem series.


	3. U.S.J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and her friends arrived in a new world. And facing new enemies and finding familiar faces from her past life.

It was supposed to be a simple rescue training at Unforeseen Simulation Joint Facility ( Aka U.S.J). But Aizawa never expected a bunch of villains invading the facility. And the worse most of his students were scattered in different areas. Aizawa had no problem dealing with the thugs but the real problem was the black creature, the noumu.

Even with his quirk, the noumu, a big black monster was too strong for Aizawa. He used all his might against him but he lost his consciousness when the thing pinned his head against the floor, hard.

Tomura grinned when he heard Aizawa’s skull cracking when his noumu pinned his head hard against the floor.

Tsuyu and Mineta were horrified at the events before them. Even being heroes in training, they could do nothing but watching their teacher being beaten to death.

“Nice work, Noumu.” Tomura says, smirking. Then, his companion, Kurogiri teleported beside him. “Kurogiri, I take you already to take care of Thirteen?”

“Yes, Shigaraki Tomura. However, one of the students has escaped”

Tomura growls as he scratches his neck in frustration. He mentions it is game over to them since they can not defeat several pro heroes at once. Before he could do anything else, he, Kurogiri and everybody else looked up and they saw a smoky black hole.

“Kurogiri, is it one of your portals?” Tomura asks

“No, it is not.” he says, frowning. “ Something is coming from that portal.”

Then a giant shadow comes out from the portal, falling directly into the water where Mineta and Tsuyu were. Mineta let out a panic scream while hugging Tsuyu when they saw a giant winged reptile coming out from the water.

The winged reptile growls as it flies off towards the portal where five small figures are falling out from it. Four figures fell on the reptile’s back while the fifth one was caught by the creature’s mouth. The winged creature landed gently on the floor with the figures.

“Thank you, Minerva. You’ve saved us all.” Said one of the figures. The figure was a young man in black armor, using a black mask and he had light pink hair. “Yarne, are you ok there?” he asks the person in the creature’s mouth.

The creature laided the poor guy on the floor. He had wild dark hair with long rabbit ears and he was using off blue armor.

“I...Am...ok…” he moans, giving a small thumb up but still feeling dizzy.

“Whe-Where we are?! Is this hell? Where is Grima?!” a young girl with black hair, green vest, holding a bow close to her chest. Her face was printed in terror.

“I do not think we’re in our realm anymore, Noire.” says a young man in wizard robes. He had red hair and he had glasses on his face.

Hopping off from the winged creature, there was a young girl in blue armor with a sword on her waist. She had long blue hair and she was using a golden tiara on her head. She looked at her surrenders, frowning. She even recognised some stuff in their surrender.

_ “Could be? We are not where I am thinking, are we?” _ she thought while looking at her surrenders

“Lucina?” the masked man calls.

Tomura was frowning at the new group. He had no idea where those people come from and much less why they are dressing like RPG game characters. He just knew they were not part of his plans.

“I don´t know who the hell you are but you’re in the way of my plans.” Tomura growls.

Lucina gasped as she saw Aizawa covered in blood, lying on the floor, liveless, with a huge black monster above him, holding its victim’s head into the floor. Minerva growled at the black monster furious. The masked man frowns as he and the other people hopped from the winged creature’s back.

“Be Careful princess. That black thing over there looks like a risen. The way Minerva is growling,she is saying this one is dangerous.”

Lucina and Gerome blinked in surprise when Minerva roared as she dashed to attack the monster. The noumu however stopped Minerva by her jaws. With its bare hands, the noumu throwed the beast away.

“MINERVA!!” Gerome cried out in horror.

The masked man growled as he pulled his axe out and tried to attack the monster. Before he could be crushed by the monster, the red haired man pulled out a green book and used his wind magic to pull his comrade away from the monster. The masked man fell in front of his comrades.

“Calm down, Gerome. Attacking the enemy in blind rage is what caused the demise of our comrades and friends.” The red haired man scolded him

“Laurent…”

“Minerva will be fine. She’s your wyvern after all” Lucina says as she helps the masked man to be on his feet. “She survived from worse situations than that.”

Then, Lucina turns to the noumu as she frowns at him. She draws her sword out from the sheath.

“Gerome, Laurent, Noire, Yaner, take your weapons. “ She orders without taking her eyes out from her opponents.

“Eeehhh!? You wanna fight this thing?!” exclaimed the rabbit boy, afraid.

“Yarne, if we compare Grima with this thing, this thing may be stronger than an average risen but it is no stronger than Grima himself.”

The rabbit boy, Yarne, was not sure. He knew he was a coward and he knew that black monster thing is no joke. He just threw an adult wyvern away with bare hands! But he also knew if they do not fight, they will end up dead. He groaned as he took his beast stone and turned himself in his beast form.

XXX

Meanwhile, Bakugou, Kirishima and Todoroki are startled when they see Minerva falling where they were. They gasp in surprise when they see the size of the wyvern; she was big, very big. Kirihima had stars in his eyes.

“Wow, a wyvern!” He exclaimed in excitation as he slowly walked to the wyvern.

“Shitty Hair, are you crazy?! Get back here! You will be eaten by that thing!!” Bakugou shouted angrily at his classmate.

But Kirishima does not listen to him. He looks at Minerva and Minerva looks back at him. Then, she licks gently Kirishima’s face as she nuzzles him, purring. Kirishima smiles as he hugs her muzzle.

“It is ok, guys! The wyvern is nice!” he exclaimed happily.

“IT IS NOT THE MATTER IF THAT THING IS NICE OR NOT IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SENSE OF PREVENTION!!” Bakugou yells angrily as Todoroki just stares at his classmates and the winged creature, confused.

XXX

The five warriors started to attack the noumu. The noumu blocked the attacks of Lucina and Gerome, holding their sword and axe in place as that gave Laurent the chance to get his fire tomoe and use his fire magic against the thing. The creature cries in pain as the fire burns its skin.

It gave the opportunity for Lucina and Gerome using their strength to cut the creature’s arms off as Yarne, in his beast form, kicked it with his powerful legs, throwing the noumu away from them, hitting against the rocks. But to the shock of everyone, the noumu’s arms had grown back as its skin had regenerated as if it was not wounded at all.

“Oh great, high speed regeneration. That’s all we need.” Laurent says in sarcasm.

Lucina frowns as she holds her sword more firmly. She has not expected high speed regeneration either. The risen back from her realm were strong but none of them had regeneration, unless if there was an enemy healer nearby. She really did not want to use that item, especially when it consumes a lot of her mana. She was saving it against Grima, but with a monster this strong and with high speed regeneration, she doesn't want to risk the safety of her comrades.

Before she could use the said item, the doors slammed and a huge muscled figure had shown up.

"Who was it that attacked my students?"

The deep voice sent shivers down the spines of everyone there, but the students felt a sense of elation run through them at the same time. Heavy footsteps purposefully stomped the ground, sending tremors out.

"Who was it that hurt them?"

A shock of blonde hair made itself visible as the dust began to settle. Tomura's eyes widened in glee.

"You will regret it."

The scowl on his face was a far cry from his usual, wide grin, but the Symbol of Peace looked far more terrifying for it as he glared through glowing eyes at Tomura and Kurogiri. 

"Everything's alright now. I am here!"

"All Might!"

Lucina’s eyes widened in shock as flashbacks of her time as Izuku came through her head. The last time she saw him was after the sludge villain incident. So they were really in the world Izuku came from; the Earth realm. None of Lucina’s comrades had noticed her change of behavior except for Gerome. 

Kurogiri's eyes narrowed cautiously. "So he came, after all."

With a monstrous speed, All Might dealt with the thugs, one by one before, keeping the rest of the students safe. Then, he appeared in the front of Lucina’s group. Before he could do anything to them, Lucina stepped up.

“You do not need to worry, warrior.” Lucina says, standing in the front of her comrades in the way to protect them. “ I am not your enemy, neither are my comrades. Your enemies are those over there.”

All Might looked at Lucina with a frown. For some reason he felt he had met the blue haired figure somewhere before. Her presence was familiar to him. His guts were telling him that group was trustworthy. 

“For some reason I feel I can trust you. For now” All Might says. “ What can you tell me about that thing?”

Lucina explained the noumu had some high speed regeneration, Lauret added he suspected the thing had some sock observation abilities since he could stop Minerva’s jaws from ripping it off. All Might had no idea who Minerva was but he understood the situation. The black villain was a very serious opponent.

All Might and the Brain-Villain were already clashing fists, exchanging blows left and right. Their fight was so powerful that a sudden shockwave almost threw Lucina and her group off his feet.

“Amazing!” Laurent exclaimed “It is almost like we’re watching a clash between titans!”

In a way Lucina had agreed. None of them know but she knows All Might very well since her time as Izuku. In her heart, she knew there was nothing he could do now, except watchingh. She had to have faith in the hero she knew in her past life. Had to hope that everything would be alright. Especially she knew about his weakness.

“Err, guys, l think we should get out here.” Yarne suggested.

Lucina agreed since they all would be in All Might’s way. Gerome and Lauret were already carrying Aizawa in their arms. Lauret already gave the unconscious guy some of his elixir since he knew his wounds were very severe and he knew if they did not do anything, the Aizawa would die from blood loss or worse.

“You’re not going anywhere!” exclaimed Tomura.

Lucina quickly blocked him as he grabbed her sword’s blade. The villain’s eyes were in shock when he noticed the sword was not disintegrating, even with all his fingers on the blade. Suddenly the sword shone brightly, almost blinding Tomura as the energy of the sword threw the villain away from Lucina.

Tomura did not hit the wall of a rock thanks to his ally, who caught him on time, uings his portal. 

“Are you alright, Shigaraki Tomura?”

Tomura looked at Lucina with pure hate.

“YOU ARE CHEATER!!! THAT SWORD SHOULD HAVE BECOME DUST!! WHAT KIND OF SHIT ARE YOU PULLING?!”

They were stopped by another shockwave coming from the fight between noumu and All Might. All Might, using all his power, gave noumu a powerful punch that threw the monster away from the dome. Everyone gasped in astonishment to see how powerful All Might was.

Before Tomura could do anything, he cried out in pain as a bullet hit his leg.The calvary from U.A. was here at last. Having no choice, Kurogiri had no choice but warped them out.

Lucina sighted in relief. The battle was over but now what? They are not in their world anymore and she knew she had a lot of explanation to do with the heroes of this world. Then, Lucina’s eyes widened in shock when she saw another figure she never thought she would see again. In the crowd formed around them, she saw a boy with wild blond hair and red eyes.

Katsuki Bakugou

XXX

Back to the hidden place, Kurogiri and Tomura had explained the events that occurred at USJ. About the Noumu defeat and about the five strangers coming from a portal that Kurogiri had not made. The doctor was not pleased with the loss of his creation.

“That can not help. Sometimes things can result in the way we do not expect. Take this as a lesson to make sure you do not make the same mistakes, Tomura.” All For One says

“Sensei, the girl with the sword, she was a cheater…” Tomura growls angrily.

“What do you mean, Tomura?” All For One asks

“I touched the sword with all my fingers on the blade but that damned sword did not disintegrate at all. The sword pushed me back.”

That got All For One’s interest.

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. Lucina will have to deal with a lot of trouble in the world where her past life came from and also deal with the aftermath of Izuku's death.
> 
> Do not forget to leave your kudos and comments. Suggestions are always welcome. ^_^
> 
> See ya you all in the next chapter!


	4. Brand New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and her group form an alliance with UA.

Lucina never thought she would see Bakugou Katsuki again in her new lifetime. The last she saw him as Izuku was the incident with that sludge villain. No one had noticed her change of behavior, except for Gerome.

“You, are you a part of those villains?” asked Snipe, appointing his gun at them.

Before Lucina could respond, her sword glowed as it floated in the air above them. Then, a giant image of a divine entity appeared before everyone present. They all were astonished by the figure herself. It was Naga the divine dragon.

**“Do not be afraid, heroes of this world. These children are not your enemy. Your enemy is another one.” ** she says calmly.

Nedzu, Hound Dog and Tokoyami could feel that image was not a fake hologram. That image was real. They could feel the divine power through their bodies. Even Dark Shadow was muttering they were in the presence of a divine figure.

“Are you a goddess?” Nedzu could not help but ask “And what you mean the enemy is another one?”

**“I am no goddess. I am no creator. I possess not the powers of making and unmaking. I am just a divine dragon with an oath to protect the human kind from my realm, to protect them from other threats, including other dragons themselves. Grima is a treat where you need their help to protect your realm from a great catastrophe.”** she says.

“And who is Grima?” All Might asks.

**“Grima is a fallen and corrupted dragon. He destroyed the world those children come from. And he will do the same with this world if you do not stop him. Even in his weakest stage, he is still a danger.”**

That caught Lucina’s attention. She stepped forward

“Lady Naga, do you know how we can find Grima? And what do you mean he is in his weakest stage?” she asks the divine dragon.

**“Your father and his friends damaged him really badly in the last battle and because of this he used his last strength to open a dimensional gate to escape. He can not use his full power for a millennium. However he is still dangerous on his own. I can not locate exactly his whereabouts but I know he is somewhere in this realm. You will not need the Awakening Ceremony to defeat him.”** she answers Lucina, calmly.  **“Unfortunately, this will be the last time I can communicate with you. With you and your group being in this realm, it takes a lot of my energy only to summon my image before you.”**

Laurent frowns at this information.

“Lady Naga, just like the case of time travel, we are trapped in this realm for good, aren't we?”

**“Unfortuality yes. Even with my divine power, I can not return you home.”** Then, Naga looks at Lucina with tender eyes.  **“Young child with the exalted blood, holder of Falchion, in this realm you will face a lot of past scars, going through a lot of sorrowful situations but you will also find hope and joy that was lacking in your past. Farewell children of fate and good luck”**

With that, her image and presence had vanished in the air as the sword, Falchion, fell into the floor, stabbing it with the blade. Lucina took her sword and sheathed it. No one understood what Naga meant with her last words but Lucina did. After all she met her past life when she was still Izuku, before being born as Princess Lucina.

“I guess we have a lot to talk.” says Nedzu

“Indeed, we do.” Lucina nods to the small whilte beast.

XXX

At his office, Lucina and her group had explained as much as they could about Grima, their destroyed realm and the time travel in a way they could understand. The students returned home after the USJ events but Nedzu made sure to not tell anyone about the events that involved the dimensional travelers or else they would suffer severe consequences, more severe than a simple expelling.

All the heroes in the room were silent when Lucina and her group finished their story.

“So, let me see if I got this right: this Grima is a corrupted dragon that destroyed your realm, you tried to travel to the past to avoid the destruction of your world, only for the bastard to follow you in the time travel to stop your plans. Now when he was about to lose, he opened a portal to our world which you tried to stop him, following him through the portal. I am missing anything?” Mic asks.

“The fell dragon attacked us in the dimensional tunnel which led us to fall in that battlefield from before.” Says Laurent adjusting his glasses. “unfortunately we have no way to locate him but if Lady Naga is right, he is weak at the moment but that does not make him less dangerous. If we’re lucky, he will not go to his dragon form in his weakest stage.”

“You say Manakete, the dragon folk, they have two forms; human and dragon forms. How big Grima is in his dragon form?” Midnight asks, a little afraid.

“You saw Minerva, my wyvern, right? If we compare the size, Grima is 100 times bigger than Minerva.” Answers Gerome

Everybody paled. They saw how big the wyvern was but if they were saying Grima is much bigger than that winged creature, they would be in big trouble if he was able to turn into his dragon form. Lucina cleans her throat to get everyone's attention.

“Lady Naga said he is his weakest stage. Knowing the coward he is, he will not act for a while. But I can assume he will get all the information about this world and make the people into his new followers.”

“Are you telling us he might be planning to form a cult or something?” Nedzu asks.

“This is how he got us last time in our original timeline.” Lucina answers “Grima is a sly snake. He will make people follow him, promising them power and richness. He even killed his own followers to form an army of risen.” 

They also had explained about the risen and they were not happy to learn about it. Beside dealing with a dark dragon, a possible dark cult, there was also a possibility of facing a zombie apocalypse with Grima around in their world. Grima has become a very serious issue to them. All Might ( who was at the infirmary to take care of his wounds and following the meeting via video conference) did not like this villain at all. The way he acted was just like his own enemy, All For One.

“For now, we need to get more information. I will even ask our local underground heroes to help us to gain any information about new cults. And you, young children, I think it is best for you to pass as exchange students in our school.” says Nedzu to the group.

Lucina and her group looked at the small mammal in confusion. Nedzu explains since they have nowhere to go, the best way to have a shelter, to get used to their world and for people to not suspect them, they need to pass exchange students in a witness protection.

“Eerr… Mr Nedzu…” Noire slowly raised her hand, shyly “What is witness protection?”

“Witness protection is security provided to a threatened person providing testimonial evidence to the justice system. With the program we will be able to provide fake identities and fake birth certificates for you all to be able to study here. And each of you will live temporarily with a hero of our school staff until we form the dorms system. And you’re going to be in class 1A. The students know more or less about your situation since they all saw Naga’s image.” Nedzu says.

“Are you sure this is a wise decision, principal?” Cementoss asks “I am not against the idea itself but will not people find weird that class 1A having 25 students instead the usual 20?”

“It is 24…” says Nedzu in a low tone “I got the report from the hospital. Asakura Yoh passed away.”

All the teachers gasp horrified knowing one of the students has passed away. Nedzu continues their conversation.

“And with the Grima’s issue going around, we have no luxury to plan things better in such a short time. People will ask and even be suspicious of our new students, but we will be able to shut them with the witness protection in our card. We can pretend they come from some country of Europe and they are witnesses and victims of some civil war. What do you say, Miss Lucina? You’re the leader of your group. What do you think is the best for everyone here?”

Lucina bits her lips as she frowns. What Nedzu says has a point; they have nowhere to go, no money, no information and she has no idea how long has passed between Izuku’s death and her birth as Lucina in Ylisse. She needs to do what is the best solution for her and her comrades. She looks at her friends before looking at the principal.”

“I agree with you, Mr. Nedzu. We have nowhere to go and we need all the help we can get to take Grima down. Your plan seems to be the best course of action for us all. Plus, we need some time to adjust in this world. This world looks more advanced in technology than our world.”

“Lucina, can we trust them?” asks Gerome to his princess.

Lucina looks at all the heroes in the room. If she was Izuku, she would jump in joy for them offering their help to take Grima down. However, she was not Izuku anymore. She was now Princess Lucina of Ylisse. But she still remembers their heroic deeds.

“My guts are telling me to thrust them. For now.”

With this, they all agreed that Gerome would stay with Nedzu since Nedzu lives at UA School and Gerome refuses to be away from Minerva. Being a huge creature, Minerva would have to stay on UA campus, away from other people’s view. Cementos agreed to take Laurent in while Hound Dog agreed to take Yarne. Yarne whines, hoping he would not be eaten by the dog beastman. Midnight offers herself to take Noire and Lucina in her home.

“Eer… Midnight, are you sure you wanna take these girls in your house?” Asks Mic, nervously “Especially with your special basement?”

“Do not worry! The red basement of pain and humiliation is always locked,that way no minors can go there! Besides, I have extra rooms and Sushi, my little sweet cat, will be happy to have more cute girls to pet him !” she says joyful.

All the heroes sweet dropped at her declaration. Laurent, Gerome, Yarne and Noire were a bit confused but Lucina’s face is pretty red; red in embarrassment. The blue haired girl remembered when she was Izuku, she had heard rumors about Midnight owning a BDSM room and it looked like the rumors were true.

_ “Dear Naga, protect our innocence from R-18 hero!” _ she cried out in her mind.

XXX

Bakugou Katsuki sighs in relief for finally getting home after the events of USJ. He opens the door and removes his shoes from the entrance.

“I am home…”

Katsuki did not expect anyone to answer back. He lived alone in this small apartment. Ever since Izuku’s suicide, Midoriya Inko broke the friendship she had with his family; she did not want to do anything with them before disappearing from the map. His mother, Mitsuki, did not take the situation well and she kicked Katsuki out of their house. She blamed him not only for Izuku’s death ( After learning the bullying) but for Inko breaking their friendship. Katsuki did not blame her mother for kicking him out; If he was in her shoes, he would do the same. God bless his father for helping him to not be homeless. He found out his father owned this small apartment. He used the apartment as a shelter when things are too extreme between him and his mother. He couldn’t blame him; even the calmest people have their limits. But his father only allowed him to stay in the apartment if he went to therapy and paid the rent with his own money. Katsuki had to agree with his father's terms.

He lit an incense and he placed it on a mini altar in the living room. On the altar there was a photo of Midoriya Izuku, when he was four. The only fucking picture he had and the only one where he trully smiled. He blames himself for Izuku’s death everyday. After all he was the one who suggested him to take a swan dive and the one who found the body.

_ “Welcome home, Katsuki.” _ says a gentle feminine voice

Katsuki growls. Ever his mother had kicked him out, he kept seeing and hearing a beautiful green haired woman with a strange black outfit. 

_ “You had a rough day, Katsuki. You should rest first.” _ She gently says. She places her hands on Katsuki’s shoulders.

“I will rest later, Byleth.”

He might be getting insane and losing his mind, however that ghost woman, Byleth, was the only one who stayed with Katsuki when everyone else had turned their backs on him.

“I will rest later…” he repeats, still looking at the altar

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the ending of the chapter!  
Are you guys surprised by adding female Byleth in the story? Byleth will act just like Sothis from Fire Emblem Three Houses games to Katsuki. She will be important for his development.
> 
> Do not forget to leave kudos and comments. They make me write more and more. Suggestions are also welcome, especially to the fire emblem part. I only know the games from Awakening to Three Houses. 
> 
> Ps- I need a beta-writer


	5. UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new life

Lucina looked at the mirror wearing her new UA uniform. When she was Izuku , she dreamed of wearing UA’s uniform, study there to be a pro hero. In a way, her dream was coming true, except she was now a girl. 

“A-Are you sure the skirt is alright? I mean it is short!” whined Noire

Lucina turned around and she saw Noire blushing in embarrassment. She could not blame her; Noir, being an archer, was used to wear long pants and when she was younger, she used to wear dresses. In a way, the uniform skirt was a bit shot, almost the same length used by pegasus riders.

“Sweety, no worries. I know your world was a bit... “ Midnight paused, looking for the right word”... a bit medieval but the skirt’s length is ok. Plus with this cute face of yours, I am sure you will get a lot of boys falling on their knees just to get your attention.” Midnight smiles to the archer girl.

Oh yeah, Midnight does not know Noire’s alternative personality thanks to Tharja’s dark magic. And she does not know how many Noire actually made boys fall on their knees thanks to the said personality. Lucina decided to will not say anything because it will be something soon or later everyone will know.

The ride to UA was a bit quiet, except for Noire making surprising noises all along the way. She could not blame her since the city was much bigger and more modern than Ylisse or any country in their world. After twenty minutes, they finally arrived at the gates of UA. The heroine accompanied the girls to the 1A classroom and wished good luck for the girls. Lucina thanked Midnight before splitting up.

“Don´t you think the door is a bit bigger than normal?” Noire comments, tilting her head a bit confused.

“Well, I’ve studied about the quirks of this world and UA’s history while we were at Miss Midnight’s home. Looks like some quirks make people bigger than normal.” answer Lucina.

The truth, Lucina did not study the quirks or UA’s history at all. She remembered a lot of stuff about quirks and UA when she was still Izuku. 

Noire nods to her, thinking that world is so weird. When Lucina slides the door, she and Noire could see Gerome, Laurent and Yarne are already there, along with the rest of 1A Class students.

“Hey, they’re finally here! Now tell us about that divine figure that showed up and where you all came from!” exclaims a pink skinned girl.

“Ashido! Calm down! You can't dement answers from our visitors!” exclaimsa boy with dark hair and glasses. Lucina could not help but she thinks that the boy could easily pass as one of her relatives in Ylisse.

“Come on Iida! You can not deny you’re curious as well. Especially with that divine image and that cool winged dragon.” Ashido whinnies

Gerome frowns behind his mask. Before he can say anything, Kirishima beats him.

“Actually Mina, that creature is a wyvern and not a dragon.”

Mina, the pink girl, blinks in confusion. Gerome looks genuinely surprised at Kirishima.

“Oh, I am surprised you know the difference between dragons and wyverns.” comments Gerome, surprised. “Usually most people mistake wyverns for dragons.”

“Heheh, I used to play a lot of fantasy games and I always chose to be a wyvern rider as my avatar. Dragons are bigger and quadrupedes while Wyverns are smaller and bipeds. By the way dues, I am Kirishima Eijiro.”

“You may call me Gerome” they shake their hands, forming their new friendship.

The 1A class students introduced themselves to Lucina and company while they introduced themselves back. Lucina explained to everyone about what happened to her and her group. She even explained about their situation with Grima. She only explained Grima was a dark mage and an ancient dragon; an enemy that had to be stopped at any cost. Laurent mentioned they do not need to worry about him because he was weak at the moment and they will be the ones to stop him. 

“Everyone!" Iida suddenly exclaimed and stood at the front of the class. "Homeroom is about to start! Everyone be quiet and take your seats!"

"We're all sitting," Hanta pointed out with a grin. "You're the only one who isn't."

Tenya retreated to his seat, disgruntled. "Shoot!"

“Oh yeah, I wonder who will run the homeroom today.” Tsuyu mentioned it suddenly. That gained everyone’s attention “ It can't be Aizawa-sensei. He got too hurt at USJ when he tried to protect us.”

“I guess they will substitute him for someone else?” Kaminari wonders.

To the surprise of everyone present, Aizawa had just entered the room. Everyone exclaimed it was too soon. Even Laurent, who did not know him in person showed his concerns; he told Aizawa that he was being reckless for moving so soon. He was a mummy from head to feet.

“The elixir I gave to your doctor, Lady Recovery Girl, does not do miracles, Professor Aizawa. You should still resting.” he scolds the teacher.

“Oh, so you’re the one who gave her that medicine? I am thankful for helping me and my students in that situation. Nedzu already has filled me with your situation.” he says looking at the new five kids in his room. "My well-being is irrelevant. More importantly, you guys aren't done fighting yet."

That earned him the silence and nervous looks from the entire class. The Pro was quiet for a moment and then explained. "The U.A Sports festival is drawing near."

Eijirou threw his hands up. "It's a normal school event-"

"Hold your horses!" Kaminari slapped one of his hands over the other teen's mouth.

"Is that okay?" Kyoka asked Aizawa skeptically. "Villains literally just invaded U.A three days ago and one of our classmates died on that day. Isn't it too soon for that?"

"Won't they just see this festival as another chance to attack us?" Mashirao agreed.

Aizawa shook his head. "The staff thinks this is a good opportunity to show that our crisis management system is rock-solid by holding the event now. Plus security is getting beefed up to five times that of previous years. If anyone tries to start something, they'll be behind bars before they finish thinking about it."

"Above all else, this Sports Festival is a huge chance for you students. It's not something to get cancelled by a few villains. Especially because among those guarding the festival are the top two heroes in the world; All Might and Endeavor."

“Err…. Sir?” Yarne raises his hand “What is the Sport Festival?

“The Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events.” Aizawa explains “ It basically took over for the Olympics after Quirks came around. All the top heroes around the country will be watching and scouting out you students. They'll assess your skills in this festival and decide which of you they'd like to approach to join their Pro agencies after you graduate. You'd become sidekicks."

Lucina stops to listen to Aizawa when he mentions the sport festival; she remembers the event is very big, going on national TV. There is a possibility that Grima will watch the event as a way to gain information and to get new followers. If she can use the event right, she can attract Grima to herself, making him get out wherever he’s hiding. She needs to talk to Nedzu about her plan.

XXX

Meanwhile somewhere else, an old man around of his 50 cried horrified when he saw his former junior high school student having his heart ripped out of his chest. He could not do anything because he had his hands tied above his head, the chains were tied to the ceiling of an abandoned facility. The bloody heart was pulled into the hand of a female figure.

“I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I JUST THOUGHT BOYS WERE BEING BOYS! PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS!!”

“Sorry? SORRY?!! The female figure hissed as she angrily tossed the heart into the floor.“ You were his teacher! You saw the bullying happening right in the front of your eyes! ”

“Please Midoriya-san! I had no idea your son would committee suicide! I swear…”

Then, the man gasped as Inko Midoriya grabbed him by his neck.

“And yet you did not do anything at all. You only cared about people with quirks, no matter how pathetic the quirk was. You ignored the bullying. You allowed everyone, especially your golden student Bakugou, going too far on him. Like this boy, you’re just a heartless man. You do not need the heart beating in your chest.”

“NO NO NO! PLEASE….”

Midoriya Inko just ignored him. Using her quirk, she ripped the man’s heart out of his chest. Then, she turned around and she looked at a cuffed girl in the corner of the room. The girl was crying hysterically.

“Sorry if you had to see this, Manami-chan. But those two deserved.They’re heartless monsters.” The girl, Manami, was still crying. “ Please, be a sweet girl and find the other students from 3A class of Aldera Junior High.” Inko says smiling sweaty to the red haired girl.

Without her noticing, green scales were growing in some parts of her body.

XXX

Byleth blinked as she looked at the direction of the open window. Katsuki was busy yelling at the other students of UA and Kaminari complaining about him for making enemies out of everyone for nothing. Since she was a spirit, no one could see her, except for Katsuki. She frowned as she felt bad vibes coming from that direction.

_ “This feeling… a bad omen?” _

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The sport festival is coming and also it revealed a new villain in the story.  
Are you guys surprised with Inko being a villain? As much I love Stain, I cant not find a way to fit him into the story, so I decided make Inko a villain instead.
> 
> Do not forget to leave comments and kudos. They make me write more and more.  
Fire Emblem fans, you're also welcome to suggest anything from fire Emblem universe!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	6. Sport festival Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sport festival began.  
And an unexpected surprise happens in the ending of the second event.

The big day has finally arrived. UA is hosting the annual Sport Festival. Lucina is in the waiting room along with her group and her UA colleges. She is happy that Nedzu had agreed with her plan. Her plan is to use Falchion in the first event , that will be enough to gain Grima attention. After that, she will not use Falchion afterwards since she wants to be fair with everyone. But that does not mean she will go easy with everyone. Her second part of the plan is for Gerome, Yarne, Noire and Laurent to not compete in the event. First they don't really care about this kind of thing and second is to keep the surprise factor. She wants to make Grima think she is alone. Nedzu agreed with her plan and he allowed her to use her sword only for the first event and keep her friends out of the competition. She is very thankful for the small animal agreeing with her plan.

Half an hour later the festival finally began. Everyone in their gym uniform as they walk to the center of the stadium along with Hero Class 1B, following our Hero Course is General Studies Classes 1C, 1D, and 1E. The Support Course Classes 1F, 1G, and 1H .And last but not least, the Business Course Classes 1I, 1J, and 1K. All of U.A’s first years have arrived in the center of the event.

The mass of students all gathered on the field in front of a podium, upon which stood the Pro Hero, Midnight, adorned in her hero costume. The costume in question had been designed to make full use of her Quirk, but whether by necessity or personal preference, it was quite the outfit. Lucina sweat dropped when she saw Yarne, Gerome and Laurent all blushing, very embarrassed with the heroine’s outfit. She even heard Laurent muttering Midnight was a mad woman and her outfit was not appropriate to such an event. And she rolled her eyes when she heard Mineta and Kaminari saying they approved Midnight’s outfit.

Midnight cracked a flogger style whip to silence the crowd and get the attention of the students. “Quiet, everyone! It’s time for the player’s pledge! Representing the first years as a whole is Katsuki Bakugou from Class 1A!”

Lucina groaned in disapproval. She knew Bakugou when she was Izuku, she knew he would screw things up. I mean, he kinda declared war towards everyone else the other day.

Katsuki made it to the top of the podium and paused in front of the mic. The mass of students and watching crowds waiting in silence for several seconds before he opened his mouth.

“I pledge,” Katsuki drawled. “That I’ll be number one.”

Virtually every member of 1A mentally screamed. I KNEW HE’D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

The rest of the first years were outright pissed.

“What the hell?!”

“Stop messing around!”

“Don’t be so full of yourself, 1A!”

Byleth, who was invisible to everyone, looked at Bakugou with a big disappointed face.

_ “ Katsuki! What have we talked about?!” _ she yells at him

And Bakugou just ignored her, only making Byleth even more angrier. He kept a straight face, but his expression visibly darkened a moment later. “Sorry, but you’ve got the wrong idea. This ain’t a pledge, it’s a declaration of war to all the classes. I’m not losing to any of you, Hero Course or otherwise.”

An epic silence filled the entirety of the stadium as they processed that statement.

Lucina only frowned in anger as memories of her time as Izuku came to her mind. Bakugou did not change anything at all! She closed her hand into a first in anger. That moment, she promised herself she would not allow Bakugou to win. She would make sure of that.

**“Whoowee!”** Present Mic exclaimed, bringing the crowds back to life. “  **You can really feel the tension after that! Talk about bold! Midnight, get things going already! I wanna see the bloodbath!”**

“With pleasure,” Midnight was grinning wildly. “Let’s get things started right away! This first game is what you’d call a qualifier for the later rounds. Many drink their tears here! And the first game is…”

A large, hologram screen popped up behind Midnight, upon which was a whizzing list of potential games not unlike a slot machine.

The Pro hero cracked her whip and the list stopped dead in a game titled “Obstacle Race” that Midnight immediately began to explain. “The Obstacle Race! All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium- about four kilometers!”

She cracked her whip again and the smile on her face took on a hint of something…sadistic. “Our school’s selling point is freedom. As long as you stay on the course, it doesn’t matter what you do! Now everyone, take your places!”

The mass of students crowded around the exit of the colosseum, all of them tense and ready to go as soon as the bell sounded three times.

One ring.

“I’m not scared of you,” Lucina whispers in her mind. “Not anymore.”

Two rings.

Unwillingly, a small smile found its place on Lucina's face. “ Because...”

Three rings.

“START!” Shouted Midnight.

Immediately, chaos ensued.

“I am Lucina , princess of Ylisse. A fucking warrior princess!”

And she ran like the wind.

XXX

The first she was the winner of the race. She smiles when she releases it. She defeated Bakugou in the first event and she feels great! She smirks when she sees Bakugou looking at her with angier eyes. She is not a victim anymore.

The second event involved the cavalry battle. The event itself was difficult since she did not know the people of 1A and to make things worse she had the highest points of all; 10 million points headband. Fortutuality, luck was on her side. The red haired boy, Kirishima offered himself to her horse. Lucina could not help to think his help came with motives.

“You’re helping me because you wanna be in good grace with Gerome, aren’t you?” she asks, crossing her arms, smirking.

“Heheh, you caught me.” he chucks as he rubs his hand behind his neck, embarrassed. “You see, I wanna be close with Minnie and for that I need Gerome-bro to like me. And I thought helping you may do the work.”

Lucina could not help but laugh. She could not imagine anyone calling Minerva ( a huge wyvern) “Minnie” and much less Gerome “Gerome-bro”. Kirishima was a funny guy. Plus, he liked wyverns as much Gerome did and she already liked him.

Then, Uraraka joined her team along with Hatsume Mei; a girl from the Department of Support. As long as she can use and show off her “babies”, she is cool with tem.

The battle has already stated, just like she had thought everyone was targeting her for her headband. But she smirks when she pushes them off with her wind magic.

XXX

In the audience, Gerome, Laurent , Yarne and Noire were watching the battle. Laurent was pleased to see Lucina was using magic for this event instead of weapons. 

“You know, Lucina could have become a great tactician if she wanted it. She had talent for this. She is great in both magic and swordfight.” Laurent says " It is a shame she does not use magic as often as I would like."

“Oh, why is that? She looks cool using magic. Why doesn't she use it often?” Sado, one of the very few 1A students who did pass the first event, was with them, asked

Laurent frowns and he tells him that Lucina does not use magic often because of a certain person. Lucina's teacher was a tactician and he had a great talent for both magic and sword. This could not say the same to his daughter. Lucina didn’t want to cause discord between her teacher and his daughter and because of this she decided to focus on her lord class instead. But in the end it was in vain because that person had betrayed them when she joined Grima before they went to the past. Sado decided to be quiet, noticing the subject was sensitive to them.

XXX

The battle is still processed. Lucina is actually happy to see one of the boys from 1B class had angered Bakugou and printed a target on his back in the process. Bakugou can be feral when someone angers him. Now all she had to worry about was Team Todoroki which had Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari.

To fight Todoroki’s ice off, Lucina uses her fire magic to melt it. But Lucina’s biggest concern is Iida. Iida’s speed rivals her own or even greater. When Iida bursted his speed, Lucina’s team managed to avoid them from taking their headband somehow, but Lucina’s silver chain with a shiny stone broke with the impact. Without thinking, Kirishima caughts the chain with his mouth, thinking the jewelry was important to the blue haired girl.

“Gotchta!” he smiles.

But the stone shone and a big bust of energy made everyone in the field be blown away. Everybody in the stadium fell silent; in the middle of the field there was a huge wingless brown dragon in Kirishima’s place with Lucina, Uraraka and Hatsume on his back. Lucina’s eyes widened in pure shock as her jaw literally dropped.

**“EEEHHHHHH?!?”” **

And the time is up.

XXX

Somewhere else a figure was watching the festival. He had an evil smile printed in his lips.

“Oh an earth dragon? What a rarity.”

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the first part of the sport festival.  
I hope you all liked. Are you surprised to see Kirishima being a dragon? You can blame all the fanarts and stories based on the fantasy Au from the season 2 ending theme 2- Datte Atashi no Hero.
> 
> And I plan make some fights very different from the original anime/manga, you know,  
to not make the same thing over and over again.
> 
> For those who are not familiar with Fire Emblem series. Tactician is a class that can use both  
magic and sword. Lucina can change her class from lord to tactician if female robin is her mother.  
Why she is not a tactician? It will be explained in the future chapters.
> 
> Next chapter: Sport Festival part 2  
Spoilers; next chapter we will see Shinsou vs Bakugou!
> 
> Do not forget to leave your kudos and comments. They make me to write more and more!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> PS: I need a beta writer.


	7. Sport Festival part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou Hitoshi vs Bakugou Katsuki fight.  
But something very odd happens in their fight.

Everybody in the stadium fell silent; in the middle of the field there was a huge wingeless brown dragon in Kirishima’s with Lucina, Uraraka and Hatsume on his back. Lucina’s eyes widened in pure shock as her jaw literally dropped.

**“EEEHHHHHH?!?”” **

And the time is up.

XXX

In the audience, Lucina’s group and the other UA students were equally shocked by the events that just happened.

“Laurent, please tell me that boy, Kirishima, did not just become a fucking earth dragon, did he?!”

Gerome was very shocked. He heard stories about earth dragons and most of them were not good. Not good at all.

Laurent was so astounded he could not speak anything at all. He could not even move to adjust the glasses falling from his face. Yarne and Noire were equally astonished by these events.

XXX

The people in the stadium were not the only ones to be shocked. Kirishima was sweating cold. He had no idea how he became a dragon. He was afraid to even move. He looked at Lucina with a look that reminded the blue haired girl of the look of a lost puppy. 

“Ok Kirishima, listen to me. You have to focus to be human.” Lucina says, trying to calm Kirishima down, even if she is just freaked out like he was. She is trying to remember how Yarne and Nah do when they use their beast and dragon stones and how they return to their human forms after battles. “ Think of your human image. That’s the key.”

Kirishima nods and he closes his eyes. His body glows as he slowly starts to shrink. When the glow fades away, Kirishima is back to his human self with the jewelry still hanging in his mouth. He grabs it and returns it to Lucina. 

“I think this belongs to you.” Kirishima says, very awkwardly, “Girl, what just happened to me?” 

Before Lucina could answer, she heard Mic through the audio

**“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE’RE GOING TO A 30 MINUTES BREAK!”**

XXX

In a waiting room, Lucina can feel an anger aura around Aizawa. He is demanding why Kirishima had become a huge dragon in front of national Tv. Yarne sweat drops; Aizawa's attitude reminds him of Frederick. The former royal knight captain of Ylisse always had the same look as Aizawa whenever they got themselves into some trouble. Hizashi , aka Present Mic wastrying to calm Aizawa down.

“Professor Aizawa, you can not blame Lulu with this! We had no idea Kirishima was a manakete!” Noire says, defending her friend.

“Wait, I am what now?” Kirishima blinks confused, appointing to himself

“Err… You’re not talking about the dragon folk from your world, are you?” Hisashi asks.

“Yes.” Lucina answers. Then she looks at Kirishima “Kirishima, when you grabbed my chain, this stone, it is a dragon stone. The reason why you’ve become a dragon is because the dragon stone reacted to your dragon blood. Somehow you have the blood of dragons running in your veins. That means you’re a manakete; a shapeshifter who can become a dragon using a dragon stone.”

“So, I have dragon blood in my veins?” he asks. Then he smiles with his eyes shining in excitement. “ That’s so cool!”

Lucina, Gerome , Laurent, Noire and Yarne sweatdropped at his reaction. Gerome face palmed, telling the red haired boy he was not taking this situation very seriously. Aizawa asks how Kirishima had dragon blood if Grima was the only dragon around. Kirishima was now confused: they did not mention Grima was a dragon. He thought he was just a dark mage.

“Perhaps he is not the only one to be here.” Laurent says, getting the attention of everyone. “Guys, the history between the dragon tribes and the human race was very bloody in our world. Some manakete had to run and go hiding because they were being hunted down by humans. Kirishima’s bloodline is an earth dragon. They say earth dragons are in the pair in power with divine dragons. Perhaps an earth dragon had opened a dimensional gate to escape from the hunting and ended up in this world long before us.”

“Lau…” Lucina starts “ If your theory is correct, there is also a possibility other dragon tribe men somehow ended up here too. Divine dragon tribes and earth dragon tribes had followers from other dragon tribes after all.”

  
“Could be…. The quirks of this world have origins from the dragons of our world?” Laurent asks in wonder “That could explain why Kirishima can become an earth dragon. His hardening quirk must be from his ancestor earth dragon. I heard about that earth dragons have hard skins after all.”

Before Laurent and Lucina could even come up with more conspiracy theories about quirks, he interrupted them, very annoyed. 

“Are you telling us we may have more dragons running around here?” Aizawa asks. He already can feel more headache coming to him.

“Not exactly.” Yarne says. “ Like beast men myself, manakete can not turn into dragons without a dragon stone.” Then, he took a stone out from his back. It was very similar to Lucina’s gem, except instead of green, Yarne’s gem was red. “ Kirishima here only became a dragon because he grabbed Lucina’s dragon stone and reacted to his bloodline. Without dragon stones, manaketes can't turn into dragons, just like how I can not turn into my taguel form without my beast tone. So, we’re safe.”

Aizawa sighs in relief. But he wonders if his college hero, Ryukyu, is a manakete as well since she can transform into a dragon. He feels they are hiding more information about manaketes. Very important information. He decides to question them after the sports festival.

“And it's rude eavesdropping.” Laurent says as he uses his wind magic to open the door,

Suddenly, Mina, Ochako, Kaminari, Mineta, Hanta, Sato, Kyoka and Iida all fell into the floor when Laurent opened the door. Iida was the first to get up.

“I am sorry, sensei! I tried to stop them but they did not listen to me!” Iida bowed , apologizing to his teacher.

Aizawa just massages his temples and says they will talk about this after the sports festival. The teacher releases them since they only have ten minutes left of break. The students leave the room.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Hizashi comments “ Very unexpected.”

“Tell me about it…” mutters Aizawa “ I am too old for this shit…”

XXX

After the break the sports festival returned to their activities. The next event was revealed it was going to be a royal battle.The first fight was Shinsou Hitoshi x Bakugou Katsuki. Lucina frowned; She did not want to watch the fight. Especially because she knew the results anyway. She excused herself, telling her friends she will be going to the canteen.

“Eh? You are not going to watch the fight?” Ochako asks.

“I already know the results of this fight, Miss Uraraka.” Lucina says, smiling.

Most of the people shiver. Lucina’s smile is not a gentle smile. It is a smile full of malice. When she leaves, Yarne looks at Noire, scared.

“Noire, what did that explosion guy do to Lucina? It is rare to see Lucina this angry!”

“I..I.. I don't know!” she exclaimed “ I never saw her interacting with him! Actually, she kinda avoids him like if he was a plague or a dark curse!”

“Well, I can't blame her. I mean, he speaks very vulgarly and he’s always angry. No sane girl would want to be around him. Except for Kirishima here, Bakugou does not interact with anyone here.” Kyoka says.

Gerome raises his eyebrow in confusion; Lucina usually does not behave like this. She always acts neutral before knowing people around her. Actually, she acts very weird whenever Bakugou is around. He is very sure there is more about them than meets the eyes. And he will find out.

XXX

Katsuki frowns at his opponent. If Tails is right, that kid has some brainwashing quirk.And it only works if he responds. He just needs to be silent to win this round. He smirks; this is an easy victory.

The kid was fast, he has to admit. He is able to avoid him while trash talking to him. It was getting annoying and Byleth is feeling Katsuki is already losing his cool.

“With a shitty personality like yours, I bet you like hurt people just to make you feel superior!”

Byleth’s eyes widened in horror. That kid did not just say that. She knew how Katsuki was sensitive with anything involving his past actions.

“YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT….” Then, everything had gone blank. He got controlled by his quirk.

**“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on?!”** Present Mic demanded  **,“ Bakugou is not moving an inch! He’s just sitting there like a gaping fish! Did Shinsou already hit him with his Quirk?! I didn’t see anything!”**

**“This is why I’ve been saying the Entrance Exam is illogical,” ** Aizawa grunted. “  **Shinso Hitoshi’s Quirk is actually quite powerful, but it’s got no use against robotic enemies, like my Quirk. There’s just no way for someone to pass an exam like that even with a Quirk as strong as his.”**

Shinso was half-glaring at Bakugou, the dark bags under his eyes giving him an almost frightening appearance. “It must be nice to be so blessed with a powerful quirk like yours, Bakugou Katsuki. Now do me a favor: turn around and walk out of bounds.”

Obediently, his legs respond. His body turns itself around and starts carrying him, step by step, toward the boundaries of the ring.

Byleth could not let this happen. The night before the day's event, she saw Katsuki praying to his deceased friend, Izuku, promising him he would win the festival for the green haired boy and not for himself.

_ “KATSUKI!!” _ Byleth cried out

Suddenly he stops his tracks

**“WHOA!” ** Present Mic jumped in surprise. “  **Wait, what? Bakugou stopped in his tracks!”**

Aizawa raised an eyebrow curiously. He snapped out of it on his own? How?

Katsuki blinked in confusion as he looked at his hands and touched his face. “Wait, I just possessed Katsuki’s body?! EEHH!?” At that moment it was not Katsuki who was moving around, it was Byleth and she just possessed Katsuki’s body.

Byleth was completely lost. She remembered Sothis never had possessed her body when she was alive in Fódlan. Sharing her power with her? Yes. Giving annoying advice? Yes. Fusing with her and making her somewhat a divine figure? Yes. But Sothis never had possessed her body! Byleth had no idea she could do that with Katsuki. She wondered if Sothis had the capacity to possess her too, she only did not do such a thing because either she had no idea she could do this or she just simply did not want to do it.

“How did you…?” Shinsou trailed off, stunned. His voice jerked Byleth back to reality and the possessed boy spun back around. Shinsou had noticed Bakugou’s eyes were green; he could swear Bakugou’s eyes were red a minute ago.

There was a blur of motion and then Byleth was in his face. Hitoshi froze in surprise as Byleth grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back.

“Let me go!” Shinsou yelled, swinging a fist and connecting with Byleth/Katsuki’s nose.

Blood started trickling down his face and onto his lip, but Byleth ignored it and gave another hard shove at the very brink of her control limit, lifting Hitoshi off the ground and shoving him over the line so he was out of bounds.

“I am sorry…” she apologizes.

She was not apologizing to Shinsou but to Katsuki. Then, the green eyes returned to their usual red color. Katsuki blinked confused as everybody in the stadium were cheering for his victory. Katsuki gritted his teeth in anger and closed his hands into fists; this was not his victory!

_ “Byleth! How could you?!” _ Katsuki yells in his mind, angrily.

Byleth just keeps silent. 

XXX

Lucina sighed as she heard the victory chers while finishing her snack at the canteen. Just like she had imagined, Bakugou won the first round. She was just surprised it took a while.

She cleans the table and thanks to Lunch Rush for the food. Before she can leave the canteen, a huge flamed figure blocks her path.

“You’re here. Good. I want to talk to you before your fight.”

It was the number 2 hero Endeavor. 

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's part 2 of the sports festival arc.  
I admit I kinda wanted to make Lucina vs Shinsou fight there but I thought, how can I make Lucina win in this fight? In the original, Izuku won because he had help from the past vessels of One For All. Since Katsuki has Byleth as his spirit partner in this story, I decided to make him fight against Shinsou instead of Lucina. But since Byleth interfered with his fight, Katsuki would see this as an empty victory. I mean, Katsuki kinda reacted very badly for Todoroki not fighting him with all his power after all.  
Surprised to see Byleth possessing Katsuki? Well I always had this headcanon that Sothis had the capacity to possess Byleth. She only did not do it because she did not know how to do it or she just did not want to do it. And Byleth will show more of her powers in the future chapters.
> 
> Do not forget to leave your comments and kudos. They make me write more and more!
> 
> Next chapter we will see Todoriki Shoto vs Lucina fight.


	8. Sport Festival Part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki Shoto vs Lucina. Who will win?

Lucina was surprised to see Endeavor before her. Why did he want to talk to her? Her inner Izuku was screaming with excitement but her inner Lucina was telling something was off.

“I don’t think you know but my son is Todoroki Shoto. He’s one of your classmates.” Endeavor says.

Lucina wanted to slap herself for not noticing this sooner. When she was Izuku, she knew everything about the top pro heroes, including their real names. She should have imagined Todoroki was his son.

“I was aware Sir Todoroki was a child of a top pro hero. He has a strong quirk after all but he still has a lot to grow .” She comments. She wants to keep this conversation as neutral as possible.

“Indeed” he nods to her “ I just wish he could just let go of his rebel phase and just use his fire already. His duty is to suppress All Might after all. And I admit your quirk is also strong. A rare dual elemental quirk user like my Shoto, only you’re fire and wind. And besides, you’re also a sword fighter; a rare ability. Usually most of the girls do not like to use weapons like you do. Most of them only focus on their quirks and their beauty.”

Lucina frowns at this comment. She is not liking how this conversation is turning to.

“Tell me, who are your parents?” he asks, curious.

Lucina is surprised by this question. What does her parents have to do with this odd conversation? Lucina only answers that she can not reveal anything because she is under UA’s witness protection. Endeavor sighs in disappointment. 

“That is a shame. You have potential to be my son’s bride.”

Lucina’s jaw just dropped by the shock. What?

“Wait a minute! What do you mean by that?!” she exclaimed in shock

Endeavor explains UA’s sport festival is not only an event to look for potential sidekicks and interns for hero agencies but also an opportunity to see the potential of the quirks of the girls. He mentions it is their duty to breed future generations of heroes. 

Lucina didn’t believe what she was hearing. Did Endeavor really want to do some kind of quirk arranged marriage with her and with his son?! She felt disgusted. Of course back in Ylisse, arranged marriages were quite common but her father, Chrom, never allowed her to go through such a thing. He wanted his daughter to find her own happiness and a marriage made by love and not by duty or business.

“Listen sir, due all respect, I may be unable to talk about my parents and my past but I can tell you one thing; my parents believed weddings have to be made by love and not by duty or business. Your son deserved to find his own happiness with the person he loves. And I am not a prize to be won.”

With that she left. However she was not aware Todoroki had heard the whole conversation. And he was furious, extremely furious.

XXX

Lucina’s match with Uraraka was quite easy. The brunette girl had a good tactic but she was better. The meteor stunt she tried to do was end up in failure. Lucina used her fire magic to burn all the rumbles into ashes. Uraraka fainted in exhaustion.

The next matches were still going. Iida won his match, Tokoyami won, a girl from the 1B class won and Mina won. Now the last match before the final was Sero Hanta vs Todoroki Shoto. The 1A class wondered who would win in this match. Most betted on Todoroki.

When the match starts, Sero uses his tape to wrap Todoriko’s body. Todoroki makes his counterattack...by creating a huge glacier, which covers half of the station. Poor Sero was totally frozen. Even Midnight does not escape from the brutal attack; half of her body is covered by ice.

“D-D-Dude! That...w..w.was over...kill!!” poor Sero was feeling cold

“Sero-Kun, can you move?” Midnight asks

“Of course not!”

“Todoroki Shoto is the winner of this match!” Midnight declares

**“Shoto defeats Hanta! It was over in an instant! Jeez, he’s too damn strong! Don’t worry about that one, Hanta! I don’t think I could do anything against that!”**

Lucina sees Todoroki say something, but the distance coupled with the calls of encouragement from the crowd—all aimed at Sero—make it impossible to hear. Sero responds, and Todoroki starts melting the ice that he just created.

His shoulders slump, and there’s something in his posture, some angle of his spine, that betrays a sense of misery. There’s no triumph here. Not even relief over a quick victory.

He just seems… alone.

Lucina knew this must have to do with Endeavor. And she needed to talk to him.

XXX

President Mic had announced another 30 minutes break for the staff to fix the arena for the semi-finals. Lucina could not help but to think whenever something “big” happens, they always go to a 30 minute break to fix whatever it has to be fixed. But that break gave an opportunity for Lucina to talk with Todoroki alone.

“What you did was overkill. I hope Sero’s self esteem does not go down because of the stun you pulled on him.” Lucina frowns, crossing her arms.

Back in Ylisse, her uncle, Frederick, has always told her he pushes the cadence of the royal knights force to his limits but he is always careful to not destroy their self esteem. Great potential people are always destroyed when their self esteem is sharded. 

“I’ve already apologised to Sero about the incident. And also I want to apologise for my father’s behavior towards you. He had no right to pull you into a quirk marriage with me.”

Lucina understood why he had behaved the way he had; he had eavesdropping on them. Lucina had asked if Todoroki was a result of a quirk marriage. He nodded to her. The red/white haired boy started to explain everything to her. All the memories he had of her mother were always sad ones.

“I only remember her always crying, always sad. My father had no mercy on anyone, not even his family. My mother was slowly losing her soul because of the abuses. She was disgusted with me because I looked more like Endeavor each day. One day, she just snapped.” Todoroki says as he touches his left side of his face. “ She poured a kettle over my head.”

Lucina put her hand over her mouth, gasping horrified by his story. She knew something was odd with Todoroki but she never had he had suffered child abuse. Todoroki also told her after the incident, his father sent his mother to a mental hospital and he has not seen her since then.

“This is why I will never ever use his fire. Fire has caused nothing but destruction on my family. I am sorry for my father trying to get you involved into a quirk marriage Lucina-san, but I will not hold back in our match. I want to prove I can be a hero only using my mother’s quirk, I do not need to use his fire. And by defeating you, I will save you from this stupid quirk marrige my father is planning.”

With that he left. Lucina just stood there, motionless. She never knew Todoroki was so hurt inside. She knew she had to help him somehow, but she was not planning to lose either. Her mother, Sumia, always told her sometimes you need to hit men where it hurts the most to snap them out or just to listen to women. Actually if she was not mistaken she remembered her mother and her aunt Cordelia used to tell her how their former teacher, Captain Phila, usually hit men to make them listen to her whenever male cavalry and the pegasus knight squad ( formed only by women) needed to work together. Lucina smirked; looked like she will go to Captain Phila’s way to win this and to save Todoroki from himself.

XXX

**“ARE YOU READY?!”**

The crowds cheered as Present Mic continued to rile them up.  **“We’ve got one of the biggest matches in the tournaments coming up! From the hero course, the incredibly overpowered contestant who dominated his first fight in a single move! It’s Todoroki Shoto!”**

Todoroki walked out onto the arena, watching steadily as his opponent climbed the steps to meet him on the other side.

**“Also from the hero course, it’s the tactician mastermind who’s led this tournament from the very beginning! The amazing exchange student Lucina Ylisse!”**

Lucina stared back at Todoroki,though her face was showing calmness but inside she was in full determination.

In the audience, both the 1A class and Endeavor were watching the match with interest. They knew they were strong but who would win in this match? Lucina or Todoroki?

**“START!!”**

Todoroki immediately launched a stream of ice at his opponent along the ground, only for Lucina using her wind magic to increase her speed and using her fire magic to melt the ice. 

“Dodge this ,” Shoto thought a moment before unleashing the massive, glacial blast he’d used against Hanta in his first match.

Lucina’s eyes widened at the massive stream of ice flying at him. She quickly raised her hand and a small magic circle glowed on the back of her hand. Falchion, her sword, came out from the circle. The blade glowed in a blue aura and she waved all her power towards the ice.

The shockwave ripped the ice apart and sent a blast of freezing wind through the stadium, causing people to shriek in surprise.

**“Wow, did you see that? With only a swing of her sword, Lucina counter attacked Todoroki’s ice!!” ** President Mic shouts in excitement.

Lucina frowned; She survived from Todoroki’s biggest attack. Todoroki was surprised to see the girl using her sword. In the last matches and the cavalry battle, she did not use her sword: she only used it in the first event. Todoroki knew she was serious and she would not hold back. He remembered how easily her sword cut that monster’s arms off back at USJ.

XXX

“She is serious, very serious.” Gerome comments

That gained everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean? “ Uraraka asked

Gerome mentioned Lucina’s initial plan was not to use Falchion in the last events of the sports festival. She wanted to give everyone equal chances to win after the first event. Kyoka commented she never saw Lucina using her sword in the cavalry and her last fighting matches. She asked why she only used it in the first event.

Noire tells them that Lucina’s plan was to use the sword only for the first event of the sports festival because she thought it would be enough to get Grima’s attention. The reason why the four of them were not participating in the events was because Lucina wanted them to keep them hidden; she wanted to use the surprise factor against their enemy.

“Grima fears Falchion. Lucina knows this and she is using the festival to get his attention on her. She wanted to get Grima out from wherever he’s hiding. “ Gerome says, not moving his eyes in the match. “But I just don't understand why she is using Falchion against Sir Todoroki. She could defeat him without using the blade.”

Everybody was quiet as they returned their attention

XXX

Todoroki attacked Lucina with his ice once more but this time in several directions. Lucina moved as she swung the sword,using the shockwave to destroy the ice.

“You said you would not hold back in our match. Are you joking with me, Sir Todoroki?” Lucina asks, coldly. “You’re suffering from the frostbite and you’re almost getting hypermedia. You need to use your left side.”

Todoroki gritted his teeth in anger “ I said I would never use his quirk! Fire causes nothing but pain and destruction!” he snaps

“Fire is life, not just destruction!” Lucina snapped back as she stabbed Faltion into the floor. “Sun can burn people but without the sun there would be no life on Earth! Fire burns and destroys but it is from the ashes of fire that can bring new life into this world! Fire protects people from cold! Fire helped the evolution of humankind !”

“My father..” Todoroki mutters but Lucina interrupts him

“STOP THIS BULSHIT!” Lucina yells “I AM NOT FIGHTING YOUR FUCKING FATHER RIGHT NOW!”

Her voice cracks and scrapes raw in her throat, and for a moment Todoroki stares at her. 

"And neither are you! He's not standing in this ring right now, we are! Your quirk is your own just like how your body, mind and spirit is your own and no one else’s! So hurry up and use your fucking flames already!”

She catches sight of Todoroki’s wide eyes one last time, before her classmate bursts into flames.

**“What is going on here?!” ** exclaimed President Mic through the audio “  **Suddenly Todoroki bursted in flames!!”**

XXX

Everyone in the audience was amazed by the sight before them. But the one who was most pleased by this event was the number 2 hero himself. His flames were big; he was euphoric.

““SHOOOTOOOO!!” Endeavor’s flames were burning up very strongly “ FINALLY YOU ACCEPTED YOUR FATE!! HAHAHAHAH”

Despite the long distance, the 1A class could see the number two hero’s outburst and they all had a deadpan look on their faces.

“Dude, what is his problem?” Kirishima asks

“Those flames, I bet they are cursed and making that man crazy. The Flames of madness.” Noire says.

Tokoyami found Noire interesting because of this. He may talk to her to know her more.

XXX

“You’re damn crazy, you know that?” comes Todoroki’s voice out of the mess of power before him—fire on one side, ice on the other. “You might’ve won that. But no, you just had to run your mouth. And go out of your way to—” He sees the blue haired girl at the heart of the storm, staring at him with eyes blazing. “Why?”

“You looked like you needed help.” Lucina says, giving him a gentle smile.

“You can’t win this,” Todoroki tells him.

“Maybe and maybe not.” Lucina says as she holds her sword in a position of attack. “But we can at least make a cool show, right?”

This time, when he bares his teeth in a grin, Todoroki smiles back.

Shoto’s flame has gotten bigger and bigger. As for Lucina, she was covered by a blue aura. The aura was also getting bigger and bigger, until it formed into a shape of a winged dragon.

Both the attacks crashed, causing a big shockwave. The shockwave was so strong that the stadium quaked.

Then, Todoroki found himself in a world of white. Everything and everyone was gone. Then, a very tall figure appeared before him. Todoroki knew that figure. He recognized her as the same divine figure that had appeared back in USJ; Naga the divine dragon.

Naga did not say anything. She just gave him a soft and warm smile just like how his mother used to smile to him before her breakout . Naga bent down and holded his face with her gentle hands. Then, she gave him a small kiss on his forehead before vanishing away.

When he came back, Todoroki found himself in the bed of the infirmary. He looked at the Tv on the wall, showing the match between Lucina and Iida.

He lost but he did not feel bad. He actually felt lighter, warmer. He went back to sleep. For a long time he did not have such peaceful sleep. And he was not aware the burn on his left face was gone.

XXX

In the boy’s toilet, Katsuki was washing his face as he looked at the mirror. He did not see his reflection on the mirror. Instead, he saw Byleth’s image in the mirror.

“I don’t want your fucking help, Byleth. I will defeat Blue Hair and win this shit. I am going to win for me and for Izuku.” Katsuki says, forwing at Byleth.

Katsuki has not forgiven Byleth for possessing his body and defeating Shinsou in his place. He did not want others winning his battles for him. Byleth only looked at him with sad eyes

_“Please, don’t be like Dimitri, Katsuki.”_ she says before vanishing away, returning Katsuki’s image on the mirror.

Katsuki frowns; who the hell is Dimitri?

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the part 3 of the sport festival.  
I admit I had trouble writing this chapter because I suck on battle and fighting scenes.  
And unlike most of the rewrite chapters based on sport festival, I made Todoroki losing  
his fight. and he is happy for losing.
> 
> And what did you guys think the interaction between Endeavor and Lucina? I wanted their interection being more personal, especialy with Endeavor thinking Lucina's magic is a rare quirk.
> 
> Next chapter Katsuki vs Lucina and the ending of Sport festival
> 
> Do not forget to leave your kudos and comments. They make me to write more and more!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> PS: I need a beta writer.


	9. sport festival part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the UA's Sports festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART!!!  
[Fanart Cover](https://twitter.com/livia_valle/status/1280932353741852672)

Todoroki finally was feeling well to watch the final match with his classmates in the audience. Everyone from the 1A class’ jaws dropped in surprise when they saw the duel colored young man.

“Something wrong?” Todoroki asks, clueless

“Dude, you didn't look in the mirror, did you?” Ojiro asks.

“Was Recovery Girl able to recover you completely?” Kaminari asks, curious.

Todoroki was completely confused. Yaoyorozu just used her quirk to make a hand mirror and handed it to Todoroki, telling him to see his reflection in the mirror. When he did, he was surprised; his burn was gone. He gently touched gently his left side, asking how this happened. He remembered when he first met Recovery Girl after the incident, she was unable to heal the burn. Then, he remembered the figure of Naga kissing him. Did she heal him? He thought it was just a dream.

“No fair! He becomes even more a prettier boy! How can I compete with him now’!” whined Mineta. 

Tsuyu just slapped him with her tongue to make him shut up. Mina told Todoroki to sit down since the match was about to start. Todoriki sat down with his classmates and he would make sure to talk with Lucina and her friends about Naga.

XXX

**“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our final match of UA Sports festival! The biggest, baddest battle yet! From the hero course, the explosive man who knows no mercy! Bakugou Katsuki!"**

Katsuki stepped onto the field and watched as his opponent climbed the stairs as well.

**"Also from the hero course, the amazing warrior girl and our exchange student, Lucina Ylisse!!"**

Lucina stepped onto the field. She had a cold and jaded look in her face. Katsuki did like that look at all. It's like she was looking down at him. However he was not aware Lucina was not looking down at him; she was looking at him with anger. The blue haired girl was having flashbacks of her time as Izuku. All the memories were showing Katsuki’s cruelty and bullying towards Izuku.

_ “Why don’t you take a swan dive and pray you get a good quirk in your next life?” _

Her blood always boils whenever she remembers those worlds. Izuku may be forgiveful but she was not him anymore; she is now Lucina and she is not so forgiveful like Izuku was. It took Izuku’s death to make her open her eyes to see how toxic Katsuki was and how he did not deserve Izuku’s admiration, love and friendship.

**“START!”**

“Oi Blue Hair! Why do not take your fucking sword out? I want to fight you with your full power just like how you did with Half and Half Bastard.” Katsuki demands 

Lucina only looked at him, coldly.

“No.” she says in a very cold tone “I do not need Falchion to defeat you or my mana to defeat you. My bare hands will be enough.”

That made Katsuki’s blood boil.

“Are you looking down at me, you bitch?” his hands explode in anger.

“No, just telling the truth.”

Suddenly, with a high speed, Lucina appeared in front of the explosive boy and with her bare hands, she hit certain points of Katsuki’s body before jumping away. Katsuki gritted his teeth in anger and appointed his hand at Lucina’s direction, but to his shock, no explosion came out.

“W-What have you done?!” Katsuki shouted “ What you have done with my quirk|?!”

“I used chi block technique on you. Something I learned from Hoshido. I am actually surprised and happy this technique works on people like you. Tell me Bakugou, how is it like to be quirkless?”

Bakugou’s eyes widened in shock when he said these words. Lucina darted forward and grabbed Katsuki by the face, then slammed him into the ground. The blow was strong enough to knock the boy out cold.

“And my name is Lucina, not Blue Hair, you arrogant fool. Try to remember the names of people for once.” she muttered darkly as she stood up.

Everyone one was quiet on how fast the match was over. 

**"WHOA! In one big move and the fight is already over! It's been decided! The winner Lucina Ylisse!"**

Everybody cheered for the girl’s victory. However Gerome was not; he was surprised to see how Lucina had just humiliated Katsuki without any mercy. Her other fights were amazing and even was very entertaining but the last fight was just cold. When he gets the opportunity, he will talk to Lucina about it.

XXX

Katsuki had no idea how he got there. A moment ago he was at the stadium for the finals and then he was in some kind of medieval castle. He was horrified with the path covered with bloody corpses on the floor around him. 

“What the fuck just happened here?” he asks

The further he walked, the more he found corpses of soldiers. He could even feel the smell of the decomposition. Those corpses must have been there for a while. 

As he climbs the stairs, he finds a man sitting in the corner of the room and he is covered by blood. 

The man had blond hair and an eye patch on his right eye. He was wearing a black armor and fur of some animal over his shoulder. He was holding a lance on his hand. When he raised his face, he looked at Katsuki with a cold expression. But his face also expressed loss, sadness and loneliness.

“I should’ve known... that one day ...you would be haunting me as well.” The man says. His voice sounds so broken.

Katsuki has no idea who that man was and why he was saying such a thing to him. But for some reason, that man reminded himself, when everyone had abandoned him after Izuku’s death.

“Dimitri…” says a female voice.

Katsuki blinks in surprise when he sees Byleth beside him. She was not there a moment ago. Then, he remembers Byleth mentioning him to not be like Dimitri before his fight against Blue Hair. Is this guy Dimitri? That means this is Byleth’s memories!

Suddenly Katsuki was blinded by a bright light and he noticed he was laying down on a bed in the nurse office. He got up and saw some apples pieces in the shape of bunnies, a note and a silver medal on the table beside the bed. He took the note and read it.

_ Hey Baku-bro, this is me, Kirishima. I tried to wait for you to wake up but it was getting too late for me to stay and Recovery Girl kinda expelled me from the room. But she said you can stay there overnight before going home the next morning. If you’re hungry you can eat the apples bunniesI left for you. If you need something else, you can call me anytime. I left my number in your phone ( Sorry I kinda asked Hatsume from the suporte course to unblock your cell phone for me to add my number in your device :P). We can chat more later in class. Kirishima Eijiro. _

_ Ps: If you’re wondering, I am the one who you call Shitty-Hair. _

Katsuki feels his vein pulsing in anger. Later he will teach Shitty-Hair and whoever this Hatsume was a lesson for unblocking his cellphone without his permission. And apple bunnies? He is not a kid anymore and he’s not hungry!

_ **GROWL** _

But his stomach was saying the opposite. Swallowing his pride, he decided to eat the bunny apples; he would not waste food.

Then, images of that broken man came to his mind. He looked very lost and somehow he saw himself in that man.

“Byleth, are you there?” He calls her. But she does not appear. “Look, I am fucking sorry. I just want to win my battles by myself. I know you did not mean any shit but I just lose my cool and I did not listen to your side of the story. To tell the true I never fuck listen to anyone. But I'm trying to learn to be better. Just do not leave me.” he says in an almost whispered voice.

_ “I will never leave you, Katsuki.” _

Then, she appears beside his bed. Katsuki is relieved to see his spirit friend is still there with him. Katsuki apologizes for his behavior and for not listening to her side of the story.

“Actually, I want to thank you for saving my butt from the eyebags’s brainwashing. If I was not for you, I may not have been in the finals. I was so focusing on winning and defeating my opponents in full power and I kinda lost myself there. Blue Hair just handled me like I was nothing.”

Katsuki felt anger, not for Lucina defeating him but for losing to such cheap technique. It was like a kung fu version of Aizawa’s erase quirk. And he just panicked when he noticed he could not use his quirk in his fight. He looked at his hand and made a small explosion; he sighed in relief when he saw his quirk was back. The technique she used on him was just temporary, but still a cheap tactic to wim.

“No it is not cheap technique. Chi blocking is an ancient and mortal technique. I am surprised she knows how to do it” Byleth says. “ She won fairly. Lucina and her comrades have more experiences in the battlefields than you and your classmates together.”

“What fuck do you mean by that?”

“If you had paid attention, you would have seen their experiences, their pain and their suffering in their eyes. They had gone through a lot of battlefields. You can say they’re your seniors when it comes to battles. If it wasn’t for the regeneration, they could have defeated that Noumu monster back in USJ without any problem. And you have another flaw that I wanted to discuss with you for a while; you depend too much on your quirk.” Byleth crossed her arms, frowned at Katsuki.

“Hah?” He makes a face

“Don’t give me that look, Katsuki.” Byleth represses him. “Aizawa may be a good teacher but I never saw him teaching you or any of your classmates how to fight without your quirks. I know developing quirks is important but learning how to fight without them is also important. What if you meet an opponent with a quirk similar to Aizawa’s? What if you met someone who knows the same technique Lucina used on you? You know better than anyone else the results when you meet these kinds of people.”

Katsuki flinches; he hates to admit but Byleth is absolutely right about this. He depends too much on his quirk. He always believes he can win any villain with his quirk and everybody used to tell him he has an amazing and powerful quirk. But then, Aiwaza always kicks his butt whenever he is out of line and Blue Hair has just humiliated him by using that sutpid chi whatever technique on him. He needs to change his ways when it comes to fighting. 

“Can...Can you teach me?” Katsuki asks, quietly .

Byleth gives him a soft smile

“Sure.”

Katsuki was happy that Byleth was going to help him to be a better person and to be more independent. But he kinda wanted to ask her about Dimitri and why he was in that condition. The blond boy decided to ask later because he thought Dimitry may be a sad memory for her, just like how Izuku was a sad memory to him. He would ask her when the time was right for both of them.

  
  


XXX

Somewhere else, Midoriya Inko turned the Tv off. She was actually happy someone had put the little brat in his place. That brat was always an arrogant fool for always winning, putting everyone down and not ever getting in trouble, even if he was the wrong one in the story. Now the festival for the first years was over, that meant one thing; the internships. It would be the only and perfect opportunity to get Bakugou and punish him for what he had done to her Izuku. But first she needed to know where bakugou would apply for his internship and which hero.

“Manami-Chan, this is now the time to use your skills in full potential.” she says as she looks at the red haired young who was chained to a chair. “I want you hack on UA’s data for the first years hero internship.”

But the girl just shocks her head, still sobbing.

“Please, please, just let me go! I want to be back to Gentle…” Manami sobbed.

“Sorry Manami-cha, That man...the one you call Gentle... I killed him a few days ago. He was a pest when he was looking for you.”

Manami froze; she could not believe her beloved Gentle was gone. That woman was insane. Very insane. Manami flinched when Inko touched her face with her cold and clawed hand.

“But I promise I will give you a painless death when all this is over. You can see your beloved Gentle on the other side. That’s my plan when I finish Bakugou brat off. After I get my justice I will meet my son on the other side.” 

Manami could see more insanity going through in the green haired woman eyes. And she had sworn she saw more green scales appearing in Inko’s body. What was she turning into?

XXX

Even with a lot of pain, Tobita Danjuro Aka Gentle Criminal opened his eyes on the bed in some unknown localization. He had no idea how he survived from that woman’s attack. His body was covered in bandages and he even noticed his left arm was missing.

“So, you finally wake up. Welcome back to the living world, Gentle Criminal.”

Gentle turned his head and he saw who his savior was. He was surprised such a guy had the trouble to save him.

“Y-you're the hero killer?”

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the chapter.
> 
> And surprised I decided to add Gentle Criminal, La Brava early? And Stain will be there too but he will not be the main villain. And since he will help Gentle to find La Brava, that means he will not attack Tensei like the original cannon.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on the internships and hero names. You guys I need help which hero Lucina should intern with. I am between Sir Nighteye, Yoroi Musha and Crust. Which one Lucina should Intern with?
> 
> And I did a fanart based on the story! Here is the link of the picture:  
[Fanart Cover](https://twitter.com/livia_valle/status/1280932353741852672)
> 
> Do not forget to leave your comments and kudos. They make me write more and more!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	10. Internships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let get our hero names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FANART COVER](https://twitter.com/livia_valle/status/1280932353741852672)

Lucina felt like crap. It was no wonder because she used a lot of her mana energy at the Sports Festival, something she had not planned to do. She only did because she wanted to help Todoroki and his issue with fire. She just hoped all her efforts were not in vain.

“Oh, good morning Lucina-chan!” Midnight greets her, smiling. “ How are you feeling?”

“Like crap….” she moans as she sits down on the table for breakfast.

Midnight just chuckles as she offers some orange juice and french toasts to her. Lucina thanks the heroine for the food.

“No wonder, you used a lot of mana in the event. I hope it was enough to get Grima’s attention.” Noire says.

“Me too, Noire. Me too.” Lucina says as she drinks some of her orange juice.

“Oh, by the way girls, I have some news; Nedzu told me the dorms system will be soon complete. I think in a couple of weeks you can move to the dorms.”

Lucina and Noire are happy by this news; that means they can live along with the boys. With them together, they can make many plans when Grima attacks them. Midnight also mentions she had a present for them. 

“Tadah! I am giving you the latest models of SammySang universe cellphones.” Midnight smiles, giving the boxes that contained the cellphones.

“Oh, these are the small magic mirrors everyone uses to communicate, right?” Noire asks as she opens the box to take the cellphone out. “The girls showed me theirs back at school.”

“No dear, they are not magic mirrors, they are devices for communication, even if they can be used as mirrors as well. But with these devices, you can be able to communicate with us and with your classmates for information and emergencies. They are going to be very useful for your internships.”

“Internships?” Noire and Lucina looked at Midnight with confused faces.

Midnight only drank her coffee and told them Aizawa was the one to explain them about the internships and she was going to help them with something else. She won't tell them because she wanted to keep this as a surprise.

They only looked at her with a suspicious look in their faces. Midnight was a nice woman and they were grateful for her hosting them in her house. But sometimes she can do a little too much for them.

Lucina turns her attention to her new cellphone. She smiles; how nostalgic she thought. It has been years since the last time she had a cellphone in her possession. She remembers her time when she was Izuku; Izuku would use his cellphone to search all the videos about pro-heros, especially about All Might for his quirk notebook. She may do the same but with less fan-ish. Lucina would also use her new cellphone to investigate the latest events since Izuku’s death. Then, Lucina remembers her past mother, Midoriya Inko. Sometimes she wonders how her mother is doing. She wants to see if Inko was alright but her better judgment is against it. Inko was not her mother anymore. And it is for the best for everyone; the past should stay in the past.

XXX

They finally have arrived in their classroom. Everyone greeted them with smiles in their faces. Kaminari even called her Blue Dragon. Lucina was confused; why would he call her such a name. The blond boy just smirked and yielded up his phone for her to see the tweets about all her matches through his twitter account. Lucina took Kaminari’s cellphone and looked closer to the tweets.

BLUE IS THE NEW HOT COLOR!

GIRL POWER IS SHOWN IN UA’S SPORTS FESTIVAL!

THE ASCENDANCE OF THE BLUE DRAGON! 

UA’S BLUE DRAGON IS AMAZING!

BLUE DRAGON WINS THE FESTIVAL!

WHO IS THIS BLUE DRAGON GIRL?

And it keeps going. Most of the tweets are calling her Blue Dragon. She knew she would get some attention from the midea but she did not expect this much! And she is now embarrassed. Gerome just places his hand on her shoulder and says she wanted attention and she just got it.

Then, Aizawa just entered the classroom. Everyone sat down on their seats. Aizawa explained about the internships and how the sports festival was to show their quirks for the pro-heroes to see and to determine which ones suited better for their agencies. Lucina remembered Endeavor’s words about the Sports Festival being the best place to look for new interns. 

"These are all the students who were nominated by Pros who thought they performed well during the Sports Festival."

Her attention was brought back to the board as Aizawa brought up a list of students who had been offered week-long internships from their showings at the event. Shoto and Lucina were at the top by a huge margin, followed by Bakugou, Fumikage, Iida, Kaminari, Momo, Kirishima, Ochako, and Sero. Aizawa jerked his thumb towards the results. "It's usually more balanced than this, but this year all the attention went towards those two at the top."

Mina puffed up her cheeks in indignation. "You know, I thought I did pretty good! Stupid adults…"

For once, Aoyama agreed with her. "Those professionals have no eye for talent~"

Kyoka had an eyebrow raised at the results. "Todoroki was not even in the finals and he still got the first place in the offers while Lucina, the champion, is in second place? Why?"

Todoroki grimaced. "A lot of those are probably because of my father…"

Lucina just hopes most of those offers are not about getting her to be the bride to some son of a pro-hero. She still shivers whenever she remembers Endeavor was trying to convince her to be Todoroki’s bride. She takes a quick look at Todoroki; she is surprised to see the burn mark is gone and she feels he is now ok.

"Regardless of whether you got a nomination or not, I'll be having you all go get some "work-place experience" with pro heroes," Aizawa went on. "But if you're all gonna hit the streets with pros and work with them, you'll need code names. That's what you'll be doing until lunchtime- come up with your hero names. You don't have to decide on something permanent now, but you better start thinking about it."

"It'll be a hassle to deal with later if you don't!"

All eyes flew to the door as Midnight walked in, flashing Aizawa a grin. The male hero grunted in agreement. "The image you project to the public will depend a lot on your names. If there's something in particular you want to symbolize, pick a name to match it. For example, All Might."

They spent the next fifteen minutes coming up with names and ideas. Lucina remembered her time when she was Izuku; Izuku’s hero name always involved All Might. But she knew what her hero name would be. She admired this hero more than All Might himself and she will take his name once more. Once the fifteen minutes were up, the students were surprised when Midnight announced they'd be presenting those names to their class.

The first one to go was Aoyama.

“The Shining Hero: I Can Not Stop Twinkling!”

_ That’s a full sentence!!! _ The thought of everyone

After Midnight made it shorter ( Can’t Stop Twinkling) she approved the name. Laurent was dumbstoke; he could not believe Midnight had approved such a ridiculous name. Neither did Lucina. She thought Midnight had more sense than this. Then it was Mina’s turn; she chose “Alien Queen” which was reproved on the spot. Lucina knew it must be to do with the movie they watched a couple of days ago. Midnight hated horror movies and the Alien movie scared the shit out of the older woman and Noire. And unfortunately they both had nightmares which did not make Lucina’s sleep any better that night.

But things returned to normal once Tsuyu introduced her hero name; Froppy. After this, most of the names flowed smoothly. Red Riot, Earphone Jack, Tentacole, Cellophane, Tail Man, Sugar Man, Pinky, Chargebolt, Invisible Girl, Creatie, Tsukuyomi, and Anima were all approved by the class and Midnight.

Todoroki opted for just his first name. He hadn't been able to think up a name that really suited him, and so kept his everyday name instead. 

Then Bakugou Katsuki came along…

"King Explosion Murder," Katsuki announced with a diabolical grin.

Needless to say, that was shot down immediately. His revision, "Lord Explosion Murder" was also rejected ( Byleth who was invisible to everyone just sighed in disappointment. She had warned Katsuki the name would be reproved and the blond did not listen to her.).

Iida introduced his hero name.

“The Speeding Hero: Senna!”

“Oh Senna? Is there any chance you’re talking about Ayrton Senna? The Pilot racer from the pre-quirk era?” Midnight asks, curious

“Yes ma’am. “ Iida nods “When I was training to get better control over my speed in some situations like bad weather, my brother suggested that I should watch some old pre-quirk racing videos. Ayrton Senna had caught my attention because even when the rain was bad, he still managed to win the race. And he even managed to win a lot of races while using a racing car less developed than his rivals.”

“Senna was a great racer in his time. I approve. You better to live up this name,”

“Yes ma’am!”

Now it was their turn. Laurent was still asking why they were doing such a silly thing. Lucina just chuckled and told him to just get along with this. They were not in their world anymore, so they needed to follow their rules. Yarne was the first one to go

“My hero name is Bunny.” he says, a little embarrassed.

Lucina smiled sadly. It was that nickname that person used to call him. Looked like Yarne wanted to use it as a way to homanage her.

Midnight approved the name.

Laurent’s hero name was Wizard, which is what he was, a wizard. Noire came up just as Archer Girl. Gerome came up with Wyvern Rider. Lucina could not help, except for Yarne, they all used their classes as their hero names.

Then, finally came her turn. She showed her hero name with pride before everyone in her class. Gerome, Yarne, Laurent and Noire all smiled when they read the name on the board.

“The Azure Hero; Marth.” she says, profoundly.

“Marth?” Midnight asks, curious.

Lucina explains Marth was a legendary hero king from her realm. He was a hero who defeated an evil Dragon and he was one of the very first of Falchion’s holders. He also was blessed by Naga herself. Marth was the hero she admired most and the one who gave her hope when things were bad back in their realm.

“You’re taking the name of the hero you admire most. Are you ready to live up with this name in our world?” Midnight asks.

“I am, Ma’am.” Lucina smiles. “I am.”

The name part was easy. Now here comes with the more difficult and challenging part: choosing the Hero agency.

Lucina could not help but to groan when she saw the giant pile of offer papers on her desk. Which one to choose? She got more than 10 thousand offers! When she picked the first one from the top, she narrowed her eyes when she saw the first one she picked was from Endeavor’s agency. The paper soon became a pile of ashes with her fire magic.

“That one was a bad one?” asked Iida behind her.

Lucina groans in anger.

“You have no idea. This guy just wants me in his agency because he wants to convince me to be his son’s bride.” Lucina says

Lucina did not want to mention Endeavor’s name because she did not want any troubles for her or for Todoroki from this. He already had enough problems with that man as his father.

Iida looked at her with sympathy; he knew whenever a girl gets in the top 10 of UA’s sport festival, there was always the possibility most of the offers they get involve getting the girl to be the bride to some son of a pro-hero or to some son of a rich man. And poor Lucina would not know which ones were the serious ones. Then, he remembered his brother had mentioned he had sent an offer to Lucina.

“Why don't you come with me to my brother’s agency?” Iida asks

Lucina looks at him in confusion. Iida explains that his brother is Iida Tensei and he is known as the turbo hero Ingenium. Lucina remembers Ingenium; he was a very popular hero when she was still Izuku. If she is not mistaken, Ingenium values teamwork, believing that having a large group where everyone serves a specific purpose is the easiest way to rescue people quickly.

“My brother is a great man and his offer is a serious one. I guarantee he sees you as a great potential being a hero. Last night he mentioned to me he had sent you an offer for an internship. I believe you will be better at Team Idaten Agency. I am going there for my internship since it was my brother who taught me everything I know.” Iida says

Lucina places her and on her chin and starts to think. In fact Ingenium could be a good choice for her. Beside laying low for a while, Lucina knows his offer might be a serious one. And she gets a bonus for Iida is going to be there as well. Izuku’s death may have happened almost a year ago but years passed much faster in Ylisse than in this realm. She is not used to the things of this world anymore. Iida being with her will help her a lot. 

“Sure, I think it's a great idea. That way I would not be alone.”

After an hour she finally found Team Idaten’s internship offer. She signed the offer and she happily handed it to Aizawa. As for the other offers? Well, Lucina burned them all in the school’s incinerator.

Iida was scared when he saw Lucina had a demoniac smile in her face while burning those papers.

XXX

Manami was trembling in fear as Inko was watching her over her shoulder like a hawk. The girl was hacking UA’s database to look for where Bakugou Katsuki was going for his hero internshi. And she found it.

“H-he is going t-to the Genius Office. T-the agency belongs to...to the hero Best Jeanist.” 

Inko smiles as her eyes had a feral look. Finally she would get justice on her son’s main tormentador.

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the ending of the chapter!
> 
> I always had this headcanon where Iida’s plan was going to have his internship at Team Idaten Agency if it wasn't for Stain attacking and cripping Tensei. Since Stain never attacked Tensei in this story universe, Iida has no reason for going to Manual’s hero Agency and he went to Team Idaten instead.
> 
> What do you think about Iida’s new hero name? For those who do not know, Ayrton Senna was a great racing pilot in his time. He managed to win a race when the rain was really bad and with a less developed car than his other rivals. He is a national hero from Brazil and he was very loved by Japanese People. Sadly he passed away at the height of his career, on May 1st in the year 1994, in an accident that took his life during his last race. But he left a great legacy on Formula One races, not only for the inspiration of future racing pilots but also his death was responsible for the development of new safety rules, so that deaths like his never occur again in the Formula One races
> 
> And after a lot of thinking, I finally decided to have Lucina going to Idaten as well. She and Iida will have an important role for the story’s next arc.
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your kudos and comments. They make write faster and faster. And if you want, you can also give me suggestions via AO3 or via Twitter.  
Here is the link for my twitter account:  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/livia_valle)
> 
> Next arc: The wrath of the dragon!
> 
> PS: I need a beta writer.


	11. The wrath of the dragon part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the internship and Inko makes her move.

Lucina and Iida finally have arrived at Team Idaten Agency and they both are welcomed by Iida Tensei himself and one of his sidekicks.

“Welcome! I was expecting you both!” says Tensei, welcoming his brother and Lucina with a big smile on his face.

Lucina is surprised; Tensei looks like Iida’s older version, only he seems to be more laid back with an easy-going attitude.

“Thank you for offering me this opportunity, Lord Igenium.” Says Lucina politely while bowing to Tensei.

Tensei’s smile became even bigger after the compliment.

“Oh, Lord Ingenium? I really like it! I feel like we're going to get along really well!” Tensei grins, happily.

“Please, do not compliment this idiot too much or else his ego will only get bigger.” says his sidekick.

His sidekick was a young woman with long brown hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. Her skin was a bit bronzed and she was a bit muscled. Her uniform seems to be a blavl sleeveless v-neck qipao with a green obi and it's ribbons hanging loose at the right side, black Chinese pants and for some reason she was barefoot.

“Haruko-chan, do not be so mean to me!” Tensei whines. “ Not in front of my brother and his friend!”

She ‘lightly’ knocked on Tensei’s head. “When I am in my uniform, please use my hero name, which is Gaia. And Have you done your paperwork?”

Lucina and Iida just stood there with a sweatdrop on their heads while watching Tensei and his sidekick, Hakuro, argumenting with each other. Then, a short young woman with black hair which is styled into two low plaits appeared behind them, welcoming the two teenergers. Her eyes themselves were oval-shaped, and appeared to be entirely blacked-out, showing no visible iris or pupil. Iida recognized the odd woman right away.

“Ah, Enigma-san. It has been a while.” Iida says, bowing to her.

“Hello Tenya-kun. I see you’re still a giant.” The young woman says. “I’ve already prepared the changing rooms for you two. Please, follow me.”

They started to walk away. But Lucina still not sure if it was ok to leave Tensei behind without saying anything.

“Er… is it ok to leave them behind?” Lucina asks, appointing to the still argumenting duo.

“Just leave them, they are always like this. Whenever they start to argue with each other it will take a while until they stop. After you put your hero uniforms on, would you like to drink some green tea and eat some of my homemade onigiri?”

Iida was delightful; it looked like he had already eaten her homemade onigiri before. But Lucina was starting to have second thoughts about choosing this hero agency.

XXX

The blue haired girl was not the only one who was having second thoughts about choosing the wrong agency. Katsuki was having difficulties dealing with his chosen agency.

Best Jeanist, being the number four hero, was a very difficult person to deal with in Katsuki’s opinion. The hero admitted he only offered the vacancy for the internship in his agency because he did not like Katsuki’s attitude at all. And the worse, the bastard changed his hairstyle! He looked like one of those freaking rich spoiled boys.

_ “It is not that bad.” _ Byleth says, giggling nervously. 

Katsuki did not respond. He only glared and growled at his image in the mirror.

_ “I know you’re kinda regretting coming here, this is only the first day, Katsuki. Why don’t give Best Jeanist a chance? He’s the number four after all.” _

Katsuki knows this; Best Jeanist is the number 4 after all and the only one in the top five to offer him an internship. He should have gone to Yoroi Musha’s agency. He may be old but he is the only veteran pro hero who is still active and still in the top ten from the Hero Billboard Chart JP. He even used to be the number one hero before All Might took his place in the rankings.

“Three days.” Katsuki mutters, darkly. “ If he does not teach me any shit in three days, I will quit this shitty agency.”

Byleth could not help but to sigh tirely. For the past few days, she tried to make Katsuki more open-minded when they were looking for a hero agency to go to. Katsuki chose Best Jeanist just because he was the number four and nothing else. Honestly she wanted him to go to Crust’s agency, claiming that Katsuki needs to learn defensive tactics as well. He was too focused on attacking tactics. But unfortunately Katsuki was too headstrong to listen to her sometimes.

_ “Alright, but I will not teach you anything either for a while if you quit. I’ve warned you to be more open-minded and not focusing on the top five heroes. And again you did not listen to me.” _

With that, Byleth disappears. Katsuki growls in anger but he can't blame her. Indeed she tried to help him by choosing the right agency for him. But being a stubborn mule he is, the explosive boy just did not listen to her after seeing Best Jeanist’s internship offer and now he is facing once more the consequences of his actions.

“Let's get this over with.” Katsuki mutters darkly.

He enters Best Jeanist’s office. He sees the number 4 hero was checking some documents on his table. The window was open and a gust of the wind spread all the papers. Katsuki was able to catch one of the papers. When he sees his document, his eyes widen in surprise when he notices the document has a photo of a young boy with long fingers. He recognizes the boy.

“Why do you have the extra's photo?” he asks

Best Jeanist looks at him with curious eyes.

“Do you know Sagara Joe?” he asks as he finishes taking all the papers from the floor.

“Who?”

Best Jeanist sighs in frustration “The boy in the photo.”

“Oh, the extra? We used to study together in the same shitty school before I went to UA.” Katsuki answers.

Something clicked in Best Jeanist’s mind. He made Katsuki sit down while laying down all the papers on the table. Katsuki was now surprised; all the papers showed photos of young boys and girls and they all were his former classmates from Aldera Middle School.

“How come the police never linked this important piece of information?” Best Jeanist asked, not believing what he had just found out.

“What the hell is going on? Why do you have those papers about these extras?”

Best Jeanist decided to leave Katsuki’s rude comments aside in favor of more information. Best Jeanist told him a couple of months ago those kids had disappeared without any trace. The police and the parents asked him to help them in the investigations.

“Bakugou, since they were your classmates, was there anyone who could want to harm them? Someone with a grudge?”

“No, they are just stupid and useless kids. I don’t think someone could have a grudge on…” then he paused as his eyes widened in realization. The only person who could ever hold a grudge on them was Midoriya Inko. But it was impossible! She may hold a grudge on them for what happened to Izuku, even hating them, but the woman was a gentle soul. She would never want to harm kids, even if they are stupid ones.

“Bakugou?”

Then, they quickly got up when they heard horror screams. They protected their faces when the wall of the office blew up, relieving who was attacking them.

“Hello Katsuki.” said a very cold female voice.

Katsuki’s eyes widened in pure horror when he saw the person before them. It was Midoriya Inko but she was different, very different from the last time he saw her. She was now thinner and her hair was longer, going down to her waist and her ears were pointed like they were elven ears. But what scared Katsuki most were the green scales on her body and feral glowing eyes.

“A-Auntie Inko?”

Suddenly he could not breath. He felt something holding his throat while hanging him in the air. Before Best Jeanist could do anything, a man suddenly appeared behind him. The man had short silver hair and six bloody eyes, wearing a dark coat. Only with his presence made the boy and the pro hero to be paralyzed in fear.

“Oh no, I will not let you be in my little dragon’s way of revenge.” He says

A bloody hand came out of the hero chest. Katsuki screamied horrified inside of his mind as the six eyed man threw Best Jeanist out of the window. The glass of the window sharded as the body was thrown out.

“Is he the one, isn’t he, little dragon?”

“Yes Grima-sama, he is.”

Katsuki could not believe what he was hearing. That guy was Grima? The freaking Grima? The one Blue Hair and her friends kept mentioning about ? Why was he there? Suddenly the invisible hand tightened even more on his neck, making it more difficult to breathe. He heard Byleth’s screams of desperation and he could swear he saw Blue Hair and another armored guy in the office before everything faded in back.

XXX

*A few minutes early.*

Tensei, Iida and Lucina were on their way to Best Jeanist’s agency. Tensei really wanted to take the two teenagers on a normal patrol but once again, his sidekick, Gaia, had to boss him around again, making the pro hero go to Best Jeanist’s agency to deliver some important documents involving a certain serial killer. Iida and Lucina told him they would not mind accompanying him to Best Jeanist’s Agency and they would view this as a special patrol for their internship. The trio were wearing their hero outfit.

“If she bothers you too much, why don’t you transfer her to another agency?” asked Iiida behind his helmet.

“Err…. the thing is I can’t for two reasons: First she is really good at paperwork.” Tensei says, embarrassed.

Lucina giggles while asking if Tensei was bad at paperwork. The older hero groans and admits he hates doing paperwork with passion. He prefers someone else doing this job for him while he can go on patrols with his team. And the second reason why he can’t transfer her because of her quirk. Her quirk is called ‘terraform’, a type of geokinesis power. Not only she can manipulate the earth element itself but also her ultimate technique was called seismic sense; this skill enables Gaia to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of her environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through earth and metal.That’s the reason why she is always barefoot. Iida comments that such ability is very useful in search and rescue missions. Tensei nods to him, telling them Gaia was a great help when a building fell last year. She was able to find all the buried victims as fast as possible.

“By the way, Marth, I really loved your hero outfit.” Tensei comments while calling the girl by her hero name.” You reminded me of a character from a rpg game I used to play a lot. Are you a fan of Dragon Emblem as well? "

Ah, the game. She remembered she used to play Dragon Emblem a lot when she was still Izuku. And when she was born, she thought she was in the Dragon Emblem world just like in a isekai novel Izuku had read once. But Ylisse was very different from the game universe, even if they shared some similarities. 

“I know what you mean, but I am not a fan of Dragon Emblem. I just like heroes from fantasy and medieval stories like The Lord of Gems and The Game of Crowns.” she says, smiling.

Lucina was using the same outfit from her world. Of course, she could not say she was a princess from a medieval fantasy universe or else Tensei would think she was crazy. Iida was quiet all time. He knew the truth about Lucina’s true origins but it was not his secret to tell. He still had some hard time believing in some stuff from Lucina’s home world.

“Well, here we are!” 

They finally arrived at Best Jeanist’s agency. Before they could step forward to the automatic doors, they heard a loud crash. Tensei, Iida, Lucina and the people around cried as they protected their heads from the glass shards .

*TUMB*

They all were horrified when they saw Best Jeanist with a hole in his chest chest, forming a pool of his own blood. Tensei ordered Lucina and Iida to stay there and call the emergency. Then, the turbo hero used his speed to run up the building. Suddenly, Lucina felt a terrible familiar presence as Falchion, in her waist, pulsed. 

“Iida, stay here!” Lucina says, ready to jump up to follow Tensei.

“Wait, LUCINA!”

Iida tried to stop her but it was too late. Lucina used her wind magic to have a pulse to jump up the building. She and Tensei arrived at Best Jeanist’s office through the broken window. Tensei was mad for Lucina had followed him

“Marth! What the…” Tensei never finished his sentence as they felt a powerful blood lust aura.

“Hello Tiny One. We haven't seen each other in a while.”

Lucina was horrified when she saw her archenemy, Grima, was there. She saw her arch enemy standing there with Bakugou hanging in the air, unconscious. Next to him there was a woman she recognized right away; Midoriya Inko. But she was different. She was not the same woman she remembered from her past life. Her body had green scales and her eyes showed madness as if she was a…. no… it was not possible! She was not a manakete! Not a manakete descending into madness!

Tensei was paralyzed; he never in his life felt such strong blood lust and killing intense aura as powerful as this one. He even had a hallucination of a giant six eyed dark beast standing before him, ready to kill him with one strike. Before Lucina could do anything, Grima and Inko teleported away, taking Bakugou with them.

“NOOO!!”

XXX

“Wake up, you son of a bitch!” 

Katsuki yelped as he felt a powerful hand slapping his face. He opened his eyes and he noticed he was strapped into a chair. The straps locked around him, across his chest and legs. A pair of metal clamps secured arms to the floor. He could not use his quirk to break the bindings, not without damaging his arms. He was trapped.

Katsuki trembled in fear when he saw Inko in front of him. Her eyes were not gentle like they used to be before. They were now feral, full of madness and anger. The six eyed bastard was not around but that did not make the situation less dangerous.

“Auntie Inko...” he says in tears.

“Shut up!” She yelled, giving him another slap. “You have no right calling me that! You killed Izuku! You killed my baby and for what?! Just because he was quirkless?! Just to make people see you’re special while he is not? Or just because he had impossible dreams and you decided to step on them as if they were roaches?! The school may have taken legal actions for me to not do anything to you or to them but thanks to Grima-sama for awaking the dragon blood inside me, justice finally will be served! Unlike those heartless people here, I will make sure I will give you a very painful and slowly torture. You’re going to beg me to throw you from the rooftop once you can't stand with the pain anymore!”

That’s when Katsuki noticed there were corpses around them. They were hanged by their wrists and they all had their chest opened without their hearts. Katsuki recognized they were all his former classmates and teacher from Aldera school. What has he done? Katsuki was so shocked he did not notice Manami, the only living being beside him and Inko, was there.

“Now let’s justice begin.”

And the screams of pain started.

End of the chapter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? Inko is thirsty for revenge and is already killing everyone who stands in her way to get "justice."  
Now let me share some headcanons I have in mind. ^^
> 
> 1- Since Tenya and Tensei are very close brothers, I always thought Tenya knew some of Tensei's teammates and sidekicks of Team Idaten Agency. This is the reason why I added him knowing Enigma. And no, Enigma is not an oc. She's a cannon character and she appeared in the manga's spin off, Vigilantes.
> 
> 2- Yoroi Musha is the oldest hero in the top ten hero rankings, a veteran still active. That made me think that he used to be the number one hero before our All Might taking his place in the rankings as the number one.
> 
> 3- It is a cannon that Tensei has several teams specialized in certain skills for certain situations. Like in vigilantes, he used a team specialized in chase when he was chasing after a villain on the highway. And in my headcanon, he has a team specialized in paperwork.
> 
> Now back to the story, Inko is getting more insane each minute. With this, she is becoming more dangerous. Katsuki is in big trouble with his past actions finally biting him hard. Will he be saved? Lucina will also have to make very difficult choices from these events.
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments, reviews and kudos. They make me write more and more!  
Suggestions are also welcome. ^^


	12. the wrath of the dragon part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina reveals everything to Tensei and the Iida brothers learn about  
the dark truth about the manakete.

Everything was chaotic that evening. Everyone from the Best Jeanist’s agency was killed. The scene looked like a scene from some horror gore movie. The bodies of the sidekicks were brutally quartered, covering the floors, walls and ceiling with blood. Best Jeanist was miraculously still alive but in a very critical condition.

Lucina was quiet since what happened. She saw Grima and she was unable to do anything at all. And the worse, her mother, Inko, looked like she was on his side. Lucina could not remove the images from her mind , images of Inko showing signs of being a manakete and descending into degeneration. Descending into madness. 

_ “This is bad! So bad!” _ she thought to herself.

Lucina was in Tensei’s office with Iida trying to calm her down. He had no idea what made the brave girl to be like that but he knew the situation was very bad. Enigma knelt in front of her, offering some tea to calm the girl’s nerves down. Then, Tensei, without his helmet, entered the office. He had a grim expression on his face.

“I need to talk to Marth.” He says “Alone.”

Enigma nodded and she left the office. Iida did not. Tensei once again ordered his brother to leave but the young Iida refused it. He would not leave Lucina on the stage she was at the moment. Tensei sighed in frustration but he allowed him to stay since he had no time to discuss with his young brother. He closed the door before kneeling in the front of Lucina. 

“Hey Marth, who was that six eyed man? He called you Tiny One. You know him, don´t you?” Tensei asked, gently. “Who is he?”

Lucina raised her face and she looked at him with dead eyes. “ That man was Grima.”

Iida gasped horrified when he heard the name. “Grima? You mean that Grima?! The one you always talk about?! The one who destroyed your world?!”

Tensei was now confused; why did his brother know about the six eyed villain? Tensei demented to tell him everything about this guy. Iida bit his lips as he looked at Lucina.

“Lucina, we should tell him.” Iida says, very serious.

Lucina sighed. She really wished to not involve Tensei into her problems but the problem became bigger when she saw Inko in the office and both of them kidnapped Bakugou.

“Tell me what? What the hell is going on?”

“I will tell you everything you need to know but first we need to go somewhere else.” Lucina says in a very serious voice. “I will explain everything on the way.

XXX

Katsuki was being hanged by his clamped wrists as Inko hitted him once more with a metal whip. The blond boy cried out in pain with the impact of the whip. His torso was covered with bleeding slashed wounds. Katsuki cried in pain as Inko sprayed on him some type of stinging disinfectant.

“I will resume your punishment in a few hours.” Inko says coundly before leaving the room.

When the room is locked, Byleth appears in front of Katsuki. She is horrified by the sight of his wounds. She could do nothing to help him. If she had her own body, she would use her healing magic to heal his wounds.

_ “Katsuki please, you have to fight back.” _ Byleth cried

Katsuki looked at her with dead eyes on his face.

“Why should I?” he asks “ This is all my fault. I killed Izuku. I killed her son and I turned her into a monster. She has every right to serve justice.”

Byleth did not know what to say. Katsuki looked like he lost his will to live. For a moment she did not see Katsuki hanging from the ceiling, instead she saw Dimitri in his time when he was a broken and mad man.

Manami was starting at Katsuk a bit confused. Since she could not see or hear Byleth, she thought he was going crazy and sincerely, she could not blame him. She still wondered how she did not lose her sanity yet.

“Eer.. Excuse me? Bakugou-san?” Katsuki turned his head, finally acknowledging her presence. “Listen, I know what happened between you and that woman. She told me everything. I was even forced to watch her using her quirk to rip those guys’ hearts out from their chests.”

That’s right. Katsuki for a moment did forget they were surrendered by hanging corpses. The smell of decomposition was already leaking out. Namami admitted she helped Inko in her quest of revenge. Inko threatened her with death if she did not help her to localize all the 3rd year students and the teacher from Aldera Middle School .

“And honestly, I am afraid she will kill me as soon as she finishes you off.” Namami says, chuckling emotionlessly. “Before the torture remuses, tell me Bakugou-san, why did you tell to Midoriya Izuku to jump off from the roof?”

Katsuki was surprised when Namami asked this. To be honest, ever since he found Izuku’s shattered body on that fateful day, he had asked this very same question several times to himself. Why did he? The only answer that came to his mind was…

“Because I was.. and... I am still an arrogant fool.” He says in a broken voice. “ Ever since I was a brat, everyone always praised me for my quirk and how powerful it was. They always told me I was going to be a great hero with my quirk, Izuku was among them. He always had admired me and believed me I could do everything and I could be a great hero just like All Might. Then, one day, he was just trying to help me to get me up from the water puddle, but in my arrogant mind, I thought he was looking down at me instead of helping me. I blindly started to bully him since that day, when we were seven years old.”

Namami was quiet, just staring at Katsuki without interrupting it.

“When he died, I lost everything. I lost my mother’s love, I lost my father’s respect, I lost my home, I lost human contact, I lost Auntie Inko’s love and worse, I lost my best friend. The best friend I never knew I had before losing him. You know, for a while I wanted to kill myself too. I even went to the same roof where he jumped. But in the end I didn’t jump.”

“Why didn't you do it?” she asks, curious.

Then, Katsuki took a brief look at Byleth before smiling softly.

“My guardian angel stopped me. She told me that I was being an idiot and death is not the answer for me. She also told me I should become a hero not for myself but for Izuku too. My guardian angel gave me a reason to live again.”

Byleth could not believe what she was hearing. She knew she was able to stop Katsuki from killing himself that day but she never thought the boy would view her as his guardian angel.

Manami was surprised too. After Inko had told her everything about Katsuki, at first, she thought he was just a spoiled bully brat. She even had the same thoughts after watching his matches in UA’s Sports Festival. But she realized the boy was not what she thought he was. He may have been a brat, a bully in the past, but now in the present, he was not none of those things and he was trying to live for the one he bullied in his whole life. She frowned; Gentle would not want to give her up either. He would want her to live her life. Suddenly she started to bite her bindings.

“What the fuck are you doing, Shorty?

“Don't call me that!” she snaps “Listen here you brat and listen well; your past is not your present! You made a lot of big shitty mistakes but I can see you’re trying to change not for yourself but for that deceased kid. You did not give up and I will not either! I will not let that insane monster lady kill me. Not without fighting back first! I have to live for Gentle and you, you have to live for your friend!”

Manami returns to bite her bindings while Katsuki looks at her like she was crazy. He hates to admit but Shorty is right. Inko may have gone insane but he still needs to live for Deku, to live for Izuku.

Having his will restored, Katsuki finally starts to examine his situation.The heavy clamps on his arms are stopping him from using his quirk to free himself. He needs to free himself from the bindings without harming himself.

“Byleth, do you have any plans?” he asks.

Manani looked at him confused; who the hell is Byleth?

_ “I may have one but I will need to possess your body again, Katsuki.” _

XXX

Lucina, Iida and Tensei were on the way to an apartment complex. While running, Lucina explained everything to Tensei. Her home world, Grima, Falchion, Naga, time travel, everything ( except the fact she is the reincarnation of a boy from their world). Tensei could not believe what he was hearing.

“Ok, let me see if I got all this right; you’re a princess from another world and Grima is a dark giant dragon. A good dragon goddess named Naga sent you and your friends to the past to stop this dark dragon from destroying your future. But Grima found out your plans and he went to the past as well. Your father was able to do a holy ceremony to make his magic sword stronger to stop him once for all. You guys almost managed to defeat him but the bastard opened a dimensional gate to escape and now you, your friends and the dark dragon himself are all here in our world? Am I missing something?”

“I think you got everything right, brother. I am surprised you’re taking this well.” Iida comments

“Are you kidding me?! I am freaking out here!” Tensei snapps at his brother. “ I admit I love rpg fantasy games and novels but this is too much!! We got a freaking dark giant dragon in our world! He made a big carnage scene at Best Jeanist’s agency along with that woman! He will destroy everything when he becomes a giant dragon!”

“Sir Tensei, the problem is not Grima becoming a giant dragon to destroy your world. The biggest problem is him getting allies for it.” Lucina says “ Especially if those allies have manakete’s blood in their veins.”

“Wait, Mana what? What the heck is this?” Tensei was having a headache.

Lucina did not respond to him but Iida tried to explain as much as possible about the manakete and the dragon folk ( he had to thank Laurent for the information about Ylisse and their culture). Needless to say Tensei was having a very shitty night. They finally arrived at the apartment. Iida asked why they were there. Lucina explained the woman who was with Grima was Midoriya Inko and they needed to get information about her.

“Ok, but how do you know she lives here?” Iida asks, confused

Lucina ignores him, focusing on a plant vase beside the door. Then she lifts one of the pebbles of the vase and she finds the extra key. Lucina is thankful that some things never changed since Izuku’s death. Iida was freaking out, exclaiming they can’t enter the apartment without permission or a mandate. Lucina ignores him and she opens the door. She gasps in shockwhen she sees the living room and the kitchen are filled with empty bottles.

Iida picks one of the bottles to examine it. He comments the woman had signs of alcoholism. Lucina can not believe it; she never had imagined her death, Izuku’s death, could lead her mother to alcoholism. 

“Guys?” Tensei calls to get their attention

Lucina and Iida gasped in shock when they saw the wall of the living room had several photos of Katsuki and other kids from Aldera middle school. They all had darts on them and some were written ‘heartless’ and ‘go to the pits of hell’. On the biggest photo of Katsuki was written ‘murder’. Some photos were even ripped off.

“That woman has some big grudge on Bakugou and those kids. But why?” Tensei asks, confused.

Lucina knew the reason why. She never thought her mother, Inko, would become a vengeful creature. Then, she felt Falchion pulsing. Lucina drew it out and the sword shone a bright light. Suddenly holographic images appeared in the room. They saw Inko, drinking some alcohol from a cup while throwing a bottle against the wall with fury. Grima appeared behind her.

**“What pitiful image we have here.”** Grima says.

Inko turns around and glares at the unknown man.

**“Who are you? How did you get in here?”** she asks

**“Entering this house is an easy task for me. Tell me madam, why is such a beautiful creature like you in such pain?”**

Inko really did not care about the consequences of her actions for telling her thoughts to a creepy man who just entered her home without her permission. She told Grima everything; Izuku’s suicide, the bullings he suffered and how she found out Bakugou, who she looked at him as one of her own children, had turned to be the one of his worse bullies and the one who killed him. She had found out about this when she accidentally overheard one of their classmates had mentioned Bakugou telling Izuku to jump off from a roof and praying to have a quirk in his next life.That made Inko enraged.

**“And you know what is worse? I can not do anything at all! That damned school took some legal actions against me, putting me a gag order! They wanted that son of bitch going to UA academy at any cost. They even covered all his shitty actions for this! They don't care about if Bakugou was responsible for my baby’s death! They only cared about looking good!”**

Tensei and Iida could not believe what he was hearing. What Aldera school did was illegal, very illegal. UA had zero tolerance to bullying and the school would have stopped Bakugou from even taking the entrance exam if the staff knew about his past actions. No wonder this woman was mad.

**“So, why don’t you take revenge on those pitiful insects with your own hands?”** Grima asks, smirking.  **“You may not believe but I am a very powerful ancient dragon.”**

**“A powerful ancient dragon?”** Inko repeats in wonder

**“Yes and so you are. I can feel it. You have the blood of the divine dragons in your veins. I can give some of my blood to awake your dragon blood. As a divine dragon, not only you will become a powerful being but also you can avenge your son, giving those who wronged you both the divine punishment they deserved. What do you say, little dragon? Would you like me to help you?”**

Inko chucks darkly; she has nothing to lose. If she needs to be a villain… no, better yet, to become a monster to get justice so be it. 

**“I accept your offer, my lord.”**

And the holographic images disappear. Lucina is angry. She is angry with herself and angry with Aldera middle school. She never had imagined her death, Izuku's death, could lead to so many terrible consequences. 

“Lucina?” Iida called, getting her attention. “I know you’re mad at Grima for using that woman’s grudge for his plans but we still need to rescue Bakugou.”

“When we save Bakugou, we will make sure he will go to judgment for his actions. That way, we can give Midoriya-san the justice she is looking for.” Tensei added

But Lucina just chuckled without any emotion.

“It's too late for that woman.” Lucina says, emotionless. “Even if we manage to save Bakugou, death is waiting for her.”

“What do you mean?” Tensei asks.

Lucina then explains the dark fate of all the dragons share when their powers are not sealed in dragon stones or when dark emotions take over their minds.

“When they degenerate they fall into madness. The Manakete become nothing but feral, insane and destructive giant beasts. That’s the reason why Naga forged this sword with one of her own fangs; to put the dragons out of their misery and to give humanity a way to protect themselves. When I saw Midoriya Inko back at Best Jeanist agency, she was already showing signs of madness.”

Iida could not believe what is hearing

“Wait! Does that mean Kirishima will have the same fate?!” He asked. He knew Kirishima had dragon blood in his veins since his accidental transformation at the Sports festival.

“I dunno know.” Lucina says with sincerity. “ One of my friends back in Ylisse is a half manakete. One of her main concerns is ending up being a feral dragon. Tiki, a full divine dragon, told us she does not know the answer because Nah’s existence was something new to her. We never had hybrids like Nah before. Tiki told us Nah may not degenerate like most of the dragons thanks to her human blood but she told us that Nah may live much longer than us. I am afraid the same goes to Kirishima; he may live much longer than an average person thanks to Tiki’s dragon stone for awaking his dragon blood at the Sports Festival but not degenerate thanks to his human blood.”

“So why is Midoriya Inko different?” Tensei asks “Why is she degenerating if she has human blood as well?”

“Must have to do with Grima’s blood. You saw him offering his blood to awaken her dragon blood. I think with his blood and Midoriya Inko’s desire for revenge is making her degeneration going at a very alarming speed. We have to find her and kill her before she fully degenerates and becomes a feral dragon.” She says in a very serious way.

“K-Kill her?” Iida was horrified. Lucina refused to look at him. “You can't do this! She is a victim of injustice and that guy is manipulating her! It is not her fault!”

“Do you think I want to kill her?!” Lucina snapped. Her voice was filled with rage “You were not there when Grima attacked my realm! You were not there when Nowi, Nah’s mother, was degenerating because of the risen’s influence. She begged me to kill her as a way to save herself from her own madness and to protect her daughter. Believe me Iida, I do not enjoy killing people with my blade! Sometimes heroes need to kill for the greater good! And sometimes death is the kindest thing that someone can do for the orders!”

The Iida brothers were speechless.However, Tensei could ot blame her. In all his career, Tensei always focused on saving people as quickly as possible. But he knew sometimes heroes need to kill when there was no alternative. He even had heard about All Might killing a villain once. In need, he was not ready to take his first blood and much less Tennya. His young brother was not ready yet to face the dark side of heroism.

“Tenya, go back home.”

“Brother?” iida looked at him confused

“You’re upset and that’s understandable. You’re not ready yet to see death. If Lucina is right, it is too late to save that woman. She is right when she said sometimes death is the kindest thing someone can do for others.” Tensya says softly to his brother

“But…” Iida starts but Tense holds his hand as a sign to silent him.

“You are not ready yet to take your first blood, baby brother. There was this lesson I wanted to teach you when you were in your third year at the academy, when you’ve become mature enough for this, but I guess I have to teach you now; sometimes heroes can’t save everyone. There were so many situations I was unable to save people because my quirk is not suited for the situation or I was not fast enough to save people. And sometimes a hero has to choose who to save and who to die. Do you remember the fire in the luxury condominium last year?” Iida noods to his brother. He remembers very well the events of that fire. His brother was one of the rescue teams. “ The condominium was covered in flames and there was this mother with her child. The mother was trapped under rubble and the flames were getting closer to the gas pipes. She begged me to take her child out since there was no time for me to rescue both of them. With a heavy heart, I took the child out and I left the mother behind to die.”

Iida was silent; Tensei never told him about the events of the fire. He knew it was a very sensitive subject, a lot of civilians, heroes and firefighters had died in that terrible fire. Tensei once again begged him to go home. Iida removed his helmet, looking at his brother in tears. He hugged his brother, making him promise to be careful. Iida left the apartment with a heavy and broken heart.

“I am sorry…” Lucina whispers softly

“Don’t be.” Tensei says as he removes his helmet. His face expressed sadness and angst just like his brother. “Tenya is not ready yet for the dark side of heroism. I don't want him facing this yet or splitting blood.”

“You may have made some difficult choices in the past, Sir Ingenium, but you never killed before. You’re aware I have to kill Midoria Inko not for the safety of everyone here but also her own sake too. Are you ready for this?”

Tensei honestly answers he is not but he knows it was a necessary evil to do. He does not want a rampaging dragon destroying everything around. However they need to rescue Bakugou first before dealing with Inko. For this they need to find their whereabouts.

Then, Falchion pulsed once more and Lucina inspected it. On the hilt Tensei and Lucina could see an abandoned facility and then saw a very wounded bakugou and a red haired girl. Looked like they found their whereabouts.

“Amazing! Your sword is like the Sword of Omens!” Tensei exclaimed, excited.

“The sword of what?” she looked at him and blinked, very confused. What the hell is he talking about?

Tensei blushed in embarrassment. “Never mind. Let's just go to this place and save Bakugou and the girl with him.”

Lucina nods, They need to save Bakugou before dealing with Inko.

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new chapter.  
Lucina reveals everything to Tensei; her origins, Grima and the dark fate of the manakete.  
Inko's fate was sealed once she started showing signs of degeneration. Lucina will have no choice but kill her. Will she do it? You have to wait for the next chapter.
> 
> And what do you think on Tensei's reaction on all of this? I hope I made him in character as much as I could. Tensei was so little explored in the main series. I had to read Vigilantes spin off to make sure I am writing his personality right.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. ^^
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave kudos and comments. They make me write more and more.  
Suggestions are also welcome.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!
> 
> Ps: I need a beta writer


	13. The wrath of the dragon part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensei and Lucina rescue Katsuki and Manami, but....

Iida has not gone home like his brother had ordered him to do. Instead, he was sitting down on a bench in some park. He looked at the starry sky confused, lost and having no idea what to do. When he accepted going to his brother's agency, he thought they would work together no matter what type of situation they would be involved in. But the way his brother looked at him with such sorrowful eyes and asking to go home because he was not ready for such violence yet really hurt him a lot; Iida knew Tensei was also suffering from the situation involving Midoriya Inko and he wanted to protect him from the impact of what they were going to do to that poor woman. He may not be ready for such darkness and violence yet but he knew he needed to be by their side or else he would regret it.

“Eer.. Goddess Naga? God? Any other divine entity out there? I know I am not a praying guy but I really don't know what to do. I am always the one to follow rules. However, I can feel something really bad is going to happen to my brother and Lucina when they rescue Bakugou from Midoriya Inko. I know I will regret it for the rest of my life if I am not by their side. I don't know what to do. Can any of you send me a sign? Any sign will do!”

Then a shadow came out from the trees. Iida’s jaw dropped from surprise and shock; if that was not a divine sign he did not know what it was.

XXX

Tensei and Lucina finally arrived at the facility where Bakugou was being held prisoner. Tensei had his emergency signal ready in case something goes wrong. He really should've sent the signal right away to his team, but he did not want to give Lucina any problems. Killing was the last resort a hero must do and when they do, they usually go to a trial to judge if the killing was justified or just a simple murder. And their circumstances were very unique and complicated. He doubted any judge would believe them they killed a woman because she showed signs to become a mad and feral dragon and it was the only way to save everyone.

They quietly went through the place. They finally found a broken window and when they gave a quick glance; they saw Bakugou and the girl. They could see the red haired girl was there against her will after noticing her bindings. Then, they saw Midoriya Inko entering the room. They quickly duck to not be seen by the insane woman.

“Sir Ingenium, I will distract Midoriya Inko. You go there to rescue Bakugou and the girl.” Lucina whispers to Tensei. 

“Are you crazy? I will not let you face an insane woman alone! Especially that she has a big possibility of becoming a dragon!” he angrily whispered back.

Then, they heard a painful screaming. They quickly looked back through the window and they were horrified when they saw Inko had ripped Bakugou’s right eye off. The time was running out.

“Rescuing them is our top priority!” Lucina hissed quietly. Then, she gave him a silver dagger “Use this to cut their bindings. I will distract her as long as I can.”

“Wait, Marth!” 

And she is gone. Tenya curses. But there is no time for this; their priority is rescuing the hostages. The pro hero is just grateful that Grima is not around.

XXX

Katsuki was in pain. He never thought Inko would use her quirk to rip his right eye off. But he should not be surprised; Shorty had told him she used her quirk to rip the hearts out from his former classmates’ chest. But still hurt like a bitch.

“It is painful when I use my quirk on you, brat?” Inko asks coldly. “I may not have an explosion quirk like yours but it is close enough for what you did to Izuku.”

Katsuki does not say anything. He couldn’t because he knows whatever he will say, he will only increase the woman’s fury on him. He hopes Byleth’s plan will work or else they’ll all be dommed. 

Before Inko could rip his other eye, they heard a voice.

“Stop!” 

They turned their heads to the direction of the voice and they saw Lucina standing there. Inko recognized the girl right away. She was the one who defeated Bakugou at the Sports Festival.

“You’re that foregn girl who defeated the brat at sports festival.” Inko says, surprised. For some reason, she felt a familiar aura around the girl. She walked away from Bakugou and walked towards the blue haired girl. “Strange, this is the first time I met you but for some reason, I feel something familiar about you. Have we met before?”

Inko stops her movements when Lucina and appoints her sword at her. 

“Midoriya Inko, I know what Bakugou Katsuki has done to you son. I know what Aldera School did to you after his death. However this is not worth it.” she says

While Inko was focusing on her, Lucina gave a quick glance behind the green haired woman. She saw Tensei quietly crawling to the red haired girl and giving a silent sign to Bakugou and the girl.

Inko looked at her with fury.

“Not worth? Aldera did nothing to protect my son because he was quirkless, even when he was one of their best students! His classmates and teacher are a bunch of heartless monsters! This is the reason why I took their hearts out because they do not need them!”

Lucina sweated cold when she felt the woman's bloodlust and when she saw the hanged corpses in the room. The former princess could feel the woman was descending more and more into madness. Tensei had just finished setting the red haired girl free and he went to cut Bakugou’s bindings. He needed more time.

“I know Bakugou is no saint. He hurt a lot of people. Your son was his main victim. However, he is not the only reason for Midoriya Izuku killing himself. You’re also to blame for his death, Lady Midoriya.” Lucina says.

Tensei paused: he and Bakugou looked at Lucina horrified as if she was insane. What she was doing? Manami, the red haired girl lightly hitted Tensei on his back, hissing him to hurry up to cut Katsuki’s bindings and not wasting time. Manami noticed Lucina was provoking Inko to give them more time to cut the boy’s binding.

“He was quirkless right? I bet all you did was crying and apologizing over and over again for him not getting a quirk. Like the people of Aldera, I bet you did not believe in Izuku’s other abilities and much less guided him to another path closer to a hero’s job! You could have guided him to be a doctor, to be a policeman, to be a paramedic or even to be a fucking firefighter! But you did not do any of this, did you? I bet he died believing you were better off with him dead!” 

Lucina did not want to use her past life’s memories against Inko but Tensei needed more time since Bakugou’s bindings were heavier than the girl’s. And also she needed to get everything out of her chest. She remembered Inko being a good person but not a good mother. She never helped Izuku to find another path in life. She only ignored Izuku’s reality, her reality, until it leaded to Izuku’s suicide. In her point of view, Inko was also as guilty as Bakugou and the people of Aldera were.

Inko was enraged. “How dare you?!” 

Inko’s eyes went feral as she started to use her quik on Lucina.Suddenly Lucina felt something invisible grabbing her neck. She dropped her sword from her hands as she was being hanged in the air. 

“Marth!”

Inko turned her head and she saw Ingenion and he had cut the bindings from Manami and the brat. Tensei and Manani were thrown against the wall by an invisible force while Inko’s quirk grabbed Bakugou by the neck. Lucina and Bakugou could not breath. When they were almost losing consciousness.

*Swing*

A swift blade had cut Inko’s arms. Inko cried out in pain as she fell on her knees. Lucina found herself in the arms of the famous Hero killer Stain while an unknown white haired man with one arm helped Bakugou.

“Good thing we arrived just in time.” the older man says

“Are you alright, Little Girl?” The hero killer asked Lucina.

“Gentle!!” Manami cried out in relief and joy.

“La Brava!” He knelt and hugged his partner.

Both of them were crying, finally being together again. Igeniun was in shock when he saw Lucina was in the arms of the hero killer. He quickly pressed the switch to send a silent sos signal to his team. 

“Why are you here?” Ingenium asks in fear. He needed to approach the situation with caution. 

Stain only glares at the hero as he helps Lucina be on her feet. He answers he is not there to kill him, a fake hero. He is only there to help Gentle Criminal to get his partner back from the insane woman.

“Are you aware you’re helping a fucking pedophile?” Katsuki asks. He thought Gentle was someone closer to the girl’s age, not an old man in the middle of his forty years.

An angry vein pulsed on Manami’s forehead.

“He’s not a pedophile!! I am 21 years old, you son of a bitch!” she yells furiously at Katsuki.

That shocked everyone in the room. Even Bakugou. He thought Shorty was just a short brat. She was just a really short adult.

“Really? I thought you were an elementary schooler.” Tensei comments “ You’re so…”

“If you call me short or tiny I swear I will hack your email account and fill it with porn videos and gay photos!” Manami hissed in anger. Tensei shivered in fear as he backed off from the angry young (short) woman.

Then, their attention was back to Inko who was crying in pain. More scales appeared in her body as her face was turning more beastly. Lucina knew she had no time left. She grabbed Falchion and approached the mad woman with caution 

“Lady Midoriya, I apologise for what happened to you. I really do, but Grima is just using you and your grief for his own benefit.”

“Shut Up!” She yelled. More scales appeared in her face. Teeth were getting pointer and sharper. “ Unlike everyone, Grima-sama was the only one who helped me! He told me the truth about my blood! He made me stronger!! He made my quirk evolve! I was able to get my son’s justice!!”

“However did he tell you about the ruin all the dragons have? The degeneration? The fall to the Madness? Dragons who do not have their powers sealed in dragon stones or when their minds are filled with dark emotions, they degenerate and fall into madness. Falling into madness, the dragons become nothing but mindless and destructive giant beasts. Their only instinct is to destroy everything around them.” Lucina says without emotion in her voice. Bakugou could not believe what he was hearing; Is she serious? “ The divine dragon Naga forged this sword to slay those degenerated dragons as a way to put them out of their misery and to protect all the life beings around. Do not worry, I will make sure you will feel no pain.”

She raises her sword, ready to strike. But Bakugou grabs her in dissispair, stopping her from striking Inko.

“No! You can't not do this!! It is not her fault!” Bakugou cried out.

“Bakugou, let me go!!”

Before anyone could do anything, Inko let out a feral scream as she was surrendered by a green light. Suddenly, a powerful shockwave blew everyone away. Then a giant winged green dragon roared as she emerged out from the abandoned building.

End of the chaoter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Inko finally fully degenerates and she becomes a feral giant dragon.  
Will the heroes stop her? Will Bakugou Katsuki redeem his actions?  
You guys have to wait until the next chapter is out! :D
> 
> And do you guys have a guess what Tenya's divine signs is? let me know your theories. The winner will get a digital cookie :D
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your comments and kudos. They make me write more and more. :D
> 
> See ya all in the next chapter!
> 
> Ps: I need a beta write. can anyone help me?


	14. The wrath of the dragon part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko becomes a feral dragon. Lucina gains unexpected allies.  
And the league made their move.

In a van, Ingenium’s sidekicks and teammates are driving to the direction where their boss's signal is coming from. They are wondering why Igenium is in an abandoned facility in such an hour? One of the sidekicks hopes Ingenium is alright; he rarely uses the sos signal.

Suddenly the ground starts to quake. The driver tried to control the vehicle but the quakes were so strong that it made the van overturn. Enigma, one of Ingenium’s sidekicks, used her quirk to protect her coworkers from the impact, acting for everyone’s airbag. Then, they saw a huge green winged dragon emerging from the abandoned building. 

“Holy shit!!”

XXX

Somewhere else, Tomura and Kurogiri were on top of a building. Tomura was furious that the hero killer Stain had refused to join the League. He told them his ideals were not the same as theirs and he had a very important business to do.

“That son of bitch... Who does he think he is?”

Suddenly the building starts to shake from the quake. Kurogiri holds Tomura, so the villain doesn't fall off balance. Then, from a distance they see a huge green winged dragon. They could feel the beast’s killing intense aura even when they are so far away from it.

Tomura quickly takes his phone from the pocket.

“Sensei, did the doctor make a dragon noumu? No? So, do you still have those noumu with built-in cameras? I will need them. Send me that winded Noumu too, please.”

XXX

When Inko transformed into a dragon, they all were blown away from the shockwave. Katsuki noticed Lucina was going in the direction of a broken pipe. She was going to be stabbed! Suddenly everything lost the colors as they froze in the mid air. It was like the time itself had been frozen.

_ “Thanks to the gods I still have the divine pulse!” _ the female voice cried out in his head

“Byleth! What is going on?!” Katsuki asks, confused. He still wonders how his mind is still working? Everything and everyone is frozen in time, including himself.

“Do you remember when I told you about Sothis, the goddess from my world? When I shared my body with Sothis, she gave me some special abilities. The divine pulse is one of them. It allows me to control the time.”

Control the time?l Is she really serious? How come she never told him that she had such power before? He could have asked her to go back to the day of Izuku’s suicide. He could have saved him!

_ “I am sorry Katsuki, I never told you this before because I did not know if your body would handle the divine pulse. I had to infuse some of my spiritual power in your body for you to be able to use the divine pulse and to use magic. This is why I took a while to appear. And the other reason I did not tell you because I did not want to give you hope. Even before Sothis fused with me, she could only go back in time for a few seconds. We can not go back so far into the past.” _

Katsuki is disappointed. Byleth has a great power but it is not enough to save Izuku. Byleth tells him it is enough to save Lucina and everyone from the collapsing facility. A few seconds can make all the difference. Byleth warns Katsuki to prepare himself because she is about to rewind time. Suddenly Katsuki saw everything rewinding as if they were in an old video tape. When the time returns its flow, Katsuki grabs Lucina and uses his explosion to avoid the broken pipe. The blond boy uses his explosion to destroy the rubbles above for them to not be buried alive. For a moment, Lucina saw a symbol glowing on Katsuki’s forehead.

“Bakugou, you saved us all!” exclaimed Manami in Gentle’s arm.

Katsuki was panting as he fell to his knees. He somehow managed to save everyone thanks to Byleth. Lucina and Tensei only looked at him in silence. Then, Tensei’s radio turned on.

**“Ingenium, do you copy?”**

“Gaia! You got my signal? Where are you?”

**“If I got it?! Of course I got it!! And there is a freaking dragon invading the city! The Team Delta and I are attacking but our quirks are not stopping the beast. It is still walking in the same direction. We already sent a red code to Team Beta, Team Alpha and to nearby agencies and pro heroes to help us because the monster is huge!! Get you ass here right now!!”** Then the radio turned off.

Everyone looked in the direction where Inko, the fallen dragon, was walking to. Lucina recognized where the dragon was going: the dragon was walking towards the Aldera school. Even after becoming a mindless dragon, Inko’s lust for revenge was still strong.

“We have to stop her!” Lucina exclaimed. Flashbacks of the destruction of her homeland came to her mind.

“How?” Manami asked. “ That thing is gigantic! I doubt All Might can even stop that monster!”

Lucina was quiet. She was right because of the physical conditions All Might was in, she had no idea how much hero time he used today. She did not think All Might would even come to help, even if he really wanted to.

“This may sound crazy but we need your help.” Lucina says, looking at Namami, Gentle and Stain. “All of you.”

The three criminals/vigilantes looked at the blue haired girl as she just got a second head. Even Tensei was shocked. Lucina frowned and explained the only thing that can stop the dragon was her sword but for this, they needed their help too.

“Heh, what makes you think I will help you, Little Girl?” Stain asks, frowning. “You’re on the side of this fake hero here.”

“You helped me, didn’t you? I know, in your eyes, you’re an assassin. You are not afraid to stain your hands with blood but you have a code of honor.” she says in a very serious tone in her voice. “You all may be criminals but I know in the deep you care about the people’s safety. Please, help us to stop Midoriya Inko.”

Stain was surprised, even though she was on the side of the fake heroes, that little girl was asking a bunch of villains for help. Stain doubted a fake hero would ask help from them, even if the situation was chaotic, but that girl knew the situation was very worrisome and she was not afraid to ask help from villains if it was needed.

“I will help.” Stain says suddenly. “ My quirk allows paralyzing people, but I will not tell you how it works. However I think it is possible for my quirk will work on that thing.”

Tensei was shocked when Stain, the famous hero killer, had revealed his quirk. Stain glared at Tensei and told him he may not like him since he was a fake hero but the dragon was a much bigger issue than his pride and ideals. Tensei hated to admit but he was right; the dragon was a bigger issue than them. Tensei was relieved to see the killer had some code of honor, caring more about the innocents than his ideals and murders.

“May I know your quirks?” Lucina asks to Manami and Gentle Criminal.

Gentle answers his quirk is elasticity, his quirk allows him to bestow the property of elasticity to anything he touches, making it stretchable, bendable, and bouncy. This Quirk can affect anything, from the ground to the air itself. Manami answers her quirk is love. Her quirk allows her to bestow a power boost to the person whom she loves most by telling the recipient how much she loves them.

Lucina knew what to do now.

“Gentle Criminal, since you were wounded and by the nature of your quirk, I think you’re more suited to protect the civilians. Use your quirk to protect them from the rubbles and from the crossfire. Manami, stay with him and boost his energy if it is necessary.”

“Yes.” both of them nodded to her.

Then, Lucina looked at Tensei

“Sir Igenium, I think it is best you go back to lead your team. They will need a leader to guide them against the dragon. I need you and your team to make an opening for ….” Then, Lucina paused and looked at Stain a bit embarrassed “ Eer.. Sorry I never got your name.”

“You may call me Stain, Little Girl.”

“Ok, Stain, You will come with me.”

That did not go well for Tensei.

“What? No way! I will not allow you to go alone with a serial killer!” He snapped

“Sir Ingeniun, I know you’re worried and believe me, I’ve dealt with assassins before. I will be fine. Your team needs you right now. Besides, we have much bigger issues to deal with right now.” Lucina says

“But…”

Then, Katsuki got up and looked at them with an emotionless eye.

“Let me go with you.” he says

Lucina frowns at him. She could not blame him for his actions before but she could not help but feel anger and blame the blonde boy for this; It was all because of him that they are in the situation that they find themselves in.

“Look Bakugou, it was because of you we’re in this situation right now. Besides losing your eye, this situation is too personal for you. You would only be in the way of everyone. I know you do not completely understand the situation but we need to kill Midoriya Inko. “ Then, she appoints the path of destruction Inko was making. “ Right now her mind and soul are trapped in that giant beast! Killing her is not just to save the people of the city but also to save her by putting her out of her misery!”

Katsuki hated to admit but she was right. He dommed the city because he stopped Blue Hair from doing what it was right. But his feelings got in the way. He knew he would just be in the way of everyone but he needed to fix this. 

“I know and I feel responsible for everything I did. I just want to do the last right thing for Auntie Inko. Plus, I will not be the one to fight. I hate to admit but I will be just a dead weight and my emotions would be in the way. However Byleth can fight in my place.”

Everyone paused; Who is Byleth? Katsuki closed his good eye and when he opened it changed the color. It was not red anymore. It was green. Lucina could not feel Bakugou’s angry aura anymore. This aura was different ; it was calmer and lighter.

“I wish I could have introduced myself in a better situation. My name is Byleth. I will fight in Katsuki’s place.”

XXX

The dragon roared angrily as she attacked a giant creature who blocked her way. Enigma used her gigantification quirk to stop the dragon from moving. But the creature was too strong for her. With one bite, the dragon ripped the arm of the heroine off. Enigma cried out in pain as she returned to her normal size. Another hero quickly rushed to her aid.

“Fat Cat, take Enigma and get out here!!” yelled the hero Gaia.

Gaia used her earth quirk to attack the dragon. Several giant spikes came out from the floor and stabbed the dragon. One even stabbed her long neck.

“Now Endeavor!” 

Endeavor , who had arrived on the scene, used his power to fire a powerful blast towards the neck. It even managed to behead the dragon, however all wounds regenerated as a new head grew on the severed neck. Endeavor and Gaia were horrified; that thing was a monster! The dragon roared furiously at them as she opened her mouth to fire back against her enemies.

BOOOM!!

Both Gaia and Endeavor were saved by Ingenium at the last second, taking them away from the blast.

“Ingenium!” Gaia cried out in relief.

Tensei was horrified with the destruction the dragon was causing. And the worse, he just saw the thing growing another head just like the hydra from the greek myth. Lucina was right; the only thing that could stop the dragon was her sword, Falchion. 

“Ok everyone! We need to stop the dragon’s movements at any cost! Team Delta, protect the civilians from the crossfire! Team Beta and Team Alpha! Attack the dragon in full power!l Endeavor! Arm for the legs instead for the head! We don't know if this thing is like the hydra from the myth!”

“Don't give me orders, you fool!” But Endeavor did what Ingenium ordered him to do anyway. He was not stupid; he would not risk to see if the monster can grow multiple heads after cutting the head off once more. 

Ingenum hopes they can make an opening for Stain to use his quirk, that way Lucina can attack the dragon with no worries. He still can not believe he just agreed with her plan; for everyone's sake, Ingenium hopes Lucina’s plan works and putting an end to all this nightmare.

XXX

Meanwhile Lucina and Byleth, in Katsuki’s body, are jumping from roof to roof , going to the direction where the dragon is. The plan is simple; when Stain paralyzes the dragon, Byleth would use Katsuki’s explosion to throw Lucina like a rocket into the dragon’s head’s direction for her to stab it with Falchion. They stopped on the top of a top roof which has a perfect distance for their stunt.

Despite the violent and infernal battle going on down there, on the roof they were in completely silent. Honestly Lucina has no idea how to deal with Byleth. From the little she knew, Byleth might be a failed reincarnation. A failed reincarnation is when a soul is reborn into a body that already has a soul. A person having two souls is almost always bad news; those souls usually fight over for the control of the body but Byleth seems to be not fighting against Bakugou. It was the opposite; she is looking after him.

“You should talk heart to heart sometime with Katsuki, Lady Lucina.” Byleth says

Lucina cringes; it was so weird hearing Bakugou with such a calm and serene voice. It was very bizarre. 

“Why should I? If he had not stopped me from killing Midoriya Inko, we would not be in this situation right now. And I have nothing to talk to him about.” Says Lucina to Byleth “ Is he even listening to our conversation?”

“Yes, and at this very moment he is yelling at me. Honestly, both of you are very hardheads.” Byleth sighs in frustration. “I understand you may not like Katsuki because of his attitudes but he is trying to change, you know? He really regrets for all his actions from the past and he wants to be a better person for his deceased friend. He may not admit it but he respects your strength, Lady Lucina. I am not talking about how you defeated him at the Sports Festival but how you’re dealing with the current situation.”

Honestly, Lucina had no idea how she was dealing with this situation without going crazy. Lucina thought Bakugou did not change at all but she was wrong. He is trying to change to be a better person. Not for himself, but for her, for Izuku. The blue haired girl wondered what else happened to Bakugou since Izuku’s death. Perhaps she should try to have a heart to heart conversation with Bakugou someday. Not as Izuku, only as herself, as Lucina.

XXX

On the battlefield Stain was hiding his presence within the chaos. He may hate Endeavor but he was thankful for the bastard ripping the head off. He knelt and touched the spilled blood with his fingers. 

Suddenly a black hole appeared under the dragon’s decapitated head. In a blink of an eye the head is gone. Stain cursed; the League was nearby.

“You better finish this once for all, Little Girl.” Then he licked the blood from his fingers.

XXX

Byleth noticed something is happening to the dragon

“Looks like Stain did it.” she comments

Lucina and Byleth looked at the scene and noticed the dragon collapsed and she was having difficulty to move.

“That’s our cue. Come on, Byleth.”

Byleth grabbed Lucina by her arm and with all her might and Katsuki’s quirk, she launched Lucina like a rocket toward the head of the dragon.

Lucina was about to stab the dragon’s head with Falchion when the dragon recovered her moviments. The dragon roared and she opened her mouth to fire her attack on Lucina.

“LUCINA!” Tensei and Byleth cried out in horror.

Lucina was terrified, she had no time to avoid the attack. Suddenly something caught her in the air before the fire blast could hit her.

“Are you alright, Lucina?”

Lucina gasped in surprise it was Iida who rescued her and they were riding on a pegasus! 

“Eer... Boss? Isn’t that your little brother up there? And is he riding on a winged horse?”

Tensei’s jaw dropped in shock. What the hell?! First a magic sword, then a rampaging dragon and now his brother was riding on a freaking pegasus!!! What’s next?! Unicorns?! The hero shook his head to make him return to reality and he ordered everyone to keep attacking the dragon while she is distracted with the pegasus.

The pegasus was fast and it avoided all the dragon’s attacks. Lucina ordered Iida to get closer to the head. Iida drove the pegasus to the back of the head. Lucina jumped and let out a war cry. Then, she stabbed the dragon in the top of the head.

The dragon cried out in pain as it finally collapsed. Iida flew with the Pegasus to catch Lucina in the midair, before she could hit the floor. They landed safely to the ground. He and Lucina hopped from the pegasus’s back.

“Tenya!” Tensei ran towards them. “Why are you here?!”

“I am sorry brother! I know you've ordered to go home but I couldn't do it! I could not let you two deal with this alone. I really did not know what to do. Then, I prayed to Naga and other divine gods for a divine sign and Tenma here appeared before me.” He said as he looked at the pegasus. The pegasus nuzzled Iida’s face with affection.

“Wait wait Wait! You named the pegasu?! And the pegasus allowed you to ride on it?!” Lucina asks in shock

“Is there a problem?” Iida asks, blinking in confusion.

“Eeer.. Iida, usually pegasi only accept women as their riders. Never in Ylisse’s history we had a male pegasus rider before.”

That makes Iida’s eyes shine in pride. Is he really the very first male pegasus rider ever? Tensei wonders where the pegasus even came from. Then, they all looked at the dragon; the body was dissolving into ashes. Byleth finally arrives at the scene and she looks at the dragon with a sad expression on Katsuki’s face.

“You have to talk to her, Katsuki.

Katsuki was in silent

“If you do not, you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

With that, Byleth handed over the body’s control to Katsuki. The eye returned to its original red color. Slowly he walked towards the dragon and he fell on his knees . He ignored the stares from the people around him.

“Auntie Inko...I am sorry. I am so sorry. I know you can’t forgive me for what I’ve done to you and Izuku. I don’t forgive myself either. But I want you to know that I want to live not for myself but for Izuku. And I will live for you too. I love you, Auntie Inko.”

The dragon only growls as tears roll down from her face. “Say hi to Izuku for me, ok? Tell him I am sorry.” Katsuki smiles softly as rivers of tears roll down from his face. “ Goodbye, Auntie Inko..” Then, her body is completely dissolved into ashes, the ashes are blown away by the wind. Nothing is left but the sword. Katsuki sobbs and then he lets out an angst cry. Lucina only looks at him with sad eyes as she grabs her sword. She understand his pain.

“Good bye, mother…” she whispered softly. No one was able to hear her.

Suddenly Lucina was grabbed by something. She looked up and saw a winged creature with an exposed. It was a noumu. In seconds she was far away from the ground.

“LUCINA!” Tensei and Iida cried out.

Then, a shadow leaped into the air and attacked the creature. They fall into the ground. Lucina groaned in pain, looked like she broke a rib or two. Then, she saw Stain standing over her and stabbing the creature with his knife, killing it in an instant. 

“Wait, is that Hero Killer? Why is he here?”

“He saved the girl?”

“Idiot, he’s taking a hostage!”

Endeavor smirks

“So, you’re here, Hero killer.”

“Endeavor, wait!” Tensei cried out

“All these useless fucking phonies,” Stain hisses, “And these criminals who spread their filth like rats.” The Noumu is dead on the ground with one of Stain’s knives in its brain, “That’s why my purge is necessary! For the sake of a just world!” He shoves Lucina into the ground. “You, though. You’re worth more alive.”

Lucina was speechless. She could not move. It was his quirk? No It was his pure intense killing aura. Even when he was surrendered by pro heroes, all of them were paralyzed by fear, even Endeavor himself was paralyzed.

Stain still releases his killing intense aura, his voice almost inhuman when he screams out an invitation. “COME! THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN KILL ME IS ALL MIGHT!”

*KICK*

Lucina and everyone present's jaw dropped in shock at the scene that just happened in the front of their own eyes; the pegasus just kicked Stain’s face, knocking him out.

Iida was the first to recover from the shock.

“Good girl, Tenma!” Iida cried out happily as he petted the pegasus. “Good Pegasus! You defeated the villain!”

Sure thing this is a very embarrassing moment for Stain. A feared serial killer being defeated by a winged horse. An embarrassed moment not only for the hero killer but for the pro heroes around there as well; an animal was the one to defeat the serial killer, not them. Oh, the midea was going to have a feast with this.

XXX

Back at their headquarters, Tomura apologized to his master for not being able to retrieve the sword girl. Stain was the one to stop the noumu from bringing her back.

“That’s ok, Tomura. You did your best. However you made the doctor very happy with the dragon’s head you stole. I haven't seen him so excited in a long time.” Says All For one.

Behind him, the doctor was very, but very excited with the dragon’s head laying on the table, checking every piece of it. He even exclaimed it was the best thing they ever got in years. His eyes shone when he saw how big and sharp the dragon’s teeth were.

“From the videos you sent me, it looks like the only thing that really harmed the dragon was the girl’s sword. Let’s watch her for now, trying to get all the information we need before taking the next step.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

XXX

Somewhere else, Grima is watching everything from a Tv. Looked like Inko failed. He hoped she could have killed the holder of Falchion, ending the exalt’s bloodline in this world. Without the exalt’s bloodline, the sword becomes useless.

“Looks like I have to find another person with strong dragon blood in their veins to do the job.”

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we reached the ending of the wrath of the dragon. It was a very bloody battle  
Byleth finally revealed herself to Lucina and Tensei. And our dear Iida Tenya gets a very unexpected companion.
> 
> Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did as much as I did. Especially giving Tensei more spotligh than the cannon manga/anime.
> 
> Grima is still out there and planning to look for another individual with strong dragon blood. He will be as dangerous as All For One .
> 
> Please do not forget to leave your comments, reviews and kudos. They make me happy and they make me write more and more.
> 
> See ya all in the next chapter!


	15. Are you him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle and Tensei figures out who Lucina really is.

Lucina was taken to the hospital because of her broken ribs from the fall she suffered when Stain saved her from that winged noumu. Even if her wounds were not serious, the doctors decided that she needed to stay in the hospital for a few days just to make sure she was ok. Oh yeah, she got angry calls from her friends, mostly from Gerome and Laurent for not calling them when she had to deal with a feral dragon by herself.

_ _

_ “Great, when they finally figured out how to use their cellphones, they are already using them to scold me.”  _ Though Lucina sarcastically before turning the phone off.

She heard a knock. When she turned her head, she saw Todoroki in the doorway. She was pleased by the unexpected surprise. Todoroki mentioned he was nearby when the events occurred. He was with his father’s team when they received the red code signal from Igenium’s team.

“Ingenium and Iida will visit you later. They told me they have to go to the hero commission office to give them the reports about the dragon’s attack last night. And I think the police will want to talk to you too.”

“Great….” she moaned in frustration while massaging her temples. The last thing she wanted was to get the police involved.

“What are you going to do?” Todoroki asks

“Honestly, I will have to tell them half truths to not get myself in trouble. I can’t really tell them I am from another world and the one who caused the attack was an ancient dark dragon, can I?”

“No.” Todoroki says “If you do this, I bet the hero commission and the police would lock you up to a mental hospital.”

“So true, so true.”

They kept chatting for a little while. Todoroki thanked her for giving the courage to use his fire and giving courage to see his mother after so many years. Todoroki also mentioned his mother wanted to see her. Lucina smiled and told him it would be his pleasure. Todoroki looked at his cellphone and told her that he needed to leave but they would see her back at UA.

When he left. Lucina laid down on the bed and decided to sleep a bit before she had to deal with the crap of the police, of the hero commission and the crap of the UA’s staff. She really would need rest for that.

XXX

Katsuki was also hospitalized after the events involving the dragon’s attack. Because of the slash wounds caused by the whip, Katsuki had to have several stitches on his skin. The young boy was unconscious for several hours before waking up alone in the hospital room. He noticed he was using a medical eyepatch on the right side of his face. The doctor visited him and he was explaining he needed him to stay in the hospital for several days to make sure he would not get any infections from his wounds. However his mind was somewhere else: he kept seeing Inko in her dragon form, dissolving into ashes after Blue Hair stabbed her head with her sword.

“Bakugou-san?”

He returned to the reality

“Sorry Doc, my mind was somewhere else. What did you say?”

The doctor sighs “ I said the principal and your teacher are here to see you.”

As soon as the doctor said that, Aizawa and Nedzu entered the room. The doctor warned them to not stress the boy too much because he was still recovering. Aizawa understood and thanked the doctor before he left the room. When he left, Aizawa looked at Bakugou with concerned eyes.

“How are you doing, Bakugou?” Aizawa asks

The boy did not respond. He glared at his hands before closing them into fists.

“Split out already! I know you’re planning to expel me from UA! Blue Hair, Glasses and his brother must have already told you about what happened and my shitty past actions!” Katsuki yells, growling “ What reason would you two come here?”

Nedzu mentioned that they always worry about all their students, even him. The white mammal also told Katsuki that Ingenium, Iida and Lucina, indeed, have told them everything. About the degeneration, their meeting with Grima and also how they were forced to kill Midoriya Inko after she became a feral dragon. They also told them about his past actions while he was an Aldear student. 

“And yes, Ingenium told us the reason why Midoriya Inko had kidnapped you and her reason for killing those kids from Aldera school. We found out the principal was trying to destroy the evidences about the school’s corruption after he noticed the former students and the teacher were missing. The police have already put him in their custody and he will be charged not only for corruption and discrimination, but also for violence encouraging.” Says Nedzu with a bit of anger in his voice.

Katsuki was not surprised with the violence encouraging thing. None of the school staff have ever stopped him from using his quirk on Izuku and the other extras when he studied there.

“In normal circumstances, we would have expelled you right away, Bakugou.” Aizawa says in a cold voice “ What you did to that kid, Midoriya Izuku, was not bullying, but simply and pure cruelty. Though he was not your only victim, he was the one who suffered most from your actions, which had leaded him to commit suicide. If we knew about your actions before, we would have stopped you from even taking our entrance exam. You’re only in UA because of Aldera School for putting that illegal gag order on Midoriya Inko.”

Katsuki cringers. He knows all this shit but listening to his teacher telling all of them still hurt him a lot. He can feel Byleth’s presence trying to comfort him.

“However Ingenium, Iida-kun and Lucina-san have told us how much you regret and how much you’re hurt from this. Aiba Manami, the woman who was a hostage with you, has told us that you did not fight back when Midoriya Inko was hurting you. She even told us about your suicide attempt, going to the same rooftop Midoriya Izuku jumped from.” Says Aizawa. “ After a lot of discussion between me and the Principal Nedzu, we decided we will still keep you in our Hero Course, Bakugou.”

Katsuki looks at them in shock,are they really serious about keeping him in the hero course? He should have been kicked out!

“Do not get us wrong, Bakugou-kun. We are not like Aldera that fawns over you because of your quirk. You’re still in a very delicate situation.” Nedzu says in a very cold voice. Katsuki shivers in fear; it was the first time he ever heard the principal talking to him in that way. “If you really regret your past actions, you will do our conditions if you want to graduate from our school.”

“Your father told us that your mother had kicked you out from home but he allowed you to live in his other apartment as long as you pay for your rent and go to therapy. Isn’t that correct?” Aizawa asks.

Katsuki explains he is working as a part timer in a pastry shop not too far away from where the apartment is and once in a while he works as a particular tutor to small kids to pay for his rent and grocery shopping. He tells them he is seeing a counselor but he admits he feels the profissional is not helping him very much but can not afford to see another counselor because of his limited money.

“I see, so our conditions are you will go to Hound Dog’s conseloring seasons at least three times for weeks and you will report us if he’s helping you or not. And you will do some community service until the graduation day.” Nedzu says while explaining their conditions to Katsuki.

Katsuki through a bit; these conditions were not bad ones. He wants to be a better person for Izuku and he will allow UA to help him. Byleth also agrees with the terms. Katsuki takes a deep breath and accepts their conditions.

“This is just a suggestion but we finally finished the dorms system in our campus. Our foreigns students will live there to be closer to us. That way they can communicate with us if Grima comes out again. Living in our dorms you will not have to pay for the rent anymore, but we will allow you to keep working in your part time jobs for you to pay your other necessities like groceries and school material. This if you want to move to our dorms, of course. ” Says Nedzu, giving to Katsuki a paper about the dorm system.

Before they leave him, Aizawa mentions they know about Byleth’s existence from Lucina. Nedzu mentions that they would like to talk to her when he is well enough for this. Katsuki promises they will talk with Byleth after he moves to the dorms. 

Then, they left the room, leaving Katsuki by himself. Only Byleth is there to keep him company. He asks to Byleth if she is ok with this. She answers that the UA academy would find out about her soon or later. It was better for them to find out about her in this way instead of the teachers thinking Katsuki was becoming crazy for speaking alone or forming a second personality. 

“You know Byleth, while I was out I had a weird dream.”

Byleth looked at him confused. “ A dream?”

“Yeah, I was in some garden with this weird guy. I do not remember his name, I’ll just call him Tomato Head.” Byleth sweatdrops; she still needs to work on helping Katsuki to remember people’s names and stopping his habit of giving them weird or insulting names. “Tomato Head told me he knew how I was feeling towards Auntie Inko’s death. He mentioned he was in my shoes once too, when he was forced to kill his older brother after becoming a dark beast.”

Byleth’s eyes widened in astonishment; Katsuki could not be talking about Sylvain, could he? But it was impossible! Sylvain did not die in this world, he died in the Fódlan. How come he was talking to Katsuki in a dream?

“He showed me when you and a bunch of people in black and gold uniforms were facing this guy with a weird glowing lance and then he became a demoniac monster. Tomato Head told me he was horrified for what happened to his brother and how he was forced to kill him. Though his older brother hated him, Tomato Head told me he still loved him. He said to thank you for finding a good resting place for his brother since his family refused to bury his older brother in the family graveyard and the church did not allow you guys to bury him in their cemeratry.” Says Katsuki. “He said he and the rest of the Blue Lions miss you.”

Katsuki cringes when he sees Byleth crying. He quickly apologizes for making her cry. However Byleth smiles and thanks Katsuki for telling her about her meeting with Sylvain while hugging him. 

“You know Katsuki, I never told you about the Blue Lions, did I ?” she asks him, smiling.

For the whole day, Byleth told Katsuki about her meeting with Dimitri and the Blue Lions and her life as a professor at the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery and how her life had changed when she met Rhea, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros.

XXX

Lucina was awakened in her room a bit bored. The doctor had visited her a while ago and he said she can be discharged tomorrow noon. She was happy she could be discharged this soon but she still was bored. She decided to turn on her phone to surf a bit on the internet. When she accessed her twitter account, she sweatdropped; looked like the pegasus gained some fame after kicking the Hero Killer and helping the heroes for taking the wild dragon’s down. She even read some people calling Iida as the modern Bellerophon. 

_ “Who the heck is this Bellerophon?” _ Lucina thought to herself, frowning.

Then, she hears a knock. She turns her head and she sees Tensei is the doorway of her room. He was wearing his civilian clothes.

“Hey Lucina! How are you doing?” he says while sitting down beside her bed.

“Oh, Sir Ingenium! It is good to see you. I hope everything went well in your favor with the hero commission.”

He gave a very nervous and awkward smile “ About that…”

Tensei explained how the things went to the hero commission. It looked like they reproved Tensei’s actions for taking Lucina, a minor and a hero apprentice, to a very dangerous zone. But he was forgiven after the dragon was taken down, saving Bakugou and for finally catching the hero killer. But those factors did not stop them from suspending his hero licence for six months. Lucina sweatdropped when Teisei whined and cried on her blanket when he told her he was going to be forced to do all the paperwork at his agency until his license was renewed. He also whined about Gaia becoming a devil with a whip to make sure he was doing his work right.

“Err… Sorry about that.” she awkwardly says while patting on Tensei’s back. “ And technically who took the hero killer down was that pegasus. By the way, what happened to it?” Lucina asks.

That made Tensei return to his professional posture.

“We took the pegasus to the Yaoyorozu family’s property. My family has a good relationship with the Yaoyorozu family and I know they have stables for their horses in their mansion. Mrs. Yaoyorozu is part of a group that fights for the welfare of animals. You can say we made her day when we asked her if Tenma, the pegasus, can stay in her stables until we find a better solution. She gladly accepted the pegasus and promised to take good care of her.”

“And she just accepted the pegasus just like that?” Lucina was surprised “ She didn’t even freak out to see a horse with wings?”

“Well Mom freaked out and Mrs. Yaoyorozu reacted like Christmas had arrived early. Both of them think Tenma is just a horse with a wing quirk, so neither of them suspect Tenma is a real pegasus. I think It's better this way.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Lucina says, sighing. “ I still can't believe Iida was able to ride on the pegasus. I thought only women can ride on pegasi. Never in my realm’s history we had any male pegasu rider before. The kingdom of Hoshido was trying to breed pegasi that accept male riders but they haven’t succeeded yet. And Iida was not creative in naming that poor pegasus, I mean, Tenma means pegasu, right? It is like naming a dog Perro, since perro means dog in spanish.”

Tensei could not help but smirk while crossing his arms. “And how did you know Tenma means pegasus? And how do you know there is a spanish language? I thought you came from another world and those languages do not exist there, do they?”

Lucina cringes while sweatdropping. She looks at Tensei very nervous. Tensei’s smirk gets bigger.

_ “Holy Naga! He’s looking like Cheshire Cat!” _ Lucina could swear she is seeing a cat's tail and ears forming in tensei while smirking like Cheshire Cat.

“Oh and do you remember when I told you that I love rpg games and fantasy novels?” He asks. Lucina nods to him while raising her eyebrow. Why is he mentioning this to her? 

Then, Tensei continued.

“Well, one of my favorite fantasy themes is Isekai. My favorite one from this genre is Ascendance of a Bookworm. It is about a young woman from our world being reborn as a little girl in a fantasy world and she uses her knowledge for her benefits and to find ways to create more books. And do you know what the novel’s protagonist, Myne, and you have in commun? You both remember of your past lives,”

Now Lucina was scared; he couldn't have figured out, could he?

“W-What makes you think I remember my past life, Sir Ingenium?” Lucina smiles very nervously. 

“Please, call me Tensei.” Tensei says “ Don’t try to fool me, Lucina. Ever since we found out about Midoriya Inko, you knew more about her before we could even check out her background. You knew where she lived, you knew where to find the extra key in that vase and I even saw how much you cared for her and how much you were in grief when you told us that we have to slay her because of the degeneration. And more important, your outburst; you yelled things none knew about her son. It was like Midoriya Izuku himself was yelling at Midoriya Inko for the things she was unable to do while he was alive and not you. That made me think, how do you know so much about Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Izuku? Since you’re told me you’re from another world, time and space must flow differently from here and there, so reincarnation is very possible. So, tell me Lucina, were you Midoriya Izuku in your past life?”

She sighs and she gives him a very soft smile “ You really figured the things out sir, Tensei.”

Lucina confirms in need, she is Midoriya Izuku’s reincarnation and she remembers everything from her past life. Tensei asks if anyone knew about this and Lucina responds none of her friends know about her past life, only an old sage from Hoshido kingdom knew about this when she was visiting the kingdom with her family for a peace treaty and forming alliance after the war between Hoshido Kingdom and Nohr Kingdom was over. Tensei asks if Lucina plans to ever tell this to Bakugou. Then, she looked at him with an emotionless expression in her face.

“No,” she says “ I do not plan to tell him or anyone about this. Bakugou was one of the biggest reasons why I had committed suicide. I know he regrets and I would be blind to not see he is trying to change, however some scars never heal, even in an afterlife. Can you believe it only took my suicide and being reborn into another world to make me to see how much toxic our relationship was, Sir Tensei? When I was reborn as Lucina, I was upset for not having a quirk but I gained something much bigger and better. I got a real supportive mother, a caring and present father and I got real friends who were always there for me, for my better and worse moments. Besides, if I tell Bakugou about this, he would be more bonded to the past than he already is.”

“Bonded to the past?” Tensei asks in wonder.

Lucina tells him she was bonded to her past life for a while. She wanted to return to this world and to return to Inko and to Bakugou. But she releases if she returns, all the hurting circle would start over again since she, the princess of Ylisse, she was technically quirkless. It was the lack of a quirk that started Izuku’s suffering in the first place.

The former princess mentioned it was thanks to the Rainbow Sage, an sage she met in Hoshido kingdom , made her see being bonded to the past was not good. The sage had told her to focus on what she already had in the present and not focusing in the past. With his help, Lucina finally accepted her new name and family and let it go of everything that involved her past life. That included Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Inko themselves.

“Bakugou needs to learn to do the same. He regrets his actions but he is too bound to the past. He needs to learn to let it go and move on if he wants a better future for him, just like how I did.”

Tensei agrees with her. To move on, people need to let it go to the past. He also mentions he is not going to anyone about this since that was not his secret to tell. Lucina thanked Tensei while smiling at him.

“By the way, will we have more dragons’ attacks in the future?” he asks a bit worried

Lucina sights tirely. She mentions as long Grima is on loose, it is a possibility he is going after people with strong manakete blood and forcing them to turn into feral dragons. Lucina tells Tensei that her friends and her have a theory that the quirk of this world may come from the dragons of their world. How those dragons ended up here is a mystery, but she knows Grima will use those people with strong dragon blood to create chaos and misery.

Unbeknownst to them, an unknown figure had heard all their conversation. 

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter 15!
> 
> Tensei figured out who Lucina really is and he promised her to help her as much as he could.  
And an unknown figure also found out Lucina's secret. Can anyone guess who it was? Make you  
bets! ;D
> 
> And I hope you liked the scene involving Katsuki. In the cannon, it always make me angry to see none is caring about Katsuki's anger issues or doing anything about them. Aizawa and nedzu have every right to expell him but thanks to Iida, Tensei and Lucina's report, they decided to give him a second chance as long he does their conditions. And they warned him he's in a delicate situation, one mistake and he is out.
> 
> For those who do not play fire emblem series, pegasus rider is an only female class but in Fates, Hoshido kingdom have two male characters that are pegasus rider, so I decided to add Lucina mentioning Hoshido is breeding pegasi that allow men to be their riders. And Tenya is a rare and bizarre case of a pegasus choosing him as her rider.
> 
> And I will add more creatures from the fire emblem series into the story.
> 
> And I have some bad news, the next chapters will now take a while because I need to rewatch the past acts and make them into the series. Especially on how to involve Grima into more scenes.
> 
> Please do not forget to leave your comments and kudos. They make me really happy and write more and more. Your suggestions are also welcome.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Ps: I need a beta writer.


	16. Byleth's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tells about her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter contains spoilers of Fire Emblem Three Houses.
> 
> You have been warned.

Katsuki was putting the last of his stuff in a box before closing it. His father, Masaru, was helping him with the moving. Katsuki returned the apartment’s keys to his father after finishing to put his things away.

“I bet you’re happy to have your place back, old man.” Katsuki comments a bit cold

“Well, I can not lie, I've missed my little piece of heaven.” Says Masaru a little nervous

Both of them fell silent. They have no subject to talk about. Katsuki was praying that the van he had rented would arrive there soon. Katsuki was not surprised that his mother had not visited him at hospital after the dragon’s attack and his father, the coward he was, had not visited him either until he was discharged. It was very awkward for both of them to be in the apartment together

Byleth only looks at both male Bakugou in frustration; she can see Bakugou Masaru can be as stubborn as Katsuki. The spirit can understand how Masaru must be feeling towards Katsuki after his bullying actions were revealed. She did feel the same thing towards Edelgard back from her realm. 

Edelgard’s ambitions killed thousands of people during the Fódlan Wars. Though she understood her former student for wanting to destroy the caste system and the culture of the crests, she could never forgive her for murdering thousands of innocents for this. And worse, she turned innocent people into dark beasts for her objectives and she never regretted none of her atrocities. Edelgard was even willing to kill those who were against her ideals without any mercy. Byleth was happy for her being the one to end Edelgard’s life instead of Dimitri. Dimitri had suffered enough because of the actions of the Black Eagle leader.

Unlike Edelgard, Katsuki regrets his actions and he is trying to change to be a better person.

“So, when will you two divorce?” Katsuki asks, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”

Masaru tried to play dub. But Katsuki could see this through and he tsked in annoyance.

“Don’t fucking play dumb, old man. I know you and the old hag are having problems in your marriage. Ever since Izuku’s death and Auntie Inko breaking her friendship with her, Mom is becoming very unbearable to you.” Katsuki says, crossing his arms, while avoiding to look at his father “ I understand you’re submissive and you’re the only one who supports her, but even the saints have their limits. And I bet you’re already at your breaking point.”

Masaru sighs tirely. He hates whenever he is so easy for his son to read him. He admits he already has the divorce papers; he is just waiting for the right moment to ask Mitsuki for divorce. Ever since Izuku’s funeral, Mitsuki has changed; she is angier and very unbearable. Masaru admits that lately she has been very verbally abusive to him, which shocked Katsuki greatly. He knew his mother was not an easy person to deal with but she never was abusive to his father. He wonders how bad things have gotten since he was kicked out.

“I did not say anything because I did not want you blaming himself for this too. You needed this place more than I did. But like you’ve said, I am reaching my breaking point.”

“Dad…”

“I am also to blame for the way you’ve become, Katsuki. If I had paid more attention to your actions, if I had involved more into your life and not leaving your mother to solely take care of you and your education, maybe none of this had happened.” Then, he looked at his son as he placed his hand on his right shoulder. “I am proud to see you’re regretting your past actions and you’re trying to change yourself to be a better person. Not many have the courage to admit they are wrong in their actions.”

Katsuki avoided his father’s eyes. He did not deserve his father’s compassion. Then his phone vibrated; it was the van. They took all the boxes and put them all in the van. Before getting in the van, Masaru gave Katsuki a card. Katsuki was surprised to see it was a business card for a store specializing in glass eyes. He looked at his father, confused.

“It is just in case if you do not want to use the eyepatch.” he says, smiling.

Katsuki could not help but smirk,

“What are you talking about, old man? The eyepatch makes me look more badass!” with that said goodbye to his father he got in the van. When the van drove away, a tear rolled down from his left eye.

XXX

Lucina and her group were surprised how big the dorms are and how they were able to finish them so fast. And she was surprised that some of her classmates also decided to move the dorms as well and they are Uraraka, Kirishima, Ashido, Tsuyu, Kaminari and Bakugou. 

Speaking in Bakugou, they were summoned to Principal Nedzu’s office and there they could see Aizawa was there as well. Lucina had to explain to Laurent, Gerome, Noire and Yarne about Byleth’s existence to them. Laurent was fascinated since it was rare to see a person with two souls and Gerome, he told them he did not trust Byleth. Lucina could not blame him since they do not know anything about Byleth. Bakugou allowed Byleth to possess his body. They could see Bakugou’s remaining eye was green instead of red.

“So are you Byleth? Lucina told us about you and I want to ask this: are you a friend or an enemy?” asks Nedzu right to the point.

“You don't need not be afraid, little one. I only care for Katsuki’s well being and nothing more. I have been with Katsuki since he was born.” Byleth says.

Lucina still finds it very weird to see Katsuki sounding so calm and serene.

“From what Lucina had told us, she felt some mana energy from you.” Laurent comments “ You came from our world, didn’t you?”

“I admit I came from another world but not from your world. It will be easier to show you my memories.”

Then, a symbol appears on Katsuki’s forehead. Lucina recognizes the symbol, it is the same one she saw when Bakugou saved her and the others from the rubbles and it was that moment she felt some mana energy from him.

Suddenly they found themselves somewhere else. Byleth told them that the place they were in was the Garreg Mach Monastery. They even could see a woman in white and blue robes. She had long green hair and eyes and she was using a crown.

“That woman is Lady Rhea, she is the archbishop of the church of Serios.” Byleth says. Then, she saw a young woman wearing in black. She had turquoise eyes and hair. “ That woman before Lady Rhea is me, before being reborn into Katsuki.”

“Is that you?” Aizawa asked. “You were just a kid back then.”

Byleth explains before going to the Garreg Mach Monastery, she lived with her father in their mercenary group, doing some odd jobs around Fodlán. One day, they saved three young students from the Officers Academy. They saw Dimitri, Edelgard and Claude. Nedzu comments that the Officers Academy reminds him of the UA. Byleth comments in a way the Officers Academy was Fodlan’s UA .

Then, they heard Reah, a green haired guy named Seteth explaining about the academy three houses and how each of them represents a different nation. The blue Lions represents the ones from The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the golden deer represents the one from The Leicester Alliance and the Black Eagles represents the ones from Adrestian Empire. The group was shocked when Rhea asked Byleth to work there as a teacher for one of the three houses.

“She is kidding, right?” Aizawa asks, shocked “You seem to be almost the same age as those kids from the academy.

“Seteth said the same thing.” Byleth comments, chuckling a little. In her point of view, Aizawa was a bit similar to Seteth “ I was shocked as well cause I had no experience in teaching. I may have experience with fighting and battles because of my mercenary life but never teaching. And I accepted anyway because I’ve liked the idea of living in a single place for once and having good meals everyday. I ended up being the teacher for the Blue Lions house. I can't explain but I felt a connection with the house leader, Dimitri.”

Then, Byleth showed all the members of the Blue Lions. The heir prince of the kingdom Dimitri. The red haired boy named Sylvain, a raven haired young man named Felix, a young boy with gray eyes and hair named Ashe, the gentle young woman named Mercedes, the fierce blond girl on a pegasus named Ingrid and the final member of the group was a young girl with orange hair named Annette and a big muscled guy named Dedue.

“We shared good and bad moments.” Byleth says in a sad and soft voice

Byleth showed them how she started her classes and how she trained them. She showed how she gained her sword, the Sword of The Creator. Lucina commented that the sword, in a way, reminds her own sword Falchion. She showed how the Lance of Ruin ,a powerful weapon very similar to the Sword of Sreator that turned Sylvain’s brother into a dark beast. They were horrified at the sight and how she and the blue lions were forced to kill him. She showed them Dedue and her cultivating flowers while talking about them. Having tea time with other students, how she was forced to execute Ashe’s adoptive father, and the academy hosting a ball. They saw Claude, the leader of the Golden Deer house taking Byleth to dance. The death of her father and how she fused with Sothis in order for her to get out from the dark dimension, turning her hair and eyes into green color. Lucina now understood why she felt mana and divine energy when Byleth possessed Bakugou’s body on that day, Bakugou had some powers of Sothis and Byleth inside him when he saved her and others from the rubbles.

“Things were turning complicated on each moon. Traitors everywhere, conspiracy and I really started to doubt about Rhea. However everything changed when one of the students revealed their true colors.”

The scenery changed to a scene that looked like an underground tomb. A masked armored person attacked. Byleth attacked them and destroyed their mask revealing the face of the enemy; It was Edelgard- the house leader of the Black Eagles. They were shocked how isane Dimitri has become after the revelation.

The empire attacked the monastery. The group were shocked to see Reah has become a huge white dragon while attacking the army and the dark beasts.

“Wait, is Rhea a divine dragon?” Laurent asks in shock.

“Rhea is a sky dragon from what I can remember.” Byleth says “ She is not a manakete since she had no dragon stone with her. However, the attack on the monastery was awful and I fell into a cliff. I dunno how but I survive from the fall and I was asleep for five years.”

Byleth showed how unstable Dimitri had become after five years. But fortuanity, all the Blue Lions were reunited. They managed to defeat the empire army and formed an alliance with Claude and the Leicester Alliance. They saw the final battle against Edelgard and how she turned herself into a monster by using the crest stones. Even being defeated, Edelgard still tried to kill Dimitru but Byleth stepped in and killed her instead, cutting her head off.

“But things did not stop with Edelgard’s death. We found out about the true enemy behind the curtains; they were called Those Who Slither in the Dark. They were a mysterious faction led by Thales.”

Byleth showed Thales and his allies. She explains that Thales and his group were the enemies of the church and the ones responsible for the death of Sothis and Rhea’s kin, forging the hero relics from their bones. The group was horrified by this information. And she also explained how they used the technology from an old era to revive Nemesis and the Ten elites. She told them that The kingdom of Faerghus and The Leicester Alliance had joined forces to fight against the undead army.

“It was a terrible battle. Some lost their lives “ They were horrified when they saw Felix, Leone and Silvain being killed by the undead army. “I fought Nemesis myself but he had a dark version of Sword of The Creator with him. Claude managed to kill him with his own Heroes’ Relic, the Failnaught, while I used the true Sword of The Creator to destroy the dark sword. But by doing this I’ve created a black hole which I was sucked into. It was the last time I saw Dimitri and the others.”

They all Byleth being sucked by the black hole while Dimitri were trying to reach for her but Clauded and Dedue hold him back. Then, the group saw Byleth being rescued by a small japanese village. From the villagers’ clothes, Aizawa and Nedzu imagined Byleth must have arrived around the japanese feudal era. Byleth mentioned she was thankful for the villagers having taught her their language and giving her shelter. In exchange for their kindness, she protected the village from bandits, nobles and an army of samurai that wanted to destroy the village by order from their lord. They were even shocked when Byleth showed she had fought with Oda Nobunaga himself. After showing everything they needed to know, Byleth returned them to Nedzu’s office.

“I am sorry for what happened to you, Miss Byleth.” Yarne says with sadness in his voice “ I know how war can mess people up and how you ended here.”

“But there is something that is bothering me.” Gerome comments, a bit concerned. “ That Heroes’ relic, the Sword of The Creator, was with you when you ended into this world, right? We saw what happens when people without crests try to use those weapons. What happened to the sword after you ended up in that village?”

“I asked the villagers when my death came, they have to hide my sword somewhere that no one can find it. I warned them what happens to those who try to use the Sword of The Creator without the goddess’ gift. I dunno where the villagers hid the sword after my death but I think they did a good job hiding it since there are no dark beasts running around here, right?”

She was right. If the sword was found and being used, they would have evidences of dark beasts’ attacks. Gerome asked Lucina if they should find the sword. From what he could tell, the Sword of The Creator was as powerful as Falchion. Lucina shook her head.

“I admit the sword could be useful against Grima but I think it's best to remain hidden.” Says Lucina. “ From what I could see, only Bakugou here has the possibility to use the sword without turning into a dark beasts since he has the Crest of Flames, Am I right, Byleth?”

She frowns at the possessed Bakugou. Byleth only stares at her with an emotionless expression.

“Yes, he has the crest of Flames, just like I had in the past.” she confirmed. Katsuki was surprised, he had no idea he had such a thing inside of him.

“Hum… I think Lucina’s right. I also think keeping the sword hidden is a wise decision.” Nedzu says “ The heroes commission has their eyes on you, Lucina-san. They tried to take your sword away while you were in the hospital.”

Lucina and her group were shocked by this news. Lucina exclaimed how come none of them had warned her about this. Nedzu raised his paw, siling her. 

“Don’t worry, I´ve used the witness program’s card against them; they can not touch you or your things as long as you're under our protection. They backed off, but I don’t know for how long.”

Lucina groans in frustration. That's what she needed: the heroes commission is now watching her and it was not a good thing! When she was Izuku, she had heard some shady rumors about them and how they couldn take some children with certain quirks to turn them into their personal soldier children. If they are not careful, the hero commission could turn their enemies.

XXX

At the heroes commission building, an old woman looked with cold eyes to the young man with wings in the front of her desk.

“Are you sure you heard right, Hawks?”

The young man was Hawks. Hawks was their most loyal agent and the only one the commission trusted. 

“Yes, from what I was able to hear, that girl, Lucina Ylisse, knows who was behind the dragon’s attack and she is afraid there will be more dragons’ attack in the future as long this villain, that she calls Grima, is on the loose. And from what I could understand, he was also responsible for the massacre at Best Jeanist’s agency.”

Hawks, the number 3 hero, was at the hospital visiting Best Jeanist when he eavesdropped on the conversation between Lucina and Ingenium thanks to the ability he has on his wings. Except for the reincarnation and being from another world thing, Hawks had reported everything to his boss. 

The woman sighed in frustration. She watched the video of the dragon’s attack again and again and she could see the only thing that truly stopped was the girl’s sword. If it wasn't for that rat, Nedzu, they would have confiscated the girl’s sword to examine it.

“Hawks, your next mission is to keep your eyes on this girl. Find anything relevant in order to stop this Grima. Grima may be an even bigger threat than the League of Villains.”

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter 16. 
> 
> Are you surprised that was Hawks who heard the conversation between Tensei and Lucina?  
I bet none you had expected that.
> 
> As for Byleth's past, I love the rote of Blue lions, they are my favorite characters. But I admit the Golden Deer's rote has the true ending. So I decided to mix both the rotes for Byleth's past before ending up in the BNHA world.
> 
> And do not worry, the Sword of The Creator will not stay hidden for very long.
> 
> I admit the chapter is kinda boring but I hope you still enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Do not forget to leave kudos and comments. They make me write more and more.  
Suggestions are also welcome.
> 
> See ya all in the next chapter!
> 
> Ps; I need a beta writer to help me.


	17. Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the exams time!

Katsuki was lying down on the bed in his new dorm room. He could not stop thinking on Byleth story. Especially in the paty where the goddess Sothis fused with her and how Byleth ended up in their world. Most of all with Byleth confirming he has the Crest of Flames inside him. That meant one thing:

“Byleth, are you my ancestor?” he asks

Byleth’s spirit form appeared beside his bed.

_ “Yes. You’re my descendant, Katsuki.”  _ she confirms “ _ This is the reason why you have the Crest of Flames inside you.” _

It was no wonder he felt such connection to her. Byleth was his relative and somehow reborn inside him.

“I am Dimitri’s descendant too?”

This time Byleth was surprise

_ “H-How?” _

Katsuki told her it was not hard to figure out. Especially in the way she looked at Dimitri during the war against the empire. And how she protected her belly when she was fighting the bandits off to protect the japanese village that welcomed her.

_ “You’re too smart, Katsuki.”  _ Byleth chuckles 

Byleth admits he is Dimitri’s descendant as well. She comments they both are very similar to each other, especially now that Katsuki was using an eyepatch. 

“Say Byleth. Can I ask you one thing? Can you promise me that you will never fuse with me?”

Byleth was surprised by this question. Katsuki looked at her with a serious look on his face. The spirit understood that if she fused with Katsuki, he would end up alone again. And he did not want to lose her like how he did with his family.

_ “I can not promise this, Katsuki.” _ Says Byleth

Katsuki protested but Byleth raised her hand to silent him. 

_ “When I woke up inside you on the day you were kicked out from your home, I realized I was in Sothis' place in this situation. And I knew right away that someday I will fuse with you to save you from some kind of great danger.” _

“I am not weak, Byleth.” Katsuki growls “I do not need your power.”

_ “I know you’re not weak but there is always someone stronger than you. That happened to me. Sothis saved me just like how a mother would save her child. She gave up her existence to save me. And I will do the same with you in one heartbeat, Katsuki. You’re my child, and I am your mother. Do not worry, this will not happen right away. We still have some time together.” _

Katsuki just turns his back on Byleth, upseat. He does not want this to happen to her. He lost too much already. Then, he hears Byleth’s singing to him

_ “In time’s flow...See the glow _

_ Of flames ever burning bright _

_ On swift river’s drift _

_ Broken memories alight” _

Byleth kept singing until Katsuki fell asleep. Byleth smiled softly as she gently stroked his face like a mother would do to their children. She knew someday she would give up her existence in order to save Katsuki from some extreme danger, just like how Sothis did to her. For now she would pass as much time with Katsuki as possible and form treasured memories for her Katsuki.

XXX

The next day, Aizawa told the class about the exams. Kaminari and Mina were crying in despair because of the Sports Festival and the internships, they had no time to study anything at all. They were not the only ones with studies trouble, Yarne and Noire were having trouble as well. They were in a worse situation than Mina and Kaminari thought.

“How… HOW COME YOU THREE CAN READ THIS SHIT?!” Yelled Noir at Lucina, Laurent and Gerome. “ TELL THE TRUE! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A DARK DEVIL, DIDN’T YOU’?! DID YOU CAST SOME DARK SPELL ON YOURSELVES SO YOU CAN READ THIS CRAP?!”

The whole class were surprised with Noire’s outburst. They always thought Noire was a shy,cute, little good girl type. Her face was similar to those who sing death metal. No one noticed Tokoyami was blushing and with an admirable look towards Noire. Yarne nodded, agreeing with Noire.

“I have to agree with Noire here.” moaned the bunny beastman. “ I already have difficulties reading our mother writing from our realm and this world writing is very confusing. How come you three can read this so easily?”

“Hoshido” Lucina, Laurent and Gerome answered at the same time.

“Hoshido?” Iida asks, confused.

“It is a faraway kingdom from our world. My father took us there for an exchange of cultures while he was doing a peace treaty with Queen Arete of Norh and Queen Mikoto of Hoshido. After the fall and the death of the corrupt King Garon, it was safe going there. Hoshido’s culture is very similar to Japan, the same goes for their writing. Laurent Gerome and I stayed in a temple with a sage named Rainbow Sage while my father was working on the peace treaty with Norh kingdom and Hoshido Kingdom. Rainbow Sage was a weirdo old man but he was very nice. He was the one who taught us how to read the letters of Hoshido since we wanted to learn more about their culture.” explains Lucina, then she giggles. “ and Laurent wanted to read all the books in his library. He begged for the sage to teach us how to read their alphabet.”

“Rainbow Sage… he was a weirdo in need.” Laurent sighs tirely while adjusting his glasses. “He had some memory problems and he kept calling me Ichigo which means Strawberry in hoshidan.”

Everybody laughed a little. Ochako mentioned Ichigo also means Strawberry japanese too. Gerome also mentioned the sage kept calling him Momo which means peach because of his pink hair. It annoyed him very much, especially with the Hoshido royal family calling him that while the Nohr’s royal family were calling him Peachy. But at least they could see the Norh’ wyverns which was worthy of the annoyance nickname. Kirishima asked them what nickname the sage gave Lucina. Lucina became blushed. 

“The sage played favorites with Lucina. She kept calling her Aohime until our return to Ylisse Kingdom.” Says Laurent a bit annoyed

“Come on guys, it was not that bad.” Lucina smiles 

Only Laurent and Gerome looked a bit annoyed at the former princess. She was only saying that because she got a nice nickname while they got weird ones.

“Ah man, I wish this sage was here too. He would teach me how to read this stuff correctly.” whined Yarne while looking at the results of the past school work.“ I don’t think I will pass those exams even if Naga and all the divine gods give me their blessings.” 

“If you’re having difficulties with your studies, I can help you.” Says Momo, offering herself to help her classmates.

Yarne, Noire, Kaminari and Mina’s eyes shone while looking at Momo as if she was a goddess who will save them from Aizawa wicked exams. Momo was flattered by this declaration, especially with more people asking her help with the studies. She was very happy with this but she told them even if she helped them with the studies part, she admitted she felt that she was no help when it comes to the practical part.

“If body combat is a problem to you, I can help you with this part.” Lucina says, offering herself to help. Momo looked at her a bit confused “I can teach you some body combats techniques that my father, my mentor and the Prince Ryoma of Hoshido had taught me”

That made Kaminari’s eyes shine with expectation.

“Ah, are you going to teach us that technique you used on Bakugou at the Sports festival?” asked Kaminari a bit hopefully. “That one you blocked his quirk.”

“You mean the chi blocking technique? Sure, I think it is a great idea because from what I could see, UA is focusing too much on your quirks. Using the chi blocking technique will give you the advantage on the villains who also focus too much on their quirk and suck at actual body combat.” Lucina smiles

“Are you sure about this, Lucina?” asked Gerome “It was Prince Ryoma who taught you this technique, right?”

“Yes. I think they need to learn how to fight without their quirks. What if they find a villain with a power similar to Professor Aizawa? Body combat will do some good to them. Besides, Prince Ryoma himself told us to not focus too much on our weapons when it comes to fighting. Mages, monks and priestesses learn how to use weapons and how to fight with bare hands in case magic does not work. Isn’t that right, Laurent?” she asks her red haired mage friend.

Laurent was the mage and the spellcaster of the group. When he was younger, his mother, Miriel, made sure to learn body combat and how to swordfight. She always told him to not always depend on their magic and tomoes. Everything must have a balance.

“I agree with Lucina here.” Says Laurent. “And It would be a good way to pay UA for their for everything they’ve done to us.”

“I want to help too,” said Iida, coming into the subject. “ It would be too much for Yaoyorozu-kun handling all the studies part alone. Besides, I wanna see how Tenma is doing in your stables, Yaoyorozu-kun.” 

While the group was planning for their study, Kirishima was looking at Katsuki with puppy eyes. Katsuki growled but Byleth soon scolded him, telling him to be nice. Kirishima asked if he could tutor him for the exams.

“Why don't you go to the Ponytail’s group?” he asks

“Too many people. And I think you’re the best choice to me. Kohane-chan, my neighbor, told me you're a scary guy but a good tutor.” Kirishima smiles at Katsuki.

Katsuki tried to remember who the heck Kohane-chan was. Byleth told him it was the girl he tutored last week. Byleth facepalmed in annoyance when Katsuki remembered the little girl as “Baby Bird” since the girl’s mutation quirk made her to have the appearance of a harpy.

_ “Really Katsuki, you need to try harder to remember people’s names. It does not hurt, you know?”  _ Byleth scolds him.

Katsuki ignored her, but at least, Byleth was happy that Katsuki agreed to help Kirihima on his studies.

XXX

The next days were pure hell on everyone. Iida and Momo were very efficient tutors while Lucina and Gerome were teaching everyone how to fight with bare hands. Ojiro was very happy to help them in this part since martial arts was his forte. Kaminari ended up being Lucina’s favorite victim when the blue haired girl was showing how efficient the chi blocking was. The chi blocking was not only used to paralyze the enemies but also to stop the flow of chakra, stopping the enemy from using their quirk temporarily. Kyoka ended up being the best one at using the chi blocking technique thanks to her earphone jack quirk.

The days of the exams finally arrived. They first did the paper exams. Kaminari, Mina, Yarne and Noire thanked all the divine gods and of course, Iida and Momo for their help because they felt they passed on their exams.

Now it was the time of their practical. The students gathered up outside ground beta in their hero costumes, each of them unsure what to expect.

And to their shock, they are all going to face the teachers. Iida was surprised to see his brother was also there along with his hero friend from Hosu, Manual. He thought he was at his agency doing the paperwork since his license was suspended. Lucina narrowed her eyes at him, very suspicious.

“You’re not here to escape from Lady Gaia and the paperwork, are you, Sir Tensei?”

Tensei blushed as he looked a bit embarrassed.

“My license was suspended from doing any work on the field but I can still do some hero tutoring as long I am inside of UA’s campus. Principal Nedzu here invited Manual and I to help the staff for this exam since this year the 1A class has extra students. Manual and I will be here just for today. Besides, I would never run from any responsibility.”

XXX

Meanwhile at the Idaten Team Agency, Gaia gritted her teeth in anger when she saw Tensei was not there in the office, leaving all the paperwork behind and unfinished.

“INGENIUM!!!!”

The other heroes at the agency back away from Gaia. The Heroine looks like a volcano in eruption when she’s angry. Some are already preparing Tensei’s funeral when he returns to the agency.

XXX

Tensei tried to hide his shivers of fear and death but Manual, Iida and Lucina knew him better; though Tensei was a very responsible hero but when it comes to paperwork, he would do anything to run from it.

Nedzu cleaned his throat.

“Well, you see," the Principal began. "With recent events, there's been concern over a surge in villainy. Seeing as how robots can't simulate real battle that effectively, we've decided to get you first years more used to true combat by pitting you against people! That is to say, you'll be broken up into pairs and made to fight your teachers!"

Aizawa grunted in agreement. "Now, who you're paired up with and who you'll be fighting has already been decided. You were partnered up based on your habits, grades, and compatibility with each other. First is gonna be Izuku and Momo- you two are against me. As for the others, it'll go as thus-"

"Kirishima and Sado vs Cementoss."

"Asui and Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm."

"Uraraka and Aoyama vs Thirteen."

"Iida and Ojiro vs Power Loader."

"Hakagure and Shoji vs Snipe."

"Jiro and Koda vs Present Mic."

"Mineta and Sero vs Midnight."

"Ashido and Kaminari vs Nezu."

"Yaoyorozu and Todoroki vs Eraser head."

“Yarne and Laurent vs Manual”

“Gerome and Noire vs Ingenium

“Lucina and Bakugou vs All Might”

Lucina pales as she feels her soul leaving her body from her mouth. She will face All might. ALL MIGHT! The number one hero and the worse, she was paired with the whose partner from all! She may see Bakugou as a different person since the time she was Izuku but she knows paired with him, changed or not, will not be easy. Anything that involves Bakugou results in complications. She glances over to Bakugou, who looks pissed about having to team up with her. Yep, she knows she will not pass thanks for being paired with the most antisocial person in the school and for facing the number one hero himself.

_ “Thanks a lot, Aizawa!!”  _ she thought in despair.

Katsuki does not like any of this either. The situation between him and Lucina is still awkward since Midoriya Inko’s incident.

_ “Byleth, any suggestions on how to deal with this shit?”  _ he asks his spirit guardian with his thought.

_ “Deal with it.” _ Says Byleth in a very deadpan expression.  _ “I will not help you in this exam, Katsuki. The only thing I can tell you is that you can use the divine pulse to stop and return time but at the level you find yourself in, you can only do it once a day. Use it with wisdom and good luck in your exam.” _ with that she disappears 

_ “Thanks a lot, Byleth!” _

Yep, their situation was very grim.

XXX

The battle was not easy for both of them. Besides not getting along, All Might was a very formidable opponent. Both Bakugou and Lucina had several broken bones. They both were lying on the bed at the nurse office. Bakugou was unconscious, passing out from the pain but Lucina was awakened and aware of what was around her. She smirked when she saw Recovery Girl, scolding All Might for going so brute on them.

Recovery Girl was not the only one to scold him. Tensei was horrified when he saw Lucina’s shape after the exam. He yelled at the number one hero while doing Iida’s famous karate chops on All Might’s face

“How dare you hurt my little sister, you big knucklehead?!” Tensei yells at All Might

All Might was speechless. It was rare to see Tensei this mad.

“Brother since when Lucina-san is our sister?” Asks Iiida, confused

“Since the internships. I unofficially adopted her as our little sister.”

“Brother this is not how it works!!” Iida yelled at his brother while doing his famous karate chops.

Lucina groans while sweatdroping; looks like the karate chop thing runs in the Iida family. Can’t they be quiet? She wants to rest.

“Sir Tensei, are you not supposed to go back to your agency now that the exams are over?” Lucina asks, still feeling pain.

Tensei freezes as Manual appears behind him out of nowhere, saying he just got a call from Gaia. Before Tensei can do anything at all, Manual traps him inside of a water sphere. Tensei yells, calling Manual a traitor.

“I choose my life over facing Gaia’s wrath. It is either you or me. And I chose me.” he says while leaving the room, taking Tensei along with him.

“NOOO!!”

They all were quieted by the whole scene. Looked like Gaia was famous for her anger and no one wanted to face her wrath. Recovery Girl also expelled Iida and All Might from the room, to make sure Bakugou and her could rest. The blue haired girl was thankful now the room was nice and quiet. She was able to rest very nicely.

XXX

Sometime later, Yagi Toshinori, aka All Might, was in his skeletal form at his apartment. The day was very rough for him. When he removed his hero costume, he looked at the mirror, directly at the wound where All For One had hit him. He understood why Lucina did not used her sword on the exam. She only used her mana and her strategies against him. Being paired with Young Bakugou was not easy for her. But in the end she managed to make Young Bakugou to collaborate with her. 

They did an average teamwork and they had enough points to pass. But he knew young Lucina could do much more, even without the sword. Before he left the school, he visited her for one last time and asked why she did not use her combat technique, the chi blocking. Lucina’s answer shocked him.

_ “The technique would not do any good to the wound in your stomach.” _

That was her answer. He coughed blood from the shock but thankfully he did not destransformed in the front of the blue haired girl. Her answer made him a bit concerned.

“How did you know about my wound, Young Lucina?” he asked while still looking at the mirror.

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter.
> 
> I admit this chapter was a bit filler but it was necessary. Why didn't I add the battle scene? Well, 1- I kinda suck on this tiype of scene and 2- pretty much the same thing happens and almost everybody already know about the results. But I will work harder on the battle scenes, especially when the summer camp comes and I plan to do some differences from the cannon.
> 
> And what do you think about Byleth being Katsuki's ancestral? And just like Sothis, Byleth will give up her existence, fusing her power and spirit with Katsuki. When will this happen? Somewhere in the future. :P
> 
> A little trivia, in the manga's spin off, SMASH, Katsuki worked as a particular tutor for an elementary kid. The kid admitted he was scary but he was a good teacher. So I used this for one of Katsuki's odd jobs.
> 
> All Might is now curious on how Lucina knew about the wound on his stomach. Will he find out? Stay tuned.
> 
> Do not forget to leave your comments and kudos. They make me write more and more. :)  
Suggestions are also welcome
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	18. Summer Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks makes his move and Lucina and the others go to the beach.

The hero bunny Mirko was in a bar, drinking beer, with Hawks and Endeavor as her drinking buddies. She was shocked when she saw the number two hero off from his hero costume and with no flames on his body. She was more shocked how the heck Hawks managed to convince the said hero to go to the bar with them.

“Hawks, I dunno what the hell are you planning but I will not fall into any of your trickeries.”

“Come on Endeavor, it is the beginning of the summer and it is good to go out once in a while after work. You know, mental health is also important. “ Hawks smiles at Endeavor.

Oh Mirko knows that smile. He is planning something with Endeavor and somehow he will drag her into his antics. She knows Hawks long enough to know when he is planning something for his own benefits.

“Anyway I heard you’re playing a matchmaker for your son and that blue haired girl, what was her name again? Luciana?”

“Her name is Lucina. Lucina Ylisse, she’s somewhere from Europe.” Endeavor corrected as he drank some cold beer from the bottle. “From what I could see, she seems to be the perfect woman for my Shoto.”

“You’re not planning to do a quirk marriage, are you?” Mirko asks, frowning at Endeavor. She had heard stuff from (her future girlfriend) Fuyumi. “You know this is illegal, right?”

“What do you know, Usagiyama?” he growls “It is not just about her quirk but also her mental strength. She showed good leadership skills at the cavalry battle and she was the one that defeated the dragon monster.”

“Oh, you mean the girl you’re interested in is Dragon Slayer?” Mirku snapped her fingers in relation.

“Isn’t her hero name Marth?” Hawks asks, confused.

“It is but this is not the name the public is calling her. The public is calling her Dragon Slayer since she was the one to defeat the dragon beast and Iida junior is being called Bellerophon because he rode that winged horse. I still wonder where the heck that thing came from anyway? It is rare to see an animal with a quirk.” Says Mirko in wonder.

That's what Hawks wants to know too. Of course he knows some stuff from the girl thanks from eavesdropping her conversation with Ingenium. He still can not believe she used to be a boy from their world. But that's the information that Hawks doesn't want to share with anyone or

else people would question his sanity. The number 3 hero needs more information about the girl and her foregihn friends. He is even afraid the winged horse is a real pegasus from the girl’s original world. He is very afraid that there are possibilities of more dragons’ attacks in the future. He needs more information about this Grima character. For this, he needs to interact somehow with the girl away from UA campus. Even if it means using Endeavor’s obsession for Lucina to be Shoto’s bride.

“Say Endeavor, do you still have that summer house with the particular beach?” Hawks asks,

Endeavor raises his eyebrow suspiciously. What is he planning? Hawks smirks.

“Since it is summer and UA summer camp is just next week, how about you taking Shoto and some of his friends to the beach house for the weekend?” Hawks asks

“Why should I waste my time with this? I should focus on Shoto’s training since he still can’t control his fire very well.”

“Think about it, in the beach house, you will have more control on the environment. I know Shoto is in a rebel phase and he would never agree to going with you, alone. But inviting his friends he will feel more comfortable going to the beach house. And Fuyumi should go with them as well.”

Now Mirko was glaring at him. He knows she has a crush on Fuyumi. What is planning? Endeavor asks why he should bring Fuyumi to the summer house as well. 

“Well she knows more about romance stuff than you do. She can help to ignite a spark between Shoto and Lucina without even realising it.” explains Hawks.

Endeavor blinks as he bows his head and places his fingers on his chin, thinking. What Hawks said makes sense. Romance is not his forte and Fuyumi, without any doubt, understand it more than him.

“And Mirko and I can act as bodyguards.”

Mirko's eyes widened in surprise.

“W-What?!” she yells, smashing her cup on the table.

She blushed when all the people of the bar started at them, confused. But they all returned to their own business when Endeavor glared at them.

“Hawks, explain.” Endeavor dements. 

Hawks explains the best way for the romance sparks if Endeavor is not present on the beach at all. But of course, since all the weird stuff that has been happening lately, they could not allow Fuyumi and the students to be alone at the beach house. So he and Mirko would be the best candidates to guard them.

“Come on Endeavor-san, If you want to get your son and the girl together, you need to be away.”

Endeavor growls in defeat.

“Fine.” Says Endeavor a bit angered “ But if something wrong happens, I will have your butt.”

Hawks gulped. Endeavor can kick his ass when he’s not even trying. He hoped the beach trip could get him the good results that Endeavor and himself desire

XXX

Lucina smiled at the sight of the beach before them. She was happy that she had accepted Todoroki’s invitation for the weekend at his family bleach house. She was not the only one who was invited; Aoyama, Kirishima, Iida, Yarne, Kaminari, Kyoka, Momo, Tsuyu and Ochako were also there as well. They were all happy to be there too.

“This is so cool! Thank you for inviting us, Sir Todoroki!” Lucina says, smiling.

Todoroki blushed a little. Lucina was wearing a bikini that was not that revealing but it valued her fit body .Shoto said it was nothing since his father was too busy but insisted him to have some rest at their family beach house and bring some friends if he wished. Lucina was confused since this was not into Endeavor’s character which Todoroki agreed.

“Who cares about this!” exclaimed Kaminari “ We got the beach house all to ourselves for the weekend. Look what a beautiful sight we have here!”

“I agree. The horizon is really beautiful.” Iida says, happily “ The weaver is good and the water is clear. We will have a good weekend.”

Lucina sighs; Iida misunderstanding the things. What Kaminari means with beautiful sight was the girls wearing bikinis and swimming suits and not the beach itself. It is a good thing she asks Mineta ( more likely threatened him with a very painful death) to not go with them to the beach house. Kaminari may be a pervert but he has more self control than the dwarf grape head. Kirishina comments it was rare to see Lucina without Gerome, Noire and Laurent around.

“Oh, that’s because they are having swimming classes with Lady Midnight.”

“Swimming classes?” the teens asked, confused.

“Well you see, Lucina and I are the only ones who can swim. The rest of our friends can't swim, so Lucina was worried that the summer camp may involve us in swimming in lakes or rivers, she asked Lady Midnight if she could teach them how to swim before the summer camp.” explains Yarne.

Iida nodded, understanding their situation. Tsuyu commented it was rare to see Kirishima without Bakugou around too. Kirishima smiled sadly, telling them he did invite him but the explosive blond told him he had some work and some counseling to do before the summer camp.

“But I will have fun for both of us!” Kirishima exclaimed, happily.

Lucina smiles at him. She is happy to see Bakugou is finally having a positive friend that was not so blind like Izuku was. The red haired boy is the friend Bakugou needed most. 

Then, Fuyumi asked them to help her to set up the net because they were going to play volleyball. The kids all cheered as they helped the female Todoroki to set up everything. At the distance, Mirko and Hawks were watching everything. 

“Nice view, hum?” Hawks smirks at Mirku

Mirko just stepped on his feet, hard. Yeah, seeing Fuyumi in a swimming suit was one of the best views she could get but she will not admit to Hawks. Poor Hawks groaned in pain.

“Here, get us some meat, vegetables, watermelon, soda and beer.” says Mirko as she gives Hawks some money.

Hawks looked confused “ Hun?”

“Look here Brain Bird, it was your idea for us to be here. Fuyumi told me she wanted to do some barbecue on the beach in the evening and we need stuff. And you’ll get them.”

“But…”

Hawks shuts his mouth when he sees Mirko’s glare of doom. He may be the number 3 but he knows how painful any punch or kick from Mirky can be. Sighing in defeat, Hawks flies away to get the groceries they need. Mirko smirks as she removes her coat, revealing her summer bikini. She hopes she can get Fuyumi’s all attention. 

_ “Screw Hawks and Endeavor’s cupid plan. Fuyumi and I will be the ones to get the summer love!” _ She thought as she hopped towards Fuyumi’s direction.

Back to the UA students, they all prepared the volleyball court on the sand. It was Team Girls vs Team Boys. Fuyumi explained the rules to her brother since he never played any sport before. The rules were very simple as long none of them were using their quirks. Fuyumi played as a judge to make sure the game would not heat up too much.

Everyone laughed as they played volleyball. Of course, they kinda exchanged some insults to each other but none too serious. However they did not notice the water was bubbling.

After half an hour of playing, they stopped playing after Team Girls came out victorious. Some were resting under the shades while the others decided to play in the water to refresh. Mirko asked Fuyumi if she could put the sunscreen on her back.

“Oh Sure, thank you, Rumi-san.” Fuyumi smiles

Mirku’s inner bunny was hopping in joy. She may dislike Hawks but she had to thank him for his plan and this opportunity to be with Fuyumi without Endeavor around.

Yarne and Kaminari were napping under the shade while Lucina was looking at the horizon in peace. It has been so long she had any kind of peaceful moment like this one. It almost made her forget a bit of her problems. Then, she blinked confused

“Hun?” she felt some odd presence in the water.

Suddenly the ground quaked which woke up Kaminari and Yarne. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the quake started. Then, a giant squid came out of the water.

“Holy Naga! Is that a kraken?” shouted Yarne, scared.

“What a kraken is doing here?!” Lucina was in shock as well. She saw a Kraken once it was very scary, especially so close to the port.

The giant squid used its tentacles to grab Aoyama, Kirishima and Iida.

“Aidez moi!!” Aoyama cried out as he was lifted by the tentacle

“Hey hey, where the hell are you touching?!” blushed Kirishima as he felt the tentacles touching some sensitive parts of his body.

“You monster! Let me ...HUN!!” Iida could not say anything else because a tentacle shoved into his mouth.

Lucina, Kaminari and Yarne’s jaw dropped in shock while Fuyumi, Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu and Jiro were furiously blushing while watching.

“Eer... This is not one of those tentacle monster hentai things, is it ?” Mirko asked. “ That is unexpected with the boys.”

“What’s a tentacle monster hentai?” Todoroki asks, confused.

“IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!!” Cried Furyum in panic “ WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!!”

Lucina’s tattoo glowed in the back of her hand and she grabbed her sword. She also gave weapons to Kaminari, Momo and Kyoka. Kaminari had a sword in the shape of a lightning, Momo had a spear and Jiro had bow and arrows.

“Ok, this is where you will use what I taught you the other day.” Says Lucina to them.

Mirko was in shock. What?

“Wait wait! Did you teach them how to use weapons?!” Mirko was shocked “ When?! Why?!”

“Not everything is solved with quirks, Lady Mirko” Lucina says to the bunny hero

The giant squid attacked and they all jumped the wary. Mirko grabbed Fuyumi to jump away from the attack. After placing Fuyumi in a safe spot, she hopped back to the battle field.

“Ok kids, I usually do not do this but I give you permission to fight against this thing.” she smirks “Show me what you can do, Dragon Slayer!”

Lucina nodded. This meant they will not get in trouble for using weapons or quirks against the kraken.

“Ok guys in your positions!” ordered Lucina. 

Everybody was in their positions to attack. Ochako and Tsuyu were guarding Fuyumi to make sure she was safe. Then, Todoroki was the first one to attack. He used his ice to freeze the giant beast. Lucina used her wind magic on her and Momo a higher jump, they used their sword and spear to cut the tentacles, freeing Aoyama, Iida and Kirishima. Yarne, in his beast form, grabbed Aoyama, while Mirku grabbed Iida and Tsuyu used her tongue to save Kirishima from the fall. Kyoka used her arrows to hit the monster's eyes.

“Kaminari, use the levin sword!”

Kaminari nodded. He raised the sword and he summoned a thunderbolt attack on the kraken.

XXX

Hawks was flying back after getting all the groceries. He was muttering, complaining about Mirko being a bossy bunny around him. Then, he yelped in surprise when a lightning bolt struck where everybody was. He flew faster. When he arrived at the local, he saw everyone covered with what looked like blue blood and there were pieces of a giant dead squid everywhere. And is that the Iida kid with a tentacle in his mouth, lying on the sand?

“You know what? I do not want to know what happened here.” Hawks said in a very deadpan expression he ever made. Pegasus, dragons, magic swords and now what it seems to be a kraken. He was tired of the fantasy stuff. He really was. He was hating the mission the heroes commission had given him. And he was not even a fan of the fantasy genre!

XXX

After cleaning everything and themselves, the gang of Class 1A was finally savoring the barbecue that Fuyumi promised to them. Yarne was thankful for the vegan barbecue that Fuyumi had prepared for him and for Mirko. Iida was still crying while eating his food, saying he never felt so humiliated while being comforted by Tsuyu, Kaminari and Kirishima.

Mirko is eating her vegan barbecue and she looks at hawks with an ugly eye as she is trying to say  _ “Get out here Bird Brain, this is my summer romance.” _ Hawks Sweetdrop. Mirko can be very persistent when she wants to be. Then, he notices Lucina is not around. He looks around and he sees her sitting on the top of a rock, looking at the sea. Hawks grabs a soda can and flies towards her.

“Hey, do you mind if I give you some company?” Hawks asks while sitting beside Lucina.

He offers a soda can to her.

“Thank you, Sir Hawks.” She accepted the soda can.

They were sitting on the rock, looking at the moon being reflected in the water. Hawks saw this as a good opportunity to learn more about her.

“So you’re teaching your classmates how to use weapons? You’re something, Lucina-chan.”

“Please, don’t call me that, Sir Hawks. We’re not even close. Besides, I will not tell you anything about me or my friends since your superiors tried to take my sword after the dragon’s attack from the other day.”

Hawks paused. She could not know he was working with the heroes commission, could she?

“Heroes commission, I know you’re their pet agent, after all, they were the ones who paid for all your hero education. Am I right, Sir Hawks?” she asks after drinking some of her soda.

“Wow, I have to admit, Not many people know I work for the commission. You observe things very well for a girl of your age.”

“Where I am from, I need to be very observative, Sir Hawks. So, tell your superiors I do not plan to make myself as their enemy since I do not want them to be my enemies either. However, if they take my sword away, you can bet I will not save you and their asses if another dragon attacks.”

“Is this a threat? Hawks asks, very serious.

“Not a threat, just the truth. The sword only works with me and anyone with my bloodline. If they take Falchion away from me, they will only doom themselves and everyone else if Grima appears again with another victim with a forced degeneration.”

“Grima… that is the name of the villain who was responsible for the attack at Best Jeanist’s agency. Can you tell me more about him? I would like to know what we’re dealing with here.”

Lucina was quiet for a moment. She does not trust Hawks but she does not want to be responsible for his fall in case he finds Grima alone. 

“Sir Hawks, I will give you the same advice I gave to Shigaraki Tomura; do not deal with Grima at all. Grima is not a simple villain like the ones you used to deal with. He is a very dangerou creature. He killed my family and destroyed my home. He is the reason why my friends and I are here.”

Hawks was now interested in her meeting with Shigaraki. He heard she met him at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall and fortunity, there were no victims. Lucina told him Shigaraki was interested in the beast she had killed, who created it and her sword since for some reason, he could not destroy it with his quirk. She had told him about Grima but warned him that Grima was not someone he should get involved with. 

“You can deal with the League of Villains but Grima is our problem. My friends and I can handle him.”

Then, they heard Ochako calling for the blue haired girl.

“Lucina-chan! I saved your part of the barbecue!” called Ochako, waving to her

Lucina hopped off from the rock and walked towards Ochako. She thanked the brunette for saving her food. Hawks was still watching her.

“Sorry little girl, but I will not let you deal with something bigger than the League by yourself.”

XXX

The weekend passed without any problem since the kraken incident. The kids had fun and Mirku trained Yarne since he had a ‘similar’ quirk to her. Poor Yarne suffered by the hands of the hero bunny. And Hawks was now facing Endeavor’s wrath.

“So, you’re telling me nothing happened? Even with Fuyumi doing all the typical summer stuff with them?”

Endeavor’s flame was bigger than the normal. It was a good thing they were in Endeavor’s office where everything was fireproof.

Hawks gulped. Mirko was the only one who had her summer love worked out since Fuyumi gave her phone number to the rabbit hero. That was a detail that Endeavor did not need to know. Not yet anyway.

“Well, It was not a total fail at all. I overheard your son was asking Lucina if she could teach him how to use a sword.”

Now Endeavor was surprised. He mentioned Shoto did not need to use weapons but knowing how to sword fight, it could learn how to defend and how to avoid bladed attacks since some villains use bladed weapons and just like himself, Shoto iwas not good in close range attacks. Hawks sighed with relief when Endeavor admitted the weekend was not a total waste at all. Hawks even suggested to leave them alone for now and let nature run their course. Endeavor agreed to leave them alone, for now.

XXX

Mirko was at her apartment, staring at the small box before her. Before the kids left for UA, the bunny boy, Yarne, gave him a box, telling her it will be useful for a follow taguel. Mirko wondered what the heck was a taguel. She opened the box and saw a red gem. Mirko was not into jewels but she admitted It was a beautiful gem. When she picked it up, the gem glowed and Mirko turned into a giant beast rabbit. Her reaction?

“THIS IS SO COOL!!”

She liked her beast form very much.

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's th chapter 18.  
I hope you all liked it. I know it was a filler but after reading the Smash spinoff where everybody go to Endeavor's summer house, I needed to add it to the story somehow.
> 
> And what are your thoughts the interaction between Hawks and Lucina? I wanted to add Lucina telling to Hawks she is not an enemy for the heroes commission but she will be if they trie to steal her sword again. And Hawks will playing dangerous with fire when he decided to deal with Grima along with the league.
> 
> Next chapter we will finally be in the summer camp arc, Stay tuned.  
Do not forget to leave your comments and kudos. They make me write more and more :)  
Suggestions are also welcome
> 
> See ya in the next chapter.


	19. Summer Camp part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the summer camp!

Lucina finds herself back at Hoshido Kindon. She smiles when she sees a familiar face. It was Rainbow Sage under a sakura tree drinking some green tea and eating dango.

“Rainbow sage.”

“Hello Aohime. It has been a while.” the sage says, gently smiling to her. “ Do you mind joining me, princess?”

Lucina sat down and thanked the sage for the tea. They both looked at sakura flowers trees on the horizon.

“I love this scenery. And I know so do you too, it reminded of your past life. By the way, how are the things from your side?” Asks Raibon sage 

“Not so good, sage. I have not found Grima yet and I am afraid he’s going to make another victim going into a feral dragon.” she says in concern.

“I am not talking about Grima, my dear. I want to know how your heart is going. I know you’ve faced a lot of pain and your heart is hurt.”

Lucina bit her lips. The sage was the only person beside Tensei that knew about Lucina remembering everything from her past life, when she was Midoriya Izuku. She told him everything that happened to Midoriya Inko and her odd relationship with Bakugou. The sage only listened to her, all the details without interrupting her.

“I hate him. He did so much harm when I was Izuku and I was so blind to his abuse. I am happy he finally is changing and he is trying to be a better person but I am just upset that his change only was possible because I died… I mean Izuku died.”

“Bakugou Katsuki, he seemed to be a complicated young man.” Rainbow sage comments.

“Tell me about it.” Lucina sights in frustration “ Our exam almost ended a disaster. I had to literally punch him, calling an arrogant fool because people like him are the first to die in a war and there's no ‘I’ in the army. Collaboration and teamwork is important wherever you are. We’re lucky we’ve passed in our exam.” she really wanted to forget about the exam that almost became a disaster.

“He is too bound to the past. The chains of his past self are very heavy. You have to understand it is not easy to get rid of these chains. You have been there before and I can still see there still a chain connecting you to your past self.”

Lucina was surprised. She thought she was unbounded to her past self when she accepted her new name, her new life and accepting her new friends and family. The rainbow sage sometimes a bound is too deep to be broken. Lucina frowned.

“Bakugou was cruel when I was Izuku. I know he is changing but I still feel anger for what he did but I can not stop admiring him. Why can't I just let him go?” she asks almost sobbing.

“I can not answer that. You have to find the answer by yourself. And I need a favor from you, Aohime.”

“A favor?”

“When Grima attacked, he destroyed everything. Your kingdom was the first to fall, then it was Nohr and then Hoshido. Princess Azula asked me to send her child to another realm. The child in question is in the very realm you’re now. With Grima turning people with dragon blood into feral dragons, I am afraid for the child's safety. As you know, the royal families of Norh and Hoshido have the blood of the dragons of dusk and dawn in their veins. Even if most of them can't transform dragons themselves, I am still worried about the child’s safety.”

Lucina nods, understanding the fear the sage is feeling. She promised she will find the child. She asked him more details. The sage answers but Lucina could not hear him anymore as if someone pressed the mute button.

_ “Lucina, hey Lucina.” _

XXX

“Lucina, wake up.”

Lucina blinked as she rubbed her eyes. She noticed the bus had stopped moving and it was almost empty. Todoroki was sitting next to her, watching her with a perplexed expression. Mina, Tsuyu, Sero, and Kaminari are standing around them, all three of them grinning.

Mina stifles a laugh. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I was tired. Professor Aizawa wanted me to teach him the chi blocking before going to the camp training. He was interested in the technique.These past days were tiresome.”

“I believe training with Aizawa sensei can be tiresome. Just thinking about how he will train us in this summer camp is already making me tired.” comments Sero while shivering.

“We’re at the first rest stop,” Tsuyu tells him. “If you have to go to the bathroom, now’s the time.”

  
  


When Lucina hears the words “rest stop” she imagines a few sparse buildings for shade, some public restrooms and vending machines, maybe a gas station.She sees none of these as he takes a few wobbly steps off the bus. Instead, they seem to have pulled over at a small viewpoint overlooking the forested mountains. Aside from the road, the only structure around here is the fence at the edge of the overlook. She saw Gerome and Iida already on the land with Minerva and Tenma (She had no idea how they convinced Nedzu to take the winged animals to the summer camp as well). She could hear Kirishima telling everybody that the flight he had with Mineva was awesome. Oh yeah, she almost forgot that Gerome allowed Kirishima to ride on Minerva with him. Now the question is why they stopped there?

“There's no point in stopping without a reason," Aizawa told them, getting the class's attention in an instant.

Mineta was clutching his pants as he gave their teacher a strained smile. "Wh-where's the bathroom?"

The doors to the other car opened up and out came a pair of women in hero costumes, dressed like cats- complete with headsets like cat ears, cat tails, and special gloves like cat paws that were developed for combat. There were two little kids with them. One of them was a boy who was about the age of six or seven, he had dark hair with a horned cap and he had a scowl on his face. The one one was a little girl hiding behind the dark haired boy. She had white with a small a black streak. She had fluffy animal ears and a tail. A fox quirk? Maybe a wolf quirk? She could not tell since she was far away from the children.

One of them- a brunette- waved at Aizawa. "Hey, Eraser! Been a while!"

"Yo," Aizawa merely grunted as he looked to his students. "These are the Pussycats. They're Pro heroes who will be working with us during the training camp."

Pussycats. Lucina remembers them. They're a four person hero team who set up a joint agency. They're veterans at mountain rescues and if she's not mistaken, this year will be their twelfth in active service.

“Hello everyone. I am Madalay and this is Pixie-Bob. Nice to meet you.” said the brunette.

The class greeted them and Mandalay pointed towards one of the largest mountains in the distance. "You all will be staying at the foot of that mountain over there."

Ochako blinked in confusion. "Then…why did we stop here?"

"Uh…" Sado laughed nervously. "How about we get back on the bus?"

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Sero agreed.

Mandalay grinned at them- they had already picked up on what was about to happen. "It's nine-thirty in the morning now. If you hurry…maybe noon? Kitties who don't make it by twelve-thirty won't get any lunch!"

Most of the class blanched and ran for the bus. Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Sorry but not sorry. Training camp has already begun."

Pixie-Bob suddenly darted between the running kids and the bus, grinning widely. She slammed her paws into the ground and Lucina yelled a warning. "Watch out for her Quirk!"

The ground rose up and engulfed the entire class, like a tsunami of earth which hurled them over the cliff, but also acted like a cushion to keep them from splattering from the fall. The teenagers shrieked as they were hurled none too gently to the forest at the base of the cliff, rolling along the dirt until they all finally came to a stop. Minerva and tenma roared as they flew towards their human partners to save them from the fall.

Mandalay almost looked apologetic as she grinned and called down to them. "Hey! Since this is private land, you can use your Quirks as much as you want! You've got three hours! If you want lunch, get to the facility on your own two feet through our forest of beasts!"

Kaminari gulped and turned towards the woods. "F-forest of beasts?"

Kirishima cracked his neck. "No use complaining about it…we'll just have to get through this place!"

Mineta immediately ran for the woods, almost in tears from how badly he had to relieve himself. I held it! I held it through all that! I just need to find a place to hide for a second and…

He didn't take even three steps into the woods when a colossal creature with massive teeth and claws emerged from the trees with a deep growl.

"A BEAST?!" Sero shrieked.

Mineta promptly wet his pants.

Koda started calling to the creature as it raised its paw to swipe at Minoru. "Calm down, dear beast! Stay back!"

"It won't listen to you, Sir Koda!" Noire shouted as she used her special arrow on the beast could it crush Mineta. The beast exploded. She noticed the dirt fallinga round and recognized what it was in an instant. "This thing was probably made with Pixie-Bob's magic… I mean quirk! It's just a mass of dirt! Similar to an earth golem!"

Bakugou was ready to rage after Pixie-Bob threw them off the road and explosions started popping off in his palm. "Yeah?! Let me at it! I'll show that bitch what happens when she throws me around like she wants!"

He lunged at the creature with a snarl on his face. 

Lucina took her sword out and charged the dirt beast "Someone get the legs!"

"I've got it!" Todoroki responded, firing off a stream of ice to trap the beast in place. As soon as it was immobilized, Lucina, Iida, and Bakugou blew the thing apart with a vicious series of slashes, kicks, and explosions.

Sado grinned. "Alright, they crushed it in an instant!"

Iida’s eyes caught movement above the trees. "We can't relax yet! There's more than one of them!"

Momo nodded and turned to their class. "Everyone get ready! We'll work together and fight through the beasts along the shortest possible route to the camp!"

“Iida, fly with Tenma and find where the shortest route to the camp is. Gerome, use Minerva to attack the biggest golens.

They both nodded as Tenya hopped on his pegasus and flew off. A smaller earth beast leaped to attack them but they were saved by Yarne in his beast form.

“I don’t think we will arrive for lunch” whined Sero. “How come we always fall into Aizawa-sensei’s trickeroes! We don’t even have any food and water with us!!”

Byleth was horrified by the events. Of course they all needed to learn to fight but she would never throw her students to a den of wild lions and expect them all to survive and get out unhurt. She was angered by Aizawa’s methods of teaching. Then, she remembered Kirishima was an earth dragon. Earth dragons have the earth under their command. She whispered her idea to Katsuki. Katsuki had a feral smile on his lips.

“Hey Blue Hair, can you give that magic stone to Kirishima?”

Lucina’s eyes widen in realization, of course, Kirishima is an earth dragon.

“Kirishima! It is dragon time!”

“A-Are you sure?” he asks while punching another earth beast

“We’re away from the city. Actually I was going to use this camp for you to get used to your dragon from. Would you like to screw Professor Aizawa’s plan for once?”

Kirishima gave her a feral smile. Lucina threw the dragon stone to the red haired boy. When he grabbed the stone, the gem glowed and once more Kirishima was in his dragon form.

When he roared, all the earth beast became just dust. Lucina smirked

“I think we will arrive at lunch in time.”

XXX

And they arrived around the beginning of noon. Aizawa was surprised to see everybody had arrived much earlier than he had expected. Then, he saw Kirishima in his dragon form. That explained everything.

“CHEATERS!!!” Pixie-Bob cried out enraged. “ I dunno what you made you cancel my earth flows. You should have arrived here at dusk!!”

“Excuse me?” said a low and very angered voice. “You wanted us to be here at dusk? That's what I heard?”

They all turned to Bakugou who was not in his normal anger. When Lucina, Laurent, Gerome, Noire, Yarne and Aizawa saw the green colored eye, they knew Byleth took over Bakugou’s voice. And she was pissed, very pissed.

“So, let me if I got this very straight: you throw us out of the road, knowing not everybody here has a quirk that could stop their dangerous fall. You sent us to the forest with dangerous earth golem beasts, expecting everybody to fight for hours without any food and water. Most of us do not have any knowledge how to survive in the woods for several hours and you said you were expecting us to arrive at this place at dusk with all these issues, unhurt, isn’t that right? Am I missing anything?” Byleth asks, smiling. 

Her smile was full of malice and anger. Her aura was emitting a very intensive killing energy. Everybody of Class 1-A wisely stepped away from the angered spirit. Lucina remembered Byleth was a teacher herself in the past and she seemed to be very pissed at Aizawa’s method of teaching at the moment.

Both Pixie-Bob and Aizawa were speechless. Pixie-Bob was shivering in fear. Why was she shivering in fear? The boy was just a kid! And Byleth has not finished with them yet.

“So tell me you two, Professor Aizawa and Miss Pixie-Bob, would be ok if I throw those little kids over there” Byleth appoint the kids who were beside of Mandalay “to a den of lions and expecting they fight against the beasts without any knowledge on how to fight and getting out of the den unhurt and alive until dusk? No, you wouldn't be ok? Well this is what you just did to all of us when you threw us out from the road. Professor Aizawa, if you do this shit again I will have the pleasure to denounce you to the heroes commission and school board for putting everybody in danger. You may say it is for hero training but it is still putting minors in danger when you throw the whole class out of the road knowing not everyone has a quirk to stop their fall. Even if there's some people who can save their classmates from the fall, there is always a possibility they can not save everyone at the same time. A fall from that height can cause very, but very severe consequences to the body. And putting everybody in the woods without water and food or any survival skills is also putting everybody in danger, even if it was for a few hours. So who do you think the commission and the principal will favor? You or us after telling our point of view?” Byleth still kept her smile while giving a deep glare of doom to Aizawa and Pixie-Bob.

Aizawa paled. He could not move as he was paralyzed by fear. He had almost forgotten that Byleth was a mentor herself and she seemed not very pleased at him.

“That's what I thought. So I will go inside and have a good bath and then I will prepare everyone's lunch myself. I do not trust any of you preparing our food after all this shit you put us through today. And I want to check your training schedule later; I want to make sure you all will not pull any fucking shit again during our staying here. We're here to learn and not put ourselves in an unnecessary danger. Am I clear, Professor Aizawa? Ah and Pussycats, if you agree with any of Professor Aizawa’s unorthodox methods of teaching like throwing us out of the road, I will denounce you too. I don’t think you want to get your license suspended or worse, revoked.”

With that, Byleth went inside of the building, leaving everyone speechless behind. Kirishima, who was still a dragon, was amazed by how Bakugou handled Aizawa and the Pussycats like that. His eyes shone in admiration.

“Bakubro is so amazing!”

Lucina could not help but sweatdrop. It was Byleth who handled Aizawa and not Bakugou himself. He has no idea about Byleth’s existence inside of the explosive boy. And she just learned Byleth was one of the few people that could scare Aizawa for real.

_ "I will never anger Byleth…ever..." _ she thought while shivering. 

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter 19!  
And what do you think about Byleth threatening Aizawa and Pixie-Bob? You see, in Fire Emblem 3 houses, Byleth was a teacher and she would never put her students in danger on purpose and of course, she would be pissed at Aizawa for his unorthodox like throwing everyone out of the road. I mean, I rewatch the episode again and I've noticed not everyone has a good quirk to stop their falling and there was a possibility of the ones who have can not save everyone at the same time. With this, I decided to make Byleth very pissed at Aizawa and the pussycats for this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part of the summer camp. :)  
Please, do not forget to leave your kudos and comments. They make me write more and more.  
Suggestions are also very welcome.
> 
> See ya you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Ps: I need a beta writer.


	20. Summer Camp part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day2 of summer camp

After feeling her rage, Aizawa did not have any choice but giving Byleth all the training schedule he had planned along with Vlad for Class 1A and 1B. After triple checking the schedule, Byleth saw the training was a bit extreme but not enough to put everybody in danger. She returned the training schedule to Aizawa but she warned him she would be watching him. She also warned if she felt anything that would put Katsuki or anyone from Class 1A and 1B in danger again, she would make sure he and everyone involved would lose their licenses for good. Aizawa gulped, he knew she was serious and he would make sure to warn Vlad about Bakugou’s guardian spirit.

The next morning everything went right with the training schedule. They woke up around five in the morning. The Class 1B joined them shortly and once their homeroom teacher, the Blood Hero Vlad King took his spot beside Aizawa, both the teachers began to explain things to their students.

"Over the last three months," Aizawa said as he put the tablet back in his pocket. "You all have definitely improved. But that improvement has been mostly at the mental and technical levels, as well as some growth in your stamina. As for your Quirks…they haven't grown all that much."

Vlad grinned as he saw the students start to figure it out for themselves. "That's why we'll be working on upgrading your Quirks starting today."

His smile was mirrored by Aizawa, who looked just a little too happy to the gathering of teenagers. "It'll be so hard you'll feel like dying, but try not to actually die!"

"Upgrade our Quirks?" Sero repeats in wonder.

"That sounds manly!" Kirishima grinned. "I'm getting pumped up!"

“Having a dragon form is not enough of an upgrade for you?” muttered Ojiro, a bit jeoulou with Kirishima having a dragon form.

Kyoka looked a little apprehensive. "Is training forty-odd unique Quirks something that just six Pro heroes can manage?"

Aizawa grunted. "That's why we've got backup."

"Yup!"

The gathering of students turned back to the building at the peppy voice and realized that all four members of the Pussycats had gathered, including the two Class A hadn't met the day before. Each one wore their hero costumes and looked ready for some action.

The Pro hero team struck a pose and exclaimed in unison. "We're the Wild, Wild, Pussycats!"

A woman with teal hair, large eyes, and small yellow irises smiled at them with hyperactive energy. "I'm Ragdoll! My Quirk is called "Search"! I can monitor up to a hundred people and pick out their location and weak points!"

Mandalay grinned. "I'll use my "Telepathy" to instruct and advise multiple people at once."

"I'll be using my "Earth Flow" to create training grounds fit for each of you respectively!" Pixie-Bob added.

The last of the Pussycats- and the only male amongst them- clenched his paw-like gloves with a dangerous smile on his face. "I'm Tiger…I will be in charge of kicking, punching, and other…violent services…"

That was a little terrifying for a good majority of the students. But not for Byleth. When Mandalay and Pixie-Bob saw Bakugou, they shivered in fear. They have not forgotten Byleth’s rage. Byleth smirked in her spirit form, telling Katsuki they have the pussycats in the palm of their hands. Katsuki smirked back; the damm cats would not do any shit while they were there.

"I told you this was gonna be hard," Aizawa grinned widely. "Like I said, kids: Try not to die."

And the spartan training of hell has begun.

Everyone was focusing on a specific training for their quirk like Ochako was floating herself in the air and spinning around until she was sick, but even after vomiting twice already she had to remain afloat. Also on the list of ill-looking individuals was Aoyama, who had already fired off his laser so much that his stomach was killing him, but there was no stopping.

Sado was at a table intaking copious amounts of sugar from soda, cake, and other desserts while lifting heavy weights at the same time to increase the time limit and power of his Sugar Rush Quirk. Yaoyorozu was at the same table and basically wasn't allowed to stop eating at all- she had to keep up the amount of fats in her body and immediately use her Quirk to create objects as fast as she could. Both of them looked ready to throw up at any second, but forced themselves to continue.

Itsuka, Ibara and Reiko were startling, speechless, at the bizarre scene before them. Iida was running with a winged horse, which he calls her Tenma, beside him as if they were betting a race. They were running at an insane speed! Pony, their classmate, decided to run along with them to increase her speed and strength on her legs.

“I thought the images were fake when I saw them in my twitter account. Iida really has a winged horse.” Says Itsuka in wonder. “That thing is fast even in the ground.”

“Iida-san is lucky to have a pegasus as his partner. The divine horse of gods.” whispered Ibara, amazed. “ It is no wonder people are calling Iida-san the new Bellerophon.”

“Eer... Ibara-chan, that’s just a horse with a wing quirk. it is not a real pegasus.” commented Reiko.

“And how do you explain the beast of darkness over there?”

The girls glazed at the other bizarre scene before them. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu fight against Minerva. The duo had to endure all the wyvern’s attacks. Minerva was hitting their hardening quirks with her tail and enlarged talons respectively until they were bleeding and bruised.

“A reptile with a mutation quirk?” Reiko said awkwardly; she could not understand things around her anymore. Everything became really weird since Class 1A got the new foreigners students which none knew of their existence until the day of the Sports Festival.

Itsuka was looking around, she noticed Monoma was not around. Vlad mentioned he was getting special training with someone else from 1A class. Usually she was the one who dealt with Monona and his nonsense. Itsuka wondered who bothered enough to help him.

XXX

“Once more!”

Monoma strikes against a hanging dummy at certain points. Lucina has offered herself to help Monoma on his lack of fighting skills. Lucina mentions to Vlad that Monona depends too much on his quirk and the teacher of Class 1B agrees and allows Lucina to help the loudmouth blond.

“Why are we doing this again?” Monoma moans, feeling pain on his muscles “ shouldn’t I focus on my quirk instead?”

“From what I could see of your performance at the sports festival,I admit your quirk is a very interesting one, however you depend on it too much. You lack fighting skills. What if the quirk you copied backfired at you? That’s why I am helping you.”

“Why?” Monona asks, growing at her “You think we, the Class 1B, are weak and we need help?”

“What’s wrong with asking help to improve yourselves?” she asks, naturally. “Asking help is not a weakness, it is a way to become stronger.”

Monona blinked by surprise. Lucina just smiled and told him to not let his quirk control everything in his life. Training in other skills is also good for the hero carrier..

“There's something that's been bothering me for a while; how come you're so strong when you have no quirk at all?” Monoma asked, upseat and confused. “When you touched me to guide me where to hit the dummy, I did not feel any quirk in you. How? How can a quirkless girl like you be so strong? So strong that people are calling you Dragon Slayer.”

Lucina knew Monoma would be the one to find out that she, technically, was quirkless thanks to the nature of his quirk. But unlike her past life, unlike when she was Izuku, she would not let the lack of a quirk control her life again. Lucina asked Monoma to sit down on a fallen tree trunk.

“Let me tell you a story about a boy who had dreams but his life was slayed because he was quirkless.”

Then, she started to tell the story of the quirkless boy. On the day he was diagnosed quirkless, everyone turned their back on him. His best friend became his worst bully, his mother not encouraging him with his other skills, crying and apologizing for not giving him a quirk and the world turning into blind eye when the boy was being abused by his former friend, using illegally their quirk on him.

“One day he just snapped and killed himself. When I heard this story, I made up my mind that I will not let my lack of a quirk control my life like how it did to the boy of the story. I would become strong and not relying on a quirk to be a hero. Your quirk is interesting Sir Monoma but angerying the enemy for you to copy their quirk will only get you killed one of these days. Your quirk will be stronger if you know some body combat. I am helping you because you’re not weak but you have a lot of potential. I think if you do not rely on your quirk too much, you will be a better hero. Many people see professor Aizawa weak but he defeated many villains because they rely too much on their quirks and Aizawa uses his quirk in full potential because he knows how to fight. Do you see what I mean, Sir Monoma?”

Monoma was quiet after hearing the whole story. He did not know why but for some reason the quirkless boy’s story seemed to be familiar to him. Where did he hear this story before? Monona agreed when Lucina said Aizawa could use his quirk in pull potential because he knew how to fight.Then, he remembered his own childhood; many people told him he could not be a hero with a weak quirk like his. He was actually happy that someone finally told him he, indeed, had potential to be a pro hero.

“Oh I am happy that one member of the Class 1A finally sees the true power of Class 1B, hahahah! And the best part I am the one you recognize my true potential ah ah ah ...OUCH!”

Lucina hit one of his weak points. Poor Monoma fell to the ground, paralyzed.

“This is why you have to learn how to fight and learn to be more humble, Sir Monoma.” she smiled sweaty but a bit annoyed.

Then, they heard a noise of a branch being crushed. Lucina turned her head and saw the red hood wolf- girl and the horned cap boy hiding behind the trees

“Hello you two.” Lucina waved to the children. “I think we have not introduced each other yet. I am Lucina Ylisse and this one here is Sir Monoma Neito.”

“I…” muttered the girl shily.

“Don’t talk to them, Okami-chan!” Growled the boy “ They’re not worth our time.”

“But Kota-niisan…”

“Ah, so your names are Okami-chan and Kota-kun.” Lucina smiles “ Nice to meet you two.”

The boy, Kota, looked annoyed while the girl, Okami, looked a bit nervous. Monona warned Lucina to be careful with the boy because he gave a punch on Vlad’s nuts when they arrived at the camp yesterday. Lucina looked imprisoned.

“You really did that? Wow, that’s amazing, Kota-kun. You must be strong if you could do that to an adult like Professor Vlad .” Lucina smiles while holding Kota’s hand.

Kota was deeply blushing in a deep red color. He slapped Lucina’s hands away while crying out and running off. Okami was speechless; it was the first time her cousin reacted like this.

“So, why were you two here?” Lucina looked at the small wolf girl.

Okami explained she was Madalay’s daughter and Kota’s cousin. She wanted to see how the UA was training their students. She was also curious about everyone’s quirks.

“It is really true you’re quirkless and yet you’re strong?” the little girl asks with some hope in her eyes. “Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you but I heard the story you have told to Monoma-san a minute ago. Does that mean I can be strong without using my quirk?”

Lucina was surprised, even when the little girl showed she had a mutation- type quirk, her look reminded her of the time when she was Izuku, the same look Izuku had when he asked All Might if he could be a hero without a quirk before his suicide. But the girl had a quirk. Did this mean she did not like her quirk? She needed to know.

“You don’t like your quirk, do you?” she asks, curious.

Okami’s fluffy years were down while looking sad. She told them that she became a feral beast on a full moon night and she really hurt her mother badly. She felt very bad for what happened to her and she was afraid for Kota’s safety if she went feral again.

“It is not your fault, Okami-chan. Sometimes quirks can get out of control when young users like you do not know how to control it. You did not mean to hurt your mother.” she says while placing her hand on her shoulder. “How about this; you help me to carry Sir Monoma and I will see what I can do to help you?

“Really? Okami’s eyes widened in hope.

Her tail wagged happily while helping Lucina to carry Monona. Lucina was surprised to see Okami was very strong for someone so young like her. While being carried, Monona was a bit confused: the little girl had wolf features but he did not feel a presence of a quirk inside her.

XXX

At night they were all in the hot springs, relaxing. Noire moaned they were in paradise. Lucina had to agree with her friend; the warm water was making their sore muscles relax. The girls from Classes 1A and 1B were also happy in the hot spring. Ibara was concerned about the sinner of lust trying to see their moment of peace.

“Sinner of lust?” Jiro asked, a bit confused. What was she talking about?

“Are you talking about Mineta, Kero?” Tsuyu asked.

Ibara nodded to her.

“Ah you do not have to worry about him.” Lucina says, smiling “ Gerome and Laurent are on the male side of the hot spring. They will make sure to protect our dignity.”

XXX

At the other side Laurent used his ice magic to freeze Mineta solid while he and Gerome were relaxing in the hot spring along with everyone else from class 1A and 1B. Everyone from class 1B started at them, confused and speechless.

“Don’t you think your friends went too far on the little guy?” Rin, a boy from class 1B, asked to Yarne

“Maybe a little, but they did this for a noble cause. You don´t know Mineta like we do.” answered the bunny boy while eating a piece of carrot. “ Believe me, this is for the best.”

XXX

While the girls were relaxing, Mandalay entered the female side of the baths. The girls welcome the leader of the pussy girls. Momo thanked the older hero for the hard work while Itsuka nodded, agreeing with Momo. Mandalay sighted in relief when she sat down in the hot spring with the girls.

“Mandalay-sensei, if you do not mind what happened to your back?” Pony asked in concern. Mandalay’s back had a lot of scars. “Were you attacked by a demon?” 

Everybody looked confused? Demon? Then, Reiko asked if she meant to say a bear? Since she must be mistaking bear ( Kuma) for demon ( Akuma) .Pony exclaimed and nodded to her.

Lucina looked at the scars. She remembered Okami mentioning she once lost control in her quirk once and she hurt her mother very badly.

“Pony! You should not ask this type of question!” Itsuka scolded the american girl. Then, she bowed to the pro hero, while forcing Pony to bow as well. “ I am so sorry, Mandalay-San! Pony is still learning our language and costumes!”

“No, it is ok. These scars were not caused by a bear or a demon. It was caused by my daughter, Okami. It was not her fault, she just lost control in her quirk.” Mandalay says to the girls while looking at her scars.

The girls fell silent. They were surprised to see such a sweet girl like Okaimi doing something to hurt her mother badly. Lucina told her Okami had mentioned the incident to her. Mandalay was now surprise.

“Sh- She opened up to you?” Mandalay asked in surprise.

Lucina has a bad feeling

“Y-Yeah?”

“Waah… Thank you so much!!” Madalay cried out while hugging Lucina. Lucina blushed, very embarrassed. It was so awkward being hugged by a naked woman. THe other girls only stared at them, awkwardly. “ My baby always blamed herself for hurting me! Please, I would be very , but very happy if you continue to be my baby girl’s friend!” she kept crying a waterfall of tears.

Lucina sweatdrop; this is so awkward….

  
  


End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter 20!  
I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I did.  
Nothing much happens, just a little interaction between the classes 1A and 1B. And I admit Monoma one of my favorite characters from the class 1B. You can expect you will see him more in this story.
> 
> And Byleth is a monster to the teachers. Since she was a teacher herself from Fire Emblem 3 houses, of course she would be not pleased to the crap Aizawa put everyone in. Vlad still has to feel her wrath yet.
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your reviews, comments and kudos. They make me write more and more.  
Sugguestions are also welcome. ;D
> 
> PS: I really need a beta writer. If anyone knows a good beta writer, please send me a message. I really need help on my english.


	21. Summer Camp part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training continues and the villains start to make their move

It was the day 2 of summer camp training. Just like the day before, everyone woke up 5Am. Everybody looked very exhausted since the training of the day before was very rough and most of them did not recover their energies yet. 

Katsuki growled, very annoyed. He was not on his training site like from the first day. He was actually near the lake along with Blue Hair’s friends, Masked Peach, Red Potter and Archer Girl. And they were also in the company of three extras from Class 1B. Ghost girl, Chinese dude and Plain guy.

Then, Tiger, a big muscled guy, and the only male member of pussy cats, has arrived.

“Good morning kittens. You’re been wondering why are all here instead of your training spots.” Tiger comments “ Your teachers mentioned you kittens can not swim.”

Everybody stared at Katsuki in surprise.

“Oh really? I am surprised to see the big and bad Bakugou Katsuki can not swim.” Masked Peach smirked.

“Oh shut up Masked Peach! It is none of your business!!!” Katuski yells at the masked young man.

“My name is Gerome.” Says Gerome a bit annoyed “Honestly, how come a guy like you is one of the top 5 from our class and yet you do not bother to remember our names? A wild Wyvern has a better memory than you, an angry explosive hedgehog.”

“What did you call me?!” Katsuki snapped

They both glared at each other with fire in their eyes. They were ready to pounce and destroy each other. Before they could do any damage, Tiger chopped on the top of their heads.

“Ok, that’s enough boys. I see you have a lot of energy. Use this energy to learn how to swim.” Says Tiger “I will make sure to make a tiger out of you once I finish with you.”

“Eer... make a tiger out of us?” asked Archer Girl, a bit confused.

“Unlike most felines, tigers are excellent swimmers. This is why I will make you kittens to be tigers once I finish those swinging lessons with you, every morning until the last day of the summer camp.”

The students shivered when Tiger gave them the smirk; the smirk of doom. They all knew very well that type of smirk and they knew they all will be exhausted at the end of day.

Katsuki only stares at the lake a bit confused. He does not know why but there's something in the lake; a strange and yet very familiar presence is attracting him. Byleth is also feeling the odd presence in the lake.

_ “Could be…?” _

XXX

Meanwhile everyone from the classes 1A and 1B remused from yesterday’s training. Lucina watched Monoma sparring with his classmate, the girl from 1B named Kendo Itsuka. She was pleased to see Monona was doing well in the sparring with the orange haired girl.

“Wow, just a few hours from yesterday's training and you’ve already become good in close fighting, Monona.” Itsuka comments, surprised.

“Everything thanks to Dragon Slayer. She saw my potential and now I am almost in the pair of you, Kendo. Soon I will overcome you! HAHAHAHA AGHT!”

Lucina chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out. She apologized to Itsuka for Monoma’s behavior. Itsuka smiled while waving to the blue haired girl.

“Thank’s ok. I am used to his amazing personality. I am happy to see someone else is chopping him. I am usually the one to put him out whenever he misbehaves.” Itsuka comments.

“Believe me, I’ve faced people like Monona before. And I used to know someone who thought he was the Don Juan for the ladies.” says Lucina, sighting tirely. 

Yeah, her old conrade, Inigo. He was a very womanizer man. Because of his tactics on women, he always got everybody in trouble and usually Lucina was the one to fix them. She even shivered on the thought of Inigo meeting Mineta and Kaminari. They would from the eros trio. That though alone scared the blue haired princess.

“Oh poor you.” Itsuka comments. Then, he grabs Monoma by the collar of his gym uniform. “ Let me take this troublemaker to the infirmary and then we can spar. I wanna see how strong you are, Lucina Ylisse.”

Lucina watched awkwardly Itsuka dragging an unconscious Monona to the infirmary. She wondered if she shouldn’t have hit him so hard. Then Iida approached the blue haired girl. Lucina looked at him and asked if something had happened. Iida mentioned something odd had happened during his flight with Tenma. He mentioned for a brief moment, he could see what the pegasus was seeing. Lucina happily gasped in surprise.

“Oh Iida, that means the bond between you and Tenma got deeper! It is normal for a pegasus rider to see everything the pegasus is seeing when the bond becomes deeper. I would not be surprised if you will start to hear Tenma’s thoughts real soon. Perhaps, Tenma will evolve into a falicorn too.”

“Wait wait, evolution? Falicorn?” Iinda was confused

Lucina explains when Pegasi gain enough experiences thanks to their riders, they evolve into falicorns. Falicorns are bigger than an average pegasus and they have golden horns on their foreheads. 

“Wait, are you saying Tenma will evolve into some type of alicorn?” Iida asks, surprised.

“Falicorn.” Lucina corrected him “And if she does, you will gain some new abilities too. My mother was a falcon knight and she gained healing magic abilities after her pegasus evolved into a falicorn. She could even communicate with her mount by telepathy as well. “

Iida was now very surprised. He had no idea he could also gain new abilities if his pegasus evolved. Then, Tenma nuzzled Iida’s head. Iida giggled as he petted his pegasus. Iida asked Lucina how soon Tenma will evolve. Lucina told him she had no idea because each pegasus had a different time of evolution. But she hoped Tenma could evolve soon because they still need to know how the pegasus ended up in this world. Iida being able to communicate with the pegasus would be a big help.

“Why did you not ask Koda to help us?” Iida asks “ I mean, his quirk allows him to communicate with animals after all.”

“The thing is I already did. But Tenma did not want to speak to him. I suspect she did not respond to Sir Koda because he’s a boy and also he is not her rider. If he was a girl, perhaps we would be able to get some answers.”

“You’ve mentioned pegasi only accepted women as their riders. So why did she choose me?” Iida asks. He still wonders how come Tenma chose him to be his rider.

“I really don’t know.” says Lucina while petting Tenma “ But I suspect this one came from Hoshido. I heard the pegasi breeders were trying to breed a pegasus that accepts male riders. Perhaps they succeeded after we left. But either way, you should feel honored; Pegasi from my world are known as the mounts of the gods. When a pegasu chooses their partner, they form an unbreakable bond.” 

Iida just smiles. When he rode on Tenma for the first time, he felt something special, something unique. It was a feeling he never had before. He felt he belonged to the sky along with his pegasus. Iida hopes he can evolve too, that way he can be a worthy rider for his pegasus partner. The name Bellerophon does not sound so weird to him anymore.

XXX

The day proceeded just like planned. After the hard training, they still needed to prepare the dinner by themselves . Everybody groaned tirely; they did not want to cock, they were too tired for this. However Byleth had other plans. She asked Katsuki for permission to take over his body. Katsuki allowed it, knowing his guardian spirit will put the pussycats in their places again.

“Sorry, we just had spartan training for the whole day and we are too tired to prepare a good dinner.” Said Byleth. “ Can’t you at least help us to make a decent meal?”

Ragdoll blinked a bit confused; it was like Katsuki had become a very different person. Even her quirk was showing something odd on Bakugou. It was like he had two auras inside him.

“Don’t give us that!” chirped Ragdoll, wiggling a finger back and forth and shaking her head. “You can’t expect us to provide for you all the time, now, can you?”

“I know but we all had a very hard training today. You may have guided us all well but you still have not done anything at all. Only Tora had done some physical labor while teaching some of us how to swim. You at least should help us a bit to prepare our dinner.”

“Look here kitten…” But Ragdoll became pale when she saw Byleth giving her the glare.

“Now listen here, we all worked very hard today and we deserved a little break. Of course we will do all our chores while we're staying here but with limits after we’re done with the training. Some of us are suffering from exhaustion and they need rest. Are you not planning to make them work more, putting their health at risk, are you? I wonder what the heroes commission would think of a bunch of pro heroes, with years of experience, not helping young apprentices after a VERY long day of hard work?”

Both Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob paled.They felt they were in the presence of a monster and not a normal teenager boy. 

“Eer… you know, maybe helping a bit will not hurt, right Ragdoll?” says Pixie-Bob a bit nervous.

“Oh yeah! I agree! After all, they worked very hard today! We should help them a bit!” Ragdoll nervously nodded to her friend.

With day, Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob helped the students to prepare the curry. They were happy to have a decent meal after a long day of training. Kaminari and Kirishima had commented that Katsuki was awesome for dealing with Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll like that. Byleth, who was still in control, had mentioned knowing their rights is their greatest weapon. Studying their rights and the laws will come very handy with certain situations like the one they were all in.

While everyone was happily eating their meal, in a spur of the moment decision, Lucina got to her feet, told her classmates she was stepping out for some fresh air, grabbed a bowl of curry, and started to walk away

Gerome was still eating his curry while watching Lucina walking away. He knew where she was going; she was going to look for the brat and the wolf girl. The masked rider sighted; this was so Lucina. Sometimes she just gets into the business of others , in order to help them.

“Hum… I wonder if Minerva will like the curry.”

XXX

Kota and Okami were at the top of a hill. It was a quiet little spot, not too far from the building, but far enough away to give the kids some privacy. Needless to say, neither Kota or Okami hadn't counted on Lucina finding them.

“Hello you two.” Lucina greeted them

“You again ? What are you? A freaking stalker?”

“Kota, be nice.” Okami scolds him. “ She helped me with my wolf quirk today even when she was busy with her own training!”

“Sorry, I suppose this is your secret base. I brought food.” Lucina offered the dish of curry.

“Humph! I do not want to eat this food .” Kota turns his head, not looking at the dish.

Both of their stomachs growled and Okami was drooling at the scent of the curry.

“You know Kota- niisan, I do not care your opinion but I will eat the curry.”

The little wolf girl took the spoon and started to eat the curry. She was delighted with the taste. The boy only glared at his cousin for her betrayal only for his stomach growling, betraying him once more. Lucina only smiled while offering the spoon.

Growling in defeat, Kota took the spoon and started to eat the curry. He hated to admit but the curry was good. The three of them were sitting on a rock while the kids were eating the meal. Lucina broke the silent.

“You know, I lost my parents to the war. So, I know what you’re going through, Kota.”

Kota swallows his latest bite before glaring at her. He demands to know if it was his aunt who told her about her parents.

“Please, forgive your aunt, Kota. she is just worried. You look angry all time and it is not good for a kid like you to feel anger all time. Like I said before, I lost my parents to the war. All I had left from them are this tiara and …” Lucina drew Falchion out of her seal. “...this sword. This sword is a family heirloom. When I got this sword, I hated it for a while. But then, I saw my father again in a dream. He told me that I deserved more than a sword and a world of problems. This is the same thing for your parents, Kota. They wished to give more than a world of problems.”

Kota was quiet. It has been a while he thought about his parents, the water hose duo. Kota complained that people were happy that they died after facing a dangerous villain. Lucina warped her arm the child, saying that people had no idea what they were leaving behind and they often forget that heroes have families too, just like the civilians. For the first time in years, Kota cried for his parents. Lucina embraced him while patting his back. Okami also joined the group hug. She was happy that her cousin was finally opening up to others.

XXX

Katsuki was near the lake, frowning at it. He felt a very odd presence in the water early in the swimming class of hell. Byleth also felt the odd presence and the explosive boy was suspecting it was her sword.

“Byleth, it is the Sword of The Creator, isn’t it? He asks.

Byleth is quiet for a moment. Then, she confirms it is, indeed, the sword. Katsuki is shocked to know the sword is so close to them. Katsuki asks Byleth what she wants to do: claiming the sword or keeping it hidden? Byleth is not sure what to do. She remembers Lucina telling them some good points about keeping the sword hidden because only Katsuki can use it since he has the crest of the flames. Crestless people turn into dark beasts when they try to use the heroes’ relics.

“We know where the sword is. If Lucina can not handle Grima and the feral dragons by herself, we will go back here and take the sword.” she says.

Katsuki nods; he knows the sword is dangerous in the wrong hands but the sword would also be useful in the war against Grima. He can’t forgive the bastard for transforming his Auntie Inko into that dragon monster. Then, he hears Kirishima calling for him.

“There you are, Bakubro!” Kirishima approaches him. “Are you ready for the test of courage?” Kirishima asks, smiling.

“Why should I participate in a childish game like this one?” Katsuki growls. He feels he was too old for this kind of game.

“Because it is fun? Come one don’t be grumpy. Everyone is waiting.” Says Kirishima as he holds Katsuki’s hand.

Then, he stopped as he started growling furiously. His eyes were also feral.

“Shitty hair?”

Then, a bunch of noumus appeared behind the trees. Both the boys were shocked. Why were those there? The camp should be safe!

XXX

Somewhere else, an individual Known as Dabi was burning some trees with his fire quirk. He smirks as he watches all the chaos was forming when his conrade, Mustard, is already releasing his toxic gas.

“Let’s see how you will deal with this, heroes.”

XXX

Ragdoll stood up as she smelled smoke. Fire? But it was not the fire season yet. Then she gasped horrified as a monster that resembled that of a horse stood before her. The monster was huge, black and with an exposed brain. Before she could react, tentacles came out from its mouth and grabbed the pro hero. Ragdoll screamed as the monster swallowed her whole before running off.

XXX

Lucina gasped as she saw the smoke on the top of the hill. The children looked very concerned. The older girl mentioned it was the best if they returned. Then, she felt a very dangerous presence. She pushed Kota and Okami away from her as she was hit by a shadow figure. She cried out of the pain as her back hit against the wall stone.

“Nee-chan!!” both the kids cried out.

“I was looking for a good spot to watch the whole show but I guess I’ve found some faces that are not on the list.

Kota and Okami shivered in fear. The huge figure was emerting a very dangerous aura. Lucina cried out as she attacked the intruder with her sword. The figure stepped back but his mask was cut in half by her sword, relieving his face,

Lucina gasped in horror when she saw his face. It was Muscular; a S ranked criminal and the one responsible for the deaths of Kota’s parents. Then, she received Mandalay’s message.

_ “Attention everyone. Villains are attacking! Return immediately to the camp. Kota, Okami, I am sorry, I don’t know where you are. I can not help you. Please, return to the camp right now!” _

Lucina cursed; she came there without telling anyone about her whereabouts and her cellphone was in a safe as a safety measure. Which meant she could not hope for any reinforcements. She looked at the kids behind her. Can she protect them while facing Muscular? Both the kids were paralyzed in fear.

“Oh wait a second, I am now recognizing your pretty face; you’re the cheater girl that Shigaraki keeps mentioning about. You’re on the list along with a kid named Bakugou.” Then, Muscular removes his coat as his muscles become bigger. “ He said I can not kill you since his sensei or some shithead wants to bring you back alive. But none had mentioned that I can’t play with you a bit first.”

Lucina gritted her teeth in fear and anger. Was he with the league? And they are after her and Bakugou? Why? Then Muscular punched her. Lucina blocked the punch with her sword but she was sent geist the rocky wall of the hill. She jumped away when she saw Muscular coming to her.

“From your face you have no idea where Bakugou is. That’s fine.Then… lets play!!”

Lucina coughed out blood as Muscular kicked her stomach. She feels hard on the floor, bleeding. She got up, even feeling in pain, keeping her position of attack. She never expected his muscle like quirk was so fast and strong. Muscular may be stronger than an average feral dragon, only with bloodlust and intelligence.

_ “I have to protect them!” _

Lucina got up as a yellow aura covered her. She used her thunder magic to attack Muscular. She was hoping the electricity of the attack may paralyze his muscles. It was impossible attacking him in a close-range without taking any severe damage from him. Her only hope was using long range attacks. Muscular cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees. She turned to Kota and Okami, she had despair printed on her face.

“Kota! Okami! Get out here right now! I will stall him as much as I can.”

“But nee-chan...” Okami sobbs

Suddenly Muscular grabbed Lucina by her hair and hit her body against the rocky wall of the hill very hard. The kids cried out in horror. The villain lifted her by the collar of her blouse looking at Lucina right into her eyes.

“You know, that lighting attack caught me by surprise. No wonder Shigaraki calls you a cheater.” he says

Lucina only glared at him. Then, she screamed in pain as Muscular broke her right arm while throwing her sword down the hill.

“What nice melody. You know, you’re beautiful when you’re in pain and covered in blood.”

Before Muscular could do anything else to Lucina, the villain screamed in pain as his left arm was ripped by a brute force. Lucina was not in his sight anymore. When he turned around, he saw a huge muscular black and white beast. He saw Lucina was in the beast’s arms while holding his ripped arm in its mouth. The beast’s eyes were glowing pure blood red. The brat with the horned cap was behind the beast.

“O-Okami-chan…?” Kota mutters, weakly.

Lucina’s eyes widened in astonish; Is that Okami’s beast form? The one that attacked Mandalay on a full moon night? But her beast form looked familiar to her. Then she remembered a book she read at Rainbow Sage’s library about Norh’s fauna. At Norh they had a clan of beastman shapeshifters: Wolfskin. Okami was a Wolfskin! 

Okami, in her beast form, spitted the ripped arm from her mouth as she glared furiously at Muscular.

**“I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR GUTS!!!”**

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That the endung of the chapter 21!  
As you can see Muscular's fight will be different from the original series. The attack on the camp will be a bit different from the cannon.
> 
> Katsuki finally found the Sword of the Creator's wherebouts. Will he use it? You will have to wait for the next chapter!
> 
> For those who play fire emblem; Are you surprise to see that Okami was a wolfskin? her origins will still be explanied in a future chapter, after Kamino ward arc is done.
> 
> And I have bad news, the updates will be slower after updating the chapter 22. Kamino and All for One's apparition will be different from the cannon. In order words, It will take a while for me until I finish the whole arc. I hope you can understand my situation.
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your comments, reviews and kudos. They make me write more and more!  
Suggestions are also welcome.
> 
> And I am looking for a beta writer. I really need help. if any of you do know someone can beta write, please send me an PM or send me a message via twitter: [twitter](https://twitter.com/livia_valle)
> 
> See ya all in the next chapter!


	22. Summer Camp part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may have won the battle but they lost the war.

Lucina and Kota were terrified at the sight before them. The sweet child, Okami, was a huge white and black beast with glowing bloody red eyes. Lucina recognized Okami was a wolfskin. That meant Okami was from her world and most likely the child that Rainbow Sage had mentioned before in her dream; the child of Nohr’s royal family.

“Your little bicht!! You ripped my arm! I will kill you!!” yelled Muscular while holding his blooding stump where his arm was supposed to be.

Okami laid gently Lucina down while glaring at Muscular. Lucina and Kota could feel that Okami was giving off a killing intent aura.

“ **YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE ATTACKING US IN A FULL MOON NIGHT!”** Okami yelled back, baring her sharp teeth.  **“I WILL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS!”**

Muscular screamed preparing to attack. Okami holded his fist with her hand and used her other one to drag the villain's head against the wall. Muscular screamed in pain while being thrown to the floor. Being so dizzy, he never saw Okami with her huge jaws going to his neck. The villain could not breath as Okami’s powerful jaws blocked his air entrance. After what seemed an eternity, Muscular’s eyes went glossed and he dropped his head, lifeless. His body stopped to move.

Kota was scary, he never saw his cousin, his best friend, becoming such a bloody monster. He knew what happened to his aunt but he never had witnessed the attack itself. What she did to the villain, even if he deserved it, was brutal. Kota was terrified to approach her but Lucina was not. Even feeling a lot of pain, bleeding and knowing the risks from approaching a rampaging wolfskin, Lucina had to calm the beast child down for Okami’s sake.

“Okami…” she whispered while quietly approaching her,

Okami let go of the corpse and growled furiously at Lucina. Lucina flinched a bit but she did not back off. She only kneeled while looking gently at Okami.

“It is ok Okami, you win. You protected your pack. The treat is dead.”

Kota screamed horrified when he saw Okami biting Lucina’s shoulder. Lucina gritted her teeth in pain but she did not scream; Instead, she hugged Okami.

“It is ok to be scared. I have… something that will help you to control your beast side.”

She slowly picked up from her pocket a red gem. She helded in front of Okami. When Okami saw the gem. The red glow in her eyes faded away as she picked the gem. Suddenly she glowed and she returned to her human self. She looked horrified at the shape Lucina was in. Then, Lucina collapsed on the floor.

“L-Lucina neechan! Lucina Nee-chan!!” Okami cried out. She could not believe she once more attacked someone she cared about.

Kota kneels and places his shirt on Lucina’s wound. He looks at his cousin and tells her she is alive. Okami is relieved but still scary.

“Okami-chan, you need to go back to the camp and tell Auntie Shino about what happened here.”

“But Kota nii-san…”

“Okami-chan, I know you’re scared, so do I, but you’re the only one who can do it. You’re faster than me. In your beast form you can get help faster.”

“But what if I lose control again?” Okami sobs

“You will not because this girl gave you this weird gem stone, It must help you with your beast form. I saw her giving another stone to that red haired guy before he became a dragon; he did not lose control on his dragon form. Please Okami-chan, you need to tell Auntie and the others that those villains are after her and that Bakugou guy.”

Okami sobbed as she nodded to him. The stone in her hands glowed as she turned into her beast form again. However, her eyes were not glowing red; she seemed to be more in control of her beast form. With a heavy heart, she left the local. Kota prayed that they would get help soon enough.

“Please, Nee-can, you can't die yet. I still have to apologise to you for the troubles I gave you.” Kota said, sobbing while pressing his shirt to her wound on her bloody shoulder.

However, the child was not aware of a manance shadow hidden in the darkness.

XXX

At the main building, Noire was shooting her arrows at the noumu through the window. Even with a single scratch, the arrows were killing the noumu one by one. That impressed Mina, Sero, Sato, Monona, Kaminari and Vlad.

“Kid, what the heck are these arrows made of?” Asked Vlad. He was astonished when he saw the noumu squirmed on the floor in pain.

“I filled the arrowheads with a powerful and deadly poison.”

“POISON?!” Everybody cried out in shock.

“After the incident with the first monster at that place you call USJ , I feared the possibility of facing the same type of monster again. Along with Laurent, I was developing a poison that is powerful enough to attack their nervous system. Their regeneration is useless against this poison.”

Yarne mentioned that Noire’s mother was specialized on curses, hexes and poisons and Noire gained some knowledge from these subjects because of it. He hadn't imagined that Tharja’s knowledge would come handy so soon in this world.

They all fell silent while starting at the dark haired archer. Vlad knew those kids faced a big war back in their world and they would do anything to protect each other and their comrades. He never had imagined they would go so far on developing poisons that can kill noumu. He hoped Aizawa would be ok after facing the fake fire villain. He was worried that his college would inhale the toxic gas.

“Something is coming,” said Sato.

They all saw Gerome, Iida wearing gas masks. They were with their animals Minerva the wyvern and Tenma the pegasus. Vlad and others could see the animals were carrying the students of Class 1B on their backs. Noire kept throwing arrows against the noumu while they were rushing inside.

“Oh my god, guys!” Monona cried out in concern.

He was horrified to see his classmates all unconscious while Iida and Gerome were gently laying them on the floor. Vlad demented what happened. Gerome explained the camp was invaded by enemies and one of them was the one responsible for toxic gas. Iida also added the Pussycats were fighting two villains off while he and Gerome were rescuing everyone in the woods.

“We couldn't fight against the villains. The best thing we could do was rescuing everyone from the forest. Yaoyorozu-kun made gas masks for everyone. They are still looking for the others who did not make out from the forest yet.”

Vlad told them they did good on rescuing his students. But he was worried, some of them were still missing. Then, the doors slid and they saw a huge white and black beast carrying an unconscious Laurent in its arms. Then, the beast glowed and they saw Okami in the place of the beast.

“Laurent! Gerome cried out while kneeling in front of the child. “ Child, what happened?”

“Lu... Lucina neechan is badly hurt! The villain who killed Kota Niisan’s parent really hurt her badly. I lost control and I killed him.” she sobbed.

Everyone was shocked, especially Vlad. Vlad knew the one who killed Kota’s parents was a very dangerous criminal. He was horrified to see a little girl like Okami had killed a villain like Muscular; how strong the little girl was? Gerome asked what happened to Lucina. Okami told them she left her with Kota while she was running back to get help. She already met Aizawa on the way while he was carrying Laurent who had inhaled the poisoned gas. Then, they all heard Mandalay’s message through their minds.

_ “Everyone in Class A and B! In the name of Eraser Head, You granted permission to engage in combat!” _

Vlad gritted his teeth in anger. He never thought the situation was bad enough for Aizawa granting permission for everyone to fight. He wanted to go to the forest to rescue the rest of the students but he was needed in the building. He prayed everyone would get out from this, alive.

XXX

Kirishima was hitting the noumu with his hardened body. Unfortunately, Katsuki could not use his quirk because Byleth warned him about risking more fire in the forest. 

“Argh! If I had the dragon stone with me I could defeat those guys in seconds.” growled Kirishima.

Katsuki agreed; the dragon stone would come handy in this situation. Then, Katsuki asked Byleth if she knew how to swim. The spirit knew what Katsuki was planning.

_ “Are you sure about this? Having the Sword Of The Creator will come with great responsibilities.” _

“I am aware of the risks and responsibilities, Byleth. But we have no choice around here, do we?”

In a second Byleth took over Katsuki’s body. She looked at Kirishima and told him to not die. Kirishima was confused; before he could ask what his friend meant, Byleth used Katsuki’s explosion to send them high in the air before diving to the lake.

“Bakugou!!”

XXX

Byleth was swimming deep into the lake. She and Katsuki felt their crest of the flames reaction inside them. Then they saw the sword of the creator in the deep of the lake. When Byleth touched the sword, great energy was flowing around them.

XXX

Kirishima was still fighting against the noumu when Todoroki arrived at the scene. He used his ice to freeze the monsters in place. The dual color haired boy asked Kirishima where Bakugou was. Todoroki mentioned he just received Mandalay’s message; it looked like the villains were after Bakugou and Lucina. Then, the noumu set themselves free from Todoroki’s Ice.

Before any of them could do anything, they were surprised by the sudden explosion from the lake. Kirishima and Todoroki turned around and saw Bakugou jumped out from the lake with an odd looking sword in his hand. Then the sword extended and became a whip-like weapon. With a single wave of the weapon, Bakugou killed in one instant all the noumu at the same time.

Kirishima and Todoroki’s jaws dropped as the weapon returned to its sword form when Bakugou landed in front of them.

“Are you two alright?” Byleth asked,

Before Kirishina could approach his friend, Todoroki stopped him. He glared at Byleth.

“Who are you? You’re not Bakugou. Bakugou has red eye.” he said

Kirishina blinked confused before noticing the green colored eye.

“Do not worry, I am a friend of Katsuki.” Says Byleth. “You can say I am his spirit guardian.”

“Spirit guardian?” both Todoroki and Kirishima said together.

Todoroki looked at the strange odd sword in Bakugou/Byleth’s hand. He could feel the story was powerful, maybe rivaling Lucina’s Falchion but its appearance, it looked like made of bones.

“Todoroki, what is the situation here?” asked Byleth,

Todoroki blinked as he looked at Byleth. He said he got a Mandalay Message and he told them that they gained permission to fight back but the villains seem to be after Bakugou and Lucina. Katsuki was confused, why were the villains after him? 

“The best course of action in the moment is going back to the main camp. We need to avoid the enemy. “ Byleth says.

Kirishima and Todoroki agreed. However Todoroki told Byleth he did not trust her and he demented explication once when the invasion was over. Byleth agreed to explain everything to them along her relationship with Katsuki. 

Then, they heard another rumble noise. The noise was coming from the forest.

XXX

While looking for the students who were still missing in the forest, Aizawa was carrying Laurent when he met Okami on the way. She was hysterical while explaining everything that happened to her, Lucina and Kota involving Muscular. Aizawa was worried about Lucina’s condition. The hero contacted Mandalay via radio to send a message to everyone from classes 1A and 1B that he granted them permission to fight.

Aizawa asked Okami to take Laurent back to the main building while he went to where Lucina and Kota were. He hated making a little girl ( Even after seeing her huge beast form) going back alone with an unconscious mage, however he was really worried about Lucina’s condition; fighting against Muscular and being bitten by a beast, he feared her condition was serious and that needed immediate medical treatment.

The professor hero rushed through the forest going in the direction where Lucina and Kota were. Then, he stopped when he saw a noumu like horse before him. His eyes widened in horror when he heard Kota’s voice through the monster’s belly.

“HELP US! WE’RE INSIDE OF THE BELLY!! HELP!!”

“Shit!” Aizawa curse. Lucina and Kota were inside of the belly of Noumu. 

The horse-noumu ran off through the forest while Aizawa was running after the beast. Then, he heard a rumble. All Aizawa could see was a huge shadow. Dark Shadow? He saw Shoji running away from the huge shadow monster.

“Aizawa- sensei!!”

Aizawa cursed once more as one more problem was literally running towards his direction. He used his quirk on Dark Shadow but nothing happened. Shoji pushed his teacher away before Dark Shadow could smash him.

“Sensei, are you alright?”

“Yes, I am” Aizawa says “ What happened? Why is the Dark Shadow out of control?”

Shoji explained that he and Tokoyami were attacked by a villain that had teeth quirk, Tokoyami lost control in the moment he got hurt by the villain. The villain was defeated by the rampaged Dark Shadow but now the shadow could not distinguish whose friends or enemies anymore. Dark Shadow would attack anything that moved. Shoji asked Aizawa why his quirk did not work on Tokoyami. 

“It did not work because I looked at the quirk itself and not Tokoyami. I need to look directly at Tokoyami for my quirk to work.”

They were hidden behind the trees but unfortunately Shoji accidentally made a noise and Dark Shadow attacked him.

“Tokoyami, stop!” Shoji cried out.

Then, a bright light came out of nowhere. Aizawa and Shoji were both surprised to see Bakugou making some light through a strange sword in his hands. The light faded as Dark Shadow went back into Tokoyami. The head bird boy thanked Bakugou for the help. 

Aizawa recognized the sword at the same time he noticed Byleth took over Bakugou’s body.

“Byleth, do not tell me….”

“Yes, it is the Sword Of The Creator. It was hidden in a lake nearby.” answered Byleth,

Todoroki and Kirishima were shocked. “ Sensei, you knew about Bakubro’s spirit guardian all this time?” asks Kirishima 

Both Tokoyami and Shoji were confused, “Spirit guardian?”

Aizawa ignored them.

“Yes, I’ve already known Byleth’s existence for a while. However this is not our main concern; Kota and Lucina were taken by a noumu.”

Everybody gasped in shock. Kirishima exclaimed they needed help them. Aizawa agreed but he ordered everyone to return to the main camp at once, especially Bakugou since the villains were still looking for him. They were protesting.

“Aizawa, I understand your concerns but you can not rescue them alone. Besides villains, we still have the noumu to worry about.”

“One more reason to go back,” Aizawa says.

“Eer.. Sensei, Baku… I mean Byleth defeated 5 noumu with only one strike with the sword whip thing… they were all defeated at the same time” comments Kirishima. 

Now Aizawa was shocked; he knew the sword of the creator was powerful but he never imagined it was powerful to defeat five noumu at the same time and with one strike. He knew he could not fight with several noumu by himself; the pussycats were fighting the villains while Vlad was protecting the rest of class 1A and 1B. He knew he would regret his decision later.

“Stay together and follow my orders without question. Our top priority is to rescue Lucina and Kota.”

With the group formed, they followed the footprints left by the horse monster.

XXX

Somewhere else Dabi was waiting for the rest of vanguard to the meeting spot. He saw Himiko and Twice had already arrived. Dabi asked how much blood Himiko took and the blond girl answered she took blood from only one person.

Then two noumu horses arrived.

“Oh Twilight and Dashie are here!” said Himiko joyfully.

“Wait, you named the horses?  **Those are nice names** !” Says Twice

Dabi only ignored the crazy duo as he checked the said horses. He could hear muffled screams inside the bellies. He turned the radio on, telling Kurogiri that the package 1 and the package 2 were ready to go. Kurogiri opened a portal and the horses disappeared when they crossed it.

“Stop!!” 

Then, Aizawa, Todoroki, Byleth, Kirishima, Tokoyami and Shoji arrived at the local.

“Too late heroes. We already took them. And it was very nice of you for bringing package number three to us. Save us time to look for this brat.” Says Dabi

Byleth frowns as she feels a presence between the trees. She used the sword of the creator in the whip mode and attack. Another figure came out of the trees. It was a masked man with a top hat. He landed beside Dabi

“Oh, I see you got a good sixth sense, kid. Almost no one can feel my presence.” said the masked man.

“Come on Dabi, Lets get him and be over with it. I wanna stab them!” says Himiko while lickig her knife.

“With Eraser head here? No thank you; the guy is tough. But they can play with our other pet.” Says Dabi, smirking.

Another portal opened and a huge black wyvern came out. It roared furiously. Kirishima was scared because the beast was twice bigger than Minerva and he felt something was very wrong with the creature.

XXX

At the main building, Minerva was agitated. Gerome also felt something wrong as well. He turned around and saw Vlad was busy attending the sick students. He could not leave because his new comrades were in no shape to defend themselves; they all were vulnerable because of the toxic gas. Only he and a few of the students of class 1A were in condition to fight to defend them. Then, he looked at his wyvern.

“Go, Minerva.” he says to his wyvern “Go wherever you need to be.”

Minerva growled as she flew to the direction of the forest.

XXX

Aizawa and the students were shocked at the sight of the wyvern before them. The wyvern attacked. They moved away to not be caught by the jaws. As everyone was distracted, the villain, Mr Compress used the opportunity to use his quirk on Bakugou and Tokoyami. Byleth and Katsuki were shocked to find themselves trapped in a tiny marble.

“See ya later heroes. I hope you play well with our pet here.” Mr Comprass says before going into the portal. 

All the villains smirked as they disappeared into the portal. Aizawa, Shoji, Kirishimai and Todoroki could do nothing as the beast was still attacking them. Todoroki tried to use his ice on the beast but the black wyvern fired blue flames and melted Todoroki’s ice almost in an instant.

The black wyvern continued to breathe fire at them as he pinned Kirishima into the floor with one of his talons. Then, Kirishiam saw a type of metallic collar around the beast’s neck.

“Kirishima!” everyone cried out in horror. They could do nothing as they were surrendered by the blue flames.

Before the beast could bite Kirishima’s head off, the red haired boy heard another roar. Then, Minerva dived and tackled against the black wyvern. The female wyvern growled furious at the enemy beast as she stood in the front of Kirishima to protect him.

“Minerva!!” Kirishima cried out in relief.

Minerva flapped her wings to raise the dirt to extinguish the flames. The, she attacked with all her fury against the black wyvern. Aizawa took the opportunity to take Kirishima out from the danger but he refused.

“Aizawa- sensei, there is a metallic collar around the wyvern’s neck! I think that thing is controlling the poor creature.” Kirishima says

As the wyverns were still battling against each other, Kirishima gritted his teeth in anger as he hardened his body and rushed towards the fight. He jumped on the back of the black wyvern and he used his strength to snap the collar. When the collar came off, the back wyvern stopped as he calmed down. Minerva also seemed to be calm too; Aizawa took it as a sign that the beast was not a threat to them anymore.

The black wyvern looked at Kirishima in confusion, wonder and in gratitude. Kirishima hopped off from its back and he looked at the wyvern.

“Don’t worry buddy, you’re safe now.” he says smiling.

Then, Aizawa slaps Kirishima on the back of his head, furiously “ IDIOT!! YOU COULD HAVE GET YOURSELF KILLED!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Kirishima looked down in shame, saying he was not thinking, he was just worried that Miverva would get hurt and it was not even the black wyvern’s fault. Aizawa took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Sensei, I know Kirshima’s actions were reckless but we have bigger problems.” Todoroki says, “Tokoyami, Bakugou were taken by the villains.”

They may have won the battle but they lost the war.

XXX

Lucina groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a moment before she noticed she was in a very different place.

“Where…?”

Then, she noticed she was strapped on a chair. She tried to move but the straps were too tight to her.

“Neechan!”

Lucina turned her head and she saw Kota and Ragdoll also binded on chairs. Then, she looked around and she noticed they were in some kind of lab. She gasped frightly when she saw several water tanks with noumu inside them. However the noumu were not the only creatures they saw; Lucina saw a black pegasus in chains and a corpse of a wyvern and a gryphon inside of cages.

“What is going on?”

“Ah, you’re awake. I was starting to worry, after all fighting against Muscular is not an easy task, much less surviving from his meeting. You should be thankful to me for healing your wounds.”

Out of the shadows they all saw a man in a back suit and a metal mask on his face. Lucina was paralyzed in fear as she saw images of her own death. The presence of that man was as bad as Grima’s.

“Tell me young one, how come you’re so strong and yet I do not feel any presence of a quirk inside you?” 

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last part of the summer camp arc. Are you surprised to see not only Bakugou was taken but Tokoyami, Lucina and Kota as well? Lucina is now facing an evil as terrible as Grima. What will All For One do with her?  
You have to wait for the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your comments, reviews and kudos. They make me write more and more!  
Suggestions are also welcome.
> 
> And I am looking for a beta writer. I really need help. if any of you do know someone can beta write, please send me an PM or send me a message via twitter:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/livia_valle)


	23. Into the evil lair part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina meets All for One

“Tell me young one, how come you’re so strong and yet I do not feel any presence of a quirk inside you?” 

Lucina was shivering in fear. The presence of this unknown man was dark, evil and cold. His presence was as bad as grima. She bit her lips to not make any sound. Kota was not reacting any better; he was terrified, so terrified he peeked in his pants. Lucina did not blame his reaction, he was just a child after all.

“Oh, how rude of me. I did not introduce myself; I am All For One. But you may call me Sensei if it's easier for you, child.”

“W-What do you want with us?” Lucina finally asks, still shivering in fear.

“I was curious about you. Tomura kept calling you a cheater after your first meeting.” Then, he used some type of telekinetic power to pull a chair towards him. He sat on the chair, crossing his legs. “ I saw your performance at the sports festival. You were amazing there; not only on using elemental powers but your swoordship skills you’ve shown in the event were also incredible. Too bad my noumu horses could not bring that sword of yours. I was amazed when Tomura told me that he couldn’t disintegrate your sword. You see, his quirk disintegrates anything he touches with all his five fingers on any surface and yet his quirk did not work on your sword. Needless to say that amazing sword of yours seems to be the only thing that truly harmed that dragon monster that attacked a couple of months ago. I admit you're powerful and yet I do not feel any presence of a quirk in you. Who or what are you, little girl?

Lucina was quiet. Although Falchion was not with her, she was happy that her sword was not in the hands of this dark man. Then, she looked at Kota who was still scared to death and Ragdoll was still unconscious. She may not be able to save the pro hero but she had to try to save at least Kota.

“I will answer your questions if you let the child go. He has nothing to do with this.” Says Lucina to the dark man.

“I admit the little boy was a surprise when my noumu horse spitted him out along with you. I have no interest in his quirk but he may be a good subject for Tomura. He could be his new loyal little brother, after we do some adjustments on him of course. As for my answers …” All for all stood up and placed his hand on Lucina’s head “ I will get them anyway.”

Then, Lucina began to scream in pain.

XXX

Back at the UA campus, everything was a chaos. Okami did not stop crying after hearing Lucina and Kota were gone. She blamed herself for leaving them behind. Mandalay kept comforting her daughter, telling her it was not her fault and she was a victim of the unfortunate events.

Aizawa was not having a good night either. Beside having three students being taken by villains, a pro hero and a civilian child were also taken. Because of the test of courage, almost half of Class 1B fell victim to the gas. Of Aizawa’s own students, only Jirou and Laurent succumbed, but plenty more needed medical attention. Yaoyorozu overused her quirks, leaving her undernourished and exhausted. Uraraka and Asui have lacerations, some of which need stitches. Shouji nearly lost a limb to the villain Moonfish. And they were almost killed by a fire breathing wyvern.

Speaking of the said wyvern, the beast was on the stables along with Minerva. Gerome was with them.

“Hey Gerome, I bought Koda here.” Kirishima called.

Koda was shivering in fear when he saw the black wyvern. He was afraid of the beast.

“Why am I here?” Koda asked. The tune of his voice was almost a whisper.

“I am sorry Koda for bringing you here right after the events at the camp, however, this wyvern is our only clue for Lucina’s whereabouts. We need your gift on the wyvern,”

Koda shivered even more “ But I tried with Tenma and it did not work!”

“Koda, wyverns are less stubborn than pegasi. Tenma did not speak with you because you’re not her partner and you’re a boy. Iida is a bizarre case to be a partner of a pegasus but I am sure you can talk with the wyvern. Please Koda, do it for Lucina.” Says Gerome, begging him.

Then, Koda remembered Lucina’s gentle smile and how she tried to help him to try to overcome his shyness. He took a deep breath before looking at the black wyvern with determination in his eyes.

“Please my winged friend, tell us what happened to you?”

The black wyvern looked at Koda before making some growling noises. He looked at Gerome and Kirishima.

“He said he was in some kind of dungeon. A dark man with no face killed his flock mate and a gryphon. And a small round man with glasses on his face tortured him with painful tools before using a collar to domain him.”

Gerome gritted his teeth in anger, Kirishima petted the black wyvern,apologizing for all the pain he had gone through.

“Do you know where you were held in captivity ?” Koda asks the wyvern.

The wyvern growled some more. Kota made a worried face.

“Sorry guys, the wyvern said he had no idea where his captivity was. All he can remember are dark cracks in the sky and a giant capturing him and his flock mate before waking up in the dungeon.”

Gerome sighted in disappointment.

“It is ok Koda, you did your best.” Says Gerome as he places his hand on his shoulder. Then, he looks at the black Wyvern. “ I am sorry for what you had gone through. No living creature deserves to be tortured like you did.”

The wyvern growled in gratitude .

“So, what are we going to do?” Kirishima asks. 

Gerome frowned behind his mask as he went towards a table. On the table, Falchion was laid in there. He took the sword in his hands, while looking at his reflection on the blade.

“We’re going rescue our comrades, whatever it takes!”

XXX

All Might was looking through the window with a grin expression on his face. After the attack at the camp, he had no doubt his archnemesis, All For One , was the one who was behind all this. He placed his hand on the scar where his enemy had hitted his fatal blow.

“Toshinori.”

He turned around and he saw a small old man in a while and yellow outfit.

“Gran Torino.”

“Tsukauchi filled me with everything. So he is really back hun?” the older man says, sitting on the sofa.

All Might did not say anything, only nodding to him.

“Did you already give One for All to someone?” he asks.

“No yet.” All Might says. “ Because my successor, my true successor, is in their hands.”

All Might could not say to his old mentor, Gran Torino, that he had a dream involving the first holder of One For All. The first holder was asking him to give One for All to Lucina. One for All wants Lucina to be the next holder.

XXX

Lucina groaned in pain as she finally woke up.

“Nee-chan!” Exclaimed Kota “ I am so happy to see you’re alive!”

“Kota…” Lucina looked at him, still weak. Whatever that man, All For One, did to her, she felt her energy was almost drained by him. Then, she noticed Ragdoll was nowhere to be seen. “ Kota, where is Ragdoll?”

Kota started to sob.

“That man… that scary man...she took Auntie Tomoko away. He said something like harvesting her quirk. I am scared, nee-chan! What if that man killed Autie Tomoko?”

Harvesting her quirk? Like is he planning to take Ragdoll’s quirk or something? But that’s impossible! Lucina takes a deep breath and slowly expires. She needs to calm down; it may be too late for Ragdool but she needs to get Kota out there before that dark man returns. She looks at the chained black pegasus. Then, she starts to bounce the chair towards the chained animal. When she gets close enough, she looks at the winged beast directly at its eyes.

“Pegasus, I know I am not your partner, but I need you to chew those bindings .” she said to the black pegasus. “I want to save you and the child but I need your help first.”

The black pegasus stared at the blue haired girl for a moment. Then, it lowered its head and started to chew the binding on her right arm.

XXX

Somewhere else, All For one was in a lab with his doctor.

“I assume you already have it?” asks the doctor.

“Yes, I have Ragdoll’s quirk now. You know what to do, right?”

“Yes, I will keep your quirk safe until Tomura is ready to have it. I’ve already prepared the copy of your quirk for you to use. Are you sure you want to implant the dragon’s cells in your body? I am still studying the dragon’s head that Tomora and Kurogiri brought to us.” Says the doctor to his boss “I prefer to test the dragon’s cells on guineas pigs or on our low ranked noumu.”

“I am aware of the risks, Doctor. I want to bring more despair to society and by using this gem, I will not lose my mind so easily.”

In All For One’s hand, there was Lucina’s dragon stone.

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter 23!  
Things with Lucina are very compliated now that All For One is involved. And now he got her dragon stone.  
Be prepare, soon we will see All For One becoming a dragon.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for leaving your kudos and comments. You're making me very happy and I am working harder to get better on my writing. But I still need a beta writer for this. Anyone can recomend a good beta for me, please?
> 
> Do not forget to leave your comments and kudos. They make me write more and more!
> 
> Next chapter: Bakugou and Tokoyami vs the league of villains.


	24. Into the evil lair part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle in Kamino Ward has already begun

Iida, Momo, Todoroki, Kirishima and Gerome finally arrived at Kamino. Worried about the villains might recognize them on the streets, Momo suggested everyone get disguises from a very cheap cloth shop. They were astonished when they saw Gerome, for the very first time since they met him, without his mask. They almost did not recognize him. Kirishima wondered if someday they would see Shoji without a mask as well.

“How are you handling Falchion, Gerome? Isn’t the sword heavy?” Iida asks, a bit concerned.

Gerome was carrying Falchion, all warped in a heavy white blanket, on his back. Gerome told them the sword was not heavy but they should move on as he was worried about Lucina’s situation with the League. Iida agreed as he told the group to be careful since they are in a very dangerous zone. He was also worried about Lucina but he reminded him that Bakugou and Tokoyami were in the same situation as her.

They started to move on. With Momo’s tracker, they were following where the noumu was and hopefully, finding Lucina, Bakugou and Tokoyami as well. Then, they stopped as they saw on the big screen the news. Aizawa, Nedzu and Present Mic were in a conference with the midia. They knew the situation of UA was complicated because of the attack on Summer Camp.

“Bunch of vultures…” muttered Gerome darkly.

“Aizawa-sensei and everyone else are trying to handle the damage as much as they can.” comments Momo.

They were all worried about Ua’s future and their own.

“Well well, EraserHead has his hands full of shit.”

They all whirled around and they saw Hawks standing before them. Lucky, all the people around them were too focused on the news on the outdoor screen. Hawks made a silent sign and led the group into a dark alley where they should have more privacy.

In the dark alley, Hawks started to talk.

“I will not ask why you, a bunch of UA’s kids, are here because I already know the answer. You’re here for Lucina-chan, Bakugou and Tokoyami-kun, are you?” Hawks asks, smirking.

“You’re not going to report us, are you, Hawks-san?” asked Momo in concern

“Nah, I can’t blame you for wanting to rescue your friends. I'm not a snitch” Hawks smiles to Momo.

But Todoroki did not trust anything that came from his mouth.

“So what’s the catch?” Todoroki asks, frowning at him “ My father always complains about you, Hawks. You do not do such things unless it is for your own benefit.”

“Oh I almost did not recognize you, Shoto-kun. Nice look! A bit emo but still a nice look. I am happy your father talks about me! I just hope he does not talk too much bad things about me, after all I am his biggest fan and...”

“Split it out already, Sir Hawks! What do you want?” Gerome asks, cutting Hawks out. “Lucina warned me to be careful around you because you’re the heroes’ commission’s pet bird.”

That was news for the UA’s group. They knew the commission had helped Hawks from the start of his career but they never had thought about Hawks being an agent to the heroes’ commission.

“I prefer to use the term secret agent.” Muttered Hawks. Then, his behavior changed; his aura became more serious and less mischerious. “You’re right about me being an agent for the heroes’ commission. Lucina-chan is a smart girl for telling you to be careful around me. I could report you for being here, however I will not do such a thing because, in exchange for my silence, I want you guys to tell me everything you know about Grima.”

Gerome frowns even deeper, glaring at the winged hero, asking him where he had heard Grima’s name. Hawks smirks, telling it was a secret. He admits he has almost no information about Grima, except being responsible for the dragon’s attack last month. Lucina even refused to talk about him when they were at Endeavor’s beach house.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Todoroki asks.

“You don’t. But you don't have any choice, do you?”

Gerome sighted in frustration. He had no choice but to tell everything about Grima to Hawks. Hawks, even not showing any emotion, was in shock after learning how dangerous Grima was. He may be the most dangerous man… no… the most dangerous creature in the world at the moment. All the information he got was very worrying. 

Todoroki, Kirishima and Momo were equally horrified as well. They only knew a little bit about Grima but they had no idea how menacing Grima was. Iida was silent because he already knew how threatening Grima was after the incident at Best Jeanist’s agency and manipulating Midoriya Inko, turning the poor woman into a feral dragon.

“Since we gave you information about Grima, what can you tell us about this League of Villains? From the last attack, they were not this organized.” Gerome comments to the number 3 hero.

“I see you got lynx's eyes on you, kid. Unfortunately I can not tell much about the League, except that Shigaraki Tomura is not the true leader. Someone else is pulling the strings behind the curtains. Whose real boss it is still a mystery to us. All we know is that they are dangerous.”

The Ua team is worried about this information. Gerome is even more concerned about Lucina’s safety. Hawks breaks the silence.

“You’re carrying Lucina-chan’s sword, aren't you?” Hawks asks. “ I can take it to her if you want. That way, none of you can risk breaking the law for helping her.”

Gerome glared at Hawks while bearing his teeth. “Your superious tried to take Falchion away when she was hospitalized. I am not a fool to give the holy blade to someone who works for them.”

“Take easy kid.” Hawks says, raising his hands in a defensive sign. “Lucina warned me about the sword’s situation. If I take the sword to my superiors, she will not help anyone. She told me the sword only works with her.”

“I see you’re aware how Falchion works. But still I will not give the sword to you. After all, I do not trust you. I am Lucina’s right hand; I am the leader of our group when Lucina is not present. And as the leader, I have to keep Falchion safe until we give it back to its true master. ”

Hawks was quiet for a moment. The two exchanged looks. Momo, Iida, Kirishima and Todoroki looked a bit nervous. Then, Hawks just chuckled.

“You have a good head on your shoulders, kid. The situation is a big extreme, if you’re carrying her magic sword, it means we may have another dragon attack very soon. If it happens…” then, Hawks gave each of them a silver card. Iida and Momo were both very shocked when they saw what the cards were.

“Hawks-san, these are…” Started Iida in shock

“These are temporary permission cards. With them, you can act without problems with the law. But only act if it is really necessary.” 

“This will help us a lot, Hawks-san, but Bakugou-san, Tokoyami-san and Lucina-san do not have these cards. They will need to fight if the situation becomes extreme.” says Momo in concern. She knows the laws and she doesn't want her classmate having trouble because of this.

“About that, tell them they have my permission to use their quirk. Do not worry, I can handle my superiors if they need to fight as well. Good luck kids.”

With that, Hawks flew off, leaving the UA Students in the alley. Everyone looked at each other surprised. They had no idea what to make of Hawks. He was the number 3 hero, however Lucina did not trust him, neither did Gerome. Should they trust Hawks with this?

“Gerome, you have more experience in the battlefields than us. What do you think about Hawks?” Iida asks the wyvern rider.

Gerome growls while frowning, “ That man,Hawks, wants us to own him a favor, no doubt.”

“I agreed.” says Kirishima“ However these cards and his permission will be useful if the situation gets worse to Lucina, Bakugou and Tokoyami. Their safety is our top priority.”

“Kirishima is right.” Says Todoroki to his classmates.“ We will worry about Hawks later. We should focus on our mission first.”

With this, the group proceeds with their mission. Hawks, however, is watching them from a fair distance.

XXX

Bakugou was in blinds, glaring at the league of Villains. The situation was really bad, he could not use his quirk because of the heavy metal mints on his hands. Tokoyami was not dealing this well either. Like Bakugou, he was tied in heavy chains. Except the villains placed two strong light bulbs above him . The strong light was stopping Dark Shadow to even come out.

Byleth was only watching the situation. The situation was as bad as when they were kidnapped by Inko before she became a feral dragon. She kept telling Katsuki to not lose his cool.

“Say you two, how about joining our group?” asks Shigaraki, going right to the point. 

“What makes you think we want to join your group of looney tunes?” growled Katsuki.

“Well, you Bakugou Katsuki, you showed great power at the Sports festival and I could see the rage you have inside you. You want to release it all and make the biggest explosions that everyone ever sees. The same goes for you, Tokoyami Fumikage. You have a dark beast inside you. Just like us, you’re an emissary of darkness. Why not join your fellow people of darkness?”

Bakugou frowned angrily at Tomura. Byleth whispered to him to calm down and lose his cool. Tokoyami was frowning at their captors. The bird headed boy could hear Dark Shadow yelling inside him, saying he preferred to kiss Mineta's ass than join a group of a bunch of freaks.

“Hey Bakugou-kun, where did you get this cool sword?” Himiko asks while holding the Sword of The Creator in her hands “ It looks like it's made of bones! Can I borrow it? I wanna use it to stab people.” she smiles maniacally.

Katsuki cursed; he hoped none of these freaks become a dark beast for holding the sword of the creator. Byleth calmed him down; it is true the heroes' relics transform anyone creatsless that touch them into dark beasts, however the sword lacked a crest stone. So, they are safe from anyone turning into a dark beast. But they were still in a delicate situation.

“Is this sword a cheat tool too?” Shigaraki asks while glaring at the sword. “The cheater told me her sword was special. That's why my quirk did not work on it. “

“Cheater…? Ah, you mean Lucina-chan!” exclaimed Himiko. “I want to be friends with her! The way she uses swords is so cool! I wanna be friends with her, so we can be blade buddies, kekeke!”

“I want to meet her as well.” said the reptile man named Spinner “ I heard Stain aided her with the dragon’s attack. I want to see what Stain saw in her for him to accept her.”

Shigaraki sighs a bit annoyed, “ Sensei is with her at the moment. When he’s done you can do anything to her.”

“All Right!” she celebrates

Tokoyami and Katsuki looked at each other, worried. They were wondering where Lucina was. If she was with this sensei, whoever it was, that meant Kota was also with this sensei along with Lucina. They have to help them.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. They heard a voice on the other side. "Pizza delivery!"

Everyone in the room stared at the door dubiously for a second, and then the wall opposite the counter exploded.

"SMASH!"

The blast of wind and debris sent Compress, Magne, Twice, and Spinner sprawling over the floor. Tomura, Kurogiri, and Dabi spun towards the source of the attack with shock, but even they weren't able to respond fast enough as tendrils of wood shot into the room and suddenly, they were all holding them in place.

The lamps were rushed with the impact. Tokoyami used the opportunity to use Dark Shadow to destroy his and Katsuki’s binding. Katsuki grabbed the sword from Himiko

"What the-?!" Dabi snarled in surprise and began to emit blue flames. "You think you can hold-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid!"

A blur of movement shot into the room and delivered a powerful kick to Dabi's head, knocking him unconscious in an instant. Gran Torino backed off and landed on the floor as the man who had first charged in stood up with a large grin on his face.

"Infiltration complete!" All Might declared. “You aren't getting away from us this time, League of Villains, because we are here!"

Compress couldn't believe his eyes. "They found us?! Then the press conference…the timing was planned!"

"Oww, pants guy!" Twice complained. "You're squeezing too tight! More pressure!"

Kamui Woods looked over at Bakugou and Tokoyami as he looked at them with an apologized look. "Our apologies, young men. We came as soon as we could.”

"It is fine!" says Tokoyami, still shocked by the sudden entrance.

“Why did you guys take so long?!” Katsuki snapped at them. “Do you have any idea what we went through?!”

_ “Calm down Katsuki.” _ says Byleth, trying to calm Katsuki down.

Katsuki jumped as he felt a pair of powerful arms wrap around him and then All Might was hugging him firmly along with Tokoyami. "Thank goodness, you're alright? Are you two hurt?"

“We’re fine.” Tokoyami says “ But Lucina-san is not here. She is somewhere else.”

  
  


“What?” All Might’s eyes widen in shock. Then, he looked at the binded Shigaraki “Where is young Lucina?”

  
  
  


"Why should I care about the cheater?" Tomura sneered. "Well, we're in a bit of a bind, so I can see why you'd think that…but it doesn't matter. Kurogiri, bring as many of them here as you can! Bring the Noumu!"

  
  
  


They waited in tense silence for several moments, but Kurogiri's warp portal didn't activate. The villain's glowing eyes narrowed in confusion. "Forgive me, Tomura…but the Noumu that should be at the designated coordinates…they aren't there!"

  
  
  


"As I thought, you're still just a rookie, Tomura," All Might told him, towering over the villain. "You underestimated us too much. Young Bakugou and young Tokoyami’s spirit, the diligent investigation of the police and our fury! The Noumu storehouse is already being raided!"

  
  
  


"What?!" Tomura sputtered in furious disbelief.

  
  
  


"No more games," All Might declared, eyes gleaming dangerously. "Where is young Lucina?”

  
  


XXX

Lucina was still looking firmly at the black pegasus that was still chewing the binding on her right hand. When it was completely chewed, Lucina’s hand was free. She quickly free herself from the chai. Then, she summoned from her seal a silver sword and she cutted the chains on the black pegasus and then, the binds from Kota.

  
  


“Neechan!” Kota hugs her, sobbing.

  
  
  


“Shh. It is ok, Kota. we need to get out here before that man comes back.”

  
  
  


Then, they yelped as the side of the warehouse exploded. They ducked down and waited for the debris to settle before they dared stand back up and find out what was going on. The black pegasus used the commotion to fly off.

  
  
  


"Neechan! What the hell was that?!" Kota cried out.

  
  
  


Then, they saw the pro heroes Ganga Orca, Mt Lady, Manual and Tiger there. Lucina sighed in relief as Kota ran towards Tiger who was carrying Ragdoll in his arms.

  
  


“Uncle Yawara!!” Kota cried out.

  
  


“Kota! Thank god you’re ok!” Tora cried as he knelt to Kota. Kota looked horrified when he saw Ragdoll's face. “ Oh Auntie Tomoko, that that dark man has done to you…?” he sobs.

  
  


“Dark man?” Ganga Orca asks, confused. “ What is he talking about?”

  
  
  


“No time! We need to get out here now before he comes back!” Lucina says in fear. “ We have to go now!”

  
  
  


“Lucina-san, who is this dark man?” Asks Manual. He never saw the blue haired girl this scared

  
  
  


“Oh, she meant me.” says a dark voice.

  
  
  


They all whirled to the direction of the voice. All for one one again was staging there. Kota hid behind Tora where everyone was into attack mode.

  
  


“Are you part of the League of Villain?” Orca Gang asks in gard

  
  
  


Lucina’s eyes widened in horror when she noticed Orca Gang and Manual were both ready to attack.

  
  
  


“Wait!!” she cried out.

  
  
  


But it was too late. All for One raised his hand and everything exploded. All the heroes were on the floor, wounded but alive. Lucina was still standing with a floating green book in the front of her. The book fell into the floor as Lucina knelt in exhaustion. 

  
  
  


“I see, you used your wind magic to blow the heroes away and at the same time creating a type of air shield to protect everyone. Clever but yet a waste of your energy, little one.” says All for One. 

  
  
  


Then, All For one used his quirk, a type of black liquid came out of his body. Then, everyone from the League of Villains appeared there, one by one, along with Bakugou and Tokoyami.

  
  
  


Both the UA’s boys coughed in disgust as they looked around confused.Then, they saw Lucina.

  
  
  


“Lucina!” Both the boys helped Lucina to be on her feet.

  
  
  


Then, All For one turned to Tomura, saying he had failed again but he was not disappointed. He mentions failures are also a way to learn the way to victory. Then, they all heard a yell.

  
  
  


“ALL FOR ONE!!”

  
  
  


It was all might. Everyone around was blown away from the impact. Lucina, Tokoyami and Bakugou were shocked when they saw the dark man, All For One was holding All Might’s powerful hands with his own hands. 

  
  
  


"You're gonna kill me again, All Might?!" All for One demanded viciously.

  
  
  


Then, he blew All Might away.

  
  
  


“ALL MIGHT!!” Lucina, Tokoyami and Bakugou cried out in horror.

  
  
  


“Oh do not worry you three. A simple attack like this can not really harm All Might.” Then, All for One turned to his disciple. “Tomura, things will get a bit complicated here. It is time for you to spread your own wings to fly.” says All for one.

  
  
  


“Sensei. What are you saying?”

  
  
  


With black tentacles, All For One stabbed Kurogiri, focing the unconsious ally to open one of his portals. He orders Tomura to leave along with his allies.

  
  
  


“No sensei! You can't! You're in no condition to fight!”

  
  
  


“It is for your own safety, Tomura. Make both our dreams come true. Look for the Doctor and Gigantomachia. They will help you in your quest. Now go.”

  
  


Then, an unknown force forced Tomura and the rest of the league of villains going through the portal. Tomura cried out for his master as the portal closed.

  
  
  


All Might returned as he asked the kids what happened to the rest of the league of villains. Bakugou told him All For One forced them to leave. All Might was also confused, why would he do such a thing? Then, Gran Torino also arrived at the scene.

  
  
  


“Ah Gran Torino, you’re also here. Good. It will make things easier. Tell me All Might, what is your greatest regret? You’re being unable to save your teacher, Shimura Nana? Being unable to kill me that time? Or perhaps breaking Midoriya Izuku’s dream, leading him to commit suicide?”

  
  
  


Lucina cursed; All For one must have done something on her to get all the information from her in that time when he placed his hand on her. That means he knew about her past life, the suicide and All Might being the last person to see Izuku alive, Though he was the last straw, Lucina never blamed All Might for her suicude, Izuku’s suicide. 

  
  
  


Katsuki was horrofied; what he meant by All Might was responsable for Izuku’s suicide? What he had to do with Izuku? Had he met Izuku before his death? Byleth was trying to calm Katsuki down, telling him it was not the time for this and they need to focus on the situation they are in.

  
  
  


“I don’t know where or how you got this information, All For One. Yes, I have those regrets but I will not let you use them to manipulate my emotions!” All Might said. “ Even if it coust my life, I will defeat you!”

  
  
  


“So try to beat me in my new form, All Might. Once I finish with you, I will take my little brother back.” All for One says as he held up a familiar stone in his hand.

  
  
  


It was Lucina’s dragon stone. Lucina’s eyes widened in realization; she Knew what All for One was planning.

  
  


“Everybody! Move!!”

  
  
  


Then, the stone shone as strong gusts of winds blew everything away around them. .Lucina feltl a pebble cutting her cheek. All Might used his body to protect the teens. They all gasped in pure horror when they saw All For One was not human anymore; he was now a giant green dragon with a giant red eye in the middle of its forehead. He roared as he released a powerful bloodlust aura. Tokoyami was so terrified by the presence of the creature that he fell into the floor, petrified. Even Dark Shadow hid itself inside Tokoyami out of fear,

  
  
  


**“Can you beat me now, All Might?!”** the dragon All For One roared.

  
  
  


With a movement of his tallown, All for One summoned several black spikes from the ground. Everybody was able to move away but All For one was fast, he used this opportunity to fire a giant spike from his mouth, which hit All Might’s stomach.

  
  
  


“ALL MIGHT!!” 

  
  
  


“TOSHINORI!!”

  
  
  


Bakugou decided to use the divine pulse to save All Might. Before he could use the technique, rubbles from near the building fell on him. Katsuki lost his consciousness while being buried alive by the rubbles .

  
  


“KATSUKI!!” Byleth cried out. “KATSUKIi!!”

  
  


Katsuki was unable to hear Byleth’s cries of despair.

  
  


Lucina could not believe this. This can't be happening! It was just like Grima attacking her realm all over again.

  
  


**“Now little one, why don’t you forget about these weaklings?” ** says All For one. Lucina’s eyes widened in shock. **“ After reading your memories, I know you’re after your own nemesis, Grima. I don’t plan to have competition here. Unlike every hero in this pathetic society, he may be a problem for my plans. You’re the last one of exalted blood. This is the reason why Grima wants to get rid of you so badly. Without anyone with your blood, Falchion becomes an useless blade. Join me, Princess Lucina, we can defeat Grima together. You, with the power of Falchion and I, with my years of experiences. What do you say?”**

  
  


Lucina could not believe what she just heard. After everything he had done to them, he dared to ask for an alliance with her?

  
  
  


“I admit your aura is as bad and powerful as Grima’s. However, I will not sell my soul to a devil to defeat another devil! I do not need your power! ”

  
  
  


All For one’s face looked disappointed. He mentioned he has other ways to use her and the power of Falchion in his favor. Before All For One could do anything, he cried out in pain as an axe hit his long neck.

  
  


“Sorry about the delay, princess. You don't have to worry because we’re here.”

  
  
  


Lucina and Tokoyami were very surprised when they saw familiar people before them. It was Todoroki, Gerome, Iida, Momo and Kirishima.

  
  
  


Gerome took the sword out from his back as he unwarped the cloth around the blade. He handled Falchion to its true master. Lucina was happy to have the holy blade back in her hands. The blade glowed for a brief moment. Then, Lucina turned her attention to All For One.

  
  


“You wanted Falchion, All for one? Then, try to get it!!” she yelled as she appointed Falchion at the villain.

  
  


End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 24. All for one has become a dragon. His dragon form is based on Duma’s from Fire Emblem-Shadows of Valentia, except he did not get his decompose form.
> 
> Next chapter UA vs Dragon All For one. Byleth makes makes a sacrifice for Katsuki's sake.
> 
> Do not forget to leave your kudos and comments here. They make me write more and more! :D


	25. Shine! Blade of hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues.  
Byleth makes a sacrifice for Katsuki and Lucina gains a new power.

A Helicopter was flying nearby where all the chaos was happening.

“This is like something out of a nightmare!" The reporter gasped, holding a mic up as the cameraman beside her filmed the battle beneath them. The helicopter turned, trying to keep its distance, but also to get a good view of the one eyed dragon and the fallen of All Might. "In a matter of minutes, the Kamino Ward has been brought to a half-destroyed state! A giant one eyed dragon emerged out of nowhere and All Might has fallen! But a group of what seems to be of UA students are standing before the dragon!”

XXX

Lucina looks at the dragon All For One with determination. Though he has intelligence, he is not used to his new size and power. It is their advantage. But she was worried about All Might’s condition and Bakugou under the rubble. Gerome seems to know what Lucina is thinking.

“Honorable elder, give this to Sir All Might.” said Gerome, giving Gran Torino a bottle of elixir. “ It will help with his wounds.”

“For a teenager, you seem to respect your elders. Youth is not all lost.” he says as he took the bottle. “Will this work?”

“It is not a miracle potion. It will help Sir All Might to be alive long enough until we get medical help. And you need to get Bakugou out of the rubble.”

He nodded as he went to All Might. He hissed when he saw a huge spike crossing his stomach; the same place All For One had hit him years before. He gently lifted All Might’s head and made him drink the elixir. He begged All Might to stay with them.

Gerome also gave an elixir to Lucina to recover her energy, he asked her what was in the plan. Todoroki, Momo and Kirishima were shivering in fear. They never felt such bloodlust before in their lives.

“I know you’re scared, so am I.” Iida says while standing before his classmates. “I was also terrified when I faced Midoriya Inko after she became a dragon. But we can't have our fear control us in this battle. Everyone is depending on us.” Says Iida to his friends.

Iida’s speech worked a bit. They were still afraid… no they were still terrified with the situation they were in. But like Iida said, everyone was counting on them now that All Might had fallen. They need to stop that monster.

“Lucina, who is this guy? What can you tell us?” asks Todoroki to Lucina.

“He is called All for one. He is All Might’s arch nemesis. He stole Tiki’s dragon’s stone.” Says Lucina to everybody. “ But he is not used to a body in that size. So we have a small advantage here. We have to use it.” 

Then, everybody hears All For One chucking. They all looked at the one eyed dragon.

**“Are you really hoping to defeat me?”** asks All For One in a mocking tone. “ **All Might couldn’t defeat me. You, little princess, you couldn’t defeat your own enemy dragon back from your world. How can you think you can defeat me?”**

Lucina frowned at All For One. All For One’s smirk only grew wider.

**“Once again I ask, Princess Lucina, join me and the league. Together we have more chances to defeat Grima. With you on the side of these pathetic and weak people, you can’t hope to defeat Grima. But I have better methods on dealing with him.”** says All For One.

Lucina glared at the villain.

“Once again I decline your offer, All For One ! You do not have morals but I do! I will never join your evil group!

All For One pause; for a brief moment he saw his brother's image on the girl. Both of them are so similar in personalities and morals. He smirked; he kinda felt a bit nostalgic from her declaration.

**“So try to defeat me!”** He roared as the battle began.

Lucina’s seal glowed and she gave to Iida a silver spear, Todoroki a steel sword and Kirishima an steel axe. Gerome pulled from his own seal his weapon; a brave axe. Momo created a bazooka with her quirk. They all started to attack.

XXX

Katsuki found himself in a different room. He could see a stone throne before him. He recognized the stone throne; it was Sothis’ throne. Then, Byleth appeared sitting on the said throne. She had a sad smile on her face.

“It is the time, Katsuki.” She says,

Katuski gasped horrified. He knew what she meant by that.

“No, no NO! You can not do that!” he cried out as Byleth raised from the throne and slowly walked towards him. “ Please, Byleth! Do not do it!! I will be alone!! Don’t fuse with me!! I still need you!!” 

He sobs as he backs off. He does not want to fuse with Byleth, if he does, he will not hear or see her anymore.

“You’re dying Katsuki. As your mother, I will not allow you to die under my care. Mitsuki failed you but I refuse to do the same. You’re my child.” says Byleth.

Then, the room is covered by several starlight dust. She keeps smiling as she walks towards him.

“You will not be alone, katsuki. My heart and yours will be one. My will and yours will be one. Even if you can not see each other anymore, I will always be with you. And you have friends that you can depend on. Treasure those friends, Katsuki, they will be your guiding stars. I love you, Ktsuki. Live for all of us. For me, for Sothis, For Dimitri and for Izuku.”

Before Byleth could hug Katsuki, she disappeared.Her body became green starlight dust. And the starlight dust swirled around Katsuki. Then, the dust formed a giant lion and roared before fusing with Katsuki.

XXX

All for One breathed fire at the heroes. Lucina used Falchion to form a barrier to protect them. Kirishima hardened his body and used it as a shield to protect All Might and Gran Torino from the heat. Momo used her bazooka, appointing the weapon at All For One before firing it. Todoriki used his ice quirk to stab All For One’s body while Iida used his speed to cut All For One’s legs with his silver lance. However none of their attacks had any effect as his wounds just regenerate.

Suddenly an explosion came out of nowhere and Bakugou came out of the rubble. Kirishima and Tokoyami were happy to see his college was fine. Then, they all noticed he was different, Bakugou’s hair was green and his right eye, the eye he had lost to Midoriya Inko, had regrow into a new green colored eye.

“Bakugou!!” Kirishima cried out in relief.

Then, he paused. Bakugou’s face was full of fury, sadness and loss. He grabbed his Sword of The Creator and in its whip mode to attack All For One, cutting his wings. He showed more anger and he wanted to attack more, until he was in little pieces. Lucina and Kirishima stopped him.

“Bakugou! Stop! You’re not thinking clearly!” says Kirishima, holding Bakugou’s arms.

“Let me go!” Bakugou yelled “ That bastard made Byleth disappear! I will never forgive him!”

Then, Lucina slapped him, hard. She told him to not let the anger to blind him. If they die there, Byleth’s sacrifice would be in vain. More tears were coming down as he turned his attention to All For One and asked what he needed to do.

**“You still think you can defeat me? You’re more naive than All Might. Look at the results. You can not beat me in this form!”**

Suddenly All For One felt an intense pain in his body. Then, he looked at his tallon and saw his flesh was melting.

**“W-What is going on? What did you do?!”** he yelled

Lucina smirks.

“Looks like it worked. While you were so focused on Falchion, you were not really worried about our other weapons. Iida’s lance is filled with Noire’s anti-noumu poison.” she answers . All for one was in shock; poison? Lucina then continued “ I am pleased to see the poison is working on you in your dragon form. Congratulations All For One; you just helped me to develop another tool to defeat Grima. Noire’s poison works on dragons as well.”

All for One roared furiously as he flapped his wings to try to fly off; he was trying to escape. In his mind, he needed the Doctor to pull the poison out of his system. Lucina frowned; she will not let him escape!

“Tokoyami!” she called for Tokoyami

Tokoyami understood; he invoked Dark Shadow and he launched the warrior princess to the direction of the flying beast. Even with Tokoyami’s aid, All For One was still out of reach. Lucina’s mind was focusing on grabbing All for One to behead him. 

_ “So let me help you, princess.” _

Everything lost the colors as if the time itself was frozen. Then, a huge male figure, dressed like a biker appeared beside her.

_ “Use my quirk, young lass. Use the BlackWhip to finish him once for all. Do it for all of us.” _

For a brief moment, she saw more seven figures appearing behind the biker man. She could swear one of the shadow figures was All Might. Suddenly the time returned to its flow. Then, by pure instinct, energy flowed inside her and Lucina invoked black energy tendrils from her left arm. The black energy tendrils warped around All For One’s neck. The villain recognized the quirk.

** _“It can’t be! Banjo Daigoro’s Blackwhip?! How?!”_ **

Banjo Daigoro was the 5th vessel of One for All. He killed the man himself decades ago. How could an interdimensional girl have his quirk? Unless One for All had his quirk all this time. If this is true, when did All Might transfer One For All to that girl? She did not have it when she was in his custody. Then, he remembered when he transformed into a dragon, All Might profected Lucina, Bakugou and Tokoyam from the energy of his transformation. He must have transferred One For All to her at that moment.

**“Damn you, All Might!”**

Then, with all her strength, Lucina let out a war cry and with Falchion shining in her hand, she was able to behead him.

The body of the dragon had fallen into the floor; with the head separated from the body. Lucina was also falling. Without any mana energy left, she could not use her wind magic to stop the fall. Suddenly the black pegasu flew towards her. Lucina fell right into the winged stallion’s back.

“Thank you.” she says, thanking the winged stallion. “ I guess we’re even.”

The black pegasus landed to where the group was. Lucina hopped off and Iida was the first to hug her, shouting to never scare him like that ever again. She apologised him and everyone else for all the trouble she may have caused with her kidnapping. All her friends were just happy to see Lucina was fine.

“All Might!” her face was printed in concern and horror. “How is All Might?!”

Then, she saw All Might being carried by Todoroki and Bakugou. Even in his fragile form, she could see how bad shape he was. She was afraid All Might may not live long. Then, they all heard a shivering chuckle; It was All For One.

“What the fuck? The head is still alive?!” shouted Bakugou in shock.

The head was still alive but not for long. His body and head were slowly disintegrating into ashes.

“Looks like I am not the only one dying here. Good.” All For one chuckled “Before I die, let me give you a little farewell gift; Shigaraki Tomura, he is Shimura Nana’s grandchild.”

The teenagers did not understand; who was Shimura Nana? All Might and Grand Torino were a different story; they seem to know this person and they both were completely 

horrified.

“Lies!” All Might hissed as he coughed blood “ Everything from your damn mouth are just lies!”

“Oh All Might, you should know that I never lie. Shigaraki Tomura is Shimura Nana’s grandchild and his body and soul belong to me.” Then, he looked at Lucina “ Take good care of my little brother inside of you, little princess. Because one day, he will return to where he belongs; to my side.”

Then his voice died as his body and head disintegrated completely into ashes. Nothing left from his body. All Might groaned as he collapsed.

“ALL MIGHTt!!” they all cried worried.

Finally the paramedics were able to approach the war zone. Lucina just watched very worried when the paramedics took All Might away to the ambulance. Another group of paramedics also took her and everyone else into different ambulances to the local hospital. In the whole ride, Lucina was praying for Naga for All Might’s health but she knew in the deep of her heart, All Might would not live long.

“All Might…” 

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter 25 of the story. They won the battle but All Might may not live long to see another day.
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your reviews, comments and kudos. They make me write more and more!!
> 
> Next chapter; Lucina finds out about One For All and she reveals to All Might her deepest secret.


	26. You're not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kamino battle.  
Lucina has a very especial vision.

  
  


At Kamino central hospital the ER was in total chaos. The room was not only filled with wounded civilians but also some pro heroes who got wounded when All For One transformed into a dragon. Lucina was being checked by a doctor. The doctor was in shock on how damaged her left arm was. He casted her arm and gave her support for her casted arm. 

“Thank you doctor. I think you did enough. There’s more people with wounds more severe than my own. They need you.” says Lucina to the doctor.

“I know but your arm is in a really bad shape. I want you to stay here overnight just in case. If you feel more pain, call me or any nurse from the ER.” says the doctor.

“Understood. Thank you doctor.” she nodded to him.

With that, the doctor left, leaving Lucina alone in her room. Then, Iida, Todoriki and Gerome came to see her. Lucina asked what happened to everyone. Gerome answered that Tokoyami and Bakugou already have returned to UA after the doctors checked on them, Momo accompanied them back to make sure their arrival would be safe. Lucina sighed in relief to know they were ok.

“And All Might?” she asks in concern.

They all fell silent, avoiding looking into Lucina’s eyes. Before any of them could answer, a small elder man in white and yellow uniform entered the room.

“All Might is still in surgery.” the elder says “ I don't think he will make it.”

Lucina could not believe what she heard. She blamed herself for letting All For One kidnap her and stealing Tiki’s dragon stone from her. Then, the elder looked at the boys, telling them he needed some time alone with her. Gerome told her they will be in the canteen if they need something. When they left, the elder hero cleaned his throat.

“First thing first, my name is Gran Torino. I am Toshinori’s former teacher.” says Gran Torino

Lucina looked at him a bit confused. 

“Teacher?” she asks, blinking in surprise. “Were you All Might’s teacher?”

“Yes, Toshinori asked me to give you this in case if something happens to him”

Gran Torino gave Lucina an envelope. She opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

_ “Dear Young Lucina, if you’re reading this, it means something happened to me, most likely I am dead. First thing first, I want to apologize for the world of troubles I am giving you. You deserve more than this, especially after everything you went through with your friends. You see Young Lucina, I have a secret, a secret that was kept for eight generations. My quirk is nothing like the ones of this world. My quirk, One For All, is a transferable quirk that was passed generation after generation. My master, Shimura Nana, believed I could make a difference to the world and I did.  _

_ However, like many people,I am just an average man and I made many mistakes. True to be told Young Lucina, you were not my choice. First I was going to give the quirk to a young boy named Midoriya Izuku, but unfortunately he committed suicide. I blame myself everyday for his death. I never wanted this. I know how is to live a life as a quirkless person, being a jerk and a hypocrite, I told him he could not be a hero without a quirk. _

_ However, he showed he had the heart of a hero and I wanted to apologize to him, telling him he could be one, but I could not find him anywhere after the sludge villain’s incident. Then, I heard about his suicide the day after. I never felt so much regret in my words. I decided to go to UA to look for another potential candidate to be my successor. I found a young boy who could be a good candidate for One For All but the quirk itself did not want him; It wanted you.  _

_ I am not sure why but this is the first time ever the quirk itself wanted to choose the next user. At first I did not want to give it to you. It’s not because you’re from another dimension, it is because you already have too many troubles on your own. I did not wish to increase them for you. I am sorry for not being there for you Young Lucina. Gran Torino will help you as much as he can, he knows how the quirk works and he was my master’s partner. Once again I am sorry Young Lucina and good luck in your journey. _

_ Sincerely  _

_ All Might.” _

Lucina was in tears. All Might wanted Izuku to be his successor. He wanted to tell him he could be a hero. But because of his suicide, All Might had to live with this regret in his heart. And by the irony of fate, All Might gave his quirk to her; Izuku’s reincarnation.

“H-How could he give his quirk to me? I do not deserve it!” she sobs

Gran Torino’s eyes widened in surprise as he took the letter from her hand to read it. He gritted his teeth in frustration, calling All Might a fool. He asked what All Might meant by she was from another dimension. Lucina had no choice but to tell the elder hero everything; from her original timeline until their arrival at USJ. Gran Torino took some deep breaths before sitting down.

“You gotta shitting me...” muttered Gran Torino, darkly. “But with dragons coming out so suddenly, it makes sense. I am too old for this fantasy shit.”

The two of them were silent for a few moments. Neither of them said any word. Now Lucina understood why she saw the shadow of All Might along with the byker man and other 6 shadows; they were all the past users of One For All. Then, they heard a knock; they all turned around and saw Recovery Girl. She had a grin expression on her face.

  
  


“Chiyo..?”

  
  


“Sorahiko-san, it has been a long time, isn’t it?” the old heroine asks. “ I wish this reunion was on better terms.” She sighed sadly before looking at him and Lucina. “ Toshinori passed away during the surgery.”

  
  


Lucina let out an anguished cry.

XXX

The funeral was a few days later. The UA students, the midea, the Ua staff , the fans , they all were there. Lucina’s expression was jaded. She blamed herself for his death. He did not deserve to die. Then, he heard a commotion; she saw a green haired man with glasses on his face shouting something like  _ “you should have listened to me, you fool!!” _ . He collapsed while sobbing very hard. A tall blond young man, a blue girl and a tall, thin man with the face of a brown centipede were trying to comfort him. Lucina could swear she had seen that green haired man somewhere.

  
  


As usual Gerome was by her side. In her worst moments, he was always by his side. The same goes for Iida; ever since their internship, their friendship became closer. Iida was making sure she was ok. She heard from Noire that Iida was willing to break the rules with Gerome and the others to rescue Bakugou, Tokoyami and her from the League. She knew Iida was very straight with rules and he was willing to break them to rescue them.For that, Lucina was thankful for Iida to be one of her first friends in this world.

She was thankful to Naga for having Gerome and Iida as her closest friends.

  
  


“It is really raining hard, Is it it?” Lucina asks out of nowhere.

  
  


Iida looked up and he noticed the weather was not cloudy; the weather was sunny and great. Before he could say anything, Gerome beat him.

  
  


“Yes it is. Just like in our families’ funeral.” Says Gerome.

  
  


Iida now understood the meaning; the rain was not about the weather itself but the stage of their souls. He had to agree that inside him it was raining very hard. Then, he could see Lucina’s tears coming out from her sapphire eyes. Iida did not know how to comfort the sad princess.

  
  


Lucina was not the only one in turmoil; Bakugou was suffering as well. If he was faster in that moment, he would have used the divine pulse to save All Might. Because he was not fast enough, not only All Might lost his life but Byleth gave up her existence to save him. He killed the only person that cared about him. Byleth was with him in his worst moments, comforting him, scolding him and educating him. Byleth was more a mother than Bakugou Mitsuki ever was. Unlike his birth mother, Byleth was more caring and patient. Now with her gone, he felt alone and lost. He did not know what to do.

XXX

The return to the dorms was gloomy. They were in total lisent. As Lucina walked towards the elevator, she turned to Gerome, Laurent , Noire and Yarne and told them she would rest in her room and she ordered them to no one disturb her rest. The group looked at Lucina in concerned eyes before the elevator’s doors closed. 

In her room, Lucina did not bother to remove her clothes from the funeral. She just collapsed on the bed, with tears still rolling down on her face.

“All ...Might…”

Then, she falls asleep.

XXX

Lucina opens her eyes and she finds herself into an unknown place. She realizes that she can move his right hand, but aside from that and the upper half of his head, the rest of her body is missing. 

_ “W-What is going on?”  _ she though

“Young Lucina”

Then, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw All Might before her. He was not in that damaged and fragile form anymore. He was healthy, huge and muscled; he was on his prime before his first fight against All For One. Lucina could not say anything because of her missing mouth but she was happy to see All Might so healthy again.

“I felt a deep sadness in your heart, Young Lucina. I came here to say none of this is your fault. I was already damaged and I knew I was going to die when I face All For One once more. I am just happy that you and the others are alright.”

Lucina wanted to talk to him. Since she could not talk with her mouth missing, she frantically moved her hand. All Might noticed the gesture and he opened his palm. He could feel letters she was writing with her fingers on his palm.

W

H

E

R

E

  
  


All Might answered her that they were at the core of One For All. In that world was stored all the memories of the past users. Lucina could see All For One with a young man with short white hair. All Might told her that the young man was All For One’s young brother and the first user of One For All. He asked her to pay attention because it was the origin of the quirk.

  
  


The tale of the two brothers was nothing but tragic. The first user had morals and a sense of justice, something that All For One lacked. Though all the bad things All For One did, he somewhat cared for his little brother. Now she understood why All For One told her to take care of his little brother inside her. In some ways, his little brother still lives inside her.

  
  


“So, you’re the 9th user.” says One for All as the image of All For One disappears. He looked at her and All Might with apologized eyes. “ I apologize Toshinori, usually I do not interfere with the business of the current holder but we need her to be the 9th holder.” He says “ And I apologize to you too, Lucina. I know you already have so many problems on your own but we needed you to be the new user.”

  
  


Lucina looked at One for All in confusion, why did he choose her? She once again moved her hand, and One For All offered his palm for her to write on it.

W

H 

Y

One for All looked at her with a serious look and answered it was because of Grima. From the information she had told All Might and the other UA staff members on the day they arrived, he knew right away the dark dragon was more dangerous than his own brother. His fears were confirmed after the incident with Midoriya Inko being manipulated by Grima and All For One wanting to get Lucina to be on his side because of the dark dragon.

Lucina could not help but to remember that day when Grimma attacked Ylisse castle. Suddenly, their surrenders changed and they saw an image of Lucina fighting against an army of undead soldiers along with Ylisse soldiers helping her. Then the castle was destroyed and all they could hear a dark voice

**“So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past… but your kind shall never see it!”**

Then, they could see Lucina standing before a giant dark dragon with six wings and six eyes. The dragon´s dark energy was nothing like they ever felt before. All for One was bad when he became a dragon but Grima was a very different story; his bloodlust was worse!

**“Your mother and father are dead, Tiny One.”** They could hear him laughing; a very terrifying laughter. **“** **Now it is your turn to DIE!!**

And the memory went dark. All Might was sweating in fear. He now understood why One For All wanted Lucina so bad to be the next holder. Grima must be stopped at any cost. They can’t allow the dark entity to get full power.

Lucina was surprised when they saw her memories on the day that Grima attacked just when she was thinking about the event. Then, that means she could show All Might that memory; the memory before she was even born. The memory when she was Izuku and his meeting with Naga.

“Young Lucina? Are you trying to show us something else?” asks All Might.

Once more their surrenders changed. All Might gasped totally in shock when he saw the boy, Midoriya Izuku standing before Naga -the divine dragon.

  
  


_ “I can make you to be reborn in the realm which I protect. You will be able to start all over again.”  _

  
  


_ “W-Will I be happy?” _ He asks. 

All Might and One For All could see Naga looking at Izuku with a gentle smile. 

_ _

_ “Being reborn again, you will start your life all over again. You will go through moments of joy, sadness, hate, love, empathy and many other emotions. However, unlike your realm, you will have a family who truly will support you in my realm.”  _

Suddenly, they all were blinded by the strong light. Then, they could hear a cry, a baby cry. All Might and One For All could see they were in a room of a castle and they saw a woman with brown hair and a man with dark blue hair. They looked at the baby in the woman’s arms with pride and love.

_ “Look Chrom, Isn't she beautiful? She looks like you.” _ the gentle woman says

_ “Welcome to the world, my daughter. My Lucina.” _

  
  


And the memories ended and they returned to the dark void. All Might looked at Lucina with a shocked expression on his face. He could not believe what he just saw. Why did Lucina show these images?

  
  


“Wha… what was that?” he asked in shock.

  
  


But One For All understood what Lucina was trying to say. He had read this kind of stories before, stories involving a protagonist dying and then being reborn into another world but with the memories of their past lives still intact, remembering everything.

  
  


“Are you trying to say you’re Midoriya Izuku’s reincarnation?” One for All asks.

  
  


Lucina nodded to him.

  
  


All Might could not believe what he was hearing. Young Lucina was Young Midoriya’s reincarnation? It was impossible! Young Midoriya died last year and Lucina was about the same age as he was. She being young Midoriya’s reincarnation was impossible! Then, One For All reminded him that time can flow very differently in other worlds and it was very possible the time in Ylisse, Lucina’s realm, can flow differently from their world. All Might really wanted to deny it but in her exam test before summer, it explained why she knew about his stomach wound, it was because he showed his true form to Young Midoriya before his death.

  
  


“I… young Midoriya… I mean Young Lucina, do you hate me?” All Might asks suddenly. “ I was the one who caused your suicide… I mean young Midoriya’s suicide. Because I hate myself for this.”

  
  


Lucina never blamed All Might for Izuku’s suicide. She closed her eyes and showed one more memory from her past. One for All And All Might could see they were in some kind of japanese temple. Then, they saw a very young Lucina, who was around the age of six or seven. She was talking to an elder man who seemed to be a priest. 

  
  


_ “It is so rare to find a child who remembers their past life.”  _ comments the priest.  _ “Do you blame this man, this All Might, for your death in your past life, Aohime?” _

  
  


Lucina only looked at stars

  
  


_ “Not at all, Sir Rainbow Sage.”  _ Says young Lucina. “  _ It is true he was the last straw for Izuku but I never blamed him at all. I blame Bakugou and the rest of society for his death, they all told him he could not be a hero without a quirk. All Might gave him the same answer, however he was the only one, the only one who gave options on how Izuku can still help people even without a quirk. I wonder if things would be different if I had… I mean if Izuku had met All Might early. My spirit… I mean Izuku’s spirit was too broken when they met.” _

And the memories vanish like a cloud being taken by the wind. All Might is in tears, he mutters he does not deserve such kind words. Then, he holds Lucina’s hand, telling her he will not fail her and this time, he will help her to take Grima down once for all.

“The same goes to me.” says One For All “You’re not alone, Princess Lucina. Beside your friends, you have all of us to help you against Grima.” 

Suddenly six figures were standing behind One For All and All Might. Lucina could see a beautiful woman, the biker man from before, a dark haired young man, a young white haired man with two scars on his face and two and two shadow figures that Lucina could not really define but she knew they were allies, her allies. She was happy that she was not alone facing Grima and she could finally release some regrets from her heart and All Might’s.

XXX

Lucina woke up in her room. She felt so light, something she did not feel for a long time. Tears rolled down on her face but this time it was not from sadness but from joy. She finally released some regrets she had in her heart . She got up from the bed and went toward the balcony. She could see the sun rushing on the horizon. 

For the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful.

XXX

Somewhere else, Grima groaned in pain as he vomited into a bowl. He looked at his arms and saw ugly rashes. He remembered the battle at Archanea when Chrom and his damned shepherds group attacked him. His body suffered a lot from that battle and more when he was forced to open the dimensional gate to escape. He needed to find a way to fix Robin’s body since he was the only one with blood pure enough to be his suitable vessel or else he would be bodiless for a long time. 

Grima knows he cant allow this to happen. Robin’s body is too important to die.

“Grima-sama.” A hooded figure entered his room. He looked at his master’s arms and hissed. He quickly put some medicine on the rashes and bandaged them but he knew it was useless. 

“This body is disintegrating “ He gritted his teeth in anger. “ I need to find a way to fix it.”

“And we may have found it, my lord.” The hooded figure says “One of our grimleal brothers found out there’s a child with power to rewind time on biological bodies. She may be the key to fix your body.”

Grimma smirks, finally good news after a long time.

“Rewind time, hun? No doubt this child has the blood of a divine dragon.” Grima says smirking 

“I think so too, Grima-sama. You taught me only the strongest divine dragons have the power based time. With your permission, let me be the one to retrieve the child for you, my lord.”

Grima caresses tenderly the face of his subordinate

“I know I can count on you. You’re one of my most loyal grimleal here. And I know you will not disappoint me, Natsuo.”

End of the chapter

*Omake*

Inside the core, One For All sighed sadly while folding his arms. All Might and Daigoro ( the 5th user) looked at him and they noticed he was a bit upset with something.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Asked All Might

  
  


“I forgot to ask her a very important question.” says One for All. Then, he looks at All Might with a serious stare “ Her sword is a magic sword, right?”

  
  


All Might nodded. From what Lucina had told him and everyone from UA, her sword was forged from one of Naga’s fangs. The sword was an anti-dragon weapon that had passed from generation to generation; just like One for All Quirk. Since a dragon forged it, technically, Falchion is a magic sword.

  
  


“I wanted to ask her if her sword can transform her into a super magical girl after saying the transformation magic words.” says One for All with a serious look on his face.

  
  


All Might’s jaw drops; is he really serious about it? Daigoro let out a roar with laughter.

  
  


“Hahahah! Good one, First! Hahaha. But seriously, you got that idea from Masters of The Universe? Or from the Precure franchine?” asks the fifth user, still laughing.

  
  


One for All’s face was blushed a deep red; his face looked like a little tomato. He muttered he liked the Masters Of The Universe series and he used to like She-Ra. Daigoro laughed even harder, especially when One for All hid his face into his hands; the first user felt so embarrassed.

  
  


“Seriously, since that young lass has blue hair, I think she would make a good blue procure. I can see her looking good in Cure Berry’s outfit or maybe in Cure Ange’s outfit.” he smiles while imagining Lucina in procure’s outfits.

  
  


One for All timidly looked at Daigoro, still embarrassed. “ I think she would look good in Sailor Uranus’ outfit. She is a sword fighter like the 9th user.

  
  


The two of them still kept talking about which magical girl outfit would look good on Lucina. All Might only looked at them with a deadpan expression on his face; he had no idea a big guy like Daigoro was a fan of the magical girls franchise.

  
  


_ “Young Lucina, I think you’re in danger….”  _ though All Might is still staring at the first and the fifth users interaction with each other about magical girls.

  
  


XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that´s the end of chapter 26. 
> 
> Yes, I killed All Might, I think it was necessary for the characters' growth.  
Next chapter we will start with a new brand arc, finally with Grima being involved. Are you surprised that Natsuo, Shoto’s brother, will be one of the antagonists? Stay tuned for the next arc!
> 
> I hope you all liked my little omake. I wanted to add something cute and funny to make up for this sad chapter.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave your reviews, comments and kudos. They make me write more and more!
> 
> Next chapter: Unexpected Visitors.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!!


	27. Unexpected visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected characters arrive in the story

In the spirit realm, Naga is watching the events through a magic mirror. She sighed in relief when she saw the exal heiress had defeated All For One in his dragon form. She knew that man was dangerous and now with him gone, the balance of power is off-balance in that world. She had no doubt Grima would take advantage of the current situation.

“Naga.” A powerful voice called her.

Naga was surprised to see them in her realm. The last time she saw both the visitors it was millennials ago, when they had that terrible battle that lasted 9 days and Naga ended up victorious. The queen of the divine dragons banishing the sibling dragons to another land where they became rulers to the said land. 

“It is a surprise to see you both here. What do I owe the honor of your visit, Duma and Mila?”

Duma and Mila were two divine dragons that were banished from the land of Archanea and ended up in another continent, forming the continent of Valentia.

“We want you to send both of us to the realm where the princess with the exalt blood and the fell dragon are, my lady.” says Mila.

Needless to say Naga was very surprised.

“Are you aware if I send you two there, you may never return? It is only a one way trip. I know you both were purified when that prince with Duma’s brand used the second Falchion on you. But I can not risk sending you two to that realm. Grima is turning people with strong dragon blood into feral monsters. Princess Lucina does not need to face two dragons with god level powers in her current situation if you two fall into madness because of the fell dragon.” says Naga to them.

“We are aware of this. We may have very different views about the current situation, Naga, but the princess with the exalt blood needs help. When you send her to the past, she and her friends were able to create a new timeline, however their original timeline is still destroyed. You were aware of this and still you choose to keep this from your subjects. You may find my ways harsh but you were cruel keeping this information from them, Naga.” says Duma, frowning at her.

Duma and Nagah glared at each other. Even millennials after their first fight, they still have very different views on how to deal with humans in their own ways. Mila, his young sister, begged Duma to not fight Naga. She reminded him that they were not there to fight, but to help to stop Grima once for all.

“Look, Lady Naga, the truth is, this situation is kinda our fault.” says Mila. Naga looked confused.

“What do you mean? Grima was created by an insane alchemist who used the blood of a divine dragon in the process of his creation.”

“And the blood the bastard used was ours.” Duma growled at Naga.

Duma explained while they were falling into the madness, the alchemist used the situation to steal some of their blood to create Grima. Now Naga understood how Grima was so strong; he had the blood of Duma and Mila when the alchemist created him.

“We want to make things right.” Mila says “We kept quiet all this time because you said yourself to not interfere with humankind. However you are the one breaking your own rule whenever the humans call you to do the awakening ceremony and make Archanea Falchion to evolve. We will not be quiet anymore.”

Naga was quiet. Mila was right; she had interfered so many times which led to the current situation. She saw Duma holding Valentia Falchion. She remembered the day she gave the holy blade to Duma before they left the continent. She asked the siblings what they were planning to do once they arrived in the earth realm.

“We want to find Hakate there and make her fuse Valentia Falchion with Archanea Falchion into one. With your fangs into one blade and with our own blood, we can forge an ultimate weapon to end Grima’s reign of terror once for all. After all It was her father, the leader of the mage dragons, who helped you to forge the blades.”

Naga asked how they knew that Hakate was even alive and in the Earth Realm. Mila looked a little guilty as she explained that Hakete had told millenniums ago that a threat would come out because of their blood and to defeat the said threat, they needed to find her into another realm. Mila admitted she did not believe and cared about Hakate’s premonitions because she never liked the mage dragon and she was the type that liked to do things in riddles and puzzles for her own entertainment. 

“And knowing that brat, I bet she found a way to be alive and sane long enough for us to find her. “ comments Duma, rubbing his nose looking annoyed “ She is a sarcastic girl who likes playing mind games with everyone, including with her own family and friends. She’s worse than any dragon falling into the degeneration!”

Naga could not help but to facepalm in frustration, muttering that was very much how Hakate would act. She acted as the leader of her mischievous dragons rebels. And she knew she was very much responsible for the disappearance of one member of her tribe millennials ago.

“Alright, I will send you to the Earth Realm. However I need you two sealing your powers into dragon stones. I can't risk you two falling into the degeneration like you did centuries ago. Your duty is to find Hakete, forge a new Falchion and help Princess Lucina to defeat Grima once and for all.

“Understood.” they both bowed

With a movement of her hand, Duma and Mila felt something warm in their chests. Then, two lights came out from the chests and fell into their hands. They saw the light had formed their dragon stones.

Naga said some draconic words as she opened a dimensional gate. The dragon siblings looked at Naga for one last time before entering into the portal. The goddess wished good luck for the siblings as the portal closed.

XXX

In the tunnel, Mila and Duma were navigating through the time space. Everything was going well until a storm came up suddenly. Mila and Duma could hear an evil laughter as strong wings separated the siblings.

“Duma!!” Mila cried out as a gust of wind was dragging her away.

“Mila!!” Duma cried out while trying to reach for his sister.

But a dark energy pushed him away and everything became white. The last thing he saw was Mila being taken away from him.

When he opened his eyes, Duma groaned in pain as his sight was a bit blurry. When his sight returned to normal, he had noticed everything was bigger than him. 

“Mila?”

Duma also had noticed that Mila was nowhere to be found. Not only Mila but his dragon stone was missed too. He cursed; this is bad! Things couldn't get worse.

“Look Mama, a puppy!” a little girl appointed him.

“Sweetheart no! That's a stray, you can't touch it.” said a woman while dragging her daughter away from him.

Duma blinked confused, that little girl did just call him a puppy? And that woman called him a stray? He growled; how dare they? he was a divine dragon with the title of war father! When he started to walk off, he felt a bit odd. Then, his eyes widened in shock when he saw he had no human hand, much less dragon claws; he had a small fluffy paw.

“What?” Duma was pretty confused.

Then, he saw a display window where he could see his reflection; the fearsome war father was now a small fluffy dog. Duma’s jaw dropped from shock.

**“EEEH?!” **

XXX

Mila opened her eyes and she noticed her brother, Duma, was not around. Another thing odd she noticed everything was giant in that odd room. Did she end up in a dimension of giant instead of Earth Realm?

“Oh, Miss budgie. I am happy you’re alright! I thought you were gone when you hit my window hard!”

Mila blinked, is that boy a human? But he was so huge. And his eyes were a bit odd. Then she noticed there was a mirror behind the boy and she was shocked when she saw her own reflection; she was a small green budgerigar. Her reaction? She fainted from shock.

“Miss Budgie!”

XXX

Duma usually is not the type to be in panic but right now, he is. Mila is nowhere to be found, he is somehow a dog and he lost his dragon stone. He used his seal on his paw and he sighs in relief to see that Valentia Falchion is still with him. 

_ “Ok, lets see the situation; I think the important thing to do is to find the princess with Archanea Falchion. I am sure wherever Mila is, she will think the same idea.” _ he thoughts as he puts Valentia Falchion back to the seal. 

Then, he felt the presence of dragons. And from their energy they are starting on the progress of degeneration. Duma followed the presence and he found a group of tree people. Duma could feel one of them had the blood of ice dragons.”

“Natsuo-san, we got the reports that the child with the divine dragon’s blood is in the yakuza’s territory.”

“Yakuza? I am surprised they still exist.” Comments the white haired young man. “ But not for long if they are in our way. The child is important for Grima-sama’s health.”

Grima gasps; did he say Grima? The former god of war growls in frustration; he knows finding the princess with Archanea Falchion and Mila are important but the child that white haired man had mentioned seems to be much more important at the moment. He decides to follow those people while hiding his presence.

  
  


XXX

At his office, Nedzu was receiving a visit. He was surprised a young doctor was visiting his school.

“Sorry for making an appointment so suddenly.” says the doctor in a very soft voice 

“Not at all.” says Nedzu while offering a cup of tea to the doctor. “I am just curious, why, a young doctor like you, is interested in our school?”

“You see, after seeing the battle of Kamino on Tv, I saw something that I would never have imagined seeing gain.” comments the doctor, quietly “Tell me, that boy, Bakugou Katsuki-kun, is a relative of Professor Byleth?”

Nedzu splitted his tea like a gaiser splitting hot water from the group. The doctor looked a bit shocked by this act. He coughed a bit before looking at the doctor with a suspicious look.

“What did you say your name was?” Nedzu asks, frowning at the doctor.

The young doctor sighs before looking at the beast man.

“Many people know me as Doctor Aono Mari. But my real name is Marianne. Marianne von Edmund from the Leicester Alliance .”

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, are you surprised to see Mila and Duma in the story? While I admit that Shadows of Valentia is not my favorite Fire Emblem game, however I love Duma and Mila! I think they are cooler than Naga and they will help our heroes in their quest to defeat Grima.
> 
> Marianne is also into the story. She will be very important for Bakugou’s development as a character.
> 
> For those who are not familiar with Duma and Mila; they are the characters of the Fire Emblem game Shadows of Valentia, a remake of fire emblem gaiden. In the story, they become gods of the continent of Valentia with Duma ruling the north while Mila ruling the south. In the game, it is revealed that Naga gave Duma Valentia Falchion before their exile; she knew that Duma and Mila would fall into madness since they sealed their power in dragon stones . Alm; the protagonist of the game, used the sword to slay Duma, freeing him from his corrupted form.
> 
> The game also reveals Grima’s origins. The Alchemist used some blood of a divine dragon to create him, however the game never revealed, explicitly, which dragon he took the blood from. Most people think it was from Naga but I believe it was from Mila and Duma, which explain the reason why Grima is so powerful.
> 
> Next Chapter: Lucina visits Stain at Tartarus. Bakugou has a heart to heart chat with Marianne.


	28. Marianne, Stain and Eri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou has a heart to heart talk with Marianne.  
Lucina visits Stain at Tartarus.  
And Duma meets Eri.

Bakugou looked down, avoiding looking at the Hound Dog. He was one of his counseling seasonings with the hero as a part of his therapy.

“So, You got a provisional license? I am impressioned, you did not even take the exam and still get it.” Says Hound Dog looking at Bakugou’s license.

  
  


After the battle against All for One, Hawks, somehow, convinced the president of the heroes commission to give everyone who were involved in the Kamino incident a provisional license. After all, they defeated All For One after All Might had fallen. In Hawk’s words “Anyone deserves a provisional license after defeating a class-s ranked villain when All Might couldn’t do it”. Hawks really annoyed Bakugou, he hated that damn smile of his. No wonder either Blue Hair and Masked Peach did not trust him at all.

“I really do not deserve it.” Bakugou says “ I do not deserve this license. I didn’t do anything at all in that situation. Blue Hair did most of the work. I just lost my cool after losing someone closer to me in that battle.”

“I know, Byleth-san.”

Hound Dog was one of the very few staff members who knew about Byleth’s existence. Sometimes Byleth herself went to his counseling seasons as a way to help herself from her past traumas. Hound Dog became a good friend of Byleth because of this. When the Hound Dog saw the changes on Bakugou’s body, he knew right away Byleth was gone. She mentioned to him once that she would fuse with Bakugou one day and the day had arrived.

“I…. I miss Byleth-san too, Bakugou-kun. She was a good friend and a good mentor to you. You said you don’t feel you deserve to have this license, do you? Why did you not refuse the offer? You could still prove yourself at the provisional license exam next week. ”

“I know. I didn't refuse it because I want to save people. Without a license I would be in trouble because of the stupid quirk laws. And there’s always a chance to fail. If I was past me, I would be full of myself, thinking I would pass in bright colors. However, I am not like that anymore and I am not stupid; I know those exams are very hard and only 10% are approved. I am not ready for the exams yet. Byleth told me once it is ok to back off from a situation that I am not ready yet. And facing the exam right now is one of these situations that I am not ready to face yet.”

Hound Dog comments that Byleth was a wise woman. He returns the license to Bakugou and tells him that he’s not alone, he has friends and he needs to count more on them. Bakugou did not say anything; these were Byleth’s very last words. Tears rolled down on his face.

Bakugou left Hound Dog’s office. He saw Gerome in the waiting room. Looks like he will be the next.

“Bakugou.” Gerome greets him

“Hey Masked Peach. I see you’re the next.”

Bakugou learned that everyone that was involved in Kamino needs to go to counseling season. The events involving All for One and All Might’s death were very traumatic for everyone.

“Yeah, Sir Hound Dog has been good to everyone. He has been helping Lucina a lot lately too.” Gerome comments.

“Speaking about her, where’s she?Blue Hair is usually the next one to see Hound Dog after me.”

“She told me she had something important to do today. We will only see her around night. Which will be good since she will not be involved with the mess with everybody moving to the dorms today.”

Bakugou nodded as he left. He forgot now all the students from all the courses have to live in the dorms from now on. UA had to adopt this method as a way to make sure to keep everyone safe this time, keeping their eyes closely on them. He looked at his cellphone and he raised his eyebrow confused; why that rat, Nedzu, wanted to see him right away? He really did not want see the principal today. But he knew he had no choice since he was still in fragile terms with him, after finding out his past actions at Aldera School.

When he arrived at Nedzu’s office, he was already in a bad mood. 

“Oi you rat, why the hell you called me …”

He froze when he saw a figure he never ever had imagined he would see in his life. Beside of Nedzu’s desk, there was a woman he never met before and yet she was very familiar to him. For Some reason, his heart was soaring very high at that moment.

“Bakugou-kun, I think you already know her but I will introduce her anyway; that Marianne, she is from the same world as Byleth.”

“Hello Bakugou-Kun.” she smiles at him.

Marianne approaches the young man and she caresses gently his face. Marianned mentioned his face reminds her of Professor Byleth but his eyes were like Dimitri’s. Bakugou is paralized. He can't speak or move. Then, he hears Nedzu cleaning his throat.

“I will allow you to have some privacy in my office for a while you two talk. I will be back in one hour. I have some tea and snacks on the coffee table, don’t be shy, serve yourselves.”

With that, Nedzu left the office, leaving Bakugou with Marianne by themselves. It was a very awkward silence for a minute before Marianne was one the one to break the silence.

“I think you have a lot of questions.” says Marianne to Bakugou

Bakugou and Marianne sat down in front of each other. She drank some tea before telling Bakugou about her story and how she ended up in their world. She told him in the battle against Nemesis and his undead army, Byleth destroyed the Dark Sword Of The Creator belonging to Nemesis but by destroying the dark sword, it opened a black hole where she was sucked in. when she woke up on an unknown island. She told Bakugou that she was lucky for being rescued by the people of the island and their resident hero.

“I am very thankful for the people of Nabu helping me in my darkest hour. “ she says while smiling “ I’ve adopted a new name and studied very hard to be a doctor. With my healing magic being mistaken as a healing quirk and having good grades, it was easy for me to get a scholarship at Tokyo university for the medicine school. I wanted to pay back for everything the habitants of the island had done to me. When I saw you in the news with the Sword Of The Creator, I knew right away you’re Professor Byleth’s child. She was the only one who could use the heroes' relic after all. I assume you have the same crest as hers, right?”

“Yes, I do.” Bakugou says quietly. “How long are you in this world, Marianne? Byleth arrived here centuries ago.”

“I arrived here ten years ago. It was difficult for me to be alone in such a strange world. But like I said, I was lucky for the habitants of Nabu Island to adopt me. And what do you mean that Professor Byleth arrived here centuries ago?” Marianne asks, confused.

Bakugou told her everything, about Byleth, how she’d arrived to this world, her spirit being awaken inside him, her memories about Sothis, the Blue Lions, she being pregnant with Dimitri’s child, the revelation he was their decedent and the fusion on the battle against All For One. Bakugou commented that the black hole must have sent them in different time periods because Byleth and Mariannecrossed into it at different moments. Marianne was speechless by this revelation.

“That… that explains a lot of things. Once a caught the professor talking by herself after the ball. I guess she was talking with Sothis. And that also explains why her appearance changed and why Lady Rhea was so interested in her.” comments Marianne while remembering the events in her time at the Officers Academy. And your theory also explains why Bylath arrived here centuries ago while I… while I just arrived here a decade ago.”

The two of them were quiet for a few moments as Bakugou asked her if she could teach him how to use magic, especially healing magic. Marianne looked at him a bit confused. Bakugou took a deep breath as he explained to her why he wanted to learn healing magic.

“I admit my quirk and personality are very destructives. Because on how I was raised, no one put limits on me and I ended up hurting a lot of people.” Says Bakugou to Marianne. “I hurt people I cared about without releasing it, and when I finally noticed, it was too late to fix them.”

Bakugou remembers the day he found the crushed Izuku’s crushed body after his suicide, Inko’s wrath towards everyone, Beast Jeanist who still in coma but the doctors told him he suffered several sequels after Grima attacked him; he was paralyzed from neck to down. Beast Jeanist’s carrier was completely destroyed. And he could never forget how All Might got hurt while protecting them and how he failed to use the divine pulse to save him. He mentioned he wanted to learn healing magic to balance his destructive quirk; he did not want to hurt people around him anymore. He wanted to heal them as well.

“I understand.” says Marianne, nodding to him. “Since you can use the Sword Of The Creator, Professor Byleth fused with you and having the crest of the flames inside you, it is most likely you have mana energy.” Then , she smiled at Bakugou “Perhaps that's why I arrived here a decade ago, fate wanted us to meet each other and you to learn the ways of Fódlan magic. It will be a pleasure and an honor to be your teacher, Bakugou-kun.”

Bakugou smiles as he bowed to her “Thank you so much, Marianne-sensei!”

Both Bakugou and Marianne were not aware that Nedzu did not give them any privacy at all; he had heard the whole conversation. He smirked when he heard that Marianne came from Nabu Island. He looked at the documents in his paws with the next project for the Class -1A and that project itself involved the same Nabu Island.

XXX

Tartarus is a prison extremely distanced from civilization where extremely dangerous Villains are imprisoned and interrogated under the highest security standards possible. 

Lucina never thought of going in such a place but it was necessary. Because of the highly level of security, she had called Hawks for a favor. She hated asking any favor to the winged hero but Hawk was the only one she knew he could make an appointment for her without any problem since he’s now the number 2 in the ranks of Japan. Hawks was accompanying her along with the older hero Gran Torino.

“It’s been a long time, Sir Stain.” says Lucina while sitting down on a chair.

On the other side of the window, there was Stain- the hero killer. The one that killed several pro heroes. Though he was a feared assassin, he was willing to help her when they faced Midoriya Inko after she became a feral dragon. The hero Killer was heavily restrained; sitting down restrained on a large, high-tech chair with a full-body straitjacket.

“Hello Little Girl. I am glad to see you’re in good health.” says Stain to Lucina. “This is not a social meeting. I assume you had to ask a lot of favors for some high fake hero to be here since you’re a minor.”

In the monitor room. The guards were watching their conversation along with Hawks and Gran Torino. Though Stain was heavily restrained, he was still a dangerous villain.

“You're right. I had to ask some favors to be here” she says tirely. “ Usually prisoners here are forbidden to get any information from the outside world but you deserve to know this. I convinced the wardens to tell you this personally since you helped me to defeat the feral dragon and you saved me from that winged noumu. Even being a serial killer,I know how much you have admiration for him, which is the reason why I am here.” Lucina says to Stain. She was quiet for a few moments before Lucina looked at Stain directly to his eyes. “ All Might is gone.”

Stain did not show any emotion. He only looked sad, asking her how he died. Lucina was forbidden to tell him about the events involving All for One and the League of the villains. All she could tell him that he died while protecting her and her friends from a class-s ranked villain.

“I am not surprised he’s gone.” Says Stain, surprising Lucina. “ I am not a fool like most people, I’ve noticed he was becoming less active for the past years. If he really was in good health, he would have appeared in the dragon's situation, but he didn’t. I know All Might and I know he would have helped the fight against the dragon and not that trash bag of Endeavor. His Health must not be good for him to help us in that situation.”

Lucina did not say anything because he was right about All Might’s health. He would have appeared in the dragon's situation if he could. She remembered in the day she returned from the internship and All Might had apologized to her and Iida for not being able to help them because something came up at the last minute. Lucina knew All Might had reached his limit on that day.

“I am thankful for letting me know this. I can pray for his soul, he was a true hero and he died as one.” Says Stain “ Like him, You’re also a true hero.”

“I don’t think I am like All Might.” Lucina says while looking down. 

Though she had that talk with All Might inside of One For All’s core, she still blamed herself for his death.

“No one can be like All Might. He is the only one. But unlike most people, you have the heart of a true hero. You know when it is necessary to dirty your hands with blood, you know when it is the time to ask help. And most important, you act equally with everyone even you were the team leader. For that you have my respect.” Stain bowed his head.

At the monitor room, everyone was surprised to see how much Stain respected Lucina for what she was and what would be one day. Hawks whistled while committing he was impressioned by Stain’s attitude towards Lucina. One more reason to be in Lucina’s good grace and not turn her into their enemy. 

“About the League of Villains, I have something to share with you, Little Girl.” comments Stain “Do you remember when Endeavor beheaded the dragon’s head?”

“Yes, I remember.” Says Lucina “Another head grew in its place.”

“Yes but the beheaded head, the League has it.”

Everyone was in shock with the information. Stain told Lucina that the League wanted him to be a member but he declined because he knew Shigaraki did not follow the same ideals as he. When he took the blood to paralyze the dragon, Kurogiri, the one with the warp quirk, took the head away.

“I have no idea what they want to do with the head but I know good things will not come from this.” Says Stain.

Lucina was shocked by this information. She took a deep breath and thanked Stain for the information. She looked at Stain once more before getting up from the chair.

"Thank you, Sir Stain. Your information will be useful for us. I...I'll do my best to stop the League of the villains.”

Stain smirks "Before you go, can you tell your hero name?

Lucina couldn't help but smile at Stain with respect.

“It's Marth, sir." She answers him before leaving the interrogation room. 

XXX

Outside of the facility, Hawks and Gran Torino were talking about the revelations they got from the hero killer. Hawks looked at Lucina with a serious expression on his face. He asked what the League could even do with a dead dragon's head.

"Do not underestimate the League, Sir Hawks. All For One may be gone but his right hand is still around. "

“Right hand?” Gran Torino and Hawks ask at the same time.

“Think about it; Gran Torino, you told me that All Might was seriously wounded from his fight with All For One six years ago, right? How did All Might even survive after that fight?” Lucina asks Gran Torino.

Gran Torino raised his eyebrow confused “ He had medical help and …!!” then, Gran Torino's eyes widened in reazation. Hawks’ eyes widene from the same reason.

Lucina explained that All For One was equality severely wounded by All Might. And Like All Might, he survived because he had medical help as well. She deduced that his right hand, whoever they were, must have some medical knowledge. The proof was the mask that All For One used to help him to breath when he showed up in Kamino. Gran Torino slammed his cane in anger, yelling at himself on how stupid he was for not releazing this detail. Hawks asked how Lucina even knew that All For One had a right hand.

“People like All For One always have a right hand, Sir Hawks.” Answers Lucina with a serious expression in her face. “ Even Grima had his own right hands through the years. Validar was his last right hand and he used his own child to make him a perfect vessel for the fell dragon. All For One’s right hand most helped him to recover through the years. And this right hand must be the one who created those noumu monsters. If those noumu somehow get dragonic powers by used the dragon’s head, they will be much harder to defeat, even if you use Noire’s anti-noumu poison. Remember, the poison took a while to have some effect on All For One after he became a dragon. If it wasn’t for Falchion, we all would be dead and All For One would have escaped to get the poison out from his system.”

Hawks paled: this is getting more serious than ever had imagined. Lucina punched a pole, making some cracks on the surface. She gritted in anger and muttered she had too much to worry about; Grima and a possibility of the League creating an army of noumu with dragon cells in their bodies. 

“Lucina-chan, you may not trust me but I think it is a good time for you to trust me. Let's share some of these burdens. Focus on Grima while I will focus on the League.” Says Hawks to them.

“Kid, what are you even planning to do?” asks Gran Torino, frowning at him

“That’s a secret, grandpa.” Hawks smirks while giving to the older hero a sign of silence before flying off.

Gran Torino frowns; he knows whatever Hawks is planning, it will be very dangerous. He looks at Lucina and tells her he will take her back to UA. The blue haired princess thanked the older hero as he led her to his car.

XXX

Somewhere else, a little girl with a horn on the right side of her forehead was hugging a pillow in a dark room, scared. She blinked confused when she saw the lid of the ventilation duct in the wall, faling. Then a small dog came out from the duct. The dog’s eye widened in surprise.

“Silmeria?” the dog asked in confusion.

The girl yelped in surprise. She didn’t know dogs could talk.

“My … my name is Eri. Who is Silmeria?” she tilted her head, confused.

“Sorry, you looked like so much someone I knew once. My name is Duma, I am here to get you out here.” says Duma.

The girl looked terrified as she involuntarily shivered in fear. Duma frowned when he saw the bandages arms and legs. He had no doubt that the girl, the one with the blood of the divine dragons, was suffering from abuse.

“Kid, whoever did this to you, they will pay with a divine punishment. However, dark forces are after you. We need to get out here. I, Duma, the former war father, I will protect you.”

She had no idea what he was talking about but she felt she could trust the dog. Something inside her pulsed in joy when she heard the world Duma. Then, the whole place quaked as the air suddenly got colder.

“They’re here.” Duma’s frowns.

XXX

* Earlier *

Natsuo and his grimleal comrades arrived at the Shie Hassaikai’s mansion. They were stopped by Chisaki Kai, Mimic, and Chronostasis.

“Stage your business here.” Says Chronostasis

“We came for the divine dragon child.” says one of the grimleal.

They looked a bit confused; they had no idea what they were talking about.

“I have no idea what you are talking about but I will only warn you once; leave at once or face the consequences.” says Chisaki in a cold voice.

“Sorry, but we will not leave without the child of the divine dragon.” says Natsuo.

“Humph. So be it.”

With a quick movement, Chisaki used his overhaul quirk on the trio of invaders. Nothing left of them, just a large pool of blood and a mass of meat.

“Chrono, clean this mess.” Chisaki turned around while cleaning his hands with a wipe.

The yakuza leader looked confused as he saw Mimic , Chronostasis and some of his subordinates were looking terrified as if they saw ghosts. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror as the invaders regenerated from what left of them. Their eyes were feral and glowing in anger.

“Heh, looks like Grima-sama was right; only dragons and anti-dragon weapons can actually harm us.” says Natsuo, grimming feraly. Then, Natsuo stabbed his whole arm into Chisaki’s arms. “Too bad for you, pal.”

“CHISAKI-SAMA!!” Chronostasis, Mimic and the subordinates

With a single movement, the ice spices smoked in the ground, killing the subordinates in seconds. One of the grimleal noticed Mimic as only a doll and his real body must be somewhere else.

“He saw what we can do. But if he is stupid enought…” Natsuo froze solid Chisaki’s whole body before breaking it into small pieces of ice. “ ...he will have the same fate as his guy.”

XXX

Somewhere else, a small boy with a summer hat was walking around the beach, collecting some sea shells while his older sister was building a sand castle. The young boy was using his small shovel toy to dig the sand when he found something buried. He blinked when he picked two shiny green stones from the sand. He did not notice his brown eyes changed to green for a brief moment.

“So pretty…” whispered the boy amazed.

“Katsuma! Time to go!” His sister called

“I'm coming! “ Yelled the boy

The boy, Katsuma, put the stones in his pocket running towards his sister.

End of The Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 28!
> 
> Lucina finally learns about the dragon’s head in the hands of the League. Natsuo is slowly becoming corrupted and Bakugou asks Marianne to teach him how to heal.
> 
> I bet you guys never saw Bakugou asking Marianne to teach him how to use healing magic. You see, after the events at Kamano, Bakugou figured out he can not depend on the divine pulse to save people. He needs to learn how to heal them in order to save them. THis is his first step of his development 
> 
> And Katsuma and Mahoro make their debut in the story, along with Eri. You can expect a lot of battles at Nabu Island.
> 
> Do not forget to leave your kudos, comments and reviews. They make me write more and more.  
See you all in the next chapter!!


	29. Mahoro and Katsuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duma and Eri arrive arrive on nabu island and the Shimano siblings find them.  
Katsuma takes Duma to a shrine and they find a great discovery there.

Natsuo and his grimleal comrades stole clothes from the closet of Shie Hassaikai mansion. Natuso had to admit those guys had very high quality clothes. After fully dressed, they started to look for the child that Grima needed to heal his wounds. The mansion underground was a labyrinth but thanks to their newest sixth sense from their dragon blood, they knew where to go. And they found Eri and Duma.

“Do not worry child. We will not hurt you. We just need your gift to heal our master.” says one of the grimleal.

Eri only stepped backwards out of fear while Duma was in the front of her, protecting her from the grimleal trip. He was baring his teeth as them

“I will not let you take this child to that abomination that is Grima!!”

Natsuo was surprised to see a dog that talked him back. For some reason, he could feel that it was not an ordinary dog. Something inside him was screaming to get away from the mutt.

“Stupid dog. Just because you can talk, you can’t boss around us.” said one of the grimleal while approaching Eri and him. “You’re just a mutt.”

Then, something screamed danger inside Natsuo “ Wait Shou!”

Duma frowned while growing at him. Suddenly he took Valentia Falchil out of his seal. He grabbed the sword with his mouth and cut the bastard’s arm.

“Shou!” Natsuo and the second grimleal cried out in horror.

Duma took this opportunity to put Eri on his back and ran away from them. Natsuo’s eyes became feral as white scales appeared on his body. His teeth became sharper as he fired from his mouth an ice blast towards the fugitives. The ice blast formed an ice wal, blocking their way out. But that did not stop Duma. He asked Eri to hold the sword while he can make a portal for them to escape from there. Eri held the sword and Duma howled. The howl opened a portal and they both crossed it. The portal closed before any of their enemies could go after them.

Natuso gritted his teeth in arger, he could not believe a dog made them look like fools. Then, he turned to his grimleal brothers.

“Shou?! What the hell? How the hell that dog got that sword? And why are you not regenerating yet?!” shouted the grimleal in concern. 

Natsuo frowned, the arm of his conrade should have regenerated by now. They all regenerated after that guy, Chisaki, had turned them into a pound of blood and meat. Why is he not generating from a simple sword attack yet? Then he remembered Grima told him the only things that can actually harm them are other awakening dragons like themselves or anti-dragon weapons. His eyes widened in relation.

“That sword… it is an anti-dragon weapon!”

XXX

At Nabu island, Katsuma was in his room, still looking at the pretty stones he found at the beach on his desk. They were so pretty, he thought. He knew he should have shown them to his sister but something inside him was telling him to not do it. He felt bad for hiding from her but Katsuma knew, somehow, those stones were important.

“Katsuma! Time for lunch!” he heard his sister calling him

“I am Coming, Mahoro!” 

Katsuma stores the stones inside his pockets before leaving the room. The young boy arrives at the dinner room and he smiles when he sees the dishes on the table; it was ramen. Katsuma smiles as he sits down along with his sister. 

“Itadakimasu!”

They start to eat their food. Katsuma asks his older sister when their father andMari will return. Mahoro answers that it will take a while for their father to return from their world. And she has no idea when Mari will return.

“Say… Nee-chan…” Mahoro looks at Katsuma “Don't you think it's weird that Mari-neechan hurried to the mainland so suddenly?”

Mahoro frowns; Mari, even being one of the few doctors in the Nobu Island, she always stayed with them, watching them whenever their father is out for work. But after watching the news about Kamino, she looked like she saw a ghost when they saw a boy using a weird whip sword thing.

“Well, Mari-neechan is a doctor. The things in Kamino were really bad. I think she hurried to the mainland to help the victims, I guess.”

“I guess you’re right,” says Katsuma, returning to eat his ramen.

Then, they hear a noise outside. They are startled by the noise. Mahoro orders Katsuma to stay in the living room while she checks outside. Mahoro opened the door a bit to see the backyard she gasped when she saw a girl with white hair and a horn in her, all bandaged up, with a dog by her side. The girl was unconscious.

Mahoro opened the door and rushed outside to the backyard.

“Hey, are you alright?” Mahoro asked as she knelt beside Eri.

She hissed when she saw the bandages on Eri’s arms .

“Nee-chan? What up?” Katsuma went to the door and he was horrified when saw Eri unconscious. 

“Katsuma, call 911!” 

“No. Don’t call anyone.”

Both the children looked surprised when the dog, a shiba inu, talked to them.

“Don’t call anyone, understood?” the dog said once in a more treating and ordering voice.

XXX

Sometime later, the siblings were in the living room while watching Eri sleeping on the sofa and Valentia Falchion laid on the coffee table. The dog, Duma, told them everything; about what he really is, the sword and how they ended up in the backyard. Needless to say the kids were speechless.

“You're a dragon god?” Asks Mahoro, frowning at the dog. She did not believe anything the dog had just said. “ How did you even end up being a dog? And how can we know you’re just a mutt with a quirk, trying to trick us into something?”

Both Mahoro and Duma were glaring at each other. Katsuma gulped ; he literally could see sparks through their exchanged glares.

“Nee-chan, You shouldn't bully him! He’s a dragon god!” says Katsuma, trying to control the situation.

“Katsuma, don’t be naive! There is no such thing as dragons!”

“But didn’t dragons create Nabu Island?”

“It is just a legend!! A fairy tale! You’re already six, Katsuma! You shouldn’t believe this stuff anymore!”

** _“BE QUIET!” _ **

The kids were shivering in fear when Duma was releasing some intensive killing aura towards them. Once they were quiet, Duma demanded for an explanation about the story of the island being created by dragons. Katsuma gulped as he explained that a heaven dragon and an earth dragon, in their end of their life, asked their dragon friend, the dragon of night, to use their corpses to create an island for their people to live in peace, away from the wars of the mainland. The night dragon fulfilled their request and they transformed their corpses in Nabu Island. Duma frowned; the story about those dragons could not be a coincidence, especially when he used his teleporting magic, he was focusing on Hakate’s whereabouts.

“We.. we have a shrine dedicated to those dragons.” says Katsuma.

Duma becomes interested in the shrine.

“Can you take me there?”

Before Katsuma can answer, Mahoro interromps him.

“Oh no, you’re not taking my little brother anywhere!”

She shivered once more when Duma glared at her, making her quiet. Honestly, he thought that girl was very rude. If he was in the way he used to be before, he would kill the brat right away. However, Duma was not old Duma anymore; he did not kill people for no reason, much less annoying brats. He asked Mahoro to watch over Eri while he went with Katsuma to this shrine. And he threatened Mahoro if she called anyone or disobeyed him in any other way, he would make sure to curse her to make her life a living hell. 

“Before you say anything brat, yes, I am a dog right now but I still have some of my divine powers inside me. They are weak but they are still here and they are enough to curse your miserable and pathetic little life. Neither my sister or Naga are here to save your sorry ass. So, if you really care about the little life of yours, you better obey me and watch over this child while this boy takes me to the shrine.  **Are we understood** ?”

Mahoro cried as she rapidly nodded to Duma. The former war god was satisfied and he put Valentia Falchion back to his seal. Duma and Katsuma left the house, leaving a very terrified Mahoro behind with Eri.

XXX

While walking down the road, Katsuma asked Duma if he did go too far to his sister. Duma said the brat needed to learn to respect her superiors or else, one of these days, her attitudes would lead her to her own death. Duma asked if she was even like that to him too.

“Kinda…” says Katsuma , shyly. “I want to be a hero but my sister keeps telling me heroes are not that great and I need to focus on something else.”

Duma couldn't help but frown at this information. 

“Kid, you are much stronger and powerful than your brat sister. I can smell; you have strong blood of the divine dragons running in your veins. Just like that girl, Eri, you two are most likely related to Silmeria.”

“And who is Silmeria?” Katsuma asks, curious.

Duma explains that Silmeria was a divine dragon from his tribe. She was powerful, kind and she had a deep admiration for Naga and for him. She wanted to be Naga’s high priestess when she completed her training. But we went missing along with 4 other dragons from the other tribes; they were an earth dragon, a fire dragon, an ice dragon and a mage dragon.

“I have no doubt Hakate was involved in this. She likes playing mind games with everyone who is involved with her and making everything into an entertainment in her own way.” Duma growls.

Katsuma thought this Hakate sounded like a yankee girl who likes to cause trouble and break the rules. He even imagined a dragon dressed like a yankee.

“She sounds like a troublemaker. Is she a divine dragon too?” Katsuma asks, curious.

“Great ancients, no. She would ruin our tribe’s image if she was one. She is a mage dragon, especiacialized on forging weapons, creating new spells and potions, illusions and she is a spellcaster master. Now the question is, why did she end up here, in this world, along with Silmeria and the others?”

Katsuma does not say anything. He just leads Duma to the forest area of the island. It takes them a while until they find the shrine. Duma comments the shrine looked a bit ruined. Katsuma tells him that people stopped visiting the shrine a long time ago but Mari found the shrine a few years ago and she tried to restore it along with his father. Katsuma mentioned the shrine was in even worse condition a few years before.

They both entered the shrine, Duma was shocked to see a painting on the wall. The painting showed images of three dragons; a green dragon, a bronze dragon and a black dragon. Duma recognized the dragons.

“Silmeria, Kael and Hakate?”

“Heh?! Are you sure they are the dragons from your world?” asked Katsuma in shock.

“Positive” Duma nodded “ I recognize those three from afar! The bronze dragon is Kael -the earth dragon. The green dragon is Silmeria- a divine dragon, a member of my tribe and the black dragon is Hakate- the mage dragon.”

“The legends say the night dragon…. I mean the mage dragon used the bodies earth dragon and the heaven dragon to create Nabu Island as their last request, before their perish.” comments Katsuma, a bit afraid “ Are you saying we are really stepping on bodies of two dragons? Doesn’t it look a bit disrespectful?”

“Kiddo, when our bodies die, we become either great trees, mountains or even a valley. That depends on the dragon’s power level and personality of course. But Silmeria and Kael, their power were great but not enough to form an island this big like this one. Hakate must have done something for this to happen.”

When they stepped closer to the painting, the eyes of the black dragon glowed. Then the floor fanished, Duma and Katsuma slided down to the shrine’s underground. The little boy yelped as they hit on underground’s floor.

“What ...happened?” Katsuma asks, groaning in pain while getting up. “And where are we?”

“Grrr… this is one of Hakate’s tricks, no doubt.” growled Duma, furious “We are in the shrine’s underground.”

Then, the ceiling started to glow. Duma was impressed the underground had light crystals. Duma and Katsuma followed the path of the glowing crystals. Katsuka picked from his pocket a mini flashlight, just in case the crystals’ lights go off. When they arrived at a dead end, they found a huge blue crystal. Inside of this crystal was encased a young girl with long black hair with black robes.

“Hakate!”

“Eh?! Is she the dragon you are looking for?!” exclaimed Katsuma, surprised. “But… she looks like a normal girl!”

“We, the dragon folk, can change our forms into human forms, to be closer to humans. To think she was here all this time…” Duma approached the crystal where Hakate was. “ Hakate, it's me, Duma. Can you hear me?”

No answer. Only silent. Duma started to think; using any of his power there, even if they are weak, may cause a cave in. That was not what he wanted to happen, especially when he had a kid beside him and the kid might be part of his tribe. He summoned Falchion from his seal and gave it to the kid.

“Hit the crystal with the sword, kid.”

“Eeeh?!” Katusma cried out in shock “But I've never held a sword before!!”

“Just do it.” Duma ordered. “Think of this as one of your many first times.”

Katsuma gulped as he held Valentia Falchion. He yelled and he hit the sword on the crystal but nothing happened, not even a scratch. Katsuma apologized for being weak but Duma told him it was not his fault and the crystal must be very resistant for Valentia Falchion not being able to make any crack. Then, they saw letters forming on the surface of the crystal. 

“I don't know this language.” says Duma, frowning at the letters. “I can't read it.

But Katsuma can read it.

“Ano… It’s in japanese. I am still learning but I can read some of it,”

Duma nods as he asks for Katsuma to read it.

“Eer… dear kiddo, if you’re reading this, that means the old grumpy dragon, Duma, is with you.” Katsuma frowns at this.

“WHAT?!” Duma barked, furislousy.

“Sorry!! It is what is written here!!” Katsuma whined in fear.

Duma took some deep breaths to calm himself. After cooling his head enough, he asked Katsuma to proceed. Katsuma was a bit afraid but he kept reading.

“I made sure the text is easier for you to read since I foreseen that you’re young and still learning how to read. Anyway, tell Old Duma that using only Valentia Falchion, or any other means to break the crystal, is useless. You need Archanea Falchion and Valentia Falchion together to break the crystal and wake me up from my deep slumber.” Katsuma translated, then he released something. “Wait… how did she know I am learning to read and I would be with you?”

Katsuma was pretty much confused by this. Duma only looked more annoyed by this.

“That’s because the brat here has powers of clairvoyance. She can see the future, even if it's several years ahead.” Duma growled, very annoyed. “ And how can I find Archenea Falchion?! I don’t even know where I am and much less the exalt heiress’ localization!”

Duma is really missing Mila, she is the only one who could cool him off. And more letters appear on the crystal surface. Katsuma read them.

“Here is written that you should not be worried about the other sword. Looks like the girl you’re looking for will come to the island soon.”

Ok, one less problem, thought Duma. The former god asked if there was something else written that he should know. Katsuma said that danger would come to the island and she asked to train him and the girl with a horn the ways of divine dragons to protect the people of the island.

Katsuma paused “Wait, training?”

Duma does not say anything, only frowning at the sleeping dragon; If Hakate is asking to train Katsuma and Eri the ways of their tribe, that means they both will be very important in the future battle that will fall into the island. 

“Kid, I don't like Hakatel. Actually I hate her and I don’t want to be involved with her at all. Even her own tribe finds her a disgrace to their image! But her visions are to be taken seriously. If she says I need to train you and the other child, so I have to do it.”

“But… but!” Katsuma is trying to find an excuse to get out of the mess that he is not really aware about.

Duma raised a paw to silence him. 

“Don’t blame me. Blame Hakate here. You can complain with her after we break her out from her seal. While this doesn't happen, be prepared kid, my training will not be easy and I will make a dragon out of you.”

For some reason, Katsuma could actually see Duma’s dragon’s image behind him. The young boy whined in fear; there was no way to escape from this!

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Duma’s part of the story. He found Hakate, the lost drago, but he still can't use her because she is sealed and they need the two falchions to free her.
> 
> Hakate is my Oc for the story and as you can see, she is a troublemaker who enjoys a bit of chaos around her and annoying her elders. You can say I based a bit of Loki’s personality. She will be important when the day for forging the two falchions into one arrives.
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your reviews , comments and kudos. They make me write more and more!
> 
> Next chapter: Lucina and Bakugou are training to master their new abilities. The class 1A are preparing themselves for Nabu Island.


	30. To Nabu Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and Bakugou are training their new abilities.  
Meanwhile Class 1A found out they're going to Nabu Island.  
Grima makes his move.

Lucina was in the Gama training area to train her new acquired power. She first trained the black whip. Gran Torino was watching her and he was surprised to see how good she was moving around with the Blackwhip. She looked like she was made for the quirk.

“I am imprisoned, kid.” Gran Torino says as Lucina landed gracefully in the front of him. “ You just started training for a few days and you are already using well the Blackwhip quirk.”

“Thank you, Sir Torino. I had some help, actually. Banjo Daigoro gave me some tips on how to train his quirk.”

“The fifth user?” Now Gran Torino was surprised by this information. “ What tips did he give you?”

Lucina looks a bit embarrassed. She answers him that Daigoro told her to watch Spider-man, Shigenki no Kyojin and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. 

“Really?” Gran Torino sweatdrops from this.

“Yeah. At first I thought he was joking but after watching the things he suggested, then I noticed what he was trying to say. Spider-man and Shigenki no Kyojin was to learn how to move around with the blackwhip. And Scorpion…” Lucina used the blackwhip to pull a rock towards her and she hit the rock with her first, breaking it in pieces. “ ...for how I can use it to attack.”

Gran Torino was surprised. Using the media as means of training was a smart move. He asked if Lucina was able to see the other past users of One For All. Lucina only shook her head, saying she was only able to communicate with the first user, Banjo Daigoro and All Might himself. But they told her she will be able to use the quirks of the past users.

“Did...Did All Might have visions of the past users?” Lucina asks, curious.

“No.” says Gran Torino. “ But Nana did. She had a dream with a past user and all she could hear was ‘it was not the time yet´. I never understood these words, but perhaps One for All is evolving in ways we have to know yet. You said the quirk wanted you to be the next holder, right?”

“Yeah. Because of Grima.” she frowns. “The first user was afraid Grima may be a bigger threat than his brother. And I think he’s right because All For One wanted me to be on his side. He thought Grima was a threat to his plans and he wanted me because I am the only one who can use Falchion’s power.”

She never forgot the nightmare was All For One. She was happy she was the one to kill him but she knew it was not over yet. Shigaraki Tomura, the League of Villains and All For One’s right hand were still out there.And she still was unable to use One For All beyond 20% without hurting herself. Shen she tried to use 25% once, she broke her whole arm. Recovery Girl and Laurent were able to heal her but they were both freaked out after seeing the girl’s injury. She needed to train more and master One For All as soon as possible. 

The world may depend on her success in mastering One For All.

XXX

Somewhere else, Marianne was training Bakugou on how to use healing magic. Marianne explained to the explosive boy that the key to use healing magic was to have perfect control in his mana energy. She picked two dry leaves.

“If you use too much mana energy, you will only harm the one you want to heal.” Bakugou watched closely when Marianne used her mana on the first leaf. He was surprised when the leave exploded. “ But if you use the right flow of mana on the wound, the wound will be healed.” 

Marianne fused her mana into the second leaf. Bakugou gasped in surprise when he saw the brown color was slowly turning into a bright green color.

“Your lesson is to learn how to have a good control on your mana, bakugou-kun. If you make the dry leaf green again, we can move to step two.”

Bakugou nodded as he picked a dry leaf. From the memories he had from Byleth, he knew how to use mana energy. Now he had to find the control of the flow of energy. When he used it, the leaf exploded.

“Don't worry, Bakugou-kun. Healing magic is very tricky. At Fodlán, mages used to use magic rods to help them to heal their comrades centuries ago. But the materials to create those rods were getting rare and rare. Lady Rhea decided to train young apprentices on how to use magic without the aid of magic roads or tomoes.”

Bakugou remembered that Blue Hair and Mage Glasses used books to use magic. Blue Hair was able to use magic without aid of books. Mage Glasses was still having difficulty using magic without aid of any items. So, in a way, their world was a bit late from how to use certain types of magic without aid of magic items. He smirked; he wanted to be the first one to show them he can do some magic without aid of any item. He focused once more in a dry leaf. And once more, it exploded.

“Patience is the key, Bakugou-kun. It took me weeks on how to control my mana energy before I started to use it to heal, to attack and to defense.”

Bakugou growls; patience is not his strongest virtue. He has a long way to go before mastering anything.

XXX

Iida was in the common room. He used the opportunity to be in the common room since he, Lucina, Gerome, Bekugou, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima and Tokoyami were the only ones to get a provisional licence thanks to Hawks while the rest of his classmates had to go to the exam to get their own licences. Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami had gone with them to give moral support. Tororoki and Lucina went to train by themselves while Gerome was taking care of the wyverns. In other worlds, he was alone in the doors and he used this opportunity to talk with his brother by video call.

“Hey little brother! How’s the dorm life?”

Iida sweatdrops at the sight of his brother being surrounded by paperwork.

“Should I call another time?” he asks.

“NO!!!” Tensei cried out. Iida was startled by his brother’s outburst “I mean, Haruko is out doing some patrol, so I only have this opportunity to talk with you without her watching me like a predator! I just wanna hear some good news since everybody in my agency has been very busy since the Kamini incident and my license will only be renewed next week.”

Iida blinked, surprised. He thought his brother’s license would be only renewed in four months. Tensei explained the Hero Public Safety Commission decided to renew his license early because they needed as many heroes as possible in the streets because since All Might’s death, crimes have been increasing lately. Even some retired heroes were coming out of their retirement as a way to help some small agencies and help to train the novice heroes. Iida knew the situation was complicated but he had no idea how much it was.

“So, why did you call?” Tensei asks,curious “ Is it about the way to improve your quirk?”

“I have been working on Recipro for now. My speed has increased in these past days. But the reason I am calling is….” Iida blushed a bit embarrassed “... how do you know you like someone?”

Tensei paused, blinking confused. Then he smirks, asking if the spring finally has arrived for him. Iida blushed, begging to his brother to not tease him. Tensei only laughed a bit before tenderly smiling at his baby brother.

“It´s Lucina-chan, isn’t it?” Tensei asks, smiling.

“H-HOW?!”

“Ah Tenya, Tenya, sometimes you ´re like an open book; you’re too easy to read. And I knew you were starting to like Lucina since the internships. You always talk about her and how she was helping you to be better at body combat and not be so dependent in your quirk. And your rush to Kamino and breaking so many rules is a sign that you like her more than a friend.”

Iida blushed even more, what his brother said was very true, he was willing to break many rules to safe Lucina. Tokoyami and Bakugou were in a bad situation as well but his mind only focused on Lucina. Iida admitted to Tensei that he felt a bit jealous when Gerome was able to console Lucina at All Might’s funeral.

“I… I really want to be closer to her. She’s an amazing girl, she’s brave, loyal, true and a good leader. I want to be her knight, someone she can count on too. So, any suggestions?” Iida asks his brother, still blushing.

Tensei smiles. 

“Well, I am not the best one to give you any love advice, baby brother. I am surprised you did not ask this to our mother about this. Anyway, the best advice I can give you is to be yourself. Do something that is not related to school or hero work. If you get any opportunity to do anything out of campus with her, do it. With how things are now, it will be hard for you to do anything out of UA campus.

Then, they heard a voice in the background.

“Ingenium, you’re not fooling around, are you?”

It was Haruko aka Gaia. Tensei gulped as he paled.

“I gotta go! Call me back if anything happens between you two! Bye bye!!” Tensei quickly turned off the video call.

Iida groaned; he really should have called their mother for this. 

Hours later, everyone was back and celebrating; they all passed and got their licenses. They now can act without any problems with the law. The evening was full of parties and commemorations. They only stopped when Aizawa broke the party and ordered everyone to go to their rooms to sleep.

XXX

The next day. Aizawa, their teacher, was explaining to everyone from Class 1A about the Hero Work recommendation project. Aizawa told them they would stay at Nabu Island. An island in southern Japan. He mentioned the residence hero had retired a while ago due to their old age. They all would work there until the Hero Public Safety Commission chose a successor. Needless to say everyone was very excited for a superhero like work.

“Listen to what I have to say until the end!” Aizawa says, with his eyes gowing and his hair up.

Everyone was quiet. Aizawa continued.

“As a rule, you will have no back up from teachers or any pro hero. Of course, if anything happens, you all will bear the responsibility. Bear that in your minds and as heroes should. Understood?”

“Yes, Aizawa sensei!”

Bakugou blinked in surprise, Nabu Island? But this is where Marianne came from? Did she know this? This could not be a coincidence. He would later ask her about this since she was still around the campus.

Iida smiled as he saw the paper about Nabu Island. He thought it was a good opportunity to ask Lucina for a walk on the beach after their hero work. The young man thought this may be the only opportunity to have some time with Lucina outside the campus.

Lucina thought it was nothing like an internship or a work study. It was a real hero work. Finally something that they could get some experience from. And she hoped no life threatening forces would ruin this

  
  


XXX

At Nabu island, Duma took Katsuma and Eri near a lake. He explains they both have strong blood of divine dragons and they need a train to wake up this blood.

“I see you somehow are used to your power, Katsuma. That’s good” says Duma. “ Our next step is how to awaken your dragon blood without aid of a dragon stone. Healing is good but you need some offensive abilities to protect yourself.” Then, he looked at Eri. “ Eri, I will help you train you to have some control in your power. From what I learned from your memories, you can rewind time in living beings. Your power is similar to Mila's turnwheel ability. “

But Eri was not sure if she could ever use her power. She mentioned her power is a curse and this is the reason why her father is gone, her mother abandoning her and chisaki using her for his experiments, telling her that her curse was a vaccine to destroy the disease that are the quirks. Duma frowned as Katsuma was quiet; he knew Eri, the girl, was somehow hurt, but he had no idea how much she was. Mahoro was the one who exchanged her bandages and she asked him to not ask too much about her past. His sister usually acts angry all the time but this time, she was sad and serious.

“Eri, you’re a gifted child. You should not listen to a scum like this Chisaki Kai. If those grimleal hadn't killed him, I would have done it myself. You had gone through a lot of misery at such a young age. You have scars in both your body and mind. However these scars show you’re a survivor. You’re stronger than any child of your age. You’re even stronger than Katsuma and Mahoro together. Use this misery to shape your mind and body, proving that bastard that hurt you that you’re not a scared little girl. You’re a child of Silmeria- a divine dragon. In the past, I believed that misery shapes men through their lives and misery makes everyone strong. And I still believe this even after my death by the hands of Prince Alm. Use your hardships as means to help you to control your power. But first you have to repeat after me; I am not a curse.”

“I… not...a..curse…” says Eri very quietly.

“Louder.” ordered Duma.

“I am not a curse.”

“Louder!”

“I AM NOT A CURSE!!”

Duma smiles as Eri pants. She never yelled this loud. All this time she only screamed and cried in pain. And yelling like this, she feels good. 

“Now you’re acting like a divine dragon. Now the next step is to control your power.” Duma appoints his paw to a dead tree. He tells Eri to use her power on the dead tree to rewind its stage to make it younger and healthy again. Eri is not sure but Duma calms her, saying he has the silent spell, if she gets out of control, he will use it to stop the flow of energy.

Wanting to have control over her power, Eri walks towards the dead tree. Duma tells Katsuma to move away a bit for his own safety. Katsuma gulps as he backs off. Eri closed her eyes as she felt the energy flowing through her horn. Then, she feels she has lost control of her energy.

“Help!”

Duma used the silent spell on Eri. Eri fell to her knees, painting. Katsuma and Duma went beside the horned girl and they saw the dead tree was gone; its place was a small bud.

“Err….at least you made the tree younger and healthy again?” Says Katsuma, not sure how to say in this type of situation.

Eri only stared at the bud, she remembered the day she made her father disappear. Duma noticed her self confidence going down.

“Kid, power involving time is tricky and hard to control. My sister, Mila, took years to master her turnwheel ability. Don’t feel bad about it, you’re just starting to learn to control your ability. ” says Duma, trying to console Eri.

“How long did your sister take to master her power?” asks Katsuma, curious.

Duma was quiet before answering. “Mila took 100 years before mastering her power.” Katsuma sweatdropped from this information.

“We do not have 100 years, do we?”

“Most likely not.” Says Duma with a deadpan expression on his face. Eri became sadder from this. “ Kid, unlike Mila, she only started to train to master her power when she was already an adult. You’re still a kid and I know you will master sooner than her. And I know you will become one of the strongest divine dragons.”

“Do you think so?” Eri asks, hopefully.

“Positive.” says Duma, nodding to her. “ In my time in Valentia, I saw kids like you becoming great women and men after breaking down their obstacles. One of them even defeated me in a battle and became a great king, reigning the entire Valentia with wisdom, courage and power. You’re on the right way, you just need to be patient.”

Eri nods to the former god of war. Then, Mahoro arrives at the local. She raises her eyebrow in confusion, asking what happened to the dead tree that used to be there. None of them answer her.

“Whatever, I just saw the mayor on the way here. He told me UA is sending a group of hero students here for some hero jobs until the Hero Public Safety Commission chooses an official hero to watch over the island.”

“UA?” Duma asks, confused

“It is a hero school in the mainland.” Answers Mahoro. “I think the girl you’re looking for is among those students.” 

Duma was now interested. He asked how she knew Princess Lucina was among them. She turned her cellphone and told him she knew because the mayor said the champion of UA Sports Festival was among the students that are coming. She showed Lucina’s photos from the event.

“That’s her. It is different but she is definitely carrying Archenea Falchion.”

“You need the two swords to set that dragon girl free from the crystal, right?” asks Katsuma.

“Yes, Hakate is needed to fuse the two falchions into one. With the new falchion, we can defeat Grima once for all.”

Katsuma nodded. Duma had told him how bad Grima was and they need all the help they can get. The young boy looked at his hands; it is hard to believe that he has blood of divine dragons. Will he turn into a dragon? Can he protect everyone on the island? He was not sure.

“When will they get here?”

“The ship will arrive tomorrow. I think around noon?”

Duma frowns, finally good news is coming to him. Now he has to wait for the girl to use the two falchions.

XXX

In his lair, Grima was sitting down on a throne while his grimleal was pushing a young woman. The woman was using a detective uniform and she had her hands tied.

“So, I heard you have an interesting quirk. What is called? Lost and Found? A very stupid name for such unique and usuful ability like yours, don’t you agree? You can find anyone as long as you hold an object that belongs to the target, isn´t that right?”

The woman shivered in fear when she looked at Grima. She felt she was being killed a hundred different times and all of them were painful and that man was not doing anything to her. All this was caused by his presence and nothing more. The woman wondered who or what was that man before her.

“W-What you want from me?!” the woman asks.

“I heard you’re great at finding lost people with your quirk. Is that why are you a private detective? Tell me, woman, can your quirk find a child that I am looking for?”

The woman shivered in fear but she bravely glared at the dark good.

“Never! I have no idea what you plan to do with a child but I will not help you, you scum villain!”

Grima only looked at the woman with cold eyes. Then, he raised from the throne and walked towards the woman.

“Stupid woman. Did I ever ask if you will help me? I asked if your power will help me with my objectives.”

Then, Grima used his claws and slashed the woman’s neck. The woman gasped as she fell into the floor. After a minute, the woman finally died.

  
  


Grima raised his hand as he muttered some strange and alien language as his hand was glowing darkly. 

** _“Berebekan katabanda Berebekan katabanda…”_ **

Then, the fell dragon slammed his hand into the woman’s chest.

** _“KIKERA!!!”_ **

  
  


Then, the dead woman starts to move, her eyes are completely white as she slowly kneels before her master.

“How…. can...I...serve..you...master Grima?”

Grima smirks.

XXX

At the same time, Lucina was eating in the dinner room along with everyone of Class 1A. Then, she noticed her mug cracked.

“A bad omen…?”

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 30!  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Lucina trains to master One for All while Bakugou trains himself to learn healing magic. Meanwhile this Duma helps Katsuma and Eri to reach their potential while waiting for the Class 1A’s arrival to the island.
> 
> Grima is already making his move. What will he do? Well you have to wait for the next chapter.
> 
> For those who are curious about Grima’s dark spell to make the woman into a risen; I based his dark incantation on the Galaxy Witch Gilza’s incantation from the old tv series Juspion. Gilza scared me a lot as a kid and she still does. Here is the clip of her incantation if you want to see how it is like:[Galaxy Witch Gilza](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UavWJWhmiA)
> 
> Do not forget to leave your kudos, comments and reviews. They make me write more and more.   
Suggestions are also welcome
> 
> See ya all in the next chapter!!


	31. The attack part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the attack on nabu island begins

Lucina was on the deck of the ship, feeling the sea windy caring her face as she watched the Nabu Island on the horizon. They were getting closer to the place where they were going to stay at least three weeks before going back to the island.

Iida was with her, feeling great with the sea air around him.

“Nabu island.” Says Lucina as she got the papers about the island. “ From what is written here, Nabu Island is a tourist island with great weather and clean beaches. There were no incidents on the island for 30 years.”

“Yes, and I heard we will use the retired hero’s old agency as our temporary address and agency until our time is over or when the Hero Commission finds a pro for the island.” says Iida

“Too bad Gerome could not come” comments Lucina, sighing sadly. “ We were caught by surprise when Minerva laid eggs and the black wyvern choosing Sir Shinso as his rider.”

Yes, a few days before the trip day, Minerva laid eggs and the black wyvern chose Shinso Hitoshi from the general department. Poor Shinso, when the black wyvern took him for a sky ride, he was so scared. When Gerome made the black wyvern land with Minerva’s help, he looked like a cat that had just taken a bath on the beast’s back, holding the wyvern’s neck as if his life depended on it. Because of these events, Gerome decided to stay behind to help Shinso to be a better rider for the wyvern ( since the purple haired boy had no choice from this.Once a wyvern chooses their rider, it is for the rest of their lives) and to watch over Minerva’s eggs. Kirishima even asked (more like begged) Gerome to call them in case the eggs hatch and they have not returned yet; Kirishima did not want to lose the opportunity to see baby wyverns hachting.

In the deep, Iida was happy that Gerome was not with them. They were going to a touristic island and they were going to stay there for, at least, three weeks. He will have a good opportunity to be alone with Lucina and maybe confess his crush on her.

“Hey Lucina, after we settled at the agency, would you like to walk with me to get to know the island better? We will start our work tomorrow and I think we will work better if we get to know the places before working.”

Lucina blinks in surprise; She did not expect Iida inviting her to know the island better. She smiles at him, saying yes. Iida is very happy and his inner self is celebrating for the first step.

XXX

In his room, Bakugou was still training his mana energy. After several failures, he finally had success; he finally made a dry leaf going into a bright green color. He was happy for the success after so many failures.

Marianne smiles as Bakugou shows her he is now able healing leaves without exploding then. She picks up a vase with a vase with a withered flower. Marianne explains the next step is to heal the flower. Mariane tells Bakugou he has some control on his mana energy, now the step two is how much to use on the withered flower. Bigger the body is, the harder it will be to use the mana energy to heal.

Bakugou frowns, before reaching out to the flower. His hand glows as he feels the flow of the mana going through the plant. He saw slowly the plant returning to life as the rose was blooming. Suddenly the flower explodes.

“You used too much energy on the healing mana, Bakugou-kun.” says Marianne after examining the plant.

“Healing is hard.” muttered Bakugou. “ I am starting to think that healing is not my thing. My quirk is destructive and is very opposite of healing.”

Marianne watched Bakugou for a few moments, before mentioning she had the same issues when she was younger. She wanted to learn how to fight, but she thought she was not made to be a swordswoman. However Professor Byleth told her there was always a way to balance the two opposites. After working very hard, she was able to reach the holy knight class and use her own heroes’ relic, Blutgang in full potential.

“Wait, did you say heroes relic?” asks Bakugou, surprised. “Do you have the relic?”

“Yes, I do.” Bakugou looked worried. “ You’re aware of the powers of the heroes relic, aren't you, Bakugou-kun?”

Bakugou nodded “ Yes, Byleth showed in her memories the events that involved the relics and Tomato Head showed me what happened to his brother when he became a monster because he was crestless.”

Marianne was a bit confused with the Tomato Head thing but she is glad to know that Bakugou was aware of the crests and the relic heroes powers and their curses. She told him to not worry because her relic sword was hidden in a safe in her home. She did not get rid of the weapon because she was afraid someone would find it and use it.

“You’re aware of what happens when crestless people try to use them, right? If I just get rid of it, there is always a chance of someone finding it. I'd rather destroy the relic than just get rid of it. I don’t want people becoming dark beasts because of my carelessness.” says Marianne, growling as she closed her hands into fists in her pants.

Bakugou knew where Marianne came from. Byleth tried to hide the Sword Of the Creator away but in the end, the relic was found. He was lucky that he was the one who found it. If it was someone else, he could not imagine what could happen. Byleth said because of the lack of a crest stone, the sword is powerless without its master crest. But still, he did not want anyone else using a powerful alien relic either. But Would he get rid of the sword just like that? The sword was the last thing he had from Byleth. 

Then, they heard a knock. It was Kirishima.

“Hey Bakubro, in five minutes, we will arrive on the island. Prepare your things.” he smiles . Then, he sees Marianne. “Hey Marianne-Sensei. I hope Bakubro is not giving trouble. He may act like an angry pomeranian dog, but he is a big softie.”

After the events of the Kamino, from Hound Dog’s suggestion, Bakugou opened up to Kirishima for him to open his heart a bit and heal faster. Kirishima knew about Byleth, the sword of the creator and he was the only one who was aware of Bakugou´s divine pulse. Being a good friend, Kirishima promised to not tell anyone about the divine pulse ability. Bakugou did not want attention because of the power he had inherited from Byleth.

Marianne giggles as she tells him that Bakugou is not giving trouble at all. Bakugou roared, telling Kirishima to get out of his room. Kirishima only laughed harder as he left.

Marianne could not help but smile, she was happy that Bakugou had good friends, even after everything he went through.

XXXX

At the hill, Duma was with Eri, Katsuma and Maroho were watching the UA students disembarking from the ship. Katsuma looked at the students with admiration with shining eyes.

“So many heroes…”

Mahoro frowns “ They are just students. They are not much.”

Duma only glares at the girl, reminding her that one of them is the key to defeat Grima and save the world. Then, he sees Lucina disembarking along with Iida geloing her with her suitcase.

“That’s her!” he says “ And I can see Falchion too.”

Eri watched Lucina talking with the mayor and the other people who were welcoming her. She could see Lucina was displaying an aura of confidence and kindness. For some odd reason, she wanted to meet her.

“Ah, Mari-neechan is with them!” exclaimed Mahoro happily when she saw the young blue haired doctor. She frowned when she saw Bakugou beside her, talking with her as if they were old friends. “ Who is that guy with her?”

“Hey, that guy is not that one who used a whip sword thing on that dragon in Kamino, is he?” asks Katsuma, recognizing Bakugou from the news.

Now paying attention to Bakugou, Mahoro recognized the boy from the news and how Mari reacted oddly after seeing the sword thing. This couldn't be a coincidence, could be? Duma frowned, he could feel an odd energy around the blue haired woman and the boy.

“Whatever, the important thing is to talk with the exalt heiress.” says Duma.

“And how are you going to do that?” asks Katsuma, curious.

“That’s where you come in, kiddo.”

Katsuma blinks in confusion, appoting to himself.

XXX

Meanwhile Grima felt pain as he drank some of his elixir; his last bottle of elixir. He needed to find the girl to restore his body. His risen slave was able to localize the girl.

Natuso and another grimleal, a hooded girl, knelt before their master.

“You called us, master?” asks Natsuo.

“Yes. I want you and Guren to go to this Nabu Island” Says Grima as he shows the images of the said Island. “ The girl we’re looking for is there. Kill if anyone is in our way.”

“What about the anti-dragon sword?” asks Natsuo “ Shou still hasn't recovered from the attack of that talking dog.”

Grima frowns; indeed the dog with an anti-dragon weapon is worrisome. And from what he learned, the dog somehow knows about him.

“Leave the dog to the third member of your paty.” says Grima as a hooded figure appears in the room. “Don’t worry, he is just an empty shell, he will take orders from you. The same reason why Guren is going with you, the sword, Falchion will have no effect on her.”

The hooded girl, Guren, lifted her head, looking at Grima with admiration and pride.

“I am honored for such a task, Grima-sama.” says the hooded girl. “ Will I be allowed to kill the class 1A?”

“You call kill anyone you want, my dear.”

The girl gave Grima a feral smile, thanking once more for such hornor and task.

XXX

After everyone had settled at the agency, Lucina dressed in simple summer clothes. Iida was using a white t-shirt, brown pants and sandals. They told everyone they would walk around the island to know the places better. Iida only glared at Kaminari and Mineta for giving him perverted smirks and giggles.

While walking around, the inhabitants of the island were welcoming them. Some shoppers were even offering a discount on their products to them. Iida and Lucina blushed in embarrassment when an old lady, who owns a small japanese sweet ship, asked them if they were dating.

“No no, ma’am!” Iida cired out as he made quickie karate chops movements while his face was red as a tomato. “ We are just doing a local recon before doing our work tomorrow!!”

“But you look too cute together.” says the old lady, smiling.

And they both were completely red.

“Ma´am, we gotta go now! We will see you around!” says Lucina quickly as she dragged Iida away.

“Come back soon my dears. I will even offer free dango with tea for the cutest couple.”

And they run faster.

Both Lucina and Iida were walking in silent. Iida cursed, he had no idea how to handle this. He just wanted to take the things slow and to see if Lucina has some feelings for him. Lucina was having a lot of trains of thought. She, indeed, got along with Iida very well. He was there when the situation that involved Midoriya Inko was out of control, he was the one who saved her from becoming ashes when the dragon attacked and he went to her rescue when she was kidnapped. Iida did so much for her.

“Iida…

“Lucina..”

They both said at the same time. Iida offered Lucina to talk first. Before she could say anything, she felt someone tugging her shirt. She looked down and saw a little boy.

“Oh, hello little boy. Are you lost?” she asks as she knelt in the front of him.

“Hello, I am Shimano Katsuma. My friend needs your help.” he says.

Lucina looked at Iida and he nodded to her. “Our actual work starts tomorrow but we will help you, kiddo.” says Iida.

Katsuma asked them to follow him. The little boy led them to the shrine in the forest. Lucina was confused when she saw the painting of the dragons of the shrine. Iida asked Lucina what was wrong. 

“Those dragons…. They look like dragons from my world.” she says.

Iida’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!”

“Yes.” she appoints at the painting “ An earth dragon, a divine dragon and a mage dragon. What is going on here?”

“I see you aware of the dragon tribes.”

Iida and Lucina whirled around and they saw an orange akita inu standing before them.

“A dog?” asks Iida in wonder.

Then, Lucina felt Falchion pulsing on her waist. Lucina was surprised; Falchion only pulsed when powerful dragons were nearby. That dog was no ordinary dog.

“We never met but I am sure you have heard about me , heiress of exalt, holder of Falchion.” says the dog. “I am Duma; one of the dragon siblings of Valentia, former war father.”

Lucina paled white as if she saw a ghost.

XXX

Natsuo and Guren have arrived on Nabu Island. Guren liked the island's climate, much warmer than the mainland. Natsuo the weather was not bad but he prefered cold climates.

“So, how are we going to do things?” asks Guren to his partner.

“We can always send the zombie to create a commotion.” Answer Natso.

They turned to the hooded figure and he went ahead. Guren, then, took out a dark glowing stone and threw it up. The stone exploded, forming a dark barrier involving the whole island.

“No one can get in or get out.” she smirkes.

XXX

All the habitants were confused as they looked up. The sky was dark and the air was heavy. Everybody of Class 1A stopped what they were doing as they looked up as well, they were very confused.

“What’s going on here?” Asks Urararka, worried.

XXX

Marianne was outside of her clinic, looking at the sky too. Everything was dark.

“Mari-Neechan?”

She turned around and saw Mahoro with Eri. Mahoro took Eri to Marianne for the young doctor to check up her scars. They both were worried. She went inside of her office and walked towards the safe on the wall. When she opened, she took out her relic hero, Blutgang. She had a bad feeling and something was telling her that she needed Blutgang once more.

“Stay here.” she orders the girls. “I will look for Katsuma.”

XXX

Laurent, Noire, Tokoyami and Yarne were in the shopping area when they saw the events that just transpired.

“Laurent, this is not what I am thinking, is it?” asks Noire to the red haired mage.

“A dark barrier. But how?”

Suddenly, they felt the ground quake as they saw a hooded figure langed near them. A shopper was yelling at him, asking what his deal was. Yarne felt a very familiar smell.

“Stay away from it!!” Yarne yelled 

Then, the hooded figure punished the shopper, hitting against the stands nearby. The people looked in horror when they realized he was dead. Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow to attack the hooded figure. But the hooded punched Dark Shadow back. Dark Shadow yelled in pain as he grabbed the hood, removing the disguise. Yarne, Tokoyami, Noire and Laurent were horrified when they saw who the figure was.

“Wait, isn’t that Muscular?” Tokoyami asked, horrified. “But I thought he was killed back in the summer camp!”

Yarne was afraid of this. The smell was too similar to the ones they faced back in Ylisse.

“He is a risen!! Grima is attacking!”

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That's chapter 31.  
Suprised to see Muscular returning? Grima brought him back as a rizen and now he will causa a lot of trouble for the heroes.  
How are they going to deal with the attack? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Please, do not forget to leave your comments, reviews and kudos. They make me write more and more!
> 
> See ya soon in the next chapter!!


	32. The attack part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle at Nabu Island continues.  
Katsuma and Eri awaken their true potential.

Gerome had just finished the lesson with Shinsou on how to ride right on a wyvern. The poor pulled haired boy was tired. He was still afraid of the heights and a winged beast who chose him to be his rider did not help anything at all. He even asked why the wyvern had chosen him to be his partner.

“They just do.” answered Gerome “Wyverns are the ones who choose the partners, not the other way around. By the way, have you already chosen a name for him?”

“I named him Godzilla.” answered Shinsou with a tired expression on his face.

Gerome frowns “It’s not the name of that monster king character from the movies, is it? The one who destroys cities?”

“Yep, that one.” Shinsou nodded. The black wyvern named Godzilla just placed his head on the top of Shinsou’s head, purring pleasantly.

“Changed it,” he ordered.

“Too late, he already responded to the name.” says Shinsou as the wyvern frowned at Gerome. “If you can name yours after the goddess of wisdom, I can name this big guy after the king of monsters.”

Gerome sighs as he leads him and Gerome back to the stables. Lucina was right; it seems the people in this world are bad at naming great animals. He checks Minerva and her three eggs. Shinsou asks how long the eggs will take before they hatch while petting Minerva. Gerome answers that it will take, at least, six weeks. Minerva looks at Shinsou and purrs. Then, she just takes Shinsou by the collar of his gym uniform and she laid on him, as if he was one of her hatchlings .

“Gerome, help!”

“Looks like your maternal instinct is already kicking.” says Gerome, laughing while petting Minerva. Shinsou still keeps asking for help. “ And I bet you are proud, right, Godzilla?”

Godzilla puffed his chest with pride. Gerome petted him before leaving the stables, leaving Shinsou at the mercy of Mama Minerva and Papa Godzilla.

He was on his way to Nedzu’s office when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry, I did not see you.”

Gerome looked up and saw a very tall blond boy. For some reason, he felt he had seen this boy somewhere. His attention was caught when his eyes saw a little green bird on the top of his head.

“You have a bird on your head.” muttered Gerome, appointing his finger at the bird.

“Ah, that’s Miss Budgie! I think she has a quirk. My name is Togata Mirio, by the way.” said the blond boy, smiling.

He shook Gerome's hand happily.

“Just call me Gerome.” says Gerome, still staring at the bird. “Why do you think this bird has a quirk?”

Then, Mirio took a paper from his pocket and handed it to Gerome. He explained the bird, used his ink and she wrote this, but it is a writing he has never ever seen before. Not even google translator could translate it. He thought Miss Budgie had a quirk since she seemed very intelligent for an ordinary budgerigar. Then, he noticed Gerome was a little paled; could he read whatever Miss Budgie had written?

“Are you ok, budy?” Mirio asks, a bit worried

He slowly raised his face and looked directly at the budgerigar.

“Lady Mila? Earth Mother?”

The little budgerigar nodded to him. Gerome’s jaw dropped from the shock. Mirio had no idea why such a reaction.

XXX

Nedzu was drinking his tea peacefully in his office. Then the doors of his office banged and he splitted the hot tea on him by the startle. It was Gerome who kicked the doors while dragging Mirio, the third year student, with him. Is that a bird on his head?

“Sir Nedzu! Call Lucina right now!!” he shouted.

“Gerome-kun, why are you so nervous? Is it Grima?” Nedzu asks while wiping his suit.

The masked warrior just appointed the bird on Mirio’s head.

“That’s Mila, the dragon goddess of Valm!” Gerome exclaims.

“What?” Nedzu was confused.

Mirio looked as lost as Nedzu was. 

“What is going on? Why do you keep calling Miss Budgie Mila?” asks Miro, very confused. “She is just a cute little budgerigar.”

“Show more respect for the Earth Mother, you fool!” Gerome shouted angrily. “ Lady Mila, please, forgive him! He has no idea who you are!” he bowed several times to the bird.

Nedzu was very confused but if it involved somehow dragons from their world, it would explain Gerome’s behavior. As long as he knew him, Gerome rarely lost his cool like that. He turned his phone on the speaker and dialed to the office of the hero agency at Nabu island.

**“The number you dialed is offline. Please, try again later.”**

That’s not a good sign.

XXX

Lucina and Iida were outside of the shrine, looking at the sky that was now dark. Lucina noticed it was a dark barrier. Duma frowned, saying Grima must be making his move now. Then, they all heard a laugh.

“Hello you two.” then, out of the shadows a hooded young woman appeared.

“Who are you? Are you with Grima?” shouted Lucina angrily as she drew out her sword.

Iida asked Duma to protect Katsuma. The young boy was nervous, he could feel a dark aura around the red hooded stranger.

“Hello Iida Tenya, I have heard some stuff about you.” says the mysterious woman. “You’re the class president. It is quite a responsibility, isn’t it?”

Iida frowned, dementing to the woman how she knew his name and being the class president.

“I am Asakura Guren. Older sister of Asakura Yoh” she says while showing her scorpion tail and removing her hood, showing her bright red hair and cat ears on the top of her head.

Iida paled, horrified. Lucina was shocked as well. She knew a boy named Asakura Yoh, the boy with chimera mutation quirk type, who died in the USJ attack by the League. She knew UA paid funeral services to the family’s boy.

“ Asakura-san, I…”

“Be quiet!” she shouted angrily as her eyes glowed red. “It was your responsibility to keep everyone safe! Stil you left my baby brother to die! I was his only family! And you still hosted Sports festival as if nothing had happened!!”

“Asakura-san, we did pay our respect for Asakura-kun! We never forgot him!!”

“Heh, and yet, you forgot him because of his mutation. Monsters always have a bad image in society. Yoh wanted to be a hero, to change our images, but still UA discarded him like if he was a trash. But guess what? The past will never forgive and forget!” Guren growled.

Then, she took out a red gem. Lucina recognized it was a beast stone. Lucina and Iida protected themselves from the gust of energy while Katsuma was shielding himself behind Duma. They all gasped in horror when Guren became a huge beast, with a body and head of a lioness, scorpion tail and eagle wings. She looked like a manticore beast.

“I heard people have been calling you Bellerophon.” growls Beast Guren. “ Such irony. Too bad you don’t have that pegasus with you. Once I finish you both, I will go after the rest of 1A class!!”

Then, she attacked.

XXX

Lucina and Iida were not the only ones with problems. Todoroki was protecting Mina, Sero, Momo, Sato who fainted because of the extreme cold. Todoroki was using his fire to attack and to protect themselves.

“Natsuo stop! You’re not yourself!”

Todoroki was shocked to see his brother, Natsuo, had joined Grima and his cult. Natsuo had scales covering his body and he looked more insane each minute.

“If it wasn't for you, Toya wouldn't be gone!” he attacked with his ice. Todoroki counterattacked with his fire. “ If it wasn't for you, Mom wouldn't have gone insane! It is all your fault! I HATE YOU!!”

Then, Todoroki remembered the signs of a manakete falling into the madness. Bakugou even told him the experiences he had with Inko, before she became a feral dragon. He remembered how devastated when Lucina had told them she had to kill the woman because there was no other way to stop her. Todoroki did not want Natsuo facing the same fate.

“Natsuo Stop!! If you keep going like this, you will become a feral beast!”

“Oh, I am very aware of this!” he shouted as his eyes became feral. “Grima-sama told me after I had joined his cult and revealed to me about my dragon blood and you know what? I do not fucking care! I don’t care if I lose my humanity!” Then, wings came out from his back. “ As long as I make that fire trash that our father suffer from his actions, I am even willing to go to hell for this!”

Then, Todoroki was blasted away when energy busted around his older brother. He gasped in horror when he became a giant white dragon. Everything around them was colder and covered by a thin layer of eye. Dragon Natuo roared furiously at his brother and was ready to attack.

When he fired an ice blast, Marianne appeared out of nowhere, using her fire magic to block the attack.

“You’re…”

Todoroki recognized the young doctor who visited Bakugou. He was shocked when he saw she had a sword and it was very similar to Bakugou’s. 

“Fight harder, Todoroki-kun. We have to protect everyone on this island.”

“But he’s my brother!”

“He is not human anymore, Todoroki-kun.” says Marianne without any emotion in her voice. “I am sorry to say this but he’s long gone.”

Marianne remembered when she had to fight against Maurice when he became a dark beast and waited many centuries to be killed by one of his descendants; herself. The best thing she could do to the poor soul was to kill him.

_ “Bakugou, I hope you can find Katsuma. I will protect your friends instead.” _ Marianne thought to herself.

XXX

Back to the shopping area, Yarne, Laurent, Tokoyami and Noire are still fighting against the undead Muscula. Laurent coughs blood when Muscular punches him in his stomach, throwing him against Yarne. Because of the brute force, Laurent and Yarne are thrown against the selling stands, losing their conscious.Then, Muscular grabs Noire by her leg and he breaks it like a toothpick. Noire screamed in pure agony and pain.

“Noire!!” shouted Tokoyami horrofired.

He used Dark Shadow to take Noire away from the undead villain. He was horrified when he saw the bone coming out from Noire’s leg. Even with a dark barrier, there was still light. He can't form a giant Dark Shadow. 

Before undead Muscular could do anything, his attack was blocked by Kirishima who was in his dragon form. And he looked furious. He wanted to kill him.

“Bird Head!” Then, Bakugou hopped off from Kirishima’s back. He hissed when he saw how bad Noire’s condition was. He ordered Go Tokoyami to lay Noire down on the floor. He nodded as Dark Shadow layed Noire on the floor, gently.

“Shitty Hair!” shouted Bakugou“ Kill him! Don’t worry, he’s already dead!! Just stop him for good!”

Kirishima roared and he breathed fire at undead Muscular. With the intense heat nothing left of the undead, only his burned shadow. Kirishima glowed as he returned to his human form, with the dragon stone hanging around his neck.

He rushed towards Tokoyami, Noire and Bakugou. He hissed when he saw Noire’s condition. Bakugou ordered Tokoyami to put his cape on Noire's mouth because he would put the bone back in its place. He ordered Kirishima to hold her while doing this. Bakugou looked at Noire with serious eyes.

“Archer girl, I will put your bone back in place but it will hurt like hell. Bite Bird Head’s cape.”

Noire nods while glaring at Bakugou “ His name is Fumikage and mine’s Noire your son of bitch!” she hissed in pain before Tokoyami folded his cape for Noire to bite it. Bakugou looked at Kirishima and Tokoyami

“Ready?”

They nodded

“Ready.” 

Noire nods.

With one push, Bakugou puts Noire’s bone back in its place. Noire screamed in pain while biting Tokoyami’s cape. Kirishima and Tokoyami were holding her. Dark Shadow looked very worry, feeling useless for not doing anything for Noire.

Bakugou gritted his teeth as he focused on his mana, flowing it in her wound. He was focusing and praying he would not explode Noire for tring healing her. Tokoyami and Kirishima were shocked to see Bakugou’s hands glowing and the Noire’s wound slowly closing. Bakugou stopped the flow of mana after getting a bit tired. He checked the wound; the wound was closed but it still left a huge and ugly bruise in her leg. Noire seemed to be ok, even after fainting because of the pain.

“Bakubro… you’re…”

Then, they all felt the earth quaking. They turned around and they saw a huge glacier forming in the forest area of the island.

“Is that Todoroki?”

Bakugou felt something different. The glacier was not made of ice, it was made of crystal.

“Shitty head, help Bird Head to carry everyone to Marianne-sensei’s clinic. I will go there.”

Wait, bakubro!”

Before either Tokoyami and Kirishima could do anything, Bakugou used his quirk to blast himself towards the glacier’s direction. Kirishima looked at Tokoyami and told him to carry Noire while he would carre Yarne, Laurent and everyone else who got hurt because of Muscular.

XXX

Back at the shrine, Guren, in her beast form kept attacking Lucina and Iida. Katsuma was hiding inside the shrine in fear with Duma guarding him. Iida did not want to hurt Guren because she was being used by Grima and she was blinded by fury after her brother’s death.

“Asakura-san, please, listen!” Begged Iida who still avoided all Guren’s attacks.

But Guren did not listen. She kept roaring furiously, attacking him with her scorpion tail and lion claws. Lucina did not know what to do either; she knew she needed to lead the beast away from the forest area, to have more advantage on the environment but the enemy kept focusing on iida and not her.

Guren was losing her patience with Iida. She kept attacking him but he avoided it and he refused to attack her back. Then, she glanced at Katsuma who was behind the entrance of the shrine. Then, spikes formed in the top of her scorpion tail. Lucina’s eyes widened in shock when released what she was planning to do.

The beast waved her tail, firing red spike-needles towards the child. Lucina jumped, blocking the needle's attack. Duma, even a dog, used his small body to protect Katsuma from the remaining poison needles.

“LUCINA!” 

“DUMA!!”

Iida ran and caught Lucina before hitting the ground. Lucina was shivering as the poison was entering in her system.

  
  


“Pathetic, such a fool for playing a hero!” mocked Guren, smirking.

Iida looked red.

“You…. Do you think Asakura-kun would be happy to see his sister becoming a vengeful beast?!” shouted Iida furiously.

“Don’t dare use his name!” growled Guren. “You left him to die! He was more a hero than you two ever be! This girl has already killed two people, even if they are villains! And you, you run away from the battlefield, leaving your comrades behind to die!”

Iida knew it was a lie. He ran because he needed to get help. Aizawa and Thirteen could not handle a bunch of villains by themselves. Even his classmates begged him to run to get help. He knew he did the right thing but it still hurt him

Katsuma sobbed as he saw the condition of Duma and Lucina. He knew Duma lost most of his powers after becoming a dog and he still protected him from the needles, even knowing him for such a short time. And Lucina was important to protect the world from the greatest evil of the other world.

_ “So, protect them. You have the power.” _ says a mysterious female voice in his mind.

Katsuma blinked in confusion, then he frowned as he ran towards Iida and Lucina, using his body as a shield in front of the beast.

“Stop! I will not let you bully them anymore!” yelled Katsuma,

Iida was horrified. “Kid, get out here!”

Guren did not look amazed. She scoffed a bit, ordering the kid to get out her way or else she would hurt him too, not caring if he was a little child. Katsuma shook his head, looked at Guren with very angry eyes.

“I understand you’re angry but I can not let you hurt anyone else! I… I will stop you!”

Guren laughed “ HAHAHAH! Can I ask how a small brat like you can stop me, a manticore beast? Ahahah Hum?” Then, she felt chills on her body when she felt a powerful aura. She looked again at the kid, his eyes were different, they were more a feral like eyes, like of a dragon. She unwilly stepped back as her animal instincts were telling her to run.

Suddenly, the stone inside of Katsuma’s pocket glowed. Katsuma picked the stone out of his pocket and he was surrendered by a pillar of light. Iida protected Lucina with his body from the gust of power.

Duma, even weakened because of the poison, he smirked at the beautiful sight before them. Katsuma became a huge green dragon.

Katsuma’s dragon form had dark green scales, light underside, red eyes.He has a mane of white hair on his neck, back, and tail, white claws on his feet, as well as dark green horns and spikes on his head and back. 

“I knew it you’re a powerful divine dragon, kid.” says Duma weakly.

Katsuma, in his dragon form, he growled at the manticore beast, showing his sharp teeth. Then, he breathed energy on Guren. Guren did not have time to escape from the attack, and she was encased in a glacier of crystal.

His body glowed and Katsuma returned to his human self. He looked at the stone and then, he looked at the sealed Guren.

“I...I did that?!” Katsuma cried out, astonished at the display of power he just did.

Iida was also speechless. Just like Kirishima, that kid was a manaket, but instead of being an earth dragon, he was a divine dragon.

Then, Bakugou arrived at the scene, demanting what happened after seeing Guren sealed inside of the glacier of crystal. He wondered what hell happened there. Then Iida called Bakugou to help him with Lucina.

Bakugou knelt beside them and checked on Lucina. From what he could see, she was poisoned. His healing power was useless in that situation; Marianne told him that healing magic heals only wounds, it did not heal poison or sickness. 

Lucina moaned as she weakly opened her eyes. Iida held her hand, asking Lucina to hold on until Bakugou and he took her to the clinic. Then, she looked at Bakugou with hazed eyes.

“Kacchan...I am sorry for giving you so much trouble. I’ve never imagined my death would bring so much pain...” she whispered, feverish.

Bakugou paled; what did she just call him? Lucina faints as Iida carries her on his back. He told Bakugou to take the kid and the dog back to the clinic. Before Bakugou could say anything, Iida ran, leaving them behind.

Katsuma was still in shock; why did Blue Hair call him Kacchan? And what did she mean with her death had brought him so much pain? She never died. Everything was so confusing. The only person who ever called him this nickname was him, Midoriya Izuku.

“Nisan!” Katsuma calls for Bakugou. Bakugou snapped from his trance. He looked at the kid “Please, help Duma! He protected me from the villain! I know this will come as a shock but Duma is not a dog, he’s a dragon god from another world and he came to help that blue haired girl!”

Bakugou nodded as he picked the dog from the floor. After everything he went through, he was not surprised with this kind of stuff anymore. When this issue is over, he will talk to Blue Hair.

Katsuma ran with Bakugou back to Marianne’s clinic, but his thoughts were racing; he had no idea the stones he found at the beach were magic ones. Then, his eyes widened in realization; that he gave the other stone to Eri, as a way of calming her down with her issues. Could she transform a dragon too? 

XXX

Todoriki and Marianne were using their fire attacks to block Dragon Natuso’s ice attacks. Todoroki kept begging him to stop but Natsuo did not listen to him. Marianne gritted her teeth in anger; his mind was too far gone. There was no choice but they needed to kill Natsuo as a way to stop him for good.

Then, Dragon Natsuo ceased his attack. Todoroki and Marianne were confused, why did he stop. Then, they turned around and saw Eri. Marianne was horrified; why was she here? The woman shouted at her, telling her to run away. Eri shook her head as she picked a stone from the pocket of her dress.

“The lady in my head told me to come and I did. I… I want to help! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!”

Then, the stone shone and blinded everyone there. Then, Marianne and Todoroki were shocked to see the little girl was nowhere to be found, in her place there was a beautiful green dragon. Her body resembled an asian dragon, she had white mane that covered the top of her head, going through the point of her tail, she had white claws and long whispers. Her eyes were red and she had a single horn on her head. The dragon roared as the horn glowed, blinding everyone present.

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That’s chapter 32!  
Katsuma and Eri finally showed their dragon forms and helped the class 1A against the enemies. Bakugou showed signs of mastering his healing magic without harming others. Lucina called Bakugou Kacchan. Will Bakugou figure out who Lucina truly is? You have to wait to find out.
> 
> And I have bad news; the story will be on a temporary hiatous. I need some time off to organize the plot since we're entering to the final arc of the story and I need focus on organize the holidays. I may update the story around January. 
> 
> Do not forget to leave your kudos, comments and reviews. They make me write more and more!
> 
> Next chapter; Hakate finally awakens!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is my plot bunny of My hero Academia and Fire emblem. As you can see, Fire emblem Awakening is my favorite fire emblem game and I always wanted to write. As you can see I killed izuku but I made him reborn as Lucina from Fire emblem Awakening game. She and some of her friends will end up in BNHA world.  
Please, do not forget to leave your comments. Suggestions are always welcome here.
> 
> The next chapter: Lucina with Izuku's memories and the war against Grima.


End file.
